Futures Past
by Leap of fate
Summary: Anakin and Padmé’s love may have been forbidden, but another affair almost leads to the destruction of the universe. OBIDALA. Part 2-Chapter 1- The Wars are underway, Obi Wan and Anakin are caught in the middle of a vicious Separatist attack
1. Part 1: Chapter One: An Angel

Futures Past

**********

Chapter 1- An Angel

************************

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Star Wars like, I'm just borrowing for the purpose of this story, it's a fic, if you don't like it don't read it, simple as that, don't flame me it's a waste of your time and mine. The unoriginal content is from Episode 1: The Phantom Menace and is owned by George Lucas

Hi everybody, this is my 1st Star Wars fic so please be nice, constructive criticism is fine, but don't flame me for writing this, im not making you read it. This is gonna be an Obi/Ami fic, kinda AU but not really, and I have no idea whether this was the real reason for Ani's downfall to Vader as I haven't seen Episode 3 yet (duuh!) and so this is all what I made up with theories for episode 3 but Episode 2 is great!

Summary: The events that lead to Anakin Skywalker's fall to the dark side and why Padmé wasn't in the original trilogy, Anakin and Padmé's love may have been forbidden, but another affair almost leads to the destruction of the universe. Its time span is across the 5 films and the one that's coming in 2005 so 6, but starts after Episode 2, if you haven't seen the movie it **will contain spoilers!**

Now onto what you're here for, the story. 

Enjoy!

xXx

*

In a quiet hideaway, tucked away on Naboo, with the crashing waterfalls and the songbirds serenade, a couple were joined together in love.

Anakin bent and gave his new bride a lingering kiss and stared into her eyes. This was the woman he'd dreamed about every day since he'd first set eyes on her.

_"Are you an angel?"_

_"What?"_

_"An angel.__ I've heard the deep space pilots talk about them. They live on the Moons of Iego I think. They are the most beautiful creatures in the universe. They are good and kind, and so pretty they make even the most hardened spice pirate cry."_

_"I've never heard of angels."_

_"You must be one...maybe you just don't know it."_

_"You're a funny little boy. How do you know so much?" _

_"I listen to all the traders and pilots who come through here. I'm a pilot you know, and someday I'm going to fly away from this place."_

_"You're a pilot?"_

_"All my life."_

_"Have you been here long?"_

_"Since I was very little, three, I think. My Mom and I were sold to Gardulla the Hutt, but she lost us, betting on the Podraces, to_

_Watto, who's a lot better master than Gardulla, I think. "_

_"You're...a slave?"_

_"I am a person! My name is Anakin."_

_"I'm sorry. I don't fully understand. This is a strange world to me."_

_"You are a strange girl to me."_

"Ani?" Padmé's gentle voice broke into his thoughts.

"Sorry, I was just… remembering, when we first met."

Padmé chuckled lightly. "You thought I was an angel."

"I still do. You are the most beautiful woman in the universe, you have to be an angel. You're too perfect to be anything else."

"Don't sweet talk me Ani. We should retire inside, you will soon be expected back on Coruscant. We have to make each second count."

"I plan to." Anakin smiled.

*

In his quarters in the Jedi temple on Coruscant, Anakin's mentor, Obi Wan Kenobi, stirred in a fitful sleep. Dreams of the future haunted him, he saw pain and suffering, and Jedi dying. The aftermath of the battle on Geonosis had taken a heavy toll on the Jedi before Yoda arrived, and his failure in the fight against Count Dooku wracked him with guilt. He would've died if Anakin hadn't stepped in and both would've fallen if Master Yoda hadn't fought Dooku off and forced him to retreat.

He sat up in his bed, his hair plastered to his forehead by beads of sweat.

"I need to clear my head." He swung his legs over the side of his bed and pulled a robe around himself.

Obi Wan padded softly down the darkened hallways of the temple. He quietly made his way to the Room of a Thousand Fountains, a welcome scenic escape from the sterile corridors. It had flowing waters, cascades and a greenhouse, and he often came there in the dark hours to clear his mind and attune himself to the force.

As he neared the doors he felt a strong presence behind him.

"Late it is to be wandering around Master Kenobi, hmm?"

Obi Wan turned and smiled bowing to the wise Jedi Master hobbling up to him.

"Master Yoda, I did not expect you to be up. I fear I couldn't sleep. I was going to-"

"Know where you were going do I. But why? Linger on your young Padawan your thoughts do."

"He should've been back by now Master, an easy task to escort Senator Amidala back to Naboo shouldn't take so long." Obi Wan crouched down to Yoda's level as many did when addressing the Master.

"Hmm." Yoda thought for a moment before saying, "Much I cannot see in young Skywalker, cloudy his future is. Fond of the Senator he seems to be. Dangerous that is"

Obi Wan nodded, Yoda didn't see what the two were like on Geonosis, attached at the lips, which, he suspected, was exactly like what they would be now.

The younger Jedi pondered Padmé for a second. He disliked politics very much, but he could never have disliked Padmé. She was a breath of fresh air, strong willed and loyal to her people, she had made her feelings known about her Jedi protectors from the outset, but it was understandable. You could tell that she was not the type to run away from her problems and disliked hiding, but her safety had been paramount.

But Obi Wan had almost felt a hint of jealousy at his Padawans involvement with the senator. He had almost wanted to protect her himself. But he knew, somewhere deep inside that Anakin and Padmé were destined to be together. And he had a horrible feeling that it would lead to the downfall of the Jedi.

He seemed to be facing off against Anakin more and more frequently these days. Anakin just didn't seem to respect him, or listen to anything that his Master said. And he had a very possessive side over Padmé. When she had fallen from the transport on Geonosis Anakin had demanded them to set the ship down. It was only Obi Wan's firm patience and his anger that stopped his Padawan from jumping from the transport to go after her. He also seemed to be quicker to temper these days.

"Hmm."

Obi Wan snapped back to reality and saw the small and wrinkled Master staring up at him expectantly. 

"Excuse me Master, I was just thinking of how…unstable Anakin has become lately." Obi Wan explained, hoping the Jedi Master didn't sense his thoughts of Padmé.

"Maybe the Senator is part of the cause hmm?"

"Indeed Master."

"Retire to my chambers I will, late it has become, meditate on this I must. Pleasant dreams Master Kenobi, answers to your questions I hope the force provides."

"Thank you Master, may the force be with you."

"And with you." Yoda nodded, then turned and shuffled back down the hallway.

Obi Wan stood and made his way into the room. He hoped the force could dispel his fears over Anakin, or his lingering thoughts on Padmé

*

Okay I know that was totally crap, but I needed to get into it, it will get better I hope. Please be nice and don't flame as it's my first attempt.

Review please

xXx


	2. Desire

Futures Past

***********

Chapter 2- Desire

************************

Anakin lay, propped on one arm (the robotic one), the other tracing circles on Padmé's creamy skin.

"Anakin. I fear you will have to leave me soon. The Jedi council will become suspicious." Padmé murmured, enjoying the tingling sensation of Anakin's strokes.

"Let them suspect, I am in no hurry to leave this." He smiled bending over and catching Padmé's lips in his own, his arms enveloping her slight form.

How beautiful she was. The way her mouth pouted slightly at the corners, the way her eyes danced when she laughed. The feel of her silky skin under his fingers. She really was an angel. To hell with the council and the Jedi training, Obi Wan was holding him back anyway, afraid to let him take the trials, in case he outclassed him, which Anakin knew he could. Obi Wan may have the Force but Anakin had something Obi Wan could never have, Padmé.

Anakin placed fleeting butterfly kisses up Padmé's exposed stomach, and he worked his way up to her mouth, their lips finding each other again.

Who would have the Force if they could have this?

*

"Ready do you consider him?" Master Yoda leaned forward to address Obi Wan. The twelve senior members of the council were assembled and were discussing Anakin's future, and a great many other problems besides.

"I have my doubts Master, he is becoming arrogant, and his temper is quick, but he has proved himself on Geonosis, I am willing to allow him to attempt the trials, with your consent."

"Answer my question that does not, Master Obi Wan."

Obi Wan paused before saying, "Yes Master, I consider him ready."

"Then on his arrival, he will be informed and given time to prepare. Speaking of which, shouldn't your Padawan be back by now Obi Wan?" Mace Windu questioned. 

"Yes he should Master. I don't know what's keeping him." Obi Wan felt uneasy as his young apprentice's absence. His bond with his Padawan was strained and distant, they had always had a mental link that kept them joined, as is normal for Masters and their apprentices, but Anakin was distracted from the Force, Obi Wan could not feel his emotions easily. But he sensed they were focused on Padmé.

"Linger elsewhere your thoughts do Obi Wan, share them with us will you?"

"I'd rather not Master, as I would only be guessing, and I would not wish to embarrass my young apprentice if I were wrong."

"Very well Obi Wan, dismissed you are, unless more to say have you?"

"No Master, but I will attempt to make contact with Anakin and ascertain what is keeping him."

He bowed and strode out. Anakin would get him into serious trouble one day, if all that had happened wasn't taken into account; otherwise, Anakin had got him into enough trouble already and would be the death of him.

**_Anakin, can you hear me? Anakin…_**

****

Anakin lay with an arm around Padmé, she was exhausted from the days events, and slept deeply, a small smile playing on her lips.

**_Anakin…_**

****

Anakin ignored his Masters mental prodding, getting lost in the sight and smell of his new bride.

**_Anakin, I must speak with you…answer me._**

****

Anakin growled under his breath, his Master was not as stupid as he had thought. He kissed Padmé lightly on the forehead and heaved himself out of bed, pulling on his tunic and a loose pair of trousers. He made his way on to the balcony, welcoming the cool breeze on his warm skin.

**_I hear you Master, what is it?_**

****

**_What took you so long?_**

****

**_I was sleeping._**

****

Obi Wan knew this was a lie but didn't acknowledge it.

**_Why are you not back at Coruscant, the Council wishes to address you._**

****

**_Im sorry Master, Padmé wished me to stay a little longer, to help her…settle, she was a little unnerved at the recent events, I was here to reassure her._**

****

**_Well, I want you to leave for Coruscant in the morning, you have had plenty of time, and your training comes first, you know that._**

****

**_Yes master, I will tell Padmé when she wakes, she is exhausted._**

****

Obi Wan pondered briefly what had exhausted her so greatly, but decided not to dwell on it. He felt a flash of anger, and a pang of jealousy, but quickly dispelled the feelings. It was not acceptable to think of the senator that way, no matter what he felt in the past.

**_I expect to see you as soon as possible tomorrow, we have much to discuss. Now get some sleep, you have a busy day ahead of you._**

****

**_Yes Master._**

****

**_May the Force be with you._**

****

**_And you Master._**

****

Anakin made his way back to bed. Padmé tossed in her sleep and Anakin brushed her chestnut hair from her face.

**I am sorry to be leaving you so soon Padmé. He thought sadly. Maybe he should leave now to arrive earlier tomorrow?**

No, Anakin wanted to savour the presence of Padmé while he could, he didn't know how he would live without her beside him at the Temple, he had thought of her every day since the day they'd met and now all he would have was his dreams.

"Ani?" Her voice broke into his thoughts like the serenade of the 200 trumpeters of Naboo, a heavenly melody to his ears.

"Padmé, I'm sorry did I wake you?"

"No, I woke myself I'm afraid, since the attempt on my life with those horrible creatures on Coruscant, I am a little wary of sleeping."

"While I am here you are safe Padmé, you know that."

Padmé nodded reassured.

"Which reminds me. I have to leave."

"When?"

"Tomorrow."

Padmé nodded, silently. "Why?"

"Obi Wan has requested my presence, he said the council wishes to speak to me."

"Ani, isn't that good news, maybe they want you to face the trials."

"It is terrible news if it means leaving you."

"I expect I shall be required on Coruscant soon enough Ani. We will see each other soon, and then you will be a proper Jedi!"

"Not soon enough for me Padmé, but I will become a Jedi, I promise you that, the most powerful Jedi ever. The I wont have to take orders from Obi Wan, and we can be together all the time."

Padmé nodded at this outburst. She didn't understand why Anakin did this to himself, worked himself up with dreams of grandeur. She knew he felt he had to prove something to everyone, that he was the Jedi in the prophecies who would restore balance to the Force, but he got so uptight about it, blaming everybody else for his faults, especially Obi Wan.

Obi Wan Kenobi, the name gave her heart a slight flutter, goodness knows why. Once, about ten years ago, when Obi Wan himself was a Padawan learner, he had caught her swimming in the palace pools in Theed. Although she was embarrassed at having a Jedi in training see her in just simple undergarments she felt at ease with him. And although he hated politics of any kind, they found much to talk about, his views were not so different from hers. And in one moment their hands were interlocked and their eyes had met. He had leaned in close, so that their noses were almost touching, then pulled her hand gently up and kissed it tenderly. He had then left, and Padmé was so confused about her feelings that she didn't know what to think. Then he had left back to Coruscant, and that was the last she'd seen of him for ten years.

She knew in her soul that her destiny was with Anakin, but tucked deep inside since that day, had been a desire for Obi Wan, burning quietly inside her, that had never quite burnt out. 

"Padmé? Doesn't that sound good?"

"Yes Anakin, it does."

"Alright then, lets get some rest, I need to attune myself to the force."

"Night Ani."

Padmé felt a wash of guilt flood over her, here she was thinking about one insignificant encounter with her new husband's mentor, what sort of thinking was that! She mentally scolded herself for her momentary weakness and laid her head on Anakin's bare chest and settled to a world of dreams.

*


	3. Many Trials

Futures Past

**********

Chapter 3- Many Trials

************************

Padmé's eyes fluttered open, she raised a hand to shade her eyes from the strong light that beamed down on her through a crack in the window.

"Ani I have…" She turned over and trailed off seeing the bed beside her empty.

"Ani?" She slowly pushed herself out of the bed, and pulled a shawl around her slim shoulders.

"Aria?" She called to a passing maid.

"Yes ma'am?"

"Where is Anakin?"

"He left, milady, early this morning, saying something about travelling back to Coruscant, were you unaware of this?"

"…no, I think I remember now, he mentioned it last night, my apologies, it just slipped my mind."

"Its fine ma'am would you like something to eat?"

"Please, but something small, thank you."

The maid nodded and scurried off.

"I didn't expect Ani to leave so early though, not even a goodbye." Padmé muttered to herself, a slight twinge of hurt wrapping itself around her heart.

She thought she would take a stroll through the gardens to clear her head, and maybe take a swim, and reminisce.

*

"There you are." Obi Wan strode towards Anakin purpose etched on his features.

"Sorry Master I left as early as I could, I didn't even say goodbye to Padmé."

"Im sure she'll cope." Obi Wan said wryly.

"Why did you call me master?"

"Because whether you understand this or not Anakin you have something called training, and you cannot just leave on a whim, it is a great undertaking to become a Jedi and you cannot go gallivanting off with any politician that takes your fancy!"

"Padmé isn't any politician!" Anakin snapped back.

"Don't take that tone with me Anakin, you will learn your place or find yourself getting into serious trouble."

Anakin smouldered with rage inside and Obi Wan sensed his anger.

"Control your emotions Anakin, use the Force."

Anakin frowned clenching his fists, he felt embarrassed that his Master had sensed his weakness.

"Anakin! Stop obsessing. Don't focus on your weaknesses, use the Force to combat them. Now we must get moving, the Council wish to address you immediately. You have wasted enough time on Naboo as it is. Come on." And the older man turned and walked away, leaving Anakin to take his things and pay the fare for the transport.

"Yes Master. Sorry." He grumbled. 

**If only I'd stayed on Naboo.**

*

"Obi Wan feels you are ready to take the trials Anakin."

Anakin glanced round the circle of the Jedi high council, so much wisdom and power in this room, one day he knew he'd be the leader of this, he'd be the most powerful Jedi ever, even greater than Master Yoda with training.

"Have anything to say do you young Skywalker?" Yoda frowned snapping Anakin from his reverie.

"Yes Master, I am ready to take the trials, I will not fail."

"Hmm." Yoda scrutinized him closely. "Much fear I still sense in you, the fear of failure perhaps? Fear leads to the Dark side Anakin, clouds everything it does."

"I'm not afraid Master." Anakin reassured the wizened Jedi.

"You will be young one, you will be."

Obi Wan glanced at Anakin from the corner of his eye, he seemed very on edge, and he could sense fear.

"Anakin, come to Master Yoda's office later and we will discuss your trials." Mace Windu addressed the Padawan.

"Yes Master." 

"Leave you may, all that is for now Anakin, commune with the Force you should, let it strengthen you." Yoda nodded and Anakin and Obi Wan bowed and walked out.

"Anakin, when the Jedi council address you do try and keep your mind on the subject at hand, I saw your attention wandering, maybe as far away as Naboo?"

"I miss her Master, I've thought about her every day since we met, just being near her makes me crave more. Its so difficult."

"Only if you let it be!" Obi Wan said sharply. "Jedi have no time for love Anakin, we must work for the greater good, the will of the Force, not our own desires, it is selfishness and Jedi are not selfish!"

"Sorry Master." Anakin was a little taken aback by Obi Wan's words.

"Good. Now go and prepare yourself. I need time to think." 

"Yes Master." Anakin retreated towards his quarters.

The older Jedi put a hand to his head and breathed deeply, letting the power of the Force wash over him and soothe his tired mind.

**I wish I could get her out of his head, he is so distracted. Better yet, I wish I could get her out of mine.** He thought rubbing his temples.

It was almost ten years to the day since his encounter with Padmé in the pools in Theed. Back then he had had a slight crush on the Queen, goodness knows why, and he had been so bold as to even kiss her! Admittedly on the hand but still, what sort of behaviour was that was a Queen and a Padawan? The kind of behaviour of Anakin at the moment. Obi Wan couldn't blame the boy, as he had done the same, but he couldn't condone it. And he felt a stab of jealousy deep within himself that he quickly banished.

**What would Qui-Gon say?** He tutted, remembering his own mentor.

**I was not so different from Anakin, so cocky and always arguing with everything he had to say, do all Jedi have these clashes with their Padawan learners? Or maybe I am just a failure as a Jedi, as I always feared I would be.**

He shook himself. No. He would be the best possible master to his apprentice, he would make Anakin into a fine young Jedi Knight, to train many others in the ways of the Force.

Obi Wan smiled to himself and made his way back to his quarters, satisfied with himself, for now.

*


	4. A Test of Strength

Futures Past 

**********

Chapter 4- A Test of Strength

************************

A.N: Okay guys I know you all want the Obi/Ami bits, but I'm trying to build it up, I think it'll be a bit abrupt when it comes but there will be a build up so stay with me guys! I have been searching like mad trying to understand what the Jedi trials entail but I have no clue, so I'm just making it up, don't flame me saying that isn't what happens, it is my own interpretation. Thank you to all the lovely reviewers for liking it so much and reviewing keep it up I love feedback and ideas on what you think would make it better.

Thanks

xXx

*

Padmé wandered down to the lake beside her family's residence. She relished the feel of the fresh grass beneath her bare feet and raised her face to catch the soft breeze that whispered through the trees. The songbirds of Naboo twittered as they swooped lazily over her head. This was the most secluded place that she knew near to her home so she didn't feel wary, this was the place she felt most safe in fact. She pulled off her loose flowing dress, undid the clip that pinned up her long chestnut locks and slipped into the cool water. It was mid-morning and she was overjoyed that no-one had contacted her from the senate demanding her presence on Coruscant, she enjoyed politics but Coruscant was a dreadful place, full of corruption and lies, most of which was in the senate itself, sometimes it was good to escape that world, go back to reality, and real people.

Padmé leant back and floated carefree in the untainted waters, remembering the days of her youth when she would swim for hours and be untroubled with any trivial politics.

**I wonder if Anakin is taking the Jedi Trials now, then maybe he wont be so angry with Obi Wan 'holding him back' all the time.** She felt a little sorry for the Jedi Knight, Anakin seemed to always blamed him for his failures, and she supposed it wasn't easy for Obi Wan after losing his own Master, then struggling with his own Padawan, he probably felt like a failure every time Anakin did something wrong.

**These Jedi overreact at the smallest things, and they are so emotionless, another thing Anakin doesn't have in common with the rest of them. He's so passionate, maybe that's why I like him so much. Obi Wan seems a little more uptight these days, all the responsibility I suppose. Why am I still thinking of him?!** She scolded herself and dipped underwater trying to banish her thoughts there.

*

Anakin paced back and forth outside master Yoda's quarters, he feared he'd make a groove in the floor with all his movement.

"Young Skywalker? Alright everything is, I trust?" Yoda shuffled from the room and into the hallway, leaning on his staff.

"Yes Master." Anakin bowed to Yoda who motioned inside the room and began to hobble slowly back inside.

Anakin followed obediently. Yoda had always been a source of mystery, intrigue and admiration for Anakin, and most other Jedi too. He was so small yet so powerful, he held immeasurable knowledge and wisdom and commanded such respect, Anakin wished to be just like him.

Obi Wan and Mace Windu already stood inside, and Anakin had no doubt he had been the source of discussion before he had entered.

"A seat you wish to take young one?" Yoda asked, eventually reaching his seat and hopping up like a small child struggling onto an adult's chair.

 Anakin nodded mutely and sat on the nearest chair.

**_Don't look so worried Anakin_**

Anakin looked over to Obi Wan who smiled reassuringly at him. He nodded to his Master and turned his attention back to Yoda.

"The trials wish you to undertake? Ready do you consider yourself?" Yoda asked.

"Yes Master I want to take the trials, I AM ready."

"Hmm. Sounds like another Padawan I once taught hmm?" Yoda turned to Obi Wan, a small smile on his wrinkled face.

Obi Wan smiled. "Indeed Master and I will say the same as Qui-Gon did of me, he is headstrong, but he is capable, I doubt I could teach him much more, and he will grow stronger with time and practice."

Yoda nodded and turned to Mace Windu.

"Well then, Master Windu, reveal young Skywalkers test, hmm?"

The blinds went down in the room and a large holo-map appeared around them. Mace ventured off to a corner of the map and pointed to a star system.

"This is Rishi, in the south of the galaxy, we want you to venture there to discover a missing Jedi who disappeared a month ago, we think this has something to do with Geonosians, as it is its neighbouring planet. The Geonosians have been sending droids and sometimes going themselves to kill off the Rishians so that they can take control of that planet too. We sent a Jedi Knight to solve this if she could, but she has gone missing. We think the Geonosians may have discovered her as we've had no word of her. This means her survival chance is small, but we need you to go back there."

"Alright Master." Anakin nodded.

"Now of course Obi Wan will accompany you and aid you if you are in trouble or fail, but it is your trial and you will be expected to think logically and plan strategically, take control, commanding any crews down there. We want you to do some reconnaissance work down their and contact us with what you find, then recover the Jedi if she is alive and report back to us as quickly as possible. Do you understand?"

"Yes Master, I wont fail." He nodded and turned to leave.

"Wait!" Yoda cried. "Masters Windu, Kenobi, leave us, wish to talk to young Skywalker I do."  

The elder Jedi nodded and left, as Yoda slowly left his seat and scuffled over to Anakin.

"Young Anakin, much to tell you have I, but these things must wait, until Jedi Knight you are. Strong in the Force you may be, but not strong enough yet. Blame your failures on others you may do, but yourself is the only one to blame. Try Master Kenobi does, even if you appreciate him not, reprimand you for your own good he does, as would I. Do not feel like you are the only one here treated this way hmm? Many students dislike their teacher's ways, but learn better from their mistakes, they will."

Anakin nodded, feeling slightly uncomfortable that Yoda could sense all this from him.

"Feel the Force around you, flowing through you, correct your mistakes and learn from them you must, listen to an old ones advice, hmm? Potential you have, to be great and powerful, but learn many things you must, humility is top on that list, hmm yes. Arrogance will consume you, lead to the dark side it does, do not let it."

"Yes Master." Anakin replied standing to leave.

"One more thing have I to say to you Young Padawan!" Anakin faced him again.

"The Jedi code is here to guide you, always remember its core. There is no emotion; there is peace. There is no ignorance; there is knowledge. There is no passion; there is serenity. There is no death; there is the Force. Remember this you must and nothing will overcome you, if you keep it in your heart. That is all I will teach you today."

"I wont fail you master, I promise."

"May the Force be with you Anakin."

 *


	5. Pride

Futures Past

**********

Chapter 5- Pride

****************

"Milady?" 

Padmé jerked in surprise, turning to face the servant standing on the bank beside her. She was aware of her semi-nudity and dipped further underwater.

"Please, call me Padmé." She said, trying to mask her irritation.

"P…Padmé" the servant stammered a little unsure of himself. "There is a holo-message from Coruscant, the Supreme Chancellor has called the senate back in session. He wishes for you to make an appearance. Would you like to see the message?"

"Yes, please." She nodded. The servant pushed a button on the small pad he was holding and a fuzzy hologram of Chancellor Palpatine sprung up. 

"Senator Amidala, we are debating the uses of the Imperial Army of the Republic, the Senate has been called back to session, we require your presence on Coruscant I'm afraid, I hope this message finds you well, and I am most apologetic about the intrusion, but it is most urgent that you return. I eagerly await your homecoming, please come as soon as possible. Thank you." The little figure bowed and faded out.

Padmé tutted under her breath then turned to the servant. 

"I suppose I will have to leave then, have Aria set some… appropriate clothing out for me and inform my family, I shall have a family lunch before I depart. Thank you." The servant nodded and left. 

Padmé watched him leave and then dipped underwater again. She opened her eyes in the crystal shallows and dove deeper. The water wasn't too deep but Padmé was looking for something specific. Her hands grazed the firm mud at the bottom, scattered with glittering stones and gems that the bed was littered with. The treasures of Naboo were mostly by natural placement and it never failed to amaze her of the wonders that the planet had to offer. 

She sought out a particular large grey rock with glittering crystals locked inside its skin. Padmé pushed it aside slightly then went up for more air. She dove back down finding the rock quickly this time. She rolled it to one side then stuck her hands into the gooey mud. She pulled chunks away from the ground and made a small hole with her fingers. She soon found what see was looking for, a part with resistance in the bed. Sticking her hands in further she discovered the corners and yanked out a small wooden box, still perfectly in tact due to the waterproof elements in the wood. She swam back to the surface gasping deep breaths of the cool air.

Raising her treasure in the air and wading cautiously out  of the pond- all the servants wandering around these days, it wouldn't do for them to catch her in a compromising appearance-she struggled out onto the bank.

Pulling a towel around her lithe form and clutching her dress and box to her, she made her way quickly back to the villa.

She padded back to her room and saw her garments laid out carefully **Bless Aria.** She thought gratefully as she knelt on the floor uncovering a secret compartment under her bed, she pulled out a key and fitted it to the box.

It clicked open and Padmé looked down proudly at her treasure. 

A selection of gems and jewellery, her most prized possessions, a small diary of her earlier years, a picture of her first love, a small bottle of perfume that her mother had given her, a chip of the Royal Gem of Naboo, given to all royalty that had reigned. But at the very bottom she opened her secret draw and uncovered her prize. A pure gold ring with a single black jewel which had a dot of white in the centre.

"This will be my gift to Anakin." She smiled looking at the glittering band. 

It had been handed down through the generations of women in her family, to give to their husband as a token of affection and loyalty, and most of all, love.

She placed it carefully on her finger, to keep safe until she could give it to Ani.

Then she pulled on a simple blue and white dress and went down to her farewell lunch with her family.

*

"Master, can't we wait a little while longer, I want to say goodbye to Padmé, the Chancellor said he'd called her back to the senate." Anakin pleaded with Obi Wan.

"Anakin, we cannot postpone your trials for you to give a goodbye kiss to the senator, people are dying down there and all you are worrying about is how you will miss Padmé! When you are a Jedi, this behaviour will not do!"

"So does that mean a yes?" Anakin said hopefully.

Obi Wan, allowed a small smile onto his features. "Alright." He sighed. "But we are leaving as soon as the sun is directly above the temple, that is the proper time that trials start. If you are not there, you fail."

"I won't be late Master." Anakin grinned and dashed off in the direction of the landing bays.

"That boy." Obi Wan tutted and made his way back inside the Temple.

"Worried you seem, think he will fail do you?" Yoda hobbled up to Obi Wan.

"I don't know Master, he wants to say goodbye to the Senator."

"Amidala I would assume, otherwise worrying the boy is, hmm?" Yoda joked lightly.

"Indeed Master." Laughed Obi Wan.

"Do not worry Obi Wan, fine teacher you have become, proud Qui-Gon would be." Yoda reassured him.

"Thank you Master. But maybe you would've been better. He is too powerful, he can hardly control himself, so how could I have any chance?"

"Better I would have been, yes, but of course who is better than Yoda." The old Master teased.

"You are very light-hearted today Master, I don't think I've seen you so upbeat for some time."

"Allowed to be happy I am, not always doom and gloom hmm? I have faith in your abilities Obi Wan, a fine Jedi Knight Qui-Gon raised, no matter what you both thought. With time and training Anakin will learn, sure you must be that tempted he is not by the Dark Side of the Force, a mighty blow that would be to the light. Problems there Senator Amidala may cause."

"When he thinks about her he cannot concentrate on anything else Master, it is dangerous, I fear there is something he is not telling me."

"How sure are you?"

"I can see it in his eyes Master, he is my bonded, I can sense something is different with him."

"Trust your intuitions Obi Wan, let the Force guide you." Yoda nodded.

"Thank you Master, for all your advice and words, Qui-Gon was not the only wise and great Jedi Master who taught me to be who I am, so the other Master deserves much credit too."

"Like to meet him I would. A fine job he has done, strong he must be." Yoda smiled.

"Oh he is. The most powerful and revered, it was an honour to be taught by him."

 "And an honour it must have been to train you."

"I learn more from him everyday."

"Well learn to have faith in your abilities then, Master Kenobi, for raised you were to be strong, be proud of your abilities, but never arrogant, for arrogance leads to darkness, and hope I do that you are never tempted by its lies."

"I won't be Master, and I hope Anakin never thinks of it either."

"Go you should, keep an eye on that unruly Padawan of yours hmm?" Yoda beamed at Obi Wan, a small hint of pride in his large eyes.

"Thank you Master." Obi Wan murmured as Yoda tottered away.

*

The senator walked down the large ramp from her craft.

After reaching the floor she was approached by one of the guards accompanying her.

"All seems to be clear now Sabé, there is no need for this, I should've been able to come without a disguise."

"We can't be to careful milady, you are far to precious to risk endangering." Sabé smiled as Padmé hugged her gratefully. She and Sabé were the closest of friends, even though Sabé was one of her handmaidens she was also one of her best friends, they always stuck together. Sabé dressed like the senator when they travelled anywhere and there was a chance of assassination.

"Padmé?" Anakin ran over, hugging Sabé closely.

Padmé suppressed a giggle as she tapped him on the shoulder.

"What?" He turned and glanced at both confusedly. "Padmé! You and your disguises!" He turned to her and kissed her deeply.

"Ahem!" Sabé coughed. "We are in public here JEDI IN TRAINING!" She reminded him.

"Sorry." Anakin pulled away slowly. "Wouldn't do to create the wrong impression would it milady?"

Padmé smiled.

"What are you doing here Ani?"

"I came to say goodbye to you, I'm taking the trials!"

"Ani that's wonderful news! Im so proud of you!" She hugged him. "How long have you got?"

"A little while yet."

"Good, escort me to my quarters would you? I have something to show you."

"Milady I don't think that's a good-" Sabé was interrupted by Padmé

"Sabé you can wait for me outside my room. Tell Captain Typho to have my things unloaded and taken upstairs please." She commanded.

"Yes ma'am." Sabé nodded, casting a suspicious look to Anakin and a raised eyebrow to Padmé. "Are you sure you'll be alright?"

"I have my Jedi here to protect me." She smiled.

She led Anakin upstairs and into her apartment. She locked the doors behind them.

"What did you require me for milady?" Anakin asked, a small smile on his face.

"I have something for you."

"Really, what?" Anakin enquired sitting on the corner of the bed.

"This." Padmé pulled out the ring and placed it on Anakin's wedding finger.

"By the Force! It's almost as beautiful as you. Why have you given this to me?"

"It has been handed down to the women in our family for years, to give to their husbands as a symbol of loyalty, affection and love."

"Padmé it's amazing!" 

"I hoped you'd like it."

"But I have no gift for you."

"You do Ani." She smiled unbuttoning the first button on her uniform, she lifted a necklace over her head and showed it to him.

"The pendant I made you." He gasped.

"Yes, you carved it out of…"

"A japor snippet, to bring you good fortune!"

"That's right!" Padmé smiled, "I've worn it ever since you gave it to me."

"Thank you." Anakin smiled.

"No Ani, thank you." They locked eyes, she could get lost in those eyes, they reminded her of a stormy sea. She leant over and kissed him, running her hands through his hair.

"I hope Sabé doesn't come in." He joked.

"Good thing I locked the door." She smiled as he nodded eagerly, climbing atop her as their bodies became one, once more.

*


	6. Disagreements

Futures Past

**********

Chapter 6- Disagreements

**********************

Obi Wan paced impatiently outside the temple.

**Where is he, if he isn't here soon, he'll have failed before he's even begun.**

He caught sight of his Padawan's craft landing in the hangar and made his way hurriedly towards it.

"Where have you been?!" Obi Wan demanded, noticing his apprentice's unkempt appearance. "And what have you been doing?" 

"Nothing that need concern you Master."

"Nothing?! By your dishevelled appearance my young apprentice I would hardly say nothing, you owe me an explanation."

"And you shall have one Master. I was simply getting in some last minute training at the training complex."

Obi Wan scrutinized Anakin closely.

"You deceive me Anakin. But if that is your choice… very well. You are cutting it very close, get onto the transport, we have wasted enough time already." The anger and hurt was evident in his Masters voice and Anakin quailed inwardly.

"Sorry Master." He murmured but Obi Wan didn't acknowledge it and went to sit at the front of the transport.

**_You disappoint me Anakin._**

****

Anakin went to apologise again but his master wasn't facing him and Anakin decided it would be better to leave Obi Wan alone.

**How I wish Padmé were here.** He sighed.

*

Padmé walked into the chancellor's office with her entourage of handmaidens and bodyguards, she was in her Senator role now. She wore a long midnight blue gown of crushed velvet which had a V neck and long flowing sleeves. Her hair was in an intricate design of knots with purple gems set into it, with a large bun in the middle of her head.

"Senator Amidala, what a pleasure it is to see you again." Chancellor Palpatine greeted Padmé, taking her hand and kissing it regally.

"Chancellor Palpatine, I came as quickly as I could, I hope I did not delay things?"

"No ma'am you arrived just in time. May I say you look radiant today."

"Thank you Chancellor. You flatter me, needlessly." Padmé nodded regarding him oddly. 

"Shall we make our way to the senate then, everyone will be assembled by now?" He turned to Sly Moore one of his aides.

"Yes my Lord, we are ready."

"Very well. Senator Amidala I will see you in there." Palpatine nodded to her and swept out with his aides and servants in tow.

Padmé turned to her own entourage. She noticed Jar Jar had arrived behind her.

"Jar Jar!"

"Padmé! Mesa happy to be seeing yousa again!"

"Hello Jar Jar, I've missed you. Have you been keeping the senate in peace and rationality since I've been away?"

"Mesa bin trying Mémé!" Padmé laughed and hugged the Gungan warmly.

"Milady?"

"Coming." Padmé followed the guards out, Jar Jar close behind.

Padmé made her way into the exclusive booth for the Naboo, Jar Jar flanked her closely.

"The Supreme Chancellor!" Another aide called as Palpatine made his entrance to the arena. The senators rose in respect as he took his place in the centre of the arena.

"As we all know, I have been given the power to create an Imperial Army of the Republic, to aid us in our fight against the Separatists. But we all have yet to decide what their first act shall be, and where the power will go. So this meeting will decide their fate, and how we will use their power to our advantage. Our Jedi friends have provided us with over twenty thousand units with more on the way."

There was a murmur of pleasure from the assembled Senators, but Padmé looked on horrified.

She alerted the Chancellor of her wish to speak.

"The Chair recognises the Senator from Naboo." Palpatine nodded as the box floated to the centre of the arena

"This is outrageous! How can the senate condone the actions of the Separatist armies? If we raise this army we will be encouraging a war! The Republic will be torn apart by this decision it is murder of innocent lives!"

"If we do not raise this army then we will be allowing the Separatists to win! We will all die anyway if we do not fight back!" A representative of Malastare floated forward.

A murmur of agreement ran round the arena.

"The time for negotiation is over! We must fight back!" Another delegate agreed.

Padmé looked on in anguish as the congregation whispered in approval.

"Order! We will have order!" Palpatine shouted. "We understand your concerns Senator Amidala but unfortunately the delegate of Malastare has a point. We will become targets unless we take offensive action."

"How can we preserve life with the taking of life? A peaceful negotiation would-"

"As the representative of Umbul said Senator Amidala, the time for negotiations is over, if we do not take action then we will fail and the Republic will fall to ruins."

"War will ruin it anyway! You cannot possibly condone this Chancellor, see sense!" 

"I am seeing clearly Senator, we have to do what is right for the Republic!" 

Yoda and Mace Windu looked on as more arguments broke out among the assembly.

"A dark day this is…hopelessly outnumbered Senator Amidala is." Yoda sighed.

"I hope the Chancellor remembers that in this war, we cannot help, there are simply not enough Jedi to fend off an attack. We are not soldiers. And our numbers are terribly depleted since the battle on Geonosis."

"Worried I am for the young ones. If the Jedi are defeated, many innocent souls will be lost to the darkness. We could not sense the armies being made, or this new threat, diminishing our power is, we cannot protect the galaxy as we once did, many are tempted by the dark."

"Do you see something coming? The downfall of the Jedi?"

"Clouded the future is Master Windu, but I feel defeat in my bones, old I am, much use in a battle I am not."

"Do not say such things, if it wasn't for you, Obi Wan and Anakin would've died by Dooku's hand. You are the strongest there is."

"Power it takes and energy I do not have. Harder it is for me, when I am not as youthful as I once was. I cannot protect them…"

The two turned back to the senate, worry heavy on their hearts.

*

"We are almost there Anakin. Get ready." Obi Wan said appearing at the doorway.

Anakin thought this was the most his master had said to him the whole journey.

"Master, im sorry!" He cried as Obi Wan turned to leave.

Obi Wan turned back to him.

"I can't tell you though it pains me not to, you are like my father, but there are some things that sons don't share. Please don't be angry with me."

Obi Wan nodded.

"It took courage to say that Anakin, I understand, but you know I am here if you want to talk."

"Thank you master."

"Alright, now lets go find that Jedi." Obi wan smiled as Anakin followed him to the hall.

"The ships on cloaked, so we must be discreet. The Rishians are friendly enough, but we don't know how many are in league with the Geonosians."

"They'd betray their own species and friends to stay alive?"

"Its surprising what people would do to save their own skins Anakin, even hurting the people they care about. Sometimes the people we care about are the people we hurt most." 

"Why?"

"Who knows why people do the things they do, the human mind is a strange and diverse thing." 

Anakin nodded. "So we don't trust anything?"

"Not until they prove they are trustworthy."

Anakin took all his master was saying in and started to understand the way his mind worked.

"You haven't seen anything yet Anakin." Obi Wan smiled and the door to the transport slid open with a _whoosh and he jumped out without warning._

"Master!" Anakin cried.

"I wish he'd stop doing that!" And Anakin jumped out after him.

**This is gonna be a long mission!**

*


	7. Safety

Futures Past

**********

Chapter 7- Safety

********************

A.N: OMG! So many reviews I can't believe you guys you are amazing! I can tell that you are all dying for the Obi/Padmé bits to creep in and I'm sorry I've kept you waiting so long, and have had to endure a lot of Anakin/Padmé but there is much more coming, it will start creeping in from about chapter 8 or 9 and there will be major breakthrough in chapter 10, but trust me you wanna wait for chapter 17! I know I'm evil and cruel making you wait so long and tormenting you so, but be patient it is coming! Don't think I'll give them an easy ride though, I am evil mwahaha! Ahem, thank you all again for being so patient with me and for giving me such support I really appreciate it! Thanks!

Enjoy

xXx 

*

"Chancellor why did you request my presence when you disagree with everything I say? I thought you were against a war?"

"I have to go with the masses Ma'am, they want a war. They think it will solve the Republic's problems."

"Your job as chancellor is to do what is right not what the crowd wants! You are meant to represent justice and rationality, not a rushed decision to strike at all who oppose you, that isn't democracy. They are making you do what they want, that sounds like a dictatorship to me."

"Your position atop the senator pile is most… tenuous ma'am, I wouldn't test its strength much more. Stay on the right side of me and maybe you will retain it."

"Are you threatening me?" Padmé gasped.

"No Senator, it's not a threat. It's a promise." Palpatine growled, casting one last look over her and stalking out. Padmé stared after him in disbelief. She was left alone in the chamber her faith in democracy waning. 

She pulled the intricate knots in her hair out, letting it cascade over her shoulders, and pulled away the senatorial badge. She sat on a nearby chair and put her head in her hands. The prospect of war terrified her especially that the Jedi would have to get involved and that would put Anakin and Obi Wan in danger, all of the Jedi in fact. She faced the prospect of war ten years ago when the Trade Federation blockaded Naboo. The senate hadn't resolved her problem, she had, and now the senate had failed her again. She didn't want to risk her people's lives, Pooja or Ryoo, her nieces, her sister Sola. Her parents… or Anakin. Innocents would be lost just so those pawns could have their war! It wasn't right, it wasn't fair.

She would solve this herself, and set Palpatine straight.

*

"Master, what exactly are we looking for?"

"This is your trial Anakin, you have to think about what needs to be done, give us a plan."

Anakin looked around him. They were in a deep wood, with steaming pools of murky water everywhere. It looked exactly the opposite of rocky Geonosis but that didn't mean it looked appealing.

"We should make our way to the nearest signs of civilisation, the species here from what we can ascertain are weak minded, so it should be easy to use the force to see what's inside them or control them. We'll see if anyone has sighted Master Unduli and make our way to her last known whereabouts."

"Good." Obi Wan nodded pleased. 

"This way." Anakin pointed making his way left.

~

"We're lost…" Obi Wan sighed.

"Not lost Master just misplaced…" Anakin looked around with heightening worry.

"Let go of your fears, let the Force guide you. Concentrate!" Obi Wan commanded.

Anakin closed his eyes and focused on his surroundings with the Force. The sounds of the forest sounded deafening, the tiny flicker of bugs in the pools and trees, the birds swooping, the creature creeping up behind them…

Anakin snapped his eyes open swinging round, activating his lightsabre and bringing it up just in front of the creatures neck in one swift movement.

"EEP!" The creature fell backwards in shock. It was a dark green colour and stood about up to Anakin's shoulder. It was a plump little creature with slimy looking skin, large yellow eyes, a wide nose, and webbed hands. It looked like an overgrown frog with little stumps for ears and a large mouth, fur covered its back, arms and legs.

Obi Wan nodded in approval of Anakin's reaction and stared down at the creature drawing his own lightsabre.

"It's a Rishian." Obi Wan said.

"Trustworthy?" Anakin asked.

"That's your job to tell."

"What do you know about the Geonosians?" Anakin growled pointing his lightsabre at the creature.

The Rishian blinked up at him in fear.

"WHAT DO YOU KNOW!? TELL US!" He demanded.

Obi Wan looked strangely at his Padawan. These outbursts concerned him, the unbridled anger in Anakin's eyes was a worrying sight.

"Anakin. Maybe he can't speak our language?"

"You're wrong Master, he's just hiding something from us!"

The frightened creature let out two clicking noises and a slurpy gulp.

"Well how are we gonna find out anything here then?" Anakin frowned.

"Use the Force to communicate to him. See into his mind."

Anakin concentrated.

"He's afraid." 

"Maybe if you took that lightsabre from his neck he might be more at ease?"

Anakin reluctantly withdrew his blade.

"Now Anakin. See if he works for the Geonosians and if he's seen Luminari."

"He is afraid of them, they killed his family and enslaved his town. He and a few others escaped. They are running away from them. They want to launch a full attack on the planet with the droids, to test their firepower on the Rishians before they attack…us." Anakin gasped.

"Good, my young apprentice. Reassure him that we mean him no harm."

The creature relaxed slightly.

"Now ask him if he has seen a woman in similar dress to us, in the past month?"

The creature clicked excitedly for a minute.

"He says she tried to defend the Rishians during the last strike but she was taken too, she sustained grievous injuries from what I can see from his memories. They would've placed her in the arena to battle the beasts like we fought, he thinks that with her injuries, there is no way she survived."

Obi Wan sighed deeply. 

"We will have to go there and see if we can recover anything."

"But Master, after the attack won't their security be heightened? They wont take any risks and will be expecting infiltration wont they?"

"They will not expect two Jedi to sneak in on recon. They would be expecting a mass attack, they probably won't even notice us."

"They noticed you last time! We had to come and rescue you, I'm sure they won't rule it out again master."

Obi Wan grinned, "True my young Padawan, how astute of you." He rolled his eyes. "Very well, what would you have us do?"

"We should report in to Master Yoda and tell him there is not much chance of Luminari's survival, then we should go and try and free some Rishians from the slave camps set up near here, perhaps then we will get some more warriors to our cause, Chancellor Palpatine will be pleased for any new soldiers to add to the Republic's army."

"Palpatine can do his own recruitments. We have a job to do Anakin, a Jedi must listen to his orders carefully and not do any more than is asked of him. We are given missions for a reason, we could make a situation worse if we do more than required. Unless told to take our own actions we stick to what is asked."

"I understand Master."

"Good. Now holo-message Master Yoda and he will give us our orders."

"Yes Master." Anakin pulled out his holo-recorder and switched it on.

"Master Yoda?"

"Young Anakin, in contact already?"

"Yes Master, we have talked to a Rishian who said that Master Unduli tried valiantly to free the Rishians here, but was injured in the process, she was taken back to Geonosis if she survived the trip she would've been put in the same arena as we were and she would've had to fight the beasts there and been terminated if she survived that."

"Grim news that is, strong Luminari was."

"What would you have us do Master?"

"Free as many Rishians as possible then back make your way. Little there is we can do now, except prepare for war."

"War, but didn't Padmé object Master?"

"Overruled she was, vastly outnumbered too. Pity it is, many will die."

Anakin's face fell, he knew Padmé must be feeling crushed but he had a mission to do.

"Alright Master. We'll see you soon."

"May the Force be with you young one." Yoda's hologram blipped off.

"Can you take us to the nearest camp?" Obi Wan asked the creature. 

The Rishian nodded and clicked then dashed off through the trees.

"I guess that's where we're going." Anakin sighed running after it.

"I don't think this is a good idea." Obi Wan muttered.

*

"Chancellor!" Padmé stormed through Palpatine's office doors.

"Ah, Senator Amidala, feeling more mature now, finished your temper tantrum?"

Padmé fought to maintain her composure.

"You have changed Chancellor, you are not who I thought you were."

"I'm sorry Senator but I don't quite follow."

"You used to be loyal to your people, want what was good for the Republic, understand peoples needs and realise the corruption of the Senate, not be a party to it!"

"What are you implying Senator?"

"That you have turned into everything that you are meant to be against, everything I hate and you used to."

"You hate me Milady?"

"I'm beginning to, when you threaten me, and insult my integrity and intelligence."

Palpatine rose from his desk and strode towards her.

"How can I remedy that?"

Padmé took a step back, unnerved by his mood.

"You can stop pretending that this war is good for the republic… th…that you are doing what you think is right… no-one should consider war a good thing." She stammered.

"Sometimes we do what is required of us, whether we like it or not milady, you'll understand, being a former Queen." He whispered, stopping in front of her.

"Well, that doesn't make it right, you don't have to do what others want. What do you want?"

"What do I want?" He repeated, his voice little more than a whisper.

Padmé stepped back, aware of a wall behind her.

"Shall I tell u what I want, Senator?" He stopped barely an inch from her face.

"Chancellor, you are not yourself, you need to relax…"

"I'm perfectly relaxed Senator, but I think I know what would put me in a…better mood." He placed a hand on her hip.

"Sir, you don't know what you are doing… please, take your hand off me."

"I need some company during the long nights Senator, I would be more than pleased if you joined me, power is a great ally…" He whispered, his breath brushing her neck, making her skin crawl, she was aware of his hand snaking down her leg. His lips made contact with the skin on her neck and she pushed him away as hard as she could, she had considerable strength when she needed it.

She heard the fabric of her skirt tear in his grip as she pulled away.

"Chancellor Palpatine, I don't know what frame of mind you are in but it is not your right one, I insist you stop this inappropriate behaviour or I'll…"

"You'll what Senator? You have no friends, no protection, even your precious Jedi can't help you now. You are alone Senator."

"Please Chancellor, you are scaring me…"

"You should be scared Senator… but don't worry, I'll make you forget all about it…" Padmé was aware he was backing her into a corner. She gave him a sharp kick in the leg and pushed him away, running to the door and smashing on the open button. She cast one more terrified look at the Chancellor and flew from the room.

"Soon you won't run my dear, soon." Palpatine smiled.

*

Padmé ran blindly down the hallway tears in her eyes.

"Padmé!" Sabé called as she ran past her handmaiden down the hall, but Padmé didn't answer she was too upset.

She bashed into someone hard and fell to the floor, still sobbing.

"Senator Amidala?" Yoda frowned looking at her.

"Here Ma'am let me help you." Mace Windu offered his hand to pull her up.

"I'm sorry Masters." Padmé sniffled apologetically.

"What is the matter? Nothing serious I hope." Yoda asked concerned.

"Maybe Master Yoda, I've lost my faith in democracy and mans integrity." 

"Why is that?"

Padmé sniffed again.

"Senator?"

"Chancellor Palpatine… he…tried to kiss me, or worse." She moaned. "What would Ani say…?"

"Pardon Senator?" Mace Windu scrutinized her.

"Nothing, I'm… a little upset that's all."

"Appalling behaviour that is, for any man, let alone a Chancellor." Yoda shook his head.

"Tell me about it." Padmé sighed. "I wish I knew what to do, this has confused me."

"Your own integrity keep Senator, do not fall to the others' level. If you hold firm to your beliefs better you will be for it." Yoda smiled.

"I don't feel safe here, the thought of him makes me sick."

"Hmm." Yoda wrinkled his brow in thought.

"Unheard of it is for non users of the Force to be allowed deep into the Temple." Yoda murmured to Mace Windu.

"But we protect the innocent."

"An exception we shall make, especially for such a woman as this." 

"Masters?"

"Come with us to the Temple Senator, we will protect you from harm there, as we cannot spare any Jedi to protect you out here."

Padmé didn't want to run and hide from her problems, she wanted Anakin's comfort. But she knew the Jedi would protect her and treat her like a human at least, so she nodded, smiling gratefully.

"An exception you are Senator, but a welcome one. A great pity it is, that others in the senate do not share your views, a better world it would be."

Padmé smiled at the kindly old Jedi and followed the pair down the hallway, feeling safer at least.

*

R&R please


	8. Danger

Futures Past

**********

Chapter 8- Danger

************************

A.N: Hey guys, a wahoo Fan fic is back up! About damn time, thank you guys for all the amazing reviews you guys are the greatest! The Obi/Ami bits should start to make an appearance especially from chapter 10 on! Thanks for the support you guys, keep reading!

*

Padmé had never seen the Jedi Temple up close before, let alone go inside it. It towered above her majestically, it was bigger than most of the other buildings on Coruscant, and that was certainly an achievement in itself.

"Surprised you seem Senator?" Yoda said.

"It's amazing, and so big…"

"Big it needs to be, to house all that we require." Yoda explained.

"Its shape represents a Padawan's accent to enlightenment, the largest tower holds the Jedi's most valuable and oldest manuscripts, only members of the high council are permitted to go there, it is the most sacred place in the Temple." Mace told her.

"Amazing." Padmé repeated in awe as the transport drew nearer to the colossal building.

Yoda smiled at her astonishment and Mace Windu pushed open the door for Padmé as the craft set itself down in the hangar.

"We will find you some spare quarters where you can put your things and rest, then we can give you the grand tour."

"Very grand it is, hmm?" Yoda joked as Padmé followed them looking round in wonderment, like a child in a massive toyshop.

Mace led her into a large room with very little furnishings and a large window that looked over the city skyline.

"Apologies for the meagre furnishings but Jedi are encouraged not to have possessions as it distracts them from the Force, which is all they need in life." He explained.

"I don't mind at all, it's very calming not to have the clutter of life everywhere, having little allows you to concentrate on the important things." She sighed happily 

Yoda nodded at this approvingly. "If only our Padawan learners thought like you do, less problems with their upbringing we may have."

Padmé laughed and Mace set her cases on the bed.

"Would you care for some rest or something to eat before we show you around?"

"No, I have had far too much excitement today to feel like rest, and I'm not hungry either."

"Very well, follow me." Mace said.

"I will leave you now, check on the young ones I must, and oversee the training." Yoda bowed to them and shuffled away.

"I thank you both for your kindness." Padmé said gratefully to Mace.

"It is our pleasure ma'am, now lets go and show you the training areas and library, the children should all be in their lessons now so we will not have much disturbance from them. At any other time they may be pestering the knights." He laughed and led her down the stairs.

*

Anakin and Obi Wan were nearing the camp, the little Rishian had left them a little while ago, too afraid to go any closer.

"Anakin stop trampling around so much, how can you expect to creep up on them if you sound like a herd of Banthas in heat?" Obi Wan whispered.

"sorry Master, I just felt something… Padmé I think she's in trouble."

"As much as I care for our erstwhile Queen and protégé I really don't think this is the time Anakin." Obi Wan sighed as a twig snapped beneath Anakin's reckless trampling.

"Oh Master, you worry too much, they have no chance with two of the best Jedi in the galaxy on their tails!"

"Anakin I don't see master Yoda anywhere so where is the other Jedi?" Obi Wan quipped. "And if we get torn to shreds by a pack of angry Geonosians you won't have to worry about becoming a Jedi anyway. Now BE QUIET!" He was suddenly aware of how loud that was, added with Anakin's pride outbursts and twig snapping it was amazing they hadn't been discovered.

"Now who's not being restrained?!" Anakin joked.

"Shh!" Obi Wan put a hand up to silence him. "Get down!" He whispered.

"What?"

"Get down!" Obi Wan pointed to the ground. Anakin saw the earnestness in Obi Wan's eyes and lay flat on the ground, his Master followed suit.

Three Geonosians walked past a little way off, camouflaging unnervingly with the greenery of the wood.

"Master we could pick them off easily!" Anakin whispered.

"Then we would lose the element of surprise, a powerful ally."

"They wouldn't hear us from the camp would they?"

"This is your mission Anakin, you must decide."

Anakin nodded. "I guess we should-" He suddenly leapt up from the ground, lightsabre whooshing to life as he snapped the heads of two of the Geonosians.

"Anakin!" Obi Wan yelled jumping up himself as the remaining Geonosian ran off towards the camp.

"I've got him master!" Anakin sped after the fleeing creature.

"Blast!" Obi Wan cursed as he ran after his apprentice. 

**_You're going to be the death of me Anakin!_**

****

**_Don't say that Master, it's alright im on him- whoa!_**

****

Anakin skidded to a halt on the edge of a steep decline and watched as the Geonosian took flight with his wings and fluttered off towards the camp.

"Brilliant." Obi Wan sighed as he caught up to his apprentice. 

"So I guess this means we've lost the element of surprise?" Anakin said sheepishly.

"We most certainly have!"

*

"Master Yoda?" Padmé asked quietly coming into a room filled with little children at desks levitating things with their minds.

"Children?" Yoda called their attention. "Say hello to Senator Amidala, a very special visitor of ours."

"Hello Senator Amidala." The children chorused in that singsong way children have.

"Hello children, please call me Padmé."

The children repeated Padmé to themselves then started chattering.

"Children!" Yoda scolded them. "Keep your focus and concentration, do not forget yourselves!" The children immediately quietened.

"Good. That is all I will teach you today, ready are you for lunch? Find Master Windu who will escort you to the cafeteria, stay together must you." Yoda nodded to the doorway where another Jedi Knight escorted them off in a crocodile formation.

"Amazes me it does, the wisdom of youth." Yoda smiled after them. "What do you require Miss…Padmé?"

"Just call me Padmé please Master Yoda, I have far too much formality in my life without anyone adding to it."

"Very well Padmé, how may I be of service, though I do admit I was going to call you myself to talk."

"That is exactly what I wished to ask for Master, time to talk."

"Time I shall make for you Padmé follow me, near my office is."

~

"I am starting to think that the life of a Senator is not for me, so much corruption in one bastion of beings, that make the galaxy's decisions with no thought to the people only themselves and their pockets, I don't want to be a party to that!"

"What would you do instead?"

"Oh I don't know, maybe be a writer or an artist, share my views and wisdom through other outlets, not through politics that I never seem to have a say in anyway. I want to help people, stand for what they believe in, what really is best for them, not what some pompous bureaucrat tells them is right for them."

"Noble that is, wish you not to settle down? Marry and have children?"

"Well I a-" Padmé caught herself, remembering she was speaking to Master Yoda, one of Anakin's seniors, she didn't want to let her mouth slip and get them both into trouble.

"I hope… someday to find a man that shares my views and that I love." She nodded. Yoda scrutinized her closely, sensing her dishonesty. He looked deep inside the woman sitting before him. 

She had a pure, unassuming naivety that was unusual with politicians, she truly did care about the people, also unusual in her line of work. He dove deeper into her self and sensed something even more surprising. The will of the Force was flowing through her, she had all the right ideas and morals that all Jedi should have though many Jedi were lacking, she was strong willed and powerful, but peaceful and had a tranquillity in her soul which gave her a cool, assured exterior.

"What about the Jedi?" He asked her.

"What?" Padmé asked confused.

"Considered being a Jedi have you?"

"Of course not, I'm a politician, the opposite of the Jedi really, I don't have the strength or power."

"Wrong you are Senator. Both have you, and a great deal besides. With time or training you could be a skilled and mighty Jedi. Alas too old you are to start training, though perhaps learn a little could you …"

"Excuse my impertinence Master Yoda but that is absurd! I am far from Jedi material, I doubt I have one Midichlorian in me, I come from a humble, poor Naboo family, hardly Jedi background! I would not be capable of training even if I was younger."

"Come from all walks of life Jedi do, all colours and creeds, all species, if the will of the Force it is then your destiny that is. Assume too little you do Padmé, flows through you like a river the Force does."

Padmé sat astounded for a second. Be like Anakin and Obi Wan? Her, she was so different, Obi Wan could be so emotionless and cold, she was so passionate about her beliefs, though if she thought about it that wasn't fair. Many times she and Obi Wan had clashed over their views and he had proved that he was not cold or emotionless many times, and Anakin was like roaring fire, there was much passion in him, maybe she wasn't so different from the Jedi.

Yoda felt her inner turmoil and her battles within, he could read her like a book, though he was sure there were many things she would like to hide from him like- Anakin. Yoda sighed inwardly, their relationship had been obvious to the old Master but MARRIED? A new revelation that was.

"Master, can I think about this? There is a lot I need to work out."

"Certainly. Much to think on have I Padmé, much to think on." He hopped down from his seat and escorted her to the door.

"Alright finding the way are you?" Yoda asked.

"Yes thank you Master, I will see you later."

"May the Force be with you Padmé." Yoda nodded and went back inside.

**If Yoda could see all that in me then what if he saw…Anakin… or Obi Wan!** She panicked. She was not sure of her own feelings but there were feelings there that could get all of them into trouble. Padmé didn't even know about he own powers in the Force so there must have been many unknown feelings inside her. And she was sure that Master Yoda knew!

"Excuze me, Padmé?" A small voice accompanied by a tug on her skirt snapped her from her reverie.

She turned and saw a small sandy haired little boy with blue eyes and Jedi robes on beside her.

"Hello?" She smiled at the boy. "What's your name?"

"Lucas." The boy said.

"How can I help you Lucas?"

"I'm lost, I'm not sposed to wander on my own, could you help me find my fwends?"

"Sure." Padmé nodded and took the boys hand. "Where were they last?"

"Down 'ere." The boy pulled her off down the corridor.

~

"Many problems I have, and the solutions are grave." Yoda sighed to Mace Windu.

"Well share them with me and we will find a solution I'm sure." Mace replied before being greeted with the sounds of shattering glass and warning sirens.

"From the Temple that is, hurry we must!" Yoda cried grabbing his stick and hobbling after Mace who was already through the door.

There were screams from the children and the sound of lightsabres humming through the corridors. 

"Master Yoda, attackers have broken into the complex, they are robed in black with masks obscuring their faces and a strange symbol on their sleeves."

"Protect the young ones, make sure all accounted for they are, send the knights to these intruders find, kill only if necessary, ascertain their identities we must." Yoda commanded.

"I'll go rally the knights." Mace said running off.

"Senator Amidala!" Yoda remembered. "Find her I must, danger she is in!"

~

Padmé was yanked down another corridor as the alarm sirens started blaring and the security doors started closing and locking.

From the shadows an all too familiar face was watching.

"I have you right where I want you Senator…"

*


	9. Dark Days

Futures Past

**********

Chapter 9- Dark Days

********************

A.N: Thank you again to all the lovely reviewers, and although Lola will probably never be back to read this I feel I should address her review. I have always maintained this is an Obidala story, it is in the summary in fact. I'm glad that Ani/Ami shippers read this up to the point where they don't enjoy it any more, but I don't think Lola is right in her estimation of their relationship. Although Obi Wan dislikes politicians he has never disliked Padmé, and to fall in love with someone, their career shouldn't be an issue, if people are attracted to each other then whether she is his Padawan's girl or a politician makes no difference, people can't always help falling in love, it just happens, so I don't think it's fair to say it is contrary to the nature of the characters. I am trying to give my own view of what the characters are like and how they would feel and unfortunately for the Ani/Ami shippers that won't change, I don't think who they are or what they are matters in love, it just happens!

Sorry for the rant everyone just had to defend my story and get it off my chest! Thanks for the support as always, I hope you enjoy this chapter.

*

Padmé looked around in fear. Metal security doors with keypads on them started closing all around her. She was in a section of the temple that Mace hadn't showed her, it was darkened and there were no doors leading off apart from one at the very end of the hallway. The lights dimmed so that intruders would find their way, but as she didn't know about the ins and outs of the temple it didn't help her much either. 

She had become separated from Lucas which made her even more nervous. 

"He- Hello?" She called weakly, looking around her, she didn't know the security codes to open any of the metal barriers so she was stuck here. She decided to walk down to the other end of the corridor and see if there was anything she could do down there.

She heard something like a whisper in the air and turned around towards the door but there was nothing there. The hairs on her neck stood up on end and her skin tingled, like the feeling you get when someone is watching you.

"Come on Padmé." She muttered to herself. "Pull yourself together, you'll be alright, you are probably safer in here than out with the intruders that are roaming about." She sounded about as brave as she felt.

Something brushed past her and she whipped around, her heart beating in her throat and her skin crawling.

She saw something at the end of the hallway, a dark black shadow and took a step back, but the thing started striding steadily towards her. She fell back against the wall in terror as the thing was almost upon her…

*

"Well there's nothing for it now Anakin, the place will be swarming with those foul bugs in seconds." Obi Wan sighed.

"I'm sorry Master, I forgot they could fly off like that." 

"Well next time think! If I had been as careless when I was…" Obi Wan trailed off, closing his eyes in concentration.

He could sense something terrible, Padmé was in danger, his heart lurched instinctively though he didn't know why. Anakin was not attuned enough to pick this up he hoped, but she was terrified and something awful was happening inside the temple. He felt the vibrations of fear and death from the Force as a Jedi was struck down. He gasped, his eyes fluttering open.

"Master? What's wrong?" Anakin stared nervously at Obi Wan.

His Master knew that if he told Anakin of these feelings then his Padawan would insist on returning to the temple or wouldn't be able to focus on the mission, he was sure Master Yoda could handle the problem if it was serious. Obi Wan pushed his thoughts aside and forced a smile to his face.

"…Nothing my young apprentice, just pondering what we should do before those overgrown bugs get here." He felt weak inside but covered up his emotions.

Anakin regarded him suspiciously but nodded and said, 

"I think we should go down there anyway, if they know we're here it's only a matter of time before they come, probably overwhelmingly but if we are there, maybe we could control the situation."

Obi Wan nodded weakly.

"It is your decision Anakin, if that is what you think is best."

Anakin confirmed this and then leapt down the hill.

**Why does he always do that?! Obi Wan sighed before leaping down after him. **

They skidded down the hill, Anakin keeping his balance better because of his slight form and agility.

They reached the bottom and fell straight into the camp, Anakin activating his lightsabre immediately and springing over to the cages, snapping off locks and melting bars, then ushering the frightened Rishians away back up the hill.

Obi Wan braced himself as the hum of wings greeted him. His icy blue lightsabre swung forward to meet them slicing three in half immediately as more rushed from trees, huts and… well everywhere.

The Jedi Knight leapt up to dodge blasts from the Geonosians' weapons and bashed others away with his lightsabre. He flipped in midair and landed back down with the grace of a cat. He drove his lightsabre into a Geonosian's skull and then relaxed, letting go of his emotions and using the Force to flow, feeling the attacks before they came.

Anakin watched his Master with interest, he seemed so in time with the Force, Anakin knew he was reckless with his lightsabre fighting and used his anger to spur him on rather than allowing the Force to direct him, it was one thing that Obi Wan bested him at.

**Not for long.** He assured himself, glancing down at his robotic arm which was covered with a glove. He didn't like looking at it. To him it was a sign of his failure, his weakness. He had lost to Dooku and this was a reminder of his incapability. He felt anger burning inside him and leapt towards the Geonosians slashing at them, the turmoil inside of him flaring up and pushing him on.

"Anakin no!" Obi Wan cried as Anakin turned to slash another, a new Geonosian appeared from nowhere as raised its blaster in triumph to kill the Padawan. Obi Wan leapt for his apprentice and pushed him out of the way, roaring in pain as the shot connected with his side.

"Master!" Anakin cried in horror as they tumbled to the ground, Obi Wan not getting up.

He glared with hatred at the bugs and with a cry of rage ran towards them, slashing them down mercilessly, the ones that survived this attack- and there weren't many at all- took flight immediately, sensing the unpredictable wrath that the young Padawan presented.

"Master!" Anakin deactivated his lightsabre and rushed to Obi Wan's side turning him over.

Obi Wan was limp in his arms and Anakin choked in horror, frantically checking for any sign of life in his Masters body.

He found a faint pulse and gasped in relief, he couldn't even consider the thought of losing his mentor and father figure too.

Grabbing the Comlink from his Masters belt, he radioed their transport ship.

"Hurry, Master Kenobi is down, he is in need of urgent medical attention, the Geonosian threat is gone. Please hurry!" He repeated to the ship and it seemed like a millennia before the welcome roar of the ship whirred overhead before landing.

Anakin looked around, searching for something but he wasn't sure what, he rushed into one of the tents randomly, the Force was propelling him forward pushing at the back of his mind. He went to a chest on what must have been a Geonosian General's table, activating his lightsabre he burnt the keyhole and split the box open, inside was a small transparent ball with a blue light swirling ethereally in the centre, like a trick of the light but somehow tangible. He stuffed the globe safely in his pocket and ran back out to his master.  

Anakin grabbed his Masters robes and lifted him with difficulty towards the ship, where one of the pilots helped him carry Obi Wan to the medical bay.

"Anakin, there is trouble at the Jedi Temple would you like to go straight there?"

"What kind of trouble?" Anakin asked, panic building up inside him.

"Intruders, messages were sent to all of the Jedi ships away on missions warning them before transmissions were cut off."

Anakin fought the worry and tried to stay calm.

"Yes, go there immediately, Master Kenobi needs medical attention, is there anything we can do?"

"What is the wound?" 

"A Geonosian blaster, his pulse is very weak."

The pilot looked over Obi Wan a grave expression on his face.

"There's nothing we can do about it here, the resources are poor on this ship and the best thing we could do is dress it, the best bet is to get to the temple ASAP." 

Anakin stared at the pilot who shrugged and sighed sympathetically.

"We'll make the jump to hyperspace as soon as we can but we don't know about the Temples accessibility."

"Please hurry." Anakin slumped down in a chair next to Obi Wan, who looked sickeningly pale.

"I'm sorry Master, I should have left it to you, I just wanted to prove that I'm as good a lightsabre fighter as you." He sighed, reaching out to the Force to comfort him and heal his Master, when he found something that did nothing to lighten his mood.

"Padmé!"

*

Yoda scurried as fast as his wizened body allowed. He had witnessed many knights in fierce battle with the dark clad intruders, carrying blasters and talented fighting skills. He hadn't recognised the red symbols on their sleeves but they almost looked like a sun or star with square edges to its points, inside a red circle.

What he had seen didn't encourage him, but he had stayed long enough to dispatch some of the attackers.

He reached out with the Force to try and find the missing senator. She was easy to sense due to her strong link with the Force that even she wasn't aware of, that and her unyielding terror.

He hurried to a mostly unused part of the Temple where Padawans or trainees were sent to when they did something wrong and were sent to commune with the Force and think about their mistakes. They didn't have to use it much and it was empty at this moment.

The security doors posed no problems for the Jedi least of all Yoda and he sensed Padmé strongly though the door.

~

Padmé recognised the feeling of her skin crawling, she recognised the soulless eyes, though they were obscured by the robe he was wearing, she could sense them somehow.

"You tried to hide from me senator." The deep, dangerously dark voice wrapped itself around her like a chain.

"Palpatine." She whispered, fearfully.

A long almost grey hand reached towards her and she winced closing her eyes, waiting for his evil touch.

But it never came. She heard a whoosh and a loud hum and opened her eyes to see Yoda standing beside her, green lightsabre in hand. He stared down at the empty robe on the floor.

"A hologram." He growled disgustedly. Padmé saw two small balls floating from the cloak into the air.

"Master Yoda." She motioned but Yoda was already in front of her, batting the blasts from the two floating mini droids -well really little guns- away from him as if they were nothing more than annoying flies.

He flipped into the air dodging a barrage of blasts that came like rain upon him. He pushed himself off from a wall spinning in midair and slashing one of the guns in half, reducing it to a sizzling mass of wires and shell on the floor, he turned his lightsabre and drove it into the core of the other gun which joined its partner on the floor.

Yoda deactivated him lightsabre and picked up his stick from beside Padmé hobbling back towards her.

Padmé regarded Yoda with wonder and amazement, taken aback at his speed and power.

"Too easy that was." Yoda sighed. "Merely a distraction I fear. Harmed are you?"

"No Master, not physically anyway." She shook her head trying to dispel her discomfort.

"Know you who that was?" Yoda asked.

"Of course, such a machination could only have been devised by Palpatine. I shudder to think what the fate of the Universe would be if he got any more power, he has too much already, he is not the man I thought he was. Merely using me to get him elected to Supreme Chancellor, I am a fool!" She groaned.

"No Senator, just naïve of the senates ways, in the senate many of them their own agendas have. If elected him you did not, a matter of time it was until another did."

Padmé nodded gratefully at the old master.

"You have helped me so much today Master, and I have no way to repay your kindness."

"Enough for me your gratitude is Senator, and consideration of the Force, hmm?"

"Of course Master."

"Come then, back we must go, and clean up this mess."

"Master Yoda." A knight came running to them.

"What problem now?" Yoda asked.

"Anakin Skywalker has returned." Padmé smiled as she heard Anakin's name.

"Problem that is, is it?" Yoda questioned.

"No Master, it's just, Master Obi Wan. He is critically injured."

Padmé's heart gave a jolt. She put a hand to her chest, frowning to herself. Master Kenobi was a friend nothing more, why did she keep reacting to his name like this? She fought off her worry, or tried to anyway.

"Then haste we must make." Yoda frowned, hurrying after the Knight, Padmé in tow.

*


	10. Betrayal

Futures Past

**********

Chapter 10- Betrayal

***********************

Hey y'all thanks for the support, this chapter should be the start of things to come, I hope you all like it and you don't feel like I'm rushing this, please review this is a very important chapter for me so the more feedback the better! Oh and Darth Taq, get a life, if you don't like Obi/Ami's don't read 'em, and btw you forgot Anakin as well as Jacen and Jaina, plus just because Padmé and Obi Wan have a thing it doesn't stop Anakin from having a relationship with her before or at the same time, people can still have their husbands babies if they're in an affair. I really don't care if you hate me or Obidala fans I have more important things to worry about than flamers, that's a warning to all flamers, my friends and fellow Obidala shippers are just gonna point and laugh at you so don't bother, we love Obi/Ami pairings and you saying you hate us wont change that! 

Anyway enough of my bitching, just had to clear that one up, no-one insults Obidalas on my watch haha! Thanks for coming to read this chapter, I hope y'all enjoy it! 

*

"Ani!" Padmé ran and hugged him, then pulled away as if she'd been shocked.

Anakin looked at her strangely then noticed Yoda hobbling up.

"Hello Milady, I hope you are well." He addressed her formally.

Yoda shook his head, slightly amused at their attempt to hide their relationship. He was still worried about this revelation, but decided not to tell the rest of the council until he had time to talk to young Skywalker himself.

"Where is Master Kenobi?" Yoda asked.

Two knights carried Obi Wan from the ship, followed out by Mace Windu who had gone down to check first.

Yoda took a sharp intake of breath looking at Obi Wan's condition.

"Get him to the Medical Wing we must." He sighed hurrying off, followed by the knights and Mace. 

Anakin turned to Padmé.

"Missed you." She said quietly. He sensed a bad aura from her.

"What's wrong, what happened while I was gone?"

Padmé knew Anakin would go mad and try and kill Palpatine if he knew, which wouldn't necessarily be a bad thing for the galaxy but would be for Anakin. 

"Nothing, just a little tired Ani, don't worry."

"Why are you lying to me?" His piercing gaze bored into her life a laser.

"I just got a little scared when the temple was attacked, I got trapped in a corridor, okay? You don't have to worry Ani."

Anakin seemed satisfied by this and put his hands round her waist pulling her towards him.

"Ani, we shouldn't here…what if someone-"

"Let them see." Anakin smiled, his lips crashing with hers hungrily. He rejoiced in the smell and feel of her, the curves of her body pressing against him.

"Ani no." She pushed him away. He stepped back, shocked.

"Your Master could be dying upstairs and you are here kissing me? Go to him, I have things to do anyway."

Anakin looked a little hurt but nodded and casting one last puzzled look at her strode away.

Padmé put a hand to her head.

**What am I doing? Why didn't I want him to kiss me? Maybe I'm just worried about Obi Wan, he should be too. What AM I doing!?** She shook her head and walked back up the stairs, her head spinning from the day's events.

~

"Master? Is he gonna be alright?" Anakin ran into the room where Obi Wan lay, the tone of his skin almost matching the sheets.

"A heavy shot he took, why? Sensed it he should have." Yoda asked.

"He did sense it, I didn't. He pushed me out of its way, he saved me." Anakin moaned wiping a hand down his face.

"Hmm." Yoda nodded, looking proudly at Obi Wan then smiling reassuringly at Anakin.

"Fine he will be, with time and healing, lucky the blast was not higher, or graver the situation may have been. Lucky to have him you are Anakin. Perhaps when he wakes, tell us about your performance in the trials Master Kenobi can."

Anakin nodded, forcing a smile to his face as the old Master started to shuffle out.

"Master Yoda!" He called, running after him.

"More have you?"

"I found this!" Anakin pulled out the globe and showed it to Yoda. "It was in one of the tents in a box, I think there were at least four locks that were on it but I burnt through with my lightsabre.

"Hmm, see it may I?" Yoda took the globe carefully and regarded it with interest closing his eyes for a moment.

"Take it for analysis I will, uncover its nature soon we will. Thank You Anakin, most helpful this could prove, well done!" And Yoda turned and went on his way, still examining the sphere.

 Anakin turned to Obi Wan. "Can I stay with him?" He asked a nurse.

"Alright, just don't get in our way okay?" Anakin smiled gratefully and plopped himself down on the chair next to the bed.

~

"We're gonna have to ask you to leave now Skywalker." Another nurse said. "Visiting hours are over, we'll call you when we have any news."

Anakin sighed hauling himself out of the chair, he must've fallen asleep.

"Oh and Master Yoda wants to see you in his office."

Anakin gulped, wondering what he would have to say, maybe Yoda would chide him for not being careful in attacking the Geonosians or not seeing the blast coming.

He made his way slowly to the diminutive Masters office and knocked before entering.

"Ah young Skywalker, glad you are here I am. Many things to discuss have we, please sit." Yoda motioned.

'Young Skywalker' sat down opposite Yoda, a strange feeling of foreboding in the pit of his stomach.

"First, discuss will we, your relationship with Senator Amidala."

Anakin felt a little sick, but tried not to show it. "Yes master?"

"I know young one. And try and hide it not. I have seen."

"I'm sorry Master?"

"Explicit The Jedi code is on this matter Skywalker, grave the consequences are for ignoring it."

"I'm sorry Master." Anakin blurted out. "Please don't punish Padmé it was my fault, I have loved her from the moment I met her, I cannot help the way I feel."

"Indeed you cannot." Yoda nodded slightly amused, he chuckled slightly.

"May I ask what is so funny Master?" Anakin demanded, feeling a little foolish.

"I sense of humour I am allowed to have hmm?" Yoda smiled. "Never in love have I been, forever too bonded with the Force, understand your mind I do. Much training you have not had, compared to others, different you are. Special maybe. But apply to all the code does. Though think you may your relationship harms none, grave repercussions it will have."

"I can't help it Master, I love her, I can't abandon those feelings, I will leave the order if I have to Master, but you cannot stop me being with her. It is our destiny."

Yoda sighed heavily. "Tell the council I will not, already the damage is done. Little can we do now. Know this young Skywalker, fear leads to anger, anger to hate and jealousy, then lead to suffering. Be sure about your love, for jealousy mad will drive you. If it does, destroy all it will. Heed my warning young one, or regret your choice forever."

Anakin nodded, barely understanding what Yoda meant but knowing it wasn't good.

"Brighter things now to say have I." Yoda nodded. "Bestow upon you the rank of TRAINEE Jedi Knight, for now, confirmed this will be when Master Kenobi recovers, the ceremony will take place, when wakes your Master does."

"Thank you Master!" Anakin grinned standing up. 

"Quiet must you be, no-one may know until announced it I have, wait patiently you must, let me regret it not." 

Anakin nodded excitedly and bowed to the Master, before hurrying out.

"Mistake I have made." Yoda sighed. "A big mistake."

 *

"Padmé!" Anakin cried running into Padmé's room. Mace Windu had told him she was staying at the temple when he had left Yoda's office.

"Hi Ani. How's Master Kenobi?"

"Not important." He smiled. "I'm a Jedi Knight!"

"You are?!"

"Master Yoda told me just now, well a trainee but it's the same thing!"

"Ani that's wonderful!" Padmé hugged him and made to let go.

"No." Anakin whispered, his hand pulling her back to him. He craved her touch, since he had been rebuked by her earlier he needed to feel her again, reassure himself that she wanted him as much as he wanted her.

"Kiss me." He whispered huskily half demanding and half pleading.

Padmé hesitantly brought her lips to his and Anakin responded immediately pulling her closer into his embrace. Her hand wandered into his short crop of golden hair, her fingers weaving around his long Padawan braid. He moaned into her mouth and moved her slowly back towards the bed, gently letting her lay back. 

He had already dispensed of his shirt and locked the door to Padmé's room and now climbed on top of her, laying kisses on her neck, he smiled as he felt her pulse quicken under his lips. He buried his head into her chestnut hair and she put a hand to his cheek pulling him to face her. His cerulean eyes meeting with her chocolate ones, she guided him back to her lips.

"I love you Padmé." He gasped into her ear.

"I love you too Ani."

~

_Padmé looked around her. A crimson sky hung forebodingly above her she looked down and saw her stomach was swollen with child. She ran, but she didn't seem to get anywhere._

_Turning in frustration she saw a being in a familiar cloak, like Palpatine's earlier. She tried to run even faster but if possible she slowed even more. The dark being held out a clawed grey hand and she froze, terror seizing her as her child kicked and struggled almost in fear._

_The Palpatine came towards her slowly, as if prolonging her fear and torturous wait._

_At last he reached her, grabbing her arm with a deathly cold hand, his hood fell back to reveal Anakin, staring back at her, pale and unwavering, with eyes as evil as Palpatine's. Then a black mask- a mockery of a gas mask with large black eyes- appeared over Anakin's face, and hollow rattling breaths echoed around her, filling the dark void. She screamed but no sound came out. _

_Anakin smiled maliciously and raised a hand to strike her stomach._

_She closed her eyes but the hit never came. She opened them again and she was in the Medical wing, looking at Obi Wan, sleeping peacefully in the bed._

_The black clad figure, the mockery of Anakin appeared by Obi Wan's bedside, smiling down at his Master. Then his hand shot out and wrapped around Obi Wan's throat, choking and holding him at the same time. The Jedi Masters eyes shot open and regarded the being with horror and pain in his eyes. _

_With his spare hand the dark creature removed a lightsabre from his belt, activating a blood red beam and bringing it straight down towards Obi Wan._

"No!" Padmé gasped. Panic taking her and forgetting where she was, the senator swung herself out of bed, pulling a robe quickly on and running through the darkened corridors of the Temple to the Medi bay, she had no idea how she found it nor did she care.

Running into the room she went straight to Obi Wan's side, lifting up the cover and checking there was no lightsabre hole.

"Padmé?" She jumped and stepped backwards in shock.

"You're awake!" She smiled at him.

Obi Wan had no idea why Padmé was there, or why she was checking under his covers or what he was doing in the medical lab for that matter.  But she was a welcome sight.

"What… Argh, what's going on, why am I here?" He winced trying to sit up.

She put a hand on his broad chest and made him stay down.

"You were injured on Rishi, trying to save Ani."

"Is he alright?" Obi Wan tried to sit up again checking the beds bedside him. 

"Ow!" He moaned as pain shot through him again.

"He's fine. You need to relax." She left her hand on his chest, surprised at how muscular he was. He was topless to allow room for his wound to breathe and not to irritate the bandage round his waist.

"I'm perfectly relaxed. I'm drugged up aren't I?" He joked.

"Yes or you'd be in considerably more pain."

"Why are you here? Not that I'm not grateful for a familiar face. Especially yours." He regretted saying that and hoped she couldn't see him blush in the darkness. But Padmé only laughed.

"I'm so silly. I had a dream, someone was in here trying to hurt you, and when I woke I had to check, just in case. I'm sorry." She said embarrassed.

"Don't be, I'm quite flattered that someone cares."

"Of course I care! And Ani does too!" She added. "He was by your bedside earlier until they kicked him out."

"I am grateful, how is my young Padawan?"

"Not your Padawan any longer. Yoda is going to make him a Jedi Knight."

"Really, how wonderful for him." Obi Wan smiled, at least he wasn't a total failure as a teacher then.

"I was beginning to think he'd never make it, just to show what an incapable teacher I am." Obi Wan said, wondering why he was revealing these personal worries to Padmé.

"Of course you aren't! You are a great teacher, Ani always talks about you." She said reassuringly, though these days most of what Anakin said about his mentor wasn't complimentary, she knew he was a good teacher really and Anakin knew it too.

"I'm glad, I was starting to think I should've let Master Yoda or one of the older masters train him, I was barely appointed a Knight before I was given Anakin, and I regretted it, but I did it because it was Qui Gon's last wish, they were his final words in fact." Obi Wan said a little bitterly, his Master's words had not been that he was proud of Obi Wan, or that he was glad of him, just to train the little boy Obi Wan hardly knew and didn't particularly like at that point.

"You must have been a little sad that he didn't mention you as his last words." Padmé said sympathetically, almost reading his mind.

"I was, for a time." Obi Wan lied. "But I realise that it was his wish to see the chosen one take his place as a Jedi, and restore peace to the Galaxy, he believed in Anakin, so I did too."

Padmé smiled and leant over gently hugging the injured Jedi, she knew he craved comfort and was too cut off from his emotions, as all Jedi were. She wrapped her arms around him, and kissed him comfortingly on the cheek.

~

"Padmé?" Anakin saw his wife disappear down the hallway, going quite fast, as if panicked.

He quietly slipped out of bed, pulling on his pants and robes quickly and followed her. She went towards the medical bay and he hung back, watching as she went in, towards Obi Wan's bed. He made his way quietly towards the door, but stopped outside, peering through a crack in the door. He couldn't catch their conversation but he saw her lean over and hug his Master closely, then plant a soft kiss on his cheek.

That was enough for Anakin, he blood boiling at his Master and wife's betrayal, and hurt and pain bubbling inside him he turned and ran back down the corridor, tears of distress and anger in his cloudy eyes.

*

This is the beginning of things, probably more Obidalaness from now on, tell me what you think, give me ideas, questions, comments, loadsa feedback please this chapter shapes what happens in the future so tell me now, did I make it a little too fast? 

Anyway thanks for reading, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!

xXx


	11. Longing

Futures Past

**********

Chapter 11- Longing

******************

Obi Wan had been longing for a moment like this, ever since he had reminisced about his crush on Padmé, he hadn't been able to get her out of his head. In fact, though his memory was a little foggy now, he thought he remembered dreaming about her before she woke him. He felt a stab of guilt, here he was hugging the one woman Anakin loved more than anyone in the world, and he was enjoying it!

The fruity smell in Padmé's chestnut hair filled his head, clouding his senses. Anakin was right, she certainly was intoxicating. He felt her soft lips graze against his rough cheek and it was all he could do to suppress a shudder of pleasure. His culpability threatened to consume him right there, what he had felt for he was buried in the past, wasn't it?

Padmé felt Obi Wan tense up and pulled away, looking into his stormy eyes. These eyes really were the window to the soul, so many emotions sparkled in them, though the rest of his face was sentiment free.

"What's wrong?" She asked worried.

Obi Wan exhaled shakily. "You can't hold me like this. You shouldn't… touch me." His eyes were so full of pain Padmé was a little taken aback.

"Why? You need some comfort, for someone to show humanity, you Jedi are so cold."

"Because… Because of Anakin. If he could see me now, what would he think?" His voice wasn't without a touch of irony that he felt. 

"I hope he would have more trust in me than to think anything of it." Obi Wan thought his heart might break.

This meant nothing to her, it was just her attempt to comfort him, when really she was killing him slowly with every touch, every look of concern, every breath.

He hated himself for feeling this way, he couldn't even explain why, maybe just a lustful fantasy from his fevered mind, it was late at night, she was the only woman who'd ever showed him tenderness like this, maybe he was just curious as to what love was like, yes that must've been it.

"I'm sorry, I'm just feeling a little groggy, I really am grateful that you care, but somehow it feels like I'm betraying Anakin just to hold you like this."

"If it makes you uncomfortable." Padmé pulled away, almost a little hurt.

"Sorry. And thank you, for coming to check on me." He tried to smile and sit up again but on succeeded in hurting his wound again.

"Blast this damn annoying… thing!" He cursed.

Padmé laughed. "That's about the angriest I've seen you get, over a little wound, tsk, I thought you were meant to be a mighty Jedi Knight!" 

"Sure, laugh it up!" He pouted comically.

"Shh!" She giggled, "You're making me laugh enough to wake the entire temple!"

"Go quickly then, before we're caught." He tried to give her a suave cool look but only succeeded in making Padmé laugh harder.

"Alright I'm going! Night Master. Sweet dreams" She put emphasis on master and licked her lips, winking.

"Oh I love it when you talk dirty." He quipped and she stumbled into the hall still giggling.

She pushed the door open to her room still chuckling when she felt something blocking her way.

"Where were you?" Anakin's voice was low and tight.

"Nowhere Ani, go back to bed."

"Don't talk down at me Padmé and don't lie. Where were you?"

"Talk down at you?"

"You order me around as if I'm a little boy. Well I'm not! I'm your HUSBAND!" He yelled out angrily. "Now WHERE WERE YOU?!"

"Anakin don't get so upset, does it matter?"

"I saw you." His voice cracked slightly, and he choked the words out as if it were the greatest sin ever committed.

"Saw what?"

"YOU! YOU AND OBI WAN!? WHAT PADMÉ DON'T YOU REMEMBER?" He exploded, anger burning like fire in his eyes.

"Anakin calm down, it's not-"

"Don't try and deny it! I saw you kiss him… I saw everything." He trailed off.

"Anakin, I had a nightmare okay? I thought that someone was trying to hurt him, I hugged him for comfort, he felt down that's all. I feel nothing Anakin, I love you!" That was a lie and she knew it, she felt something, she just wasn't ready to admit it, probably just friendship, nothing more. **Though he did look nice with his top off…Where did that come from?! She mentally scolded herself and turned back to look at Anakin.**

"I love you Ani, you know that." She murmured.

"Good." He said almost petulantly, moving behind her, entwining his fingers in hers. Then leaning over and kissing her shoulder and up her collarbone, his other arm wrapped round her waist and his hand rested on her hip.

"Because you're mine, forever, just like I'm yours." He whispered in her ear.

Padmé just nodded. She hated it when Anakin was like this, like she was his property and he was marking his territory, but she had the feeling that the problem would get worse before it got better.

"Lets go back to bed?" He appealed kissing her shoulder again.

He didn't wait for a response, just led her, tugging on her arm, back into his bed, and she was powerless to resist him.

*

"Master Kenobi, awake I see?" Yoda smiled watching Obi Wan propped up by pillows, attempting to eat some Carbosyrup and blap-bread, looking decidedly bored with trying to reach his mouth without moving his head and neck.

"Master Yoda. What a pleasure to see you."

"As to see you it is. Good news I have, appointing your Padawan to trainee Jedi Knight I am, free from his tuition you are."

"That is good news." Obi Wan smiled, "I am proud of him, his work on Rishi was good, if a little reckless at times, he solved all the problems that arose, admittedly some of which he created himself, but he didn't disappoint me. When will the ceremony be?"

"As soon as well enough to attend you are, a few days perhaps. But something else there is I wish to discuss with you Obi Wan."

"What Master?"

"Know did you, of Skywalker and Senator Amidala's relationship?"

 "In part, maybe, I know that he loves her, and that they are 'together'." He hoped he didn't sound bitter.

"And stop it you did not?"

"What would you have had me do Master? You assigned him to protect her, I couldn't stop it, and you must sense that it is their destiny? Naboo was not the least romantic place they could've been sent to either!"

Yoda nodded silently, then sighed heavily.

"Destroy them it will, dangerous it could prove. Bitter are you not about them?"

"What do you mean Master?"

Yoda scrutinized him closely. "Hmm… perhaps not." He did what passed as raising an eyebrow.

"When you are recovered fully we will present to your Padawan his knighthood. May the Force be with you."

"May the Force be with you Master." Obi Wan nodded as Yoda hobbled out.

**Does he know? Because if he does it'd be good for someone to inform me, as I sure don't.** He sighed and went back to his Carbosyrup.

"Blast! Cold."

*

Padmé sat in the Room of a Thousand Fountains, Obi Wan had recommended it to her while she helped him walk about. He was using crutches as he had damaged his leg in the fall so Padmé had agreed to watch him.

She had also discovered the Jedi's library, it was a paradise for her, so many amazing books by the thousands. She had found so many things that interested her but she had settled to popular old myths and fantasy stories, she didn't want any politics right now, she was taking a vacation from that, though it was obvious Palpatine must know where she was, he wouldn't try anything again surely?

She looked up at Obi Wan opposite her, head stuck in a book of Jedi lore. He looked up and his gaze met hers, she giggled and looked down, almost embarrassed he had caught her looking.

Anakin came walking slowly up, he had been watching the two read for some time and decided to make his presence known.

"Hi beautiful." He sat by Padmé and as she turned to greet him he crashed his lips into hers, kissing her hungrily and forcefully, his hands roaming over her curves, pulling her tightly to him.

Obi Wan looked on this with a resentful disgust. It was clear to him that Anakin was sending him a message, it came off him in waves. The Jedi Knight was quite disturbed by his former protégé's behaviour, how childishly he was acting, treating Padmé like a sexual object.

Anakin pulled away breathlessly, tossing a satisfied sneer at Obi Wan.

"What's wrong Master?" He smirked. "She loves me, ME."

"Anakin, what's got into you?" Padmé asked, shocked as Obi Wan was at Anakin's overprotective behaviour.

"Aren't I allowed to show the woman I love affection sometimes?"

"We are in the Jedi Temple Anakin, just because Master Yoda knows does not mean that you can flaunt it about the place, it is still forbidden, whether you acknowledge the rules or not."

"Master Yoda knows?" Padmé gasped, panicked.

"It's alright he doesn't mind." Anakin reassured her.

"He most certainly does mind, he is just ignoring it, if you wave it in the Masters' faces, Master Yoda will have no choice but to expel you from the order, you are jeopardising it yourself Anakin."

Anakin said nothing, just stared angrily at the ground.

"I think I will leave, I need to meditate." Obi Wan heaved himself up with much difficulty.

"Let me help you." Padmé stood up, but Anakin put a hand firmly on her leg.

Obi Wan watched him carefully.

"No really Milady, its fine, I have to manage myself, I have the Force to help me." He bowed to the couple and hobbled gingerly away.

"Finally, I thought he'd never leave." Anakin smiled nuzzling back to Padmé.

"Anakin!" She pushed him away, "You heard what he said, I won't have you throw your training and life away for me."

"But you are my life…" He mumbled kissing the base of her neck.

Padmé let out an involuntary moan then caught herself, pushing him away, glad there were no others in the room.

"No Anakin. I'm going back to my room, you should commune with the Force, ask for guidance on this."

"But-" Anakin started but Padmé was already gone.

"Fine." Anakin frowned and closed his eyes.

**This is all Obi Wan's fault.**

*

Hey guys, how'd you like it so far, I'm sorry I speeded up the romance between Obi Wan and Padmé somewhat more than is natural, it was a little fast but I need to progress the story what do you all think? Thank you so much for the amazing reviews, I love you all! 

Review please

xXx


	12. Lust

Futures Past

**********

Chapter 12- Lust

**********************

Aboard a large space cruiser shrouded in shadows a large grey bearded man strode down his ships ramp. His face was hidden by a large black cloak but his confident gait made clear his mind.

Strolling past an array of droids and armoured guards he knew his destination exactly. But was beaten by another cloaked being.

"Ah Tyranus. On time, how pleasing."

"You requested my presence Master?"

"Indeed. How is the construction coming along?"

"Right on schedule my lord, I have the finest engineers in the galaxy working tirelessly to ensure that everything is going according to plan."

"Good… There is something else, that I wish of you my apprentice."

"What do you desire Master?"

"Many things, but I want you to deal with the Jedi, they are getting in our way."

"I understand Master. What of the boy?"

"Ah, Skywalker, he has… potential, if he can be turned to our cause we will be unstoppable. But there are problems."

"Such as?"

"Senator Amidala."

"Ah, former Queen of Naboo."

"I want her Tyranus, she is resisting my powers."

"I assure you Master, if you so desire her, she will be yours." Tyranus turned to leave.

"-Another thing"

"Yes my Master?"

"I sense much from Skywalker that will help us immensely. He is jealous and angry, he resents his Master. If we feed his hatred, it will make him easier to turn, I feel that Obi Wan could be instrumental to this. Do you understand? We have discussed it before."

"I understand completely Master, it shall be done."

"We will work slowly, after the Clone Wars, we can make our stand and I will reveal myself as emperor, if all goes to plan, there will be no-one left to resist us. There is no rush for Skywalker, we will have an eternity to work with. We will bide our time, to make sure that his transformation is complete."

*

"Padmé? I don't want to seem like I don't want you but I'm curious, isn't it time you went back to the senate?" Anakin asked her. They were sitting in his room, Padmé cross legged on the bed and him sitting eyes closing trying to lift things with the Force.

"Well I…"

"What's wrong?" Anakin's eyes shot open and he went over to her, large hands enveloping her dainty fingers.

"It's Palpatine." She said slowly.

"What could be wrong with him, I think he's a fine Chancellor, he is a great man."

Padmé chuckled bitterly. **I doubt you'd think that** she thought sadly.

"Well Ani its just that he calls me to the senate because of my peaceful and negotiational talents, then he disagrees with everything I say and criticizes everything I say. Its so frustrating." 

Anakin nodded sympathetically.

"You want me to go talk to him?"

"NO!" Padmé said forcefully. "You can't go and fight my battles for me Anakin I can handle it myself."

"Alright, sorry milady didn't mean to offend you."

"Don't start Ani, I'm not in the mood."   

Anakin looked at her rather hurt.

"Sorry, I'll go I need to get some training in anyway."

"No Ani don't!" She cried. He turned back, confusion in his cerulean eyes.

"What's wrong?" He asked again putting his arm around her. She recoiled, tensing up, flinching away from his grasp.

"I don't get you Padmé!" He cried, in frustration. "You don't want me to touch you or help you with your problems but you don't want me to leave? What the hell is wrong with you?!"

Padmé regarded him in stony silence.

"I give up!" He exclaimed, throwing his arms in the air and then storming out.

Padmé sat in silence for a moment then burst into tears. The stresses of the week were mounting upon her like lead, she couldn't breathe and choked in hysterics.

"Anakin I just thought-" Obi Wan poked his head through the door.

"Padmé? What in the Force is the matter?!" He hobbled in, sitting beside the sobbing senator as she grasped the front of his tunic and buried her head in his robes.

"Not that I mind being your human tissue, but don't you think talking would be better than making me soggy?"

Padmé sniffled by way of apology and raised her face to look at Obi Wan.

"It's alright I didn't need these robes anyway." He quipped and she smiled faintly.

"That's better, now where's Anakin and why are you alone in his room crying? Lovers spat?"

"I don't know. He's very frustrated, I think I'm sending him mixed signals, it's just with all that's been happening I don't really need to be an object of lustful fantasies right now, and I don't want to argue with him but he can't keep treating me like a weak child."

Obi Wan felt a little guilty, wasn't that what she was to him, an object of lustful fantasies. No it was deeper than that, an understanding, two lost souls in the galaxy drawn by a common bond…

"Anakin?"

"He thinks he can settle my problems, probably with violence. He actually stood up for that despicable rat Palpatine."

"I agree totally, there is something not right about him."

"Many things not right about him." She said bitterly.

"He attacked you didn't he?" Padmé looked up in shock. How could he guess? Anakin didn't even realise and they were supposed to be married.

"I can tell." He whispered, reading her mind. She stared into his stormy grey eyes and felt like crying again.

"He didn't…do anything?"

"Define anything." She laughed bitterly. "No I managed to get away with a shattered confidence and bruised skin, if it counts."

"Of course it does. The fiend, I should give him a taste of my lightsabre."

"That's why I didn't tell Anakin, he would have run him through with his… laser sword thing."

"Laser sword thing!? Lightsabres are not laser sword things I can assure you milady! They are our closest companion, our truest partner. They don't fail us like those unsightly blasters that people use. There is an art, a perfect dance to using your lightsabre! It is poetry in motion."

"You are quite a worrying person Master Obi Wan!" She laughed.

"Quite possibly. But seriously, are you alright?"

"I'll be fine, really. That's what the argument was about, and mixed signals. He wanted to go and talk to him. We've discovered that talking is useless!"

"Indeed." He said looking at her closely. Her large soft lips were quivering slightly, maybe she was about to cry again. The pain was evident in her deep chocolate eyes.

They were almost touching noses and Obi Wan could feel her breath on his face. His skin tingled and his heart begged him to kiss her. She was right there, a simple kiss to prove there was nothing there. She bit her lip nervously.

**She's waiting for you to kiss her fool! Go on!** His heart screamed.

He closed his eyes and moved forward, he could feel the heat of her lips mere millimetres away, then his eyes snapped open and he pulled away abruptly.

He saw her eyes flick open, confusion in them.

His heart threatened to tear apart right there and he felt himself blush scarlet.

"I- I'm…I'm sorry!" He stuttered breathlessly, then hoisted himself up, and stumbled from the room at amazing speed.

Padmé sat in shock confusion threatening to consume her, then she stood too and ran from the temple.

*


	13. Mistakes

Futures Past

***********

Chapter 13- Mistakes

***********************

A.N: Wow, it has been a mixed bunch of reviews hasn't it, tee hee, I lurve being controversial! Now I understand some of you-not so polite- reviewers and your objections to Obidalas, but who knows GL hasn't penned all of episode 3 yet so you guys could be in for a shock if the big beard actually listens to the millions of Obidala shippers out there, mwahaha! The revolution is coming! Ahem, anyway, I respect your opinions and your (quite insane) love of the A/A romance, but I do not come to you're A/A fics and flame you saying, 'Argh! Everyone knows Obi Wan and Padmé are havin' a bit on the side, didn't you see how concerned Padmé was for Obi Wan, GL even cut out the scene with Padmé _begging Dooku to release Obi Wan, hmm interesting eh? I hate people like you you're too boring; think outside the box you stupid twerps!! Where's your imagination people?' Because I'm not that sad and I respect other peoples opinions._

I mean who says for an Obi/Ami relationship to work you'd have to re-write the whooole classic trilogy, it isn't unknown for two people to have an affair, once they're married to someone else, without stopping one of the couples kids from ever existing or changing the entire course of history! A little fling never hurt anyone and of course Anakin and Padmé had at it, otherwise they wouldn't have got married, if Obi and Padmé did have a thing it would hardly erase Luke and Leia from being born just to have a bit on the side too now would it? So stop being so melodramatic and finicky, that is a very poor excuse for our star-crossed lovers not to have had a relationship.

Quite simply, If you are allergic to nuts you don't buy something with nuts clearly written on the label (and am I being to metaphorical to anyone now cos I'm starting to scare myself?!) it clearly says its an Obidala in the summary, so therefore I deduce (with my amazing powers of deduction) that you come and read it with the specific purpose of coming to bash it, which is fine with me, you flame it all you want, I'm not gonna change it on account of you, but I think its rather sad you have nothing else to do with your lives than criticise the works and opinions of others, its just pathetic man. And it isn't doing you any favours cos all the Obidala shippers just ignore it and get on with their more meaningful lives. So just don't bother eh chaps, or at least make it more entertaining than we hate you, we O/A shippers have to have something else to laugh at apart from Hayden Christiansen's wooden acting (below the belt I know but you said you hate me *mock crying) and my below par Obi Wan quips I like to stick in (Dirty speaking master anyone?) so make it more original than I hate people like you! Please chaps!

Oh and Dan9999 or whatever, you're points are quite…pointless really, for one, it was in TPM when Amidala was 14, she's in her twenties in AOTC as Anakin is 18 ish, and the age point is stupid as Padmé is older than Anakin by a few years anyway and Obi Wan is only about 18 or so in TPM, the age difference isn't big and when you're in love, age aint nothing but a number baybuh. Think of all the Hollywood romances at the moment, tons of people are older than each other, Michael Douglas and Catherine Zeta Jones are the first who come to mind. So don't bring up the age thing. Now, onto my story notes… (I hear you all groan, STOP! You didn't have to read all this yanno! 'Oh now she tells us' lol)

Don't you all think I'm turning Yoda into this a little too tolerant Jedi Agony Aunt type person, he's sooo OOC! Oh well I don't care I can bend the characters cos it's my artistic creativity (y'here that ya A/A shippers! I'm entitled to my artistic opinions and licenses! Mwaha!) Please forgive me my scary hyperness and manic laughter, thrown into the total rant sesh that im shamelessly parading in my lil fic here, I am writing this at 2.32 in the morning so I tend to go a little wacko when I'm sleep deprived (which as you can tell is most of the time ^^;;) so review and tell me if you think Yodas a little too OOC for you guys to deal with, and who liked the jokes and more light-hearted Obi Wan lets see a show of hands! I always liked it more in episode 2, he had so much more fun and cracked a lotta jokes, so im expanding on that side of him as you've probably noticed, do you guys like what I'm doing? I live to serve the nice Obidala shippers, so you just tell me if I'm going a little crazy with characters here 'kay?

Anyway, enough for my rant and very scary notes, on with the (in my opinion) below par chapter, let the debauchery begin!

*

Obi Wan was in such a state he barged into Yoda's office without a knock.

"Master Yoda I have done something terrible!" 

Yoda grunted and opened his eyes in mild surprise.

"Tell me all Obi Wan."

"I… I almost kissed Senator Amidala!"

"And try and stop you she did not?"

"No, she didn't do anything we both… we were going to but I… I just…I just couldn't."

Yoda leaned forward, frowning slightly.

"Well, harm is not done then hmm?"

"Yes Master it is, I've never felt this way before. And I know I shouldn't it is against our code."

"If only Skywalker felt the same, have this problem we wouldn't have."

"I don't know what to do Master. I'm so lost, I've made a grave mistake… if Anakin found out…" He gasped.

"Best make sure he doesn't." Yoda sighed. "You Knights, forever trouble causing, hmm? A moments peace will I ever get?"

"I'm sorry Master it was a mistake, she just felt so hollow, in such pain, I just wanted to help her… I'm such a fool."

"Fools many become, to love."

"Oh no Master, it's not love… I hope, just a fantasy. Maybe I only considered it because I could never have her, I wanted to kiss her to prove, to her, to myself, that there is nothing between us."

"Maybe kissing her you stopped from, because wish not to prove there was nothing you did."

"I don't follow Master."

"You say kiss her you wished to, to prove nothing between you there is. But stopped you did, so perhaps, you wished not to disprove the possibility of something."

"That's absurd!"

"Hmm." Yoda smiled, amused. 

"Excuse me Master but I fail to see what is so funny about this situation!"

"Denial, such a sweet thing. Explain your hesitance some other way perhaps you can?"

"Oh I don't know, she's my best friend and protégé's lover?! She is a Senator?! It is forbidden in our code!? In any case Master, I wish to leave, clear my head and focus on something else. Send me on a mission, anything!"

"Hmm. Perhaps I will. Think on this I must, return to me later Obi Wan, and commune with the Force meanwhile, guidance it may provide."

Obi Wan stood, his brow still deeply furrowed, and bowed to Yoda before sweeping out, looking even more perplexed than when he arrived.

*

Padmé ran from the temple, tears of confusion in her eyes.

She didn't understand why he was going to kiss her, she didn't understand why he didn't, she didn't understand why she didn't stop him, and she didn't understand why she had wanted him to.

She leapt into one of the Temples transport cars barely aware where she was at all.

"Take me away…just to anywhere." She murmured almost to herself.

The taxi driver turned, black cloak just showing enough of his face to reveal his identity to quite audible horror.

Padmé gasped in shock. 

"Dooku…"

*

"Padmé I just wanted to- Anakin?" Obi Wan looked around his apprentices quarters for the senator.

"Mast- I mean, Jedi…Obi Wan?" Anakin stumbled, unsure of what to say.

"You can still call me master Anakin if you wish just as we address Master Yoda, or Obi Wan?"

"Master Kenobi maybe, anyway, why are you here?"

"Oh I was looking for Padmé, I wanted to ask her a question about… the library."

"She's not here master, I have no idea where she is, the last known sighting of her was about an hour ago getting into a transport and speeding off. She looked upset. You wouldn't happen to know why would you?" His cerulean eyes bored into Obi Wan's grey ones and Obi Wan couldn't keep his Padawan's gaze for long.

"How would I?"

"I don't know, but I'm worried about her, just running off like that, it isn't like her."

"Well I know, we'll go to the databank in the library and run a check on all the taxi transports in the area and the most recent pickup's and see if we can locate her."

"Come on master hurry I have a very bad feeling about this."

*

"Stop this transport right now!" Padmé demanded trying to sound braver than she felt.

"I'm sorry milady but your presence has been requested and it is essential that you are there."

"I had hoped you were dead Dooku, after Geonosis."

"Dead, no ma'am I'm very much alive. More's your bad luck."

"The only way you survived that battle with Yoda was endangering Anakin and Obi Wan, you knew you were beaten so ran like the scalded dog you are."

"I would hold your tongue if you know what is good for you your ladyship. Speaking of titles, how would you like to become Empress of the Galaxy? Has a certain ring to it doesn't it? Sitting at the Emperors right hand, you would know all about the power and nobility being former Queen of Naboo, such a position would befit a woman of your stature wouldn't it?"

"What are you talking about?!" She spat.

"The Emperor wishes you for his Queen, to perform the…duties of a loving bride. He wishes it and so I provide it for him."

"Never! I don't know who this 'emperor' of yours is but he will never receive power, the senate will not allow it!"

"He already has power my dear, and the senate are under his complete control already, he just wishes for you."

"I will never be his Queen, I would rather be eaten alive by a Hutt!" she growled.

"It could be arranged milady. But such a… delectable delight such as you should not be wasted in the senate, you could rule and be admired and respected by all." Dooku turned and ran a finger down her cheek. 

Padmé tried to jerk away from him but was frozen, she couldn't move a muscle, this Count had great powers in the Force, he was also letting the Force steer the transport while he turned.

"I have respect already, for my integrity. I do not wish to be feared because of some evil dictator. I will never agree to this. Let me go!"

"All in due time my dear, all in due time."

Padmé watched helplessly as she sped further and further away from safety.

*

"Master she must be in danger look at this!" Anakin jabbed a finger at the screen.

"Public Transport 7221379 stolen late last night, the inside tracking system has been disabled and the security holocam has been destroyed. Last known pictures indicate a lightsabre attack killing the driver." Obi Wan read from the reports.

"We need to find those pictures master."

"Hang on." Obi Wan tapped on the keypad and did something Anakin couldn't see.

"Ah here we are, restricted confidential reports." 

"How did you do that Master?" Anakin gawped.

"You're not the only one who knows a few underhanded tricks you know Anakin, I used to be quite the wild card."

Anakin snorted and Obi Wan raised him eyebrow and tried to feign being offended.

"Now let me see… By the Force!" Obi Wan gasped.

Anakin strained to see over his shoulder "That looks like Dooku!" 

"We need to go to Master Yoda straight away!"

*

Okay this chapter really did suck, but it is building up to things I promise, what does everyone think so far?

Thank you so much to all you great reviewers I love you guys!!!

Review please

xXx


	14. Helpless

Futures Past

***********

Chapter 14- Helpless

******************

Milady, I'm afraid I'm going to have to inject this sedative in you. We can't have you seeing our path or giving me any trouble can we?" The transport had stopped in a dark area and Padmé had no idea where they were anyway.

"No, please. Stop."

"Feel free to scream senator, it makes it so much more entertaining."

Padmé clamped her mouth shut, gritting her teeth. She wasn't going to give Dooku the satisfaction of making her scream. Dooku grabbed her arm and pulled out a large injector.

He inserted it quite roughly into her arm and Padmé winced, biting her cheek to stifle the groan of pain threatening to emerge.

She saw Dooku's grinning face as her vision began to swim, and darkness enveloped her, transporting her to a world of fevered visions.

*

"Master Yoda!" 

"Anakin, Obi Wan, help you can I?" Yoda turned away from the cityscape he was looking at.

"Padmé Master, we think she's been kidnapped." Obi Wan explained, trying to mask his inner turmoil.

"What? How possible is this?"

"She left in a transport, we don't know why…"

**I know why.** Obi Wan thought guiltily.

"And now we fear it contained Dooku, who has kidnapped her! Master what can I do, let me go after her!" Anakin pleaded his face a swirl of emotion.

"Patience young one. If indeed captured Senator Amidala Dooku has, grave danger she in. But face him alone you cannot, remember your last encounter we do." Yoda pointed with his stick at Anakin's robotic hand.

"Even if we knew where he went, which we don't because of this-" Obi wan handed Yoda the printout of what they had found in the databanks,

 "- we still could not face him, for all we know he is using her as bait to lure us to him."

"We can't just leave her there!" Anakin shrieked.

Yoda looked at him sharply.

"Not planning to are we, but plan we must, before in we barge and killed we get her hmm?!"

Anakin closed his mouth and Obi Wan was glad for Yoda's presence. He would never have been able to quell Anakin like Yoda just did.

"Visit Master Windu I suggest." Yoda nodded to the door and shuffled out.

*

_An entangled mess of entwined limbs under silken sheets. Red- brown hair contrasts with dark curls upon the pillows._

_Sounds of passion emanate from the room and the scents and sights of love fill the senses._

_Skin meets skin as lips graze silken flesh and arms envelop each of the pair as they join together in passion. Dark soulful eyes lock with stormy blue ones and a whisper of pleasure is caught in the breeze._

_'Obi Wan…'_

_*_

The taxi transport landed in among the dark halls of a warehouse. Padmé was unconscious, now bound and gagged, in the backseat.

Dooku stepped from the vehicle and opened the door with the power of the Force. He floated Padmé out behind him and started walking, her limp body following behind him.

He made his way into an office type room with meagre furnishings, only an old bed and table and chair. Then setting Padmé down on the bed he pulled out a holocam and activated it.

"I have recovered the senator my lord. What would you have me do?"

"Very good, Tyranus. Let me see her."

Dooku stepped aside so that the form of Padmé was in view.

"Ah as stunning as ever. I shall send a ship to you immediately, so she can join me on my cruiser. When you informed her of her fate, what were her feelings?"

"She was less than thrilled Master."

"As to be expected, I would expect her to be fiery and bold. No matter, she will have no choice but to accept me, she will learn her place in time."

"Yes my lord."

"Have her prepared for me. The ship will be there as soon as possible."

"As you wish my lord, it shall be done."

*

"Master I see no point in this waiting! I could sense her from here to Ison and the wildest reaches of space."

**So could ****I.** Obi Wan sighed.

"I know Anakin but we have to do these things properly, if we go rushing in we could get her killed, or us."

"Well I'm going now, and if you wanna stop me you had better follow on!" And Anakin leapt down the stairwell and towards the hangars.

"Why must he always do that?" Obi Wan sighed casting one last glance at Mace Windu's office and chasing off after Anakin.

His young apprentice was already in a speeder and Obi Wan managed to leap in just before it took off.

"She went this way master I'm sure of it. Its like a magnet is pulling me the right way."

Obi Wan nodded as Anakin pushed the speeder into a hard turn, barely dodging another transport.

"Must you drive like that Anakin, this isn't podracing you know?"

 "Sorry master one speed only in my cockpit."

"Quite." Obi Wan winced looking decidedly paler as they narrowly avoided a head on collision with another speeder.

"I'm sensing it was in the direction of the abandoned warehouse district."

"Follow your instincts Anakin." Obi Wan said simply, though he was picking up strange vibrations in the Force. Padmé was in pain but recently was quite calm and pleasured, he was confused how this could be, but worried for her safety as it was now of strong fear. It appeared Anakin wasn't aware of it. His young protégé was not as attuned to the Force as he liked to think.

"Hurry Anakin." He said quietly, he didn't want to worry the boy, but he was worried himself.

Anakin saw Obi Wan's expression and put his foot down.

*

Padmé had had the most wonderful dream, she couldn't remember all of it, but she remembered feeling safe and warm and loved in strong arms, making love like never before, the tenderness and passion was thrilling, but then she woke up.

Anything was preferable to the nightmare she was now living.

Bound and gagged, chained to a wall, while droids stripped and washed her, then clothed and preened over her, it was worse than when she was Queen, a degrading intrusion, all under the unnerving eyes of Dooku and presumably his master, judging by a holocam on the table. She wanted to cry out, but she wouldn't give them satisfaction. She wished for the strong arms of her dream lover, of Anakin, of anyone to save her. 

An outfit that left little to the imagination was fitted to her, despite her struggling, she only succeeded in being given another sedative, but this didn't knock her out, just dumbed her senses so she couldn't move or struggle while the robots went about their business.

"You… can't… do this…to me." She gasped, trying to hold her head up to face Dooku.

"I think you'll find I can. This is nothing my dear, compared to what my Master has in store for you."

Padmé groaned. Her entire body felt like iron, it was all she could do to stop her head lolling.

"Beautiful." Dooku nodded appreciatively, hungry eyes upon her.

"You…are…sick…You…won't…get…away with this…" She rasped, with effort.

"We shall see, your ladyship. We shall soon see."

*


	15. Unwanted Visitors

Futures Past

***********

Chapter 15- Unwanted Visitors

*****************************

Obi Wan closed his eyes and concentrated on the living Force, just as Master Qui Gon had taught him to. He saw a small transport ship in his minds eye, landing among the warehouses, and Padmé struggling. He saw a red symbol on the wall of the warehouse and mentally made a note of it.

"What's wrong Master?" Anakin asked, dipping lower to the storehouses.

"Nothing, go, that one there, that's the one she's in."

They leapt out near the warehouse and crept through a broken window. 

Obi Wan saw a ship in the distance, coming in their direction.

"Quickly, we haven't much time." 

Anakin made to activate his lightsabre.

"No!" Obi Wan stopped him

****

**_We should talk like this so we don't attract attention. We need the element of surprise until we find her._**

****

Anakin nodded silently. **_Should we split up Master? We could find Padmé much faster._**

****

**_We remember our last encounter with Dooku Anakin, if you find him with Padmé I don't think you can face him alone._**

****

Anakin frowned, feeling insulted that Obi Wan didn't consider him skilled. His anger radiated through the Force.

**_Anakin, I doubt I could take Dooku on with anything other than disastrous results. Calm down or he will sense us._**

****

Anakin nodded, still a little angry. Obi Wan sensed he was dying to prove himself worthy.**_  _**

**_Very well Anakin, if you wish to split up. You check down here and I will look upstairs._**

****

Anakin grinned and sped off, eager to prove his worth in the field. Obi Wan shook his head and made his way carefully up the stairs, trying to sense Dooku or Padmé with the Force, but she couldn't be detected. Her emotions and life signs could not be perceived by the Jedi.

**Perhaps Dooku has already sensed us and is cloaking them both.** He wondered, making sure his metal shields were up, pleased to sense Anakin had done the same.

He didn't want to activate his lightsabre because of the noise so crept, trying to sense any hidden dangers ahead. The long wooden corridor stretched ominously before him, and the chances of finding Padmé seemed to get smaller, he was painfully aware of the low hum of a transport quite near.

Deciding to check every room he started nearest. Lunging into each room, ready for attack but always ending up empty handed, he sensed Anakin was having the same luck.

He reached back to the stairs and found what he'd thought to first be a cupboard when he'd passed it, it seemed to be a door, and there were Padmé's vibrations from there. Hearing the whir of the ship above he threw caution to the wind in desperation.

He ignited his lightsabre and kicked through the door, ready to defend. He was met with an empty room, with large windows which were flung open. Dooku stood by them with Padmé in an iron grasp, she was barely conscious and in a rather… revealing outfit. Obi Wan was sickened at the sight, Dooku even putting his hands on her filled him with hatred and anger.

"Let her go Dooku. I don't know what you're planning, but it ends now."

"…Obi… Obi Wan?" Padmé croaked in confusion.

"Yes Padmé I'm here." He tried to send her reassurance and soothing thoughts through the Force, he hoped she wasn't hurt.

"We won't be for long." Dooku growled looking backwards at the landing ship.

"You're not going anywhere."

**_Anakin, I've found her, first room at the stairs._** He quickly informed his protégé, before stepping slowly towards Dooku.

"Lets end this Dooku, let her go, what do you want with her anyway?"

"It's not so much what I want, though I wouldn't mind. It is my Master who so desires the lovely senator here." Dooku smiled a sinister knowing smile and Obi Wan suppressed a shudder.

Anakin chose that moment to burst dramatically through the door, lightsabre blazing like his eyes.

Dooku chuckled lightly.

"Master and apprentice, can't find one without the other, I will send you both to hell together then."

The hum of the transport's engines grew almost deafening.

"It's your lucky day, your deaths will have to wait. Certainly not your lucky day is it senator?" He stroked Padmé's cheek and smirked at the two Jedi before leaping from the window.

"Padmé!" Anakin screamed as Obi Wan ran to the window, lightsabre ablaze.

"Anakin, get back to the temple. Tell them what happened!" He cried before leaping out too.

"Master! But I-" But he was already gone. Anakin slammed his fist into the wall and ran back towards the speeder.

*

Obi Wan landed on his feet, with the grace of a cat, and ran towards the craft, swinging his lightsabre in anticipation.

Dooku had just got on board and the ramp was closing fast. He leapt onto the craft's 'foot' and balanced there, bringing his lightsabre up onto the joint of the closing door as the ship lifted from the ground. He didn't particularly want to cut his way through the entire circuitry in the hollow where the ships feet were stored during flight, though the alternative was more risky, but he knew he had to do it. He plunged his weapon deep into the strong metal of the door joint quickly melting a hole through it. He managed to get through and into the main ship just before the reinforced inner doors swung shut.

**At least we won't all be sucked out of the hold due to air pressure.** Obi Wan thought, but it was not particularly comforting. Padmé could be anywhere inside this starship, and Obi Wan had no idea of its destination.

**I'll just have to work my way through I suppose.** He ducked into a darkened alcove, deactivating his Jedi weapon as some guards -**Dressed like the clone troopers…** he thought in confusion- marched past him with guns at the ready. 

**They must be investigating the hole in the outer wall. Wouldn't do for them to identify a lightsabre hole would it?** He leapt from the hallway using the Force to push them back, flying into the inner door, he activated his lightsabre again, scything it forward and killing them all in one blow. He opened the doors and the three were sucked into space.

**I hope the control room didn't notice that.** He thought, running down the hallway and away from the scene. He had a feeling his presence wouldn't go unnoticed for long.

*

"Sir, the troopers aren't responding, the last recording was of a hum, and a crash. They must have been attacked or there was a weapons malfunction."

"It certainly wasn't a weapons malfunction commander. We have an unwanted guest on board, and I know where he'll be heading. Let me handle this." Dooku turned from the window, and strode out of the control room, lightsabre firmly in hand.

**This should be interesting Obi Wan, you don't have Yoda to save you now. Let's see what you've really got.**

*


	16. Rescued

Futures Past

**********

Chapter 16- Rescued

**********************

**_Padmé, can you hear me? Padmé? _**Obi Wan knew it was a long shot but at this juncture he had to take it. He knew it was only a matter of time before he was discovered.

**_Obi Wan?? How…_**

****

**_Thank the Force you're alright! We are communicating through the Force, I knew you could do it, just think back to me like you're doing. Do you know where you are? Are you hurt?_**

****

**_I don't know where they put me, Obi Wan please help me, Dooku keeps saying I belong to the Emperor or something, I'm so afraid._**

****

Obi Wan shuddered with the intense feelings Padmé was radiating, Afraid was an understatement.

**_Don't worry, I'll get you out of this. No-one will hurt you. Just keep…feeling, I'll find you._**

****

Obi Wan ducked down another hallway as more troopers marched past.

**This is getting ridiculous.** He tutted, deciding not to attack as it would draw more attention to himself. One incident could be attributed to a malfunction, not two.

He made his way into another hallway, feeling out Padmé with the Force. She was moving, though how that was possible he didn't know. The presence of the Force in her area greatly increased.

"Dooku." He whispered out loud, running into the next hallway, his heart pounding with worry.

"Hello Obi Wan."

*

Anakin sped back to the temple so fast he was sure he'd break the controls. His driving if possible was even more reckless and he narrowly avoided several collisions.

As soon as he reached the temple he leapt out of the speeder barely bothering to shut off the engine.

"Master Windu!" He screamed skidding to a halt in front of the Master.

"Anakin, back already?"

"It's….it's Padmé, Dooku has her, he kidnapped her in a cruiser and Obi Wan went after them, I saw the ship take off but I don't know anything else. I don't know where they went Master!" He gasped out very fast.

"Calm down, Anakin calm down!" Mace commanded. "We will find a way to make contact with Master Kenobi, but you must calm down. Use the Force." 

Anakin took deep breaths and let the Force wash over him. 

"Now, we will go to Master Yoda and see what we can do. Was the senator hurt that you could sense?"

"No, she was very pale though Master. She was scared, he had control over her body, she was very weak. I think she had been drugged, she had… different clothing on, so I'd think she must have been sedated probably more than once."

Mace nodded and motioned for Anakin to follow. He did obediently, hoping that Obi Wan could protect Padmé.

*

"Dooku." Obi Wan nodded, his eyes fleeting to Padmé and back again.

"Oh yes, she's still alive, barely." Dooku said, looking at the limp senator hanging in the air behind him with the Force. Obi Wan had a feeling that Padmé was showing more skin than she would've liked, and it was no wonder she had to be sedated to get into such an outfit.

"Your Emperor will never have her Dooku, you will die first." He said sounding braver than he felt.

"Tut, tut Obi Wan, you like her don't you. A little more than a Jedi should. More than you should. What would your Padawan say? What would Qui Gon say?" 

Obi Wan swallowed, taking a deep breath to calm him. He didn't want Dooku getting to him with his emotions, and he certainly didn't want him knowing his thoughts, he immediately shielded his mind.

"Good boy, but you still have much to learn. Pity you will not live to learn it." Dooku drew his blood red lightsabre.

"You do not deserve to hold that weapon, you are a mockery of a Jedi, and you will not have the satisfaction of my death." Obi Wan raised his icy blue blade.

"We've done this before Jedi. And as we know, you came off less than favourably."

"That will change." He stepped towards the Count.

"Another move and I'll snap her neck." Dooku raised his hand towards Padmé.

Obi Wan stopped but said, "You wouldn't dare. If your Master wants her, you would not make a move to kill her."

"Can you be so sure, are you willing to stake her life on it?" Dooku flicked his hand and Padmé's head raised, an invisible grip tightening on her throat. She started to choke.

"STOP!" Obi Wan cried. 

Dooku released his hold and smirked knowingly. "So, you do care for her. How… interesting."

"You know nothing Dooku, your black twisted heart is not capable of those emotions."

"You should've joined me when you had the chance Obi Wan, the senate is powerless now, the Jedi will crumble, as I said they always would. Too blind to even begin to be aware of their fate, they will know soon enough, when my Master sends your distorted shell back to them, a rotten corpse to be added to their unquenchable list of dead. They will be no more, and never will be again."

"I will not rest until I see you and your master fall, even if it kills me." Obi Wan spat.

"Good Obi Wan, feel your anger, embrace it. Strike me down and rid the world of my menace, kill me and condemn yourself. My Master killed Qui Gon you know, he trained the Sith that murdered him, just as I will murder you. He felt the life drain from his once great body, saw his soul scattered to the winds, you couldn't save him could you Obi Wan? You wanted to kill everything, and you would've done if it could've brought him back."

"Shut up!" Obi Wan screamed, "You aren't good enough to even think his name Dooku!"

"Good. Embrace your hatred, kill me! Or prove what a failure you really are, just as Qui Gon always thought you were."

"Liar!" Obi wan lunged towards him recklessly, knowing what Dooku was doing but powerless to fight it, Dooku fed his fears and spurred him on, fanning the flames that sprung up inside.

Dooku easily countered his blows, swinging round and catching Obi Wan's back, searing the flesh beneath the Jedi robes.

Obi Wan cried out, falling to the floor, he saw Padmé in the air, still floating, blurry eyes open watching with heightening horror at the fight.

**_You can do it Obi Wan, I know you can. You have to._**

****

Obi Wan felt strength return to him, he felt her compassion through the Force and it warmed his soul. The Force flowed through his veins and soothed him, bringing power back to him.

He jumped back up, closing his eyes and feeling Dooku's movements, all the time Padmé's compassion and comforting radiated to him, giving potency.

He parried the blows back, flowing like water and moving like the wind. He pushed Dooku back with the Force, so now he was standing in front of Padmé and Dooku was on the other side of the corridor. 

Just then a massive rumble swayed the ship, both fighters fought to keep their balance.

"Sir, we are being attacked, great plasma missiles are being fired at us, they've already taken out our shield generators, we are sitting ducks, what should we do?" Dooku's comm. link buzzed.

Obi Wan glared at Dooku as he bellowed into the link, "Don't just sit here you fools attack back."

Obi wan lunged at him again, breaking the link and searing Dooku's arm, Padmé dropped to the ground with a thud as Dooku turned on his heel and ran.

**_I will kill you Obi Wan. That's a promise. _**Was Dooku's last retort to him as the Count fled towards the control room and another hit rocked the ship.

"Padmé are you alright?" Obi Wan ran over to her.

"Thank you for saving me Obi Wan." She smiled kissing him on the cheek softly, before falling unconscious. He scooped her up gently in his strong arms, running back towards the door which he entered from.

**_Master, we are at the back of the ship, come to us and we'll get you out of here._** Anakin's voice broke into his thoughts.

"Thank the Force." He said out loud, running to the doors. He smashed the button to open reinforced inner doors and saw a tubeway leading down to presumably the Jedi cruiser below. Anakin stood at the doorway, concern on his face. He instantly yanked Padmé from Obi Wan's grip, staggered slightly, as he was a more slight build, then ran down the tube, followed closely by Obi Wan.

Safe again. For now.

*

A rather abrupt ending I know, but I had a massive writers block and don't want to give any more away until the next chap, how evil I am,*evil cackle!* 

Ahem, review please, tell me what you think, any suggestions welcome.

Thanks

xXx 


	17. Realization

Futures Past

**********

Chapter 17- Realization

*********************

"Ah Obi Wan, welcome. Jedi One this is. Magnificent is it not?" Yoda greeted the tired Obi Wan as he followed Anakin into the ship.

"Yes Master, it is indeed, how did you manage to find me? I myself did not know my own location."

"Picked up your trail we did, by the Force, guided us it did, lucky you are that fast and well equipped this ship was, a republic cruiser we did not expect." Yoda nodded to a couch for Obi wan to rest on. He lay down, loosening the tunic around his top half, to try and cool himself.

"Well you did, letting go of your emotions, letting the guidance of the Force help you. Dooku did not expect such an adversary hmm? Proud Qui Gon Jinn would be. Proud am I."

Obi Wan smiled gratefully at Yoda, sheer exhaustion threatening to take hold of him, he only now realised how gruelling his experience had been.

"Padmé." He groaned, rolling over to glance around the spacious interior of Jedi One.

"Well she is, though harrowing her experience must have been." Yoda nodded smiling in the direction of the senator as Anakin cooed over her.

"Used your emotions against you Dooku did." Yoda murmured, lowering his tone to one only audible by Obi Wan. "Perhaps those emotions should not be there at all hmm?"

"I can't help what I feel Master, you should understand, being so in tune with the Force. We do not always get to decide our own destiny, if the will of the Force has planned it, there is little we mere mortals may do."

"Destiny it is not though Obi Wan, well you know as I. Still maybe destiny it is not to be destined hmm?"

"Perhaps, these days things seldom are what they seem, maybe destiny meant for us to be together, but forbidden too, doomed perhaps, though such morbid thoughts should not be dwelled on."

"Wise you are beyond your few years Obi Wan, a great high council member you would have been, pity it is."

"Would have been?" Obi Wan asked confused, but Yoda was already hobbling away.

*

Padmé woke in a large warm bed, fluffy pillows supporting her, and soothing silken sheets surrounding her in a soft haze, like a dream.

"Obi Wan?" She whispered, confused, as he was the last she'd seen before falling unconscious. 

**Unless that was all some horrible dream, maybe my dream lover is here to protect me, and I am still warm in his bed. But that dream lover did not seem like Anakin…**

She was left alone in her thoughts for too brief a time, as the door to her room _whooshed open and Anakin strode in, his eyes as dark as his robes._

"Thank the Force, Padmé you're alright!" He brightened, running to her side and scooping up her hands in his own.

"Ani, why are you…? Where's Obi wan? Was I dreaming?"

"Oh." Anakin's voice soured somewhat, though he probably wasn't intending her to notice. "_He is in the main room, no you weren't dreaming angel, Dooku kidnapped you, Obi Wan went after you before I had a chance to, we distracted Dooku's ship so he had to retreat, then we came and got you."_

Padmé thought this was dampening Obi Wan's efforts and his performance somewhat, it sounded like Anakin was taking all the credit for her rescue and putting Obi wan down.

"It's not a competition Ani." She said softly.

"Did I say it was?" He almost snapped.

"You are making it sound like Obi Wan did nothing, that you were the hero."

"I am." Anakin frowned. "I surely did more than he! Going to get Master Yoda and Master Windu, distracting the ship, firing at it, coming to find you and rescue you. If we hadn't been there, where would Obi Wan have taken you? You would've been stuck on that ship and Dooku probably would have killed Obi Wan anyway."

"He seemed to be doing pretty well at the time." She mumbled. Then she raised her voice and her eyes to his gaze.

"I see Anakin. I know you did very well, I appreciate your efforts, all for little me, I'm sure the council had more important things to deal with than me though."

This seemed to satisfy Anakin and he said "Nothing is more important than you angel, and I made sure they knew that."

"Thank you." She blushed a little. "Ani, if you wouldn't mind, could I get some sleep, I am rather exhausted."

Anakin nodded understandingly and said "I'll be up front in the cockpit if you need anything, and Master Yoda is around somewhere close at hand."

Padmé nodded, though she didn't really feel like sleeping, she just didn't want Anakin with her at that moment, goodness knows why. She had a longing to talk to Obi Wan, especially about their almost kiss. She became aware Anakin was still there, and hoped he didn't catch her thoughts. But he seemed bright as before, and bowed to her, blowing a kiss before he exited.

She breathed a sigh of relief and concentrated as she had before.

~

**_Obi Wan? Obi Wan?_**

****

Obi Wan felt something prodding at the back of his brain, his consciousness returned to him and he felt it again, through the Force.

**_Padmé?_****__**

****

**_Come to my room, please?_**

There was a desperation in her message, and Obi Wan opened his eyes, raising his head and allowing himself to become accustomed to his surroundings.

The lights in the main room were dimmed, probably for his benefit, and a small blanket was pulled over him. He was topless to allow bandages over the lightsabre wounds Dooku had inflicted, though they were cauterised by the lightsabre, they still needed healing room in case they caught or were irritated by the Jedi garments.

The room was empty of life, he sensed Anakin in the cockpit and Yoda in another room, probably meditating. He also sensed Padmé and eased himself up, quietly, slipping an open robe around himself for warmth more than anything, as he couldn't close it due to the wounds.

"Padmé?" He whispered, opening her door as gently as he could. He made his way to her bed, and perched himself at the end of it, as she sat up to greet him.

Her hair fell in mahogany ringlets around her face, loosely pinned back from her face, a blue nightdress clung to her figure and her bright eyes danced in the light reflected from the stars outside.

Obi Wan's breath caught in his throat, she looked stunning, an exquisite mockery of a girl, for nothing human could possibly be so beautiful could it?

He mentally scolded himself for feelings he didn't even believe were there, though also believed them with all his heart.

"You called me?" He said softly, like a warming waterfall on Naboo to Padmé's ears.

"I thought we had things to discuss. And I was lonesome."

"Very well." Obi Wan took a deep breath, anticipating what was coming next. 

"About the kiss…"

"It wasn't a kiss." Obi Wan said simply. "It could have been but, it wasn't. We stopped."

"How can you be so rational about it?" Padmé demanded, "How can you just justify it without even justifying it?! Why do you make it so simple?!"

"Because it is simple. Maybe it wouldn't have been if we had… but we didn't, so it is senseless making it something it is not."

"But it is something!" Padmé cried.

"Padmé keep your voice down!" Obi Wan whispered fiercely, glancing apprehensively at the door, then using the Force to lock it.

"No! You cannot just say it is nothing, I know you felt _something Obi Wan admit it!"_

"I… I can't." He choked harshly. He looked at Padmé and she could see the turmoil in his eyes and the pain, swirling like the sea in a storm.

"You don't understand Padmé, what is happening to me, inside of me. What would happen if I had… I _couldn't do it, and I can't. You don't understand…" He trailed off bitterly._

Padmé got out of bed and sat beside him, arm around his broad shoulders. "Then tell me." She said simply.

He recoiled from her grasp. "Why are you doing this?!" He cried, leaping up.

"Do you enjoy seeing me this way Padmé?" He moaned. "Do you like what you are doing to me? That the mere prospect of your touch fills me with joy but with pain? That thinking of you makes me… it makes me want to forget the Jedi! Forget the Force if it could mean one moment of happiness with you?! I am feeling these feelings that I've never felt before and I don't know why, I can't understand why you do this to me… why?" He trailed off, collapsing to the floor, head in his hands.

Padmé stared at him, aghast for a moment. Then she went and sat on the floor next to him.

"I just need to know why. Do you know, while Dooku had me sedated, and I was unconscious, I had a dream. It was the most perfect dream one could wish for. The most tender and passionate love making, a strong and protective embrace, and the feel of utter contentment, pure love. It was amazing."

"What has this to do with me, do you wish to torment me with your fantasies of Anakin?" Came the mutter from his hands.

"No silly. You see, the lover in my dream, it wasn't Anakin."

Obi Wan pulled further away from her, but she grabbed his arm and pulled it away from his face, tilting his face to look at her.

"It was you Obi Wan! You! And I wondered why, and I remembered, that day in the pools in Theed, we talked for hours… and then as the sun was setting, and you knew you had to leave, you kissed me. It may have been on the hand but it was the most powerful kiss I've ever known. And I realised then, though somewhere deep I knew that Anakin and I had a destiny together, that you were who I should've been with. And ever since that night in the infirmary, when you almost did it again, I was wondering what it would have been like, and whether we really were meant to be together, Anakin or no."

Obi Wan raised his cerulean eyes to hers, his brows knitted in confusion. Then a kind of realisation of what she was asking struck him, and a small smile creased his lips.

"Let's find out then shall we?"

And he leant over and kissed her.

*

Crappy ending but I love to do those now don't I? Please review, do you think it was a bit sudden? Or not quick enough, should I have put more into building their relationship? You tell me, don't be too harsh though folks, there will be more to come ;) 

Thanks

xXx


	18. Forbidden Kisses

Futures Past

**********

Chapter 18- Forbidden Kisses

***************************

A.N: Okay I think I've been slightly tolerant- certainly more tolerant than moronic flamers so far- but I've really had enough. 11 reviews which are almost all spammed from one another- which in itself is against fanfiction rules- and by the same person which is obvious as the spelling, grammar and words are atrocious and rude. I have since removed the reviews -as the offender is too spineless to leave signed reviews in risk of being caught- as these reviews are offensive and pointless. 

I do not criticise the works and opinions of others and I feel I have been rather tolerant as everyone is allowed their own opinions and the chance to voice them so I have ignored the flames until now. I take offence to being called sick on a weekly basis, while adultery is not nice or right it is still a part of life and it is my wish that _my story contains it however inappropriate it's the only way for this relationship to work and by the way this is FANFICTION this isn't real! If you are uncomfortable with the pairing or my handling of the situation then please refrain from reading my story, as it is quite clear it is not for you, what is the point of reading a story which you are unable to enjoy and are only going to criticise? I do not try and limit your creative opinions or bitch at you for what you write so please afford me the same courtesy, the Obidala shippers like what they write and read and I am writing this for them not for the sad, insignificant little nitpickings of pathetic flamers._

I have a life I have feelings and I happen to feel I am quite a good writer, as many reviewers have seen through my numerous postings and everyone with half a neuron who wishes to criticise my story does so in a polite and constructive fashion. I do not appreciate being criticised for my opinions pointlessly and im sure you wouldn't be either. Even most of the Ami/Ani reviewers who have reviewed my story have been respectful and polite in expressing that they don't particularly like the pairing, my only answer is why read it?  For the rude few then just don't bother reading or reviewing and I am quite sick of the constant bashing, don't read it if its not your thing its not my problem you are the ones with the problem and if you can't see this and recognise that it is unnecessary and inappropriate and quite frankly you are the sick ones if you can't find anything more meaningful to do with your lives. Sorry for the long rant but this was a quite unnecessary load of flames and I'm quite sick of it. Thanks to all those reviewers who have the decency to leave such kind reviews and give me such great support. I appreciate you tons, thanks! Hope you like the new chapter.

*

Padmé's mind swam, she felt a giddy joy of _finally experiencing this._

Obi Wan pulled away first, feeling a little exposed in the Force. His expression was neutral but his eyes danced.

"Now _that was the most powerful kiss." Padmé whispered breathlessly._

Obi Wan allowed a small smile to flicker on his lips, but then his face fell.

"It was a mistake, you belong to Anakin and-"

"I belong to no man!" Padmé snapped.

"I didn't mean that, it's just- you two are together, I shouldn't be hitting on his wife." Obi Wan sighed, his voice not without irony.

"I can't be tempted unless I want to be." Padmé said, her tone softer.

"Do you want to be?" Obi Wan asked her, his eyes almost pleading.

"What do you think?" Padmé asked, leaning over and kissing him again, her hand brushing over his coarse cheek. Her smooth contrasting with his rough. Her hands slid down and pushed the large Jedi robe off his broad shoulders, hands snaking down over his golden back, with care so she didn't irritate his wounds. She hoped somewhere that this would carry things further, but forgot about it in the intensity of the moment.

Obi Wan sighed deeply as he pulled back. Whether it was of contentment or something else Padmé couldn't tell. Obi Wan was so hard to read.

He stood slowly, his large hand brushing her cheek as a form of farewell and left, his footsteps echoing slightly in the silence of the night.

Padmé stared after him in confusion for a moment, then guilt washed over her. She had no idea what in the Force had possessed her to do that, why she was so hopelessly drawn to the solemn Jedi Knight, what in her being made her do the things she did or feel the things she felt when she was around him. Maybe there was a symmetry in their souls, great burdens and responsibilities, being hopelessly pulled into matters that they wished they weren't. Every time Padmé saw Obi Wan, he seemed so sad, she had the urge to just sweep him into her embrace and hold him until he smiled, to give some feeling to his weary soul.

She wanted to understand him, he constantly amazed and intrigued her, just wondering what he was thinking or what made him do the things he did. But cheat on Anakin? Betray him? 

That's what she'd just done wasn't it, betray him? Kiss his master, his mentor, his father figure? The only man he could depend on? He was already so overprotective, what would he think? He would try and kill Obi Wan. It had been hard enough to keep their secret from the Jedi council, but keep _another secret, from Anakin himself?_

But Padmé had liked it, she didn't know why she had done it but she had enjoyed it, she would do it again if she could. There was guilt yes, but also longing, passion, desire, it burned inside of her and she felt weak at the knees when she remembered it.

**Another secret? What if Ani finds out? We'll just have to make sure he doesn't then won't we?**

~

**Oh by the Force, what have I done!?** Obi Wan cursed himself for his weakness, his desires. The worst part was that he had enjoyed it. What was he doing? Anakin's _wife! He didn't understand why he had gone through with it, why he hadn't stopped it like before, why he had been so foolish!_

He threw a glass on the floor with a _crash and sank to the floor, head in his hands, guilt, confusion and pain flowing through him, extinguishing the calm serenity of the Force. He felt weakness and regret coursing through his veins. He knew that this path lead to anger and jealousy, jealousy meant there could be no trust, and it lead to darkness. He was angry at himself for even kissing her, for liking it so much and forgetting everything he had worked for, ignoring the Jedi code just to fulfil his fantasies. That was selfishness and that was not the way of the Force, Jedi were supposed to work for the greater good, not their own desires._

**But what has the Force done for me anyway? It lead Qui Gon to Anakin, and him to Padmé, it lead _me to Padmé! They fell in love and the Force decided it was destiny! Why couldn't it have been me? Didn't I do everything for the Jedi? How much have I sacrificed to be a Jedi, to train Anakin and protect him, protect their relationship from the council? Why shouldn't I have some happiness for once in my life? Happiness with Padmé! Why should __he have her and not me? Why does it torment me so, why does it make me feel this way!?_**

Obi Wan knew these thoughts were wrong but he couldn't help it. He was so frustrated and confused, he didn't understand the emotions he was feeling.

Anakin and Yoda had heard the crash and came in to find Obi Wan on the floor of an empty bedroom, head in his hands sobbing silently with glass shattered all over the floor like so many tiny diamonds.

"Young one, leave us be, talk to Obi Wan I will." Yoda motioned for Anakin to leave. He cast a bewildered look back at his mentor, and hurried away. 

**Obi Wan never acts like that, whatever happened it must be bad.**

~

"Obi Wan, Obi Wan!" Yoda shook the younger man's shoulder worriedly. Obi Wan was so serene and composed, so strong with the Force. When he behaved like this something was terribly wrong.

He pulled away from the wizened Masters grip, one hand balled into a tight fist, clutching the bed linen, the other slammed flat against the floor, fingertips digging into the thin carpet, almost for relief.

"Obi Wan! Let go of your emotions, consume you they do!" Yoda commanded, shocked at the inner turmoil in the Jedi knight.

His knarled hand shot out and pried Obi Wan's arms from his face. Yoda wore a stern expression but his eyes held worry and compassion.

"Obi Wan, never in my days witnessed have I such a tantrum, apart from the younglings!" Yoda chided him, but his voice held little anger and he radiated care in the Force.

Obi Wan raised his face to the green figure standing at eye level. The skin around Yoda's eyes crinkled as he smiled kindly, offering a small hand. Obi Wan knew that although Yoda was small he would have been able to lift him without even straining himself. He placed his hands around Yoda's and pushed himself off the ground so Yoda didn't have to. The two sat on the edge of the bed, Yoda hopping up, his legs dangling like a small child's on a high chair.

"With an old Jedi share what has troubled you so, Obi Wan."

"I can't Master. I can't even admit it to myself, much less anyone else."

Yoda nodded, sighing slightly and moving to set his stick aside, then at the last moment he swung it round and bashed Obi Wan's leg.

"OW!" Obi Wan cried in shock.

"Foolishness can lead to hurt hmm?" Yoda smiled, eyes dancing in mirth.

"I know I was a fool Master, and someone will end up getting hurt. Send me away."

"Away?"

"Yes Master, you don't need me on Coruscant, send me with the troops, the Clone Wars will soon have engulfed the galaxy, let me go now and help however I can."

"Jedi are keepers of the peace, not soldiers." Yoda repeated Mace Windu's words.

"Let me keep the peace then, I cannot do that here."

"Very well Obi Wan. Depart you shall next week, base of Alderaan's will be nearest, if it is what you really wish."

"Thank you Master." Obi Wan bowed his head slightly.

"I wish not to endanger you needlessly Obi Wan." Yoda frowned.

"It is not needless Master, and I am a Jedi, I am always endangered, if it is my destiny to die now, then let me die defending the Jedi."

"Very well." Yoda nodded.

"May I get some rest Master?"

"Certainly." Yoda hopped down from the bed and shuffled from the room, worry in his heart.

*

"Padmé, you're awake." Anakin grinned as he came into her room.

"Yes, I'm afraid I didn't manage much sleep in such a short time. If I'd known you'd be checking in on me so much I would've made myself more presentable."

Anakin laughed. "I guess I am coming in a little too much, but it's to make sure you're still here, you always seem to get taken away from me every time we are reunited."

Padmé nodded and Anakin sat next to her on the bed, his hands over hers, the black ring she had given him glittered on his finger, a painful reminder. It triggered her guilt, it was almost taunting her, showing her she had given it to Anakin.

He gazed into her chocolate eyes, and she felt like he was searching her soul.

"No matter what anyone says, we _will be together forever, no-one will take you away from me, alright? __NO-ONE. I will kill any man who tries, if he even touches you, if he even looks at you- __thinks about you, I will kill him. Starting with Dooku and his Master. No-one will hurt you Padmé I promise you." Padmé supposed this was meant as comfort, but it was the least comfortable she had been for some time._

This only heightened her worry about Obi Wan, what Anakin would do and what he was capable of. 

"Love you." He said, placing fleeting kisses over her lips as he undid her nightdress.

"Love you." She echoed, staring blankly at the ceiling, wishing she could feel something, but all that was on her mind was her new forbidden kiss and the man that gave it to her.

*


	19. Celebrations

Futures Past

**********

Chapter 19- Celebrations

************************

A.N: I don't know how the Jedi celebrate a Padawan ascending to Knighthood so I'm making up how I think it would be. Enjoy!

*

When Padmé awoke, from the small rounded window she could already see the glittering buildings of Coruscant shimmering in the sunlight.

Anakin lay by her side, his fingers stroking up and down her side rhythmically. He turned over to face her as she lay regarding the view presented to her.

"Morning angel." He received no reply as Padmé continued to stare out of the window.

Anakin frowned and hoisted himself up, to look down on her, brows knitted together as he regarded her silent vigil.

"Padmé?"

No reply, although she did blink.

"Padmé? What's wrong with you?"

"I need to go." She said rather mechanically as she raised herself, sweeping a long brown robe round herself that looked a little too heavy for her build.

Anakin recognised the material and design, a Jedi robe, Obi Wan's in fact. But what was Obi Wan's robe doing in Padmé's room, and why was she wearing it?

Without a word Padmé hurried from the room and into the bedroom nearest, but the bed was packed neatly back into place, the room was tidy and clean, but as her bare feet padded across the thin carpet, a tiny pain pinged into her toe. She bent to examine her foot which she raised and balanced herself uneasily upon the other. A miniscule shard of glass had made a little pinprick of blood on her big toe, and it promptly plopped onto the floor with an inaudible _splish_.

The smell of Obi Wan was all over the room but the Jedi was no-where to be seen. She heard the hum of the engines sound increase as the ship prepared to land.

She made her way back to her now vacant room and chose a plain white sleeveless dress and a shawl to match, then slipped on her shoes and made her way to the hallway where the landing lights were flashing and Yoda, Obi Wan and Anakin were already assembled. 

She stood uncomfortably beside Obi Wan, daring not to look at him in case he saw her. The sense of him so near sent memories of the night before into her head and she fought to sustain composure, glancing nervously at the floor.

Anakin regarded her with an eyebrow raised then he glanced at Obi Wan who seemed equally as uncomfortable, staring fiercely at the ceiling and shifting from one foot to the other.

The exit ramp extended down into the Temple hangar and Obi Wan hurried off, relief almost invisible but still there in his eyes. He disappeared down the hallway and Yoda tottered off too, leaving Anakin with Padmé.

"I think I'll go back to the Senate. I've spent too much time avoiding my problems and running away from them, but its time I faced up to them." Padmé murmured softy, almost to herself.

Anakin nodded.

"Padmé?"

"Yes Anakin?" Padmé started to leave, expecting an 'I love you.'

"Why was Obi Wan's robe in your room?" Padmé froze in her tracks, her mind racing and heart pumping. Anakin had made it sound like an innocent question, but she knew his blood was boiling and there was a hidden warning in his voice.

"I…uh, I don't know? I didn't notice it was."

"Then how come you put it on? If you didn't notice it was there I mean?"

Padmé realized her error and let out a sharp breath before turning to him, a smile fixed on her face, usually reserved for her diplomatic persuasions, though in a way this was.

"Ani." She started sweetly.

"NO Padmé!" He boomed. "Explain why Obi Wan's robe was in your room, on you, and not with him!"

"I…" She started, scared at Anakin's unpredictable mood.

"What Padmé? What could _possibly_ explain _this_?" He sounded triumphant, like a little child who had caught his friend out on a conspiracy.

"Anakin. Obi Wan simply came in to visit me last night to check that I was alright after the kidnapping, I thanked him, we talked for a while, he took his robe off to let some air to his wounds as it was irritating him, he must have left it there when he left." She smiled at him. 

"Honestly Ani, you make it sound like we were having a torrid affair while you were out of the room!" She tutted, trying to sound amused and light.

 Anakin frowned deeply as if mulling the explanation over in his mind for legitimacy.

"Alright." He finally said, nodding as if understanding, but in his mind he secretly resolved to confront Obi Wan later, just to be sure. 

"Young ones!" Yoda called now on his floating chair that hovered at their level. Anakin and Padmé were both pretty aware that Yoda very much enjoyed the floating device as well as the height it allowed him.

"Yes Master?" Anakin bowed.

"Surprise we have for you, now that returned you have, your ascension to knighthood is complete, ceremony tonight there will be, and great celebration hmm?"

"Master Yoda that's wonderful!" Anakin grinned widely and Padmé smiled and hugged him.

"Go and prepare you must, spend these few hours with the Force, think must you about the great honour and responsibility about to undertake you are." Yoda bowed his head to them and floated off at great speed, jiggling slightly and swaying from side to side.

"I will go back to my apartments and prepare Ani, you should too." Padmé nodded to him then swept off, and Anakin was left standing in hall, feeling more confused than ever.

*

The Jedi Temple was alive with noise, the great hall was filled with all the Jedi and Padawan from the Temple, representatives of the Senate and other nobility.

"This is all for you." Obi Wan whispered to Anakin as the two made their way round the hall, shaking hands and being complemented and congratulated so much their hands were sore from so much activity.

"Well I wish it wasn't Master, its so tiring. Too much pressure, have you seen Padmé?"

**Not nearly enough as I would have liked.** Obi Wan thought, stony faced, but then turned to Anakin and said brightly,

"Not yet, she'll be here though, she wouldn't miss your big night for anything!" 

And then he saw her, weaving through the crowd like a radiant angel. Or maybe a smouldering devil. A daringly tight crimson silk dress clung tauntingly to her curves, accentuating every groove, every contour of her perfect body. Obi Wan thought he might melt, and was hoping his tongue wasn't hanging out or he wasn't drooling over the floor.

Her hair was wrapped into a tight bun, with sparkling ruby pins holding it up. A ruby choker adorned her neck, even her shoes were glittering red.

The dress had a daring slit up the side almost to her thigh and a thin net shawl was draped casually round her slim shoulders.

Obi Wan and Anakin gulped in unison, but the elder covered it up with a cough.

Anakin rushed towards Padmé, almost at super speed.

"Wow." He gasped.

"Well I like to make an impression." She smiled irresistibly and looked over Anakin's shoulder as he hugged her, smirking devilishly at Obi Wan standing wide eyed behind them.

"You look hot! I mean great, really, really… great." Anakin stammered, trying to focus on her face and not… anything else.

"Anakin." Obi Wan cut in sharply. "We need to get up there, the ceremony is about to begin."

"Yes Master." Anakin nodded and kissed Padmé's knuckles, before trailing after the Jedi Knight.

"A special day it is, when a Padawan to the rank of Knight ascends. With pride it is that we see Padawan Skywalker become a Jedi." Yoda said, to the now fully assembled nobility and Jedi.

The Jedi Masters stood in a wide semi circle, with Anakin and Obi Wan in the middle, Anakin bowed to his Master one last time, and Obi Wan extended his lightsabre and cut off Anakin's Padawan braid. He then placed the braid into the small fire that was lit on a dais, and it curled and hissed as it disintegrated into nothing.

"So begins your life as a Jedi Knight. Welcome Jedi Skywalker!" Obi Wan cried, and it was repeated by the Jedi Masters after him. Then Anakin bowed to the Masters and all bowed to him.

"Now, let the celebrations begin!" Yoda smiled.

And indeed they did.

*


	20. Temptations

Futures Past

***********

Chapter 20 - Temptations

*********************

From here the party got into full swing, Anakin barely having time to breathe so much was he buffeted around being praised and congratulated.

Obi Wan fortunately was having a slightly less busy and tried to find the alluring senator his heart desperately longed for.

He saw the distinctive red dress, or the lack of it, weaving through the crowd, staying- he noticed- as far away from the other senators and politicians as possible.

"Padmé" He grabbed her wrist gently and she swung round as if ready to fend off an attack.

"Obi Wan." She sighed, only relaxing slightly.

"Can we talk?" He pulled her out into the slightly less busy corridor and sighing led her to his quarters as they were the nearest and most private place available.

She perched daintily on the edge of his plain bed, looking up at him expectantly.

"I'm sorry." He started, a little gruffly.

"What for?" 

"Kissing you, leading you on then leaving so suddenly. For not explaining my actions or thoughts, you deserve better than how I treated you Padmé and I'm sorry."

"Oh. I don't mind Obi Wan, you were confused, I was too."

"Just thinking about what I did, the fact I enjoyed it, the fact I was _jealous about Anakin being near you and__ him having you, not me, childish petulance on my part I feel. I would have avoided you totally but I felt you deserved an explanation and I had to see you again." Then he paused and looked into her eyes, after which- his voice slightly mumbling as if unsure- he continued "May I say you look stunning, the most radiant and beautiful thing I have ever had the honour to lay my eyes upon."_

Padmé blushed slightly. "You do have such a way with words Obi Wan, you are far more articulate in romance than Anakin."

"There are many things I am better at than Anakin." He allowed a small smile to his lips as she wrapped her arms around his neck and filled his senses with her touch, a tender kiss flaming into passion immediately.

*

Anakin stared round the room for Padmé but she was no-where to be seen. 

**Probably in the ladies room freshening up for me, or perhaps on one of the balconies or meditation rooms to escape the senators.**  

He saw Chancellor Palpatine beckoning to him eagerly and quickly made his way over, finally someone he liked talking to had something meaningful to say to him.

Palpatine shook his hand warmly and congratulated him.

"Finally a Jedi now Anakin, and not a day too soon. We have been waiting for this day forever, in truth I suspect your master held you down because he was a little jealous, probably scared you'd outclass him hmm?" He chuckled an Anakin resisted the urge to nod furiously, that was exactly what he thought.

"Oh Anakin, I would like you to meet Scarlett and Serina."  Palpatine gestured to two voluptuous and rather enticing women, around Anakin's own age standing beside him. One had long raven hair down to her waist, with fiery red streaks in, and dark almond shaped eyes, Scarlett he assumed. The other had long blonde hair, around the same length as Scarlett's with startling green eyes and both had curvaceous but slim figures, and dresses that were rather revealing.

Serina wore a barely there silvery silk dress with a daring neckline, whereas Scarlett wore a dark green dress in the same style. Anakin gulped as they smiled coyly and waved, staring at him through long eyelashes which they batted suggestively.

"I'll leave you three to get acquainted." Palpatine smiled and winked at Anakin before striding off with an aide who had just whispered something in his ear.

The two girls made their way towards Anakin, smiling seductively as they pushed him out onto the balcony.

*

Padmé was pouring out all her worries and anxieties onto Obi Wan. They were both lying on his bed, her head on his chest, and she was talking rather animatedly.

"Did you know," She said, her voice dropping conspirationally, "When Dooku captured me, I told him his emperor would never receive power and he told me that his master already did, that he had complete control over of the senate. Do you think that's true, who is this man if he can control the Senate without us even knowing it?" 

Obi Wan pursed his lips and furrowed his brows for a moment in thought.

"The Jedi have not felt anything though you know my feelings on the senate. I have suspected things to be a little strange there for some time. Maybe Palpatine has some involvement?" He felt Padmé stiffen at the name.

"Padmé?" She turned over onto her chest to look at him. "What's wrong? Why the reaction when I said Palpatine?"

"Oh, it's nothing." She said weakly, trying to smile.

"What did he do? During the attack on the Temple, why you were here in the first place…" Obi Wan narrowed his eyes, using the Force to feel her reactions, see her feelings and understand what was in her mind.

"Obi Wan stop! You can't just look into my mind and find the answers to your questions with the damned Force! He attacked me, alright? While you and Anakin were away on that mission he attacked me, he probably would have raped me if I hadn't threw him off! Do you feel better now? That I was scared of his damn hologram in the temple when it was attacked!"

Obi Wan looked at her dumbstruck as tears formed in her eyes. He didn't know what to say so he simply held her close to him, strong arms around her protectively and warms hands stroking her back as she sobbed into his tunic. He gently rocked her back and forth until her cries subsided and she looked up at him, red and puffy eyed, allowing a small sniffle to escape her.

Obi Wan was working these situations over in his mind. Palpatine tried to rape Padmé, she fought him off and went to the Temple, a little after that the Temple is attacked and a hooded hologram goes after Padmé, then she is kidnapped by Dooku, who says his Master, 'The Emperor' wants her, and already has control of the Senate. All a little too interlinked to be coincidental.

He said nothing to Padmé but resolved to do something to that scumbag that he would probably not reveal to Master Yoda any time soon.

**How dare he lay a finger on Padmé? Threaten her and attack her, even think of her in that way. The scum, I knew I didn't trust him, but Anakin, if he knew that he had attacked his wife…** Obi Wan resisted the urge to tell Anakin and watch the chaos it would cause to Palpatine, Anakin would slaughter him. 

Instead Obi Wan decided he would talk to Palpatine himself, without cutting his head off with a lightsabre, but being calm and rational… Whether this approach would work he didn't know but he would try it, maybe at the party? No too conspicuous, tomorrow then, first thing. But for now he had to make sure Padmé was safe from the disgusting creature.

"He won't ever hurt you Padmé I promise, he won't come near you. I will protect you with my life." He hugged her again, only now realising how close he'd come to losing her. 

"Stay in the temple tonight please? I'll watch over you, stand outside your door all night if needs be, I don't want to endanger you until I've figured out what to do."

"Alright." She said but then smiled coyly. "But I'd much rather have you watching _inside_ my room just to be safe."

Obi Wan was a little taken aback by her forwardness, he still had his reservations about _them_, but he knew that he had feelings for her unlike any he had had before, he didn't know if it was love, as a Jedi he was not allowed to love, but he wanted to find out.

"I think that would be a job better suited to Anakin milady." He said, almost shyly. "He would not hear of me being closer to you than he."

"Don't my wishes count?"

"Of course, but not ones like those, we are playing a dangerous game Padmé, one it will be hard to win. I care for you more than you could ever know, I have never seen true beauty before seeing you, but we _must_ be careful if we are to continue this."

Padmé nodded. "A kiss then, that should satisfy me for tonight, considering you are a venerable Jedi Knight you are very skilled in the art of romance Obi Wan." She teased

Obi Wan pressed his lips to hers softly, her hands strayed up to caress his cheeks as she deepened the kiss and he held her hips gently, loving the feeling of her body close to his. He pulled away and she opened her eyes at the same time as he, his azure eyes gazing deep into hers.

"Now Master Jedi, escort me downstairs." Obi wan offered her his arm in a most gentlemanly fashion, which she took, nodding to him sweetly, and they made their way back to the party.

*

"So are you two sisters?" Anakin asked jovially, wondering faintly why they kept refilling his drinks.

"No, best friends though we feel like sisters, we've known each other forever. There's _nothing_ we haven't shared." Said Scarlett, or was it Serina? Anakin didn't know and at this point didn't care.

"So you're a Jedi Knight?" Serina purred, nuzzling next to him, arms wrapping round his waist, pressing herself against his left side.

"We love Jedi Knights, you must be so brave and strong. Plus you are so handsome! You must have every girl on the planet after you!" Scarlett joined in, wrapping around his other side and talking very close to his ear, almost whispering, her hot breath tickling his neck.

"You two are toootally hot too. I mean you are really gorgeous." Anakin grinned. The two giggled and Serina stroked his cheek so he turned to her, then she leant up and kissed him hard and passionately. When she let go Scarlett pulled him to her and did the same, hands roaming down his body.

"Ladies, ladies. There's plenty of Anakin to go round!" He said. This was one _great party!_

*

Obi Wan saw Anakin out on the balcony, cuddling up to two scantily clad women, and he immediately steered Padmé away, angry at his former Padawan for a moment, which he quickly quashed as he remembered that he was doing the same thing with Padmé, she was cheating on Anakin, having an affair? Committing adultery? Then the anger turned into guilt as he ushered Padmé out of the party and towards the room of a thousand fountains.

"What are you doing?" Padmé asked confused. "Weren't we going _back_ to the party?"

"I… uh, realised… its so crowded, and so many politicians and things, I thought you might enjoy a stroll, maybe the Room of a Thousand Fountains?" But before she could answer a voice called out.

"Senator Amidala, Master Kenobi!" Obi Wan turned round and stood face to face with Palpatine, he felt Padmé freeze again and pushed his own mental shields up, trying to compress his anger. He regarded Palpatine icily but tried to sound friendly enough.

"Chancellor, what a pleasure to see you." He said through almost gritted teeth.

"Indeed." He ignored Obi Wan's pleasantries and looked at Padmé. "Milady, you look almost… ravishing." He kissed her hand and Obi Wan resisted the urge to whip out his lightsabre and cut him down then and there.

"Thank you." She forced out, keeping her eyes fixed on the ground. Obi Wan pushed her behind him.

"Did you see the ceremony?"

"Why yes, Anakin will turn into a fine young Jedi, I suppose you wish to take credit for that?"

"I take no credit, I taught Anakin all that I could in our time together, he is a good student and will be very strong with time." He replied, his voice tight.

"Yes, well, I hope you will be joining the Wars soon enough. We need a few more Jedi in the fray, let these Separatists know who's boss. "

"Jedi are peace-keepers, not soldiers Chancellor, I despise needless fighting, I, unlike many do not rush headstrong into battle hoping for recognition and glory or a hero's death. But I suppose I will go soon enough, the Wars probably need me more than this place. If you'll excuse us Chancellor." He narrowed his eyes at Palpatine and prepared to leave as swiftly as possible.

"Of course, but may I talk to Senator Amidala privately for a moment, we have some… matters of state to discuss."

Padmé gripped Obi Wan's arm tighter but Obi Wan already had an answer.

"No I don't think so." He said coldly.

Palpatine looked a little taken aback and returned Obi Wan's glare, though the Jedi knight's did not waver and he held on to Padmé protectively, standing to his full height and staring back at the Chancellor.

"Very well." He narrowed his eyes at Obi Wan, "Senator, we shall talk some other time."

Padmé nodded silently, eyes back on the ground. Palpatine cast one last dirty look at Obi Wan before stalking off angrily.

"Thank you." Padmé whispered.

"No problem." Obi Wan stared at Palpatine's retreating back with hatred and disgust.

"No problem at all…"

*


	21. Feelings Untold

Futures Past

**********

Chapter 21- Feelings Untold

***********************

A.N: Hey everyone, thanks for the great reviews, I'm glad the flamers have abated somewhat, and I'm very glad for the support. On to some of the reviews:

_REALbluelightsabre: Thankys, I love writing Obi Wan's character, I just hope I'm not injuring him too much hehe, he does seem rather accident prone in this story, but never mind ^_^ I'm going to be writing more of Anakin I think, look out for an epiphany of his in chap 24, mwahaha, the Dark side is taking hold! That's all im saying *angel face* hehe, you'll have to wait and see! Thanks for reviewing._

My dear _Brown- Eyes, you know how much I look forward to your reviews and love your writing, and your support is so great, I can always count on you to make me feel better about the story tee hee, there will be much Obidalaness to come, of course with loadsa angst before hand, but the yummy Obi Wan will certainly not have an easy time, where would be the fun if it was easy for them? And there could well be some Palpy ass kicking later, but for now you'll just have to cope with what Obi Wan does this chap! Thanks for the support!_

_Yumyumkittysnax: Thank you for the review, I appreciate it muchos that you think this is insanely good, I am most flattered, oh and as for bold, if you save in HTML format it will show up as bold, same with italics, for some reason the txt. format doesn't pick it up. Hope that helps ^^_

_Kathryn Riddle: Thanks for the encouragement, I'm flattered that my lil story was the first you reviewed for a while and even more so that it is the only one you read on here any more, that is very, very flattering, though I would recommend Brown Eyes' and Eowyn's work, their Obidalas are without parallel in my opinion, (I think theirs are better but shhh) Thanks for the review!_

_Padme789: I'm sorry that you don't like Obidalas, 'cos there are an awful lot of good writers out there who can do it a lot better than me, but while I can appreciate that it would more likely be Sabé or some such nonsense, we Obidalas maybe see a little bit of chemistry between Padmé and Obi Wan or think that it would be a cute couple to explore, what we write on Fanfiction isn't truth, nor is it in any way what we think Star Wars is (Like we're trying to change the story or something) we are just exploring a different angle of the Star Wars story, it's fiction, not real, so we are entitled to our creative views, so, sorry if its not your thing, but it's not gonna make any difference what we write in the greater scheme of things, George isn't likely to change the story on account of us anyway, so what's the harm, I say. But thatnks for taking the time to review._

Thanks also to _Katt__, MEGAN, VTEEN and Aiska Kenobi, whose reviews are greatly appreciated too!_

Now, enough of my chatter, on to what you all came to see, the story of course! Please review, thanks for reading!

*

The night went off without a hitch, even though Anakin stumbled into bed at 4am with suspicious looking lipstick smudges and messy clothing, Padmé had already been in bed for hours.

Obi Wan, true to his word stayed outside Padmé's door all night until Yoda came at around 5am and ordered him to go to bed.

"Sleep you need Obi Wan, safe the temple is, learned from our mistakes we have. Now shoo!" 

So Obi Wan had trudged to bed, hearing Anakin's loud snores from outside his door down the hall, Obi Wan was relieved. Though he doubted anything would be able to wake him from his sleep this night, Anakin's snoring had the best chance. Palming open the door he just managed to collapse into bed, discarding offending clothing objects in a trail over the floor. 

**How Qui Gon would scold me if he saw my quarters now, he never could get used to the state of my room…** He thought smiling as his head hit the pillow and he fell into the abyss of sleep immediately.

_*_

_He stood on the edge of a vast battlefield, in fact, his battlefield was the universe infinite and ominous. Faceless bodies from the fallen littered the darkness, and tears and gashes ripped the very fabric of space. _

_Padmé stood on the other side of the universe, two small bundles clutched to her chest, almost in desperation._

_'Protect them Ben…' Her voice was barely more than a whisper but it echoed in the cavernous darkness swirling around them both._

_'Padmé?'  He wished to be near her but he could not reach her somehow._

_Anakin appeared behind her, and she turned to him, a look of mild surprise on her face but fear in her eyes, he could feel it through the Force._

_The children started crying and Padmé let go of them and they appeared in the elder Jedi Knight's arms._

_'Please Ben…protect them from him… help me, you're my only hope!' Anakin pushed a blazing red lightsabre through Padmé, just like Darth Maul had done to his Master, Qui Gon Jinn all those years ago._

_Anakin turned back to his former Master, a malicious grin on his face while Obi Wan cried out for Padmé as she slumped down to the ground._

_'You next Master…'_

_*_

Obi Wan's eyes snapped open, only to be squeezed closed again at the intrusion of the sun's bright rays pouring like water down onto his face.

**Only a dream**. He soothed himself, letting the Force calm him. **Or perhaps a premonition?**

He didn't want to think like that, and rubbing a hand over his face and wiping the light glaze of sweat away he pushed himself up. Today was the first day he was released from Anakin's training, from his teaching, the first day Anakin would be a Jedi Knight. 

Obi Wan for a moment felt lost. 

"I've done it." He said aloud, almost relishing those words. He had finally brought Anakin to be a Jedi Knight, raised him into a Jedi, and fulfilled his promise to Qui Gon. What was he to do now?

Oh yes, pay a visit to Chancellor Palpatine. He would have something to eat then go straight away.

~

After showering, eating and asking Master Yoda's permission to go to the Senate, he was now walking through the richly decorated surroundings of the Galactic Senate's halls.

He strode straight past the many aides milling around and pushed straight through the Chancellors doors. Palpatine sat at his desk, glasses on the bridge of his nose as he examined many papers on his desk.

**Probably signing some other poor soul's life away.** Obi Wan thought but masked his thoughts and kept his face emotionless as he had been trained.

"Ah Master Kenobi. How… good it is to see you, no appointment but then you Jedi probably find it below yourselves for such things."

"Certainly not Chancellor, we do have some manners you know, I was just a bit late with my schedule these past few days, personal matters and such, as well as Anakin. Apologies for the abrupt appearance but I hoped we could talk."

"I can always make room for a Jedi." Palpatine clicked a button on his intercom and muttered something through it and then bent back up, smiling in that obviously false way.

"I had hoped we could do this privately." Obi Wan raised an eyebrow and glanced at the now active security camera.

"Well I must have my security at all times Master Kenobi, you understand."

"You hardly expect to be attacked by a Jedi Knight?" Obi Wan asked.

"One never knows what to expect these days, even from Jedi." Obi Wan wondered the implications of this statement but did not dwell on it.

"Very well." Obi Wan sat warily on the chair opposite Palpatine who neatly folded his hands together and leaned on his desk casually.

"So what is it that you wish to discuss?"

"Actually, it's about Senator Amidala." Obi Wan said. Whatever Palpatine had been expecting, this was not it. His face froze for a moment then he regained his composure.

"Yes?" Palpatine's voice wavered slightly as well as his smile. Obi Wan opened his mouth to speak but with the speed of light leapt from the seat, used the Force to rip the camera from the wall, jam the security button and doors then pin Palpatine to the wall by his collar.

"She told me what you did… and I know who you are and that you orchestrated her kidnapping. And let me tell you now, if you ever, _ever look at her in that way, if you even _think_ about her in that way, if you come anywhere near her… I swear by the Force I will tear you apart into so many pieces they wont even be able to find your atoms." Obi Wan kept tried to keep his face expressionless but allowed the flames of anger to burn as a warning in his azure eyes._

Palpatine showed less fear than Obi Wan would have liked but at least he had got the message.

"Are we clear?" Obi Wan growled menacingly.

"Crystal." Palpatine spat, eyes flashing dangerously.

"Good." Obi Wan let him drop to the floor and turned to leave.

"I'll send the bill for the camera to the Temple!" Palpatine called after him.

**So Kenobi knows my secrets does he… we'll just have to take care of him then won't we, then Padmé will be mine for the taking.**

*

"Obi Wan!" Anakin called running up to him as soon as he made it through the temple doors.

"Anakin, enjoying your first day as a full Knight?"

"Hardly, the council are making me run all kinds of errands and sort out disputes between any old people, when do I get a real mission?"

"Do not be too quick to jump into your role Anakin, remember Jedi are peace-keepers, do not wish for trouble, there is enough in the galaxy already."

Anakin nodded. "I should go, I have to meet Master Windu and discuss something…Can you do me a favour and check on Padmé for me? She wouldn't open the door earlier."

"Certainly." Obi Wan nodded and Anakin smiled gratefully before running off.

"Obi Wan." The Jedi Knight turned again suppressing a sigh, he wondered if he would make it further than this hallway at this rate.

"Master Yoda?"

"Talk with you I must, about the Wars it is."

"Oh Master I was thinking about that, I am in no hurry to leave now, Padmé and I are, shall we say… at least on speaking terms again."

"All well and good that may be Obi Wan, but go now you must."

"I don't follow Master?"

"A message Palpatine has sent, specifically for you to join the armies on Alderaan with Senator Organa, Important your leaving he said it was, capable you are to handle the armies there he thinks."

"How…unexpected." Obi wan frowned. "I suppose I don't get a choice in this matter?"

"Not really, angered him have you?"

"You might say that."

"Sorry I am Obi Wan, different I wish this was. No arguing with the Chancellor there is."

"I'm sorry too Master, when do I have to leave?"

"The end of this week." Yoda sighed, shaking his head sadly as Obi Wan nodded, looking like a heavy weight had just been dropped on his shoulders.

"I shall go and prepare myself then." Obi wan turned away with a weary sigh and trudged off.

*

Padmé stood in front of her mirror, brushing her long, mahogany tresses. She didn't really want to go back to the Senate but she would not be afraid any longer, she had already received many holo-messages from Sabé, furious because she was not permitted into the inner sanctums of the Temple, perhaps a little of Padmé's own doing there. Padmé loved Sabé dearly but she was so strict on her, so overprotective even though Padmé had almost as much training as her handmaidens.

The door _whooshed_ open and Obi Wan stormed in, his face downcast and his eyes crackling with fire.

"Obi Wan what's wrong?" She ran to him, grasping his hands in her own.

"I have to go…" He murmured.

"Go? Go where, you aren't making sense."

"I have been called to the Wars, Palpatine requested it himself, what an honour." He chuckled sadly.

"What? No, he can't- you can't go Obi Wan, you can't!"

"Believe me I can, and I must. If there was any other way…" He brought his eyes up to hers and pain radiated through them both.

"I suppose he means to get me killed, but I wouldn't give him the satisfaction. I will go to the Wars with Bail Organa and protect our galaxy, everything we have fought for. And I will return to you."

"No, no Obi Wan please don't go, argue with him! Fight him! Don't give in, I will help-"

"No Padmé!" He said forcefully. His voice dropped more softly and he stroked her hand. "No. I will do what I must."

"When will you go?"

"By the end of the week if that."

"What? No, that's not long enough! It's not enough time."

"It will have to be I suppose." He smiled weakly. "You'll have Anakin."

"Oh Anakin be damned!" She cried. "I saw him with those girls, I wondered why you stole me away into the hall, I am not stupid Obi Wan by any means, if he can be tempted that easily, by a pair of bimbos with more breasts than brain cells then I do not wish for him to be near me."

"It is exactly like what we are doing." Obi Wan reasoned.

"No, this is not temptation just because of your looks or your rank, I genuinely enjoy your company, your personality, the way you handle things, the way you are so in control and strong even when others are not, the way your eyes light up when you are laughing or passionate about some things. You stay firm to your beliefs and don't back down. I love everything about you, and I can tell that you do about me too, whether you admit it or not. That is the difference." Obi wan remained silent, amazed at this courageous, strong, beautiful young woman before him, so honoured that she would share these things with him.

"My heart will ache for you every moment you are gone." She said quietly.

"I will think of nothing else but you Padmé, and I will come back, you cannot be rid of me this easily." Padmé laughed and kissed him, tears hot on her cheeks, finally revealing the feelings that had been in her heart for so long, not just to Obi wan, but to herself.

*

Review please.

xXx


	22. Bounty

Futures Past

**********

Chapter 22- Bounty

********************

A.N: Hey all, thanks for coming to read this thrilling *snort* instalment of Futures Past, lets go to the reviews!

_VTEEN: I agree with you completely, and Palpy will someday get his comeuppance, we'll just have to be patient, thanks for the review, glad you like it!_

_REALBlueLightsabre: I know, I know, that Obi Wan, always getting into trouble, its appalling isn't it? I wouldn't worry about 'talking' to Obi Wan, I do it all the darn time, we must be geniuses, who else talks to Obi everyone? Of course Yoda knows everything, he's infullable… infallible! **PLUG ALERT** (Go read my new Yoda comedy 'Agony Yoda' to find out more about this) well, enough plugging, thanks for the review, it made me smile! :D_

_RLB21: I'm glad you have your bitterness to get you through the day. An Obidala is an opinion, NOT FACT, we never presume to call it fact, about two characters, it is our imagination and creative spark, that makes us want to portray these characters in this way, we do not go around criticising Ani/Ami fics by their complete lack of originality, or how they all say how perfect and destined Ani and Padmé's love is, because we respect other peoples artistic ideas, and I have read many great Anakin/Padmé stories which I very much enjoyed, I am an avid Star Wars fan and can appreciate everyone's opinions and can accept that people don't share my opinion and those who are not Obidala fans should afford us the same courtesy, let us write what we want to write hassle free, and we do the same to you, if you don't like the premise, why do you seek out stories to slate? Last I heard we were allowed freedom of speech and opinion on this site and in this world, so do us a favour, if you don't like it, why go to the hassle of finding and bashing it, we all have better things to do with our lives, and I would much rather write about my delusions than listen to you whining how out of character they are. Oh and if you think that what GL wrote in Episode 2 constitutes falling in love, then you've obviously never been in true love- or a relationship where anyone can talk romantically- because if talking about how kisses turn into scars and how sand is coarse and gets everywhere constitutes love in this world, then __I am certainly not the deluded one. Just because the two of them had to screw to bring about Luke and Leia, doesn't mean George can write love scenes to save his life in Episode 2. As the great Harrison Ford once said, "You can write this shit George, but you sure can't say it." Let us get on with our writing __what we want to write without hassle, and you can do the same. (Sorry if I offended anyone in this, I was just at the end of my tether about the closed minded flames, I didn't mean it, I'm still lovely, just call it hormones ^^)_

_Kathryn Riddle: Sorry you had to follow that long annoying rant in response to a flame, I was just in an anger letting mood right then *angel face* Anyway, Thanks so much for those flattering remarks (You really know how to massage my ego dontcha :D) it makes my day when people like my story, (they like it, they actually like it?! *tears of joy*) ahem, I love writing Obi Wan, he has so much depth that's still to be explored and I love exploring it (who wouldn't love exploring Obi Wan/Ewan peeps?) So thanks for that lovely review. Oh and the names of the stories I recommend, the authors I particularly love when it comes to Obidalas are anything by Eowyn or Brown-Eyes, I especially recommend Brown Eyes' finished Sweet Sorrows for lotsa Obidala angst, as well as her reeeally angsty Tales of the Brokenhearted, and Eowyn's finished Children of Destiny and the sequel (work in progress) Ashes of the Phoenix, all four are amazingly good Obidalas (Much better than mine *cry*) so if you want a good read, go for those. Thanks for the support!_

_LauraCeleste: Thank you for being open minded and considering the Obidala relationship, after all it is just fanfic, not really harming anyone. I'm glad you're looking forward to the next chap, I just hope I don't disappoint any of you, thanks for the review._

_Aiska Kenobi: You're darn right he won't be able to get rid of him that easy, have you noticed how resilient Obi is in this fic? He just won't stay down! Thanks for the review!_

_Obi-WansPadawan: Thanks for the comments, tell me when you've finished writing yours and I would love to see how it turns out, sorry about the long rant ^ I am usually good at ignoring flamers (god knows I have to be!) but sometimes, I just gotta rant, it's a sounding board I guess, but ignore my rants, they are usually pointless and a product of sleep deprivation, don't we all have days like that. I can't stand closed minded people, its like my number 1 hate, but never mind, good luck with your fic, let me know how its going! Thanks._

_KenobisChick: *Basks in the glow of compliments* ah, makes such a change from flames, may the sun shine on you and yours my dear, all of you reviewers (well not ALL obviously, but you nice ones) your lurvely, I am so thrilled when people like my ickle story, it makes my writing worthwhile, and believe me there are so many better than me out there, so this is even nicer, I love writing Obi Wan, as I've said, I add more humour to his wit than George Lucas explores in the movies, I always consider him to have a very dry wit, I just wish I was better at writing it lol. Thanks for the thanx, I appreciate it, hope you like this chap._

_History: Thanks for the review, unfortunately there isn't much Obidalaness in this chap, there are little hints of course (no don't leave now! Read the chap its…adequate I promise!) of course as the path of true love never did run smooth, there will of course be more angst in the story (isn't that half the fun!) and I'm quite enjoying writing Anakin's fall to the dark side (I'm writing a few chaps ahead you see, don't think you're just having memory lapses!) you'll see around chap 24, in fact I think the chap is basically about that, with little side plots of course! I hope you like it all!_

_Lia: I am glad you refound this too. More compliments *sigh of contentment* thank you much, I'm glad you like it so much, capturing even a fifth of their romance is what I strive for, I'm glad I fulfilled your needs for last chap, I'll make sure to have more Obidalaness in later chaps just to make it all up to you guys, thanks for  the support, I love you all!_

Thanks also to _Liquidiamond and __Mydogisfudge for their great reviews, thanks! On to the chapter!_

*

Obi Wan spun his lightsabre around in a wide arc, the sound of its low hum filling his ears. He closed his eyes dancing an intricate dance to which only he knew the steps and felt with the Force anticipating blows before they came. He twirled it in his hand then turned and drove it backward and heard the satisfying fizzle and spark of electricity he was waiting for. Opening his eyes again he turned to face the heap of metal that was a training droid and deactivated his lightsabre with a whoosh.

He saw two young Padawans watching him in awe and smiled reassuringly at them before stepping over the carcass of the droid and leaving the lightsabre training area.

**I want to do something for Padmé and I certainly don't want to leave her now Palpatine knows I know. Did I make a huge mistake going to him? Did I put Padmé in more danger? By the Force how stupid was I? I did not take this through to conclusion, I feel I have made a grave error, but for I must meet with Senator Organa about this damned war. What fun!**

Obi Wan sighed tiredly and made his way into the Temple's transport area, hopping into one of the air taxis waiting in the bays. The Temple had a few of these taxis at their disposal for getting around places on Coruscant that the public transports could not.

The open air vehicle pulled out of the Temple and whizzed through the streets at a dizzying speed.

"Could we by any chance go any slower?" Obi Wan felt his stomach lurch with another bend.

"Sorry Master Kenobi, we are being followed, I'm tryna shake 'em." The driver, a small Sullustan turned to him and reassured him.

"Oh." Obi Wan said in mild surprise, "And how long would you say they've been following us?"

"Since we left the Temple Master Kenobi."

"Curious. Take this bend here and down by that fuel duct."

"If you say so Master." The Sullustan dropped the taxi into a steep dive and Obi Wan gripped the seat and was glad for the tractor field around him that held him in. He watched their stalker do the same dive and follow them persistently down the obscure and narrow sky lane. That confirmed his suspicions, no person would take this route to reach a destination, so it was definitely following _them. But why? Suddenly he felt a disturbance in the Force._

"Take a hard right!" He cried and the driver did so as a volley of blasts ricocheted off the force field they had dodged behind.

"Whoa! You offend somebody lately?" The driver asked him weaving in and out to avoid any more shots.

"You might say that, but I'd say those shots are a bit too accurate, if my suspicions are correct that's a bounty hunter on our tail."

"_A BOUNTY HUNTER?!" the Sullustan squealed. "Look Master Kenobi, I like you Jedi and all, but I don't wanna be involved with no bounty hunters. And I especially don't wanna get into a __shooting contest with a bounty hunter!" He ended on a note of desperation and Obi Wan looked sympathetically at the being._

"I completely understand, not many people would ever want to fly against a bounty hunter, except maybe Anakin, but at the moment Im afraid you don't really have much choice. Do you by any chance have a blaster in here?"

He was handed a small blaster and Obi Wan turned and fired it at the pursuer's fuel tank and engines. The fuel spurted out and the bounty hunter's ship spiralled out of control and down into the bustling city walkways below.

"Follow it!" Obi Wan commanded and as soon as they were near enough to the walkway, Obi Wan leapt from the side of the transport and landed in a crouching position on the ground as the pursuers ship exploded fifty metres above in the air. Obi Wan felt a shift in the Force and dodged round a corner as another blast exploded into the wall behind where he had been.

He heard screams and commotion as the public bustling through the walkways realised a shot had been fired from within their group, some scattered, others stood screaming, others carried on as normal, just another indication of the diversity on Coruscant. Obi Wan scanned the crowd, seeing a fleeting shadow disappearing into the rabble.

He was rather unnerved at this point but centred on the Force and reached out, trying to identify this threat. He felt a disturbance and propelled himself backward, crashing through a window into a darkened room.

The room was deserted and dust gathered over the floor. Obi Wan ignited his lightsabre, feeling for his attacker. He made his way into a darkened hallway.

**This must be one of the abandoned buildings that all the drifters use on occasion, I expect this is the one that was declared unsafe but is too big to be destroyed. How comforting, I need to get in touch with the ****Temple**** somehow… **

He held his lightsabre up which spread some light through the suffocating blackness. The dust swirled around him and the corridor was narrow with debris so dust-covered it became a part of the floor. He sensed the danger and raised his lightsabre as the bounty hunter aimed a blaster at him, he deflected two shots and aimed them deftly back, one hitting the bounty hunter in the leg. It screamed and fled, limping down a dusty corridor. Obi Wan sighed,

"Why do you people always have to make life so difficult!?" He followed in annoyed exasperation and was leapt on by a hidden creature that had been lurking on the ceiling. He lost his composure for a moment and clawed at it with a spare hand while trying to deflect more blaster shots from his mysterious attacker.

The creature finally detached from the Jedi Knight's back and fluttered round above him unnervingly for a few seconds, which was rather distracting. The bounty hunter was particularly adept at disappearing tricks and surprise attacks and was now somehow behind Obi Wan and knew exactly where to strike, his back was still injured from the encounter with Dooku, and his chest still damaged from Rishi, the attacker knew that and went straight for his weak areas.

Another two of the creatures dove down and attacked him, a barrage of hits, bites and a storm of fluttering wings rendered him helpless and the bounty hunter took advantage of this. Obi Wan felt a sharp sting in his side and collapsed to the ground, his consciousness leaving him.

*

"Sabé, will you please stop fussing? I'm fine!" Padmé insisted as Sabé bustled her back to her chambers.

"Senator, never in all my days have I been so worried! Those insufferable Jedi wouldn't let me in, anything could've happened to you, why didn't you contact us, you've had me Dormé and Versé running ragged all week trying to get to you! Anyone would think you were avoiding us!"

"Now why would I want to do a thing like that?" Padmé rolled her eyes, she always got a similar lecture from Sabé any time she cut loose for a few days, she knew that her handmaidens meant well and she loved them dearly, but Sabé liked to control her, she thought it was for Padmé's own good.

"Well at least you're back now, and I can keep you in check young lady. Been spending too much time sipping from the cup of Anakin?" Padmé shot her a horrified look and Sabé smiled devilishly.

"I know what you can be like." Sabé reasoned. "So what was it like, spending time in a temple full of sexually frustrated, cute Jedi men?" She grinned.

"Sabé! Anyway there are women there too!"

"Yeah but there are more men, and more hot Jedi Knights, I wouldn't expect you to be after the Padawans…anymore."

 Padmé shook her head in disbelief. "Oh how I've missed your humour." 

"Who said I was joking?" 

"OUT!" Padmé tutted. "I need to prepare for today's meeting in the senate."

"Need help?"

"No I can dress myself thank you Sabé, I don't want to hear anymore of your juvenile perversions about the male species thank you, I've only just eaten."

"Spoilsport. I hear you've seen Master Kenobi naked?!" 

"Goodbye Sabé." Padmé slid the door shut and smiled, she did miss Sabé, when she wasn't mad at her.

 Then she felt something inside her, her stomach lurched and her head spun, she crumpled to her knees clutching at her bed sheets for meagre support.

"S…Sabé…" She wheezed, closing her eyes and curling into a foetal position on the floor. She saw flashing images, like a bad holo-film.

_Obi Wan struggled in the darkness against winged attackers, then a blue blast illuminated the dusty corridor and he fell, darkness engulfing the scene._

Padmé gasped as the vision ended and Sabé came running in.

"What happened, by the Force Padmé are you alright?" 

"Obi…Obi Wan, hurt. My head, it's all so blurry… Sabé?"

"Here let me help you up, I'll get you a drink, take deep breaths. R2 contact the Jedi Temple immediately and get Dormé up here."

The little droid hurried out into the main room as Sabé poured the senator a drink.

"Thank you Sabé."

"No problem milady, now lets make sure the Jedi know what you saw, what happened?"

"I was just getting ready and then I started feeling queasy and then fell and saw whatever that just was."

"Lets see what the Jedi have to say about it okay?" Sabé said while R2 came back and projected a hologram of Mace Windu in front of them.

"Senator Amidala? What seems to be the trouble, are you alright?"

"I had…a vision I suppose, it was of Obi Wan."

"Describe what happened before you had it and what it involved." Mace asked gently.

"Well I was just getting ready and then I suddenly felt quite sick and dizzy and then before I knew it I was on the ground, I saw Obi Wan, he was in a dusty old corridor and some creature with wings were attacking him, then he was shot by a laser blast and that's all I saw. The place from what I recall resembles the old abandoned Holocom tower that was declared unsafe, it seemed the same structure, if it isn't then it is one of those abandoned skyscrapers."

"Thank you senator, we will send someone to check it right away, it is probably nothing but we will check into it for you. Don't worry Obi Wan will be fine."

"I hope so Master Windu, thank you."

*

Hiya again all, crappy icky awful chapter that's a bit fragmented, it may seem like im jumping around a bit this will all lead into something, it's just getting there that's the problem, ideas? Comments? Anything just review and tell me if you like it!

Thanks

xXx 


	23. Humbling Experiences

Futures Past

**********

Chapter 23- Humbling Experiences

******************************

A.N: I figured as this is AU, I can kinda change and make up what we know about the Star Wars verse, and flames don't affect me in the slightest, it wont make me change what I write and I just ignore the pathetic people with no lives who ever flame, I might tweak some things we know, nothing major but as Episode 3 isn't set in stone just yet im gonna take some liberties haha! Thank you all the nice reviewers, I love getting your feedback and really appreciate it all, you guys rule. This chap is a little longer than most I think, so I hope you can all deal with it.

Reviews:

_Kathryn Riddle: _I agree how choppy it was, but don't worry though it doesn't show in this chapter, there will be major Obidalaness in chapter 25, so you haven't got long to wait! Don't worry about the long review, I like reading them as long as they aren't flames ^^, I'm glad you have an open mind and can accept other's opinions, it is always a great quality, thanks for the review, I hope I can make up for the lack of Obidalaness next chap! 

_REALbluelightsabre__: _I know Mace not mentioning the vision was odd, but it will all be explored in later chaps so don't worry about that. Sabé may have her suspicions ;) but she doesn't officially know, no, so you'll have to wait and see if she finds out! I rather enjoy writing Sabé, the fact she's overprotective but also has that mischievous side, you never really get to know anything about her in the movies, so I like expanding on her! Thanks for reviewing.

_Chloe:_ In your review you asked about Dormé being the one killed in episode 2. I knew if I made a slip up like that someone would notice, so I researched it carefully just to double check, and thankfully I was right, it was one of the newer handmaidens (the ones who were picked by Captain Panaka and Typho after the battle of Naboo) called Cordé who was disguised as Padmé on the landing bay who got killed by the blast. I think you'll find Dormé was the one who went with Padmé, Obi Wan, Anakin and Captain Typho when Anakin and Padmé were going to Naboo (she was the one who was crying and hugged Padmé as they prepared to leave) hehe, I love flexing my Star Wars knowledge! It makes me look smarter than I actually am! :D I have to be good at something right? 

And big thanks to _Brown Eyes, Lia, Aiska Kenobi, Heather Wan, VTEEN _and _History_, I'm glad you all liked the vision idea, as I said, it'll be explained in later chapters, hope you all like this chapter (even though I don't particularly- though I'm very hard to please-) I promise I will make up for it in the two chapters after next, you should like me after them, next chap will deal more with Anakin, thought of course there will be our favourite Jedi Knight and Senator too! Sorry for all the political pap in this chapter, I just had to get it out of the way, sorry if it's boring! Thanks for coming to read, enjoy!

*

Anakin had insisted that he accompany the other Jedi Shaak Ti to the abandoned Holocom tower to check out Padmé's vision, as Yoda had refused his request to go and visit the senator personally. Yoda had given him a rather long lecture about his responsibilities as a Jedi and what was expected of him, and more importantly the consequences of breaking the rules. The Jedi Knights had very important roles to play in the galaxy and mistakes were not tolerated at his level. Anakin found it a wonder they had tolerated him to this level at all. 

"Masters, we have reached the tower, preparing to enter." His companion relayed over the Comlink back to the temple.

"Do they need a running commentary?" Anakin frowned, a little spite in his voice.

"The temple said to stay in touch at all times. I am merely following orders, perhaps you wouldn't get yourself into so much trouble if you learned to do the same." 

Anakin's eyes darkened in anger and he opened his mouth to say something in return but was distracted when he noticed a shattered window.

"Maybe if you concentrated more on the mission than on silly messages they don't need, we would progress more quickly." Anakin glared back at Shaak and pointed to the window.

"I sense him through this way, come on, he is in great danger." Anakin leapt from the thin ledge they had landed upon and through the partially destroyed window, closely followed by his partner.

They noticed the disturbed dust where Obi Wan had trod a few minutes earlier, luckily the Holocom tower was about a minute from the Temple and the knights were sent immediately after the call from the Senator, otherwise Obi Wan could have been in a much worse situation. 

Anakin stumbled out into the hall, disorientated from the sudden darkness that had engulfed the pair and tried to pick his way along the corridor. 

"Farewell Jedi scum. Darth Tyranus will get his moneys worth from this." 

Obi Wan heard the voice and felt a throbbing head far enough away to seem like a foggy dream but he was horrified to find it was his own as he regained consciousness, his vision blurred but cleared enough to see a masked and tall figure, definitely a bounty hunter, with a large blaster aimed directly at him.

Obi Wan groaned but found he could not move, he felt something sticky on his side and back and realised it was his own blood, spilling crimson tears over his beige robes.

He closed his eyes, concentrating on the Force, feeling it flowing through him like a river, hoping it could help him now or at least help his wounds.

"Master!" Anakin cried out and the bounty hunter looked up, startled, as Anakin and another young Jedi Knight came crashing towards him, green and blue lightsabres humming like space wasps.

Three Jedi, however incapacitated one was, was still an unacceptable number even to a seasoned bounty hunter such as this one. He knew the penalty for failing one of Darth Tyranus' missions, and there was little chance of escape. He put the blaster to his own head and pulled the trigger.

"No!" Shaak cried in frustration. "We needed to question that lowlife, now we'll never know who sent it."

"Obi Wan. Are you okay? Can you hear me, it's Anakin. We're gonna get you back to the temple." Anakin said slowly to the elder Jedi, still on his back moaning slightly.

"I suppose I've missed my meeting with Senator Organa, typical." Obi Wan muttered as he was helped up.

"Thank you Anakin, Shaak. I would have been deep fried and crunchy if you hadn't shown up. How did you show up anyway, no-one knew where I was, unless the taxi driver…"

"No Master, Padmé had a vision as I understand it, and we were sent to investigate."

"More accurately, _I was sent to investigate, and Anakin came along." Shaak frowned._

"Well I'm glad you did, I shall have to thank Padmé when I return."

"That's not possible master. She's left the temple already, this morning a while after you left, there was another meeting in the Senate about the upcoming war or some such thing, it will probably be in session by now." Anakin explained.

"Oh, I did not get to wish her farewell, I will contact her later then with thanks. Come then, the temple might be quite worried."

"Oh im sure the messenger here will update them thoroughly on the situation." Anakin tossed his head towards Shaak who tutted but remained silent.

"Anakin compose yourself, use the Force. Be mindful of your feelings, they are not becoming of a Jedi Knight."

"Sorry Master. We'll go straight away. Would you lead, my honourable companion?" He said with a touch of sarcasm evident, but a sharp look from Obi Wan humbled him somewhat.

*

"All stand for the honourable Supreme Chancellor." Galactic Senate Vice Chairman Mas Amedda called out as Palpatine entered.

Padmé suppressed a shudder and snorted. **Honourable, as honourable as a Hutt or Bounty Hunter, things can only get worse here if Dooku was telling the truth.**

"We are here to discuss the impending war that hangs above us all. We will all examine the implications of our actions, and the repercussions this may have on our worlds. This is a task not to be lightly undertaken, the fate of the galaxy rests in our hands." 

There was a wave of murmuring that ran through the assembled Senators. Padmé fidgeted in her seat as Palpatine looked over the audience, his eyes locked with hers but she would not look away, she glared back at him, stony faced.

"Is yousa okyday Mémé?" Jar Jar whispered, seeing Padmé's icy gaze. She nodded mutely but she didn't look away from the centre of the vast rotunda where the Supreme Chancellors box floated.

"One of the main central bases will be situated on the world of Alderaan, Senator Organa?"

Bail Organa and the box housing the representatives of Alderaan floated to the centre of the arena. 

"We will be helming the main waves of attack from Alderaan as we are a strong planet, though I am opposed to this war in many ways, the Separatists have given us little choice, Alderaan will oversee the training and recruitment of the soldiers who volunteer or are called up as well as a few of the other planets. All those systems who would like to volunteer help, soldiers and support, every help is welcome in this time of need."

"We hope many systems will join this cause actively or it could mean the destruction of the universe as we know it. Every system is required to provide a quota of soldiers, weapons, financial aid and support for the war. Meetings will be conducted in private after proper appointments and negotiations are scheduled, to make sure every planet contributes and plans thoroughly. This war will shape and affect our entire future. We have the power to crush the Separatist threat for good. And we shall do it with firm leadership, firm resolve and firm unity!" Palpatine cried and there was a collective cheer. Senator Amidala sighed and rubbed her temples. She had strong resolve to see this war through and make a difference, try and stop this before it got out of hand.

She was still very worried about Obi Wan, but could not think about that now, she had to soak up all the information and war nonsense that was being announced, to decide how she could help stop this war as peacefully and quickly as possible. It was obvious negations were long gone, she hoped the Jedi could help bring peace and rationality to the galaxy.

*

Padmé strode along the bland corridors of the Jedi Temple, Sabé and Dormé fussing around her, Versé was at the exit, making sure the area was secure for the Senator. Padmé really did not like the formality that was entailed with her Senatorial role. She had tried to tell her well-meaning but suffocating handmaidens that there was nothing to worry about at the temple but Sabé would not hear of it after the attack on the temple a week or so earlier.

"Milady I really wish you'd allowed me to switch places with you, in case of another attack." Sabé tutted while Dormé smirked behind her hand, she knew how overprotective Sabé was and how much it infuriated Padmé.

"Sabé for the absolute last time, there is no need to fret in the Jedi temple, we are surrounded by experienced and powerful Jedi, you are driving me insane with your constant fussing, please, just relax and take in the sights, it will probably be the only time you see it."

Dormé's grin widened as she glanced around her in awe as Padmé had done upon her first visit. There certainly were a lot of males running around, from all species imaginable, it was quite a surprise and an educational experience for the handmaidens. Padmé was glad she had managed to distract them with eligible if celibate males, after all it was no harm to look, plus she knew they were getting plenty of looks themselves.

Madame Jocasta Nu greeted the women and pointed them in the direction of the Medi bay, as Padmé's memory of the temple's layout was a little foggy.

They entered the Medi bay and were greeted with the sight of a topless Obi Wan lying on a bed with deep wounds being treated by a nurse and a medical droid. Yoda stood by the side of the bed with Shaak Ti and Anakin helping to fill in the blanks of the elder Knights encounter.

Dormé gawped, Sabé giggled and Padmé didn't bat an eye as she coughed loudly to get the attention on the Jedi.

"Padmé!" Anakin grinned but was shot a sharp look from Yoda and a withering one from his companion of around the same age, whom Padmé hadn't yet met.

"Padmé?" Obi Wan rasped trying to sit up, but was pushed forcefully back down by the nurse.

"Ow, watch it could you? I'd prefer not to receive any more injuries today" He groaned.

"Senator Amidala, and…friends of hers are you?" Yoda inquired, wrinkling his already wrinkled brow.

"Master Yoda these are two of my most trusted handmaidens, Sabé and Dormé."

"Pleasure is it to meet you young ladies. Finished for now am I, perhaps when fully recovered are you more details can you give me Obi Wan."

"Certainly Master." Obi Wan inclined his head slightly.

"We need some room to work here!" The nurse frowned at the large group, "Perhaps visitors can wait until later, Obi Wan needs some room."

"Yes." Yoda nodded, "Shaak Ti and I shall leave, Anakin do you wish to stay?"

"Not really Master, I promised some other Knights I'd spar with them, I really must do some training." Anakin glanced at Obi Wan and smiled briefly before following the two out.

Sabé and Dormé were rather riveted on the sight of Obi Wan's bare chest. Padmé glanced with a raised brow at them.

"Yes, I think we'll wait outside, let me know as soon as you're done alright?" Padmé told Obi Wan and the nurse nodded curtly before pushing them all out to the waiting room adjoining.

"Wow, he's got cuter!" Sabé smirked. "You…devil!" 

"Pardon? I hope you're not suggesting…anything?! Sabé honestly, you and your imagination."

"Can I have him then?" She grinned and Padmé tutted and turned away, glancing through the glass window back at Obi Wan. She felt a little guilty lying to her handmaidens but it was for the best, she convinced herself.

A little later the nurse popped her head round the door and announced Obi Wan finished, as if he were a work of art she had been slaving over.

Padmé told her handmaidens to wait outside and instructed Sabé to run back and tell Versé what was going on and that she wouldn't be long. She convinced Sabé that Dormé would probably just about manage to keep chaos from breaking out in the brief time she was away and Sabé grudgingly accepted. It was really because Sabé was a bad influence and would probably have the two of them spying through the window, whereas Dormé was a lot more restrained and polite, if a little shy in these sorts of situations anyway. 

"Why is it that whenever you're involved I always seem to get injured?" Obi Wan quipped as soon as the nurse had left them.

"And yet you still manage to make jokes. Anyway, if it weren't for me you'd be dead I hope you realise, I alerted the Jedi to rescue you!"

"What would I do without you?" Obi Wan kissed the knuckles of her right hand delicately.  

"Obi Wan what happened?"

"A bounty hunter followed me from the temple, tried to kill me, and I thought you were the only one with assassination attempts, perhaps I should get look-alike bodyguards too."

"Don't joke, I could've lost you."

"Im much harder to kill im afraid, I just won't stay down! I missed my appointment with Viceroy Organa, I hope he wasn't too put out."

"No. He seemed fine when I talked to him earlier."

"Oh good. That reminds me Padmé. I think maybe we should stop, you know… _seeing each other." His voice dropped slightly and his stormy eyes were downcast, he had had time to think about these things since he had been indisposed, too much time alone with his own head had managed to convince him of the negative more than the positive, his head had overridden his heart, he knew he had to hurt her to protect her._

"What? Why?" Padmé was confused.

"Because, I… well you are married to Anakin, he is willing to give up everything for you, what have I got to offer you? Force sakes Padmé I'm meant to be a responsible Jedi, I shouldn't be feeling these emotions or doing these things, and I'm leaving for a galactic war in a little under a day, I may never see you again. I couldn't ask you to wait for me, Anakin is still here, you have him to depend on and love. It is not my place. I cannot do it Padmé, what if something happens, I couldn't ask you to carry a burden of sorrow especially for me, I'm not worth it."

"Don't say that! Obi Wan, what we are doing may be considered wrong, but Anakin and I are married in name only now, barely in bond. He grows colder each day, I can feel the distance between us, I love him, I always will. But its different now, I cannot help what I feel for you, maybe it would be better if I didn't but that is not an option, you cannot tell me what burdens to bear or what I should feel, this is what I have, I don't care if you have nothing to offer, if I have your love then what else matters? Do you think me shallow, or are you trying to protect me from your own fears? Tell me you don't love me Obi Wan, then I shall never bother you again! But it would be a lie, we both know this, a war cannot and will not change how I feel for you. So tell me Obi Wan, or stop being so foolish."

Obi Wan stared at his blanket, he removed his large hand from her own grasp and took a breath.

"I'm sorry Padmé, I can't… I can't love you. I refuse to. It is forbidden, wrong and dangerous. For both of us, I will not put you in that position, I can't. I JUST CANT!"

Padmé began to tremble and tears welled in her chocolate brown eyes, she stood slowly and turned away from him yet again, sorrow and hurt and shock mixing inside her, she couldn't believe she had said to him and that he had rebuked her so, just flat out refused her. She ran past a confused Dormé and into a waiting Sabé and Versé and left Obi Wan feeling more alone than he had in a long while and even more empty, shedding his own silent tears.

*

Doesn't it seem like im using the same old storylines just in different situations? Blame my muse, all the time in Jamaica has had a bad effect on her. There will be a point to all this honest, it will get more interesting very soon, I just have to throw a few bumps in along the way! Review please, tell me what you think so far.

xXx


	24. The Temptation of Anakin Skywalker

Futures Past

Chapter 24- The Temptation of Anakin Skywalker

Sabé regarded Padmé curiously as she ran into the air-taxi and slumped into her seat puffy eyed and bottom lip quivering.

"Milady what on earth is wrong?" Versé asked in concern, "Did I miss something?" She murmured to Dormé who shook her head profusely.

"Let's go." Padmé said in a strange voice that sounded rather regal, more like to her days as Queen.

"Milady, are you alright?" Sabé demanded, grabbing Padmé's shoulders so that she could look the senator in the face.

"I am fine Sabé. Please, I've outstayed my welcome here. Let's proceed to my apartment." 

With bewildered expressions the three handmaidens nodded and hopped into the transport too.

*

At this moment, Anakin Skywalker was not sparring with any other Knights, nor was he even in the Jedi Temple. Using this free time, he was now proceeding along the pristine and ceremonious halls of the Galactic Senate, on his way to meet with Supreme Chancellor Palpatine.

Anakin already felt a bond between himself and the Chancellor, and since he was now a Jedi Knight and did not have Obi Wan always around him as before, Anakin had subconsciously searched for a new father figure, and one that had always been there ever since he was younger was the Chancellor. Anakin couldn't deny the strong power he felt emanating from Palpatine, as if he was a Jedi himself. The only examples of this power he had known before in the Temple were Master Yoda and perhaps Master Windu, but for someone who was not a Jedi Master? Anakin had to admit he was intrigued. He had been having talks and confiding in Palpatine even before he had ascended to Jedi Knight status, but this was the first official meeting between them since.

He nodded to the Chancellors receptionist and she let him pass without a word. Anakin certainly felt more grown up already, Palpatine had never talked down to him as Obi Wan had, he treated him as an equal and an adult, Obi Wan had always corrected any slight mistake, but the Chancellor simply commended and respected Anakin, another reason why they got on so well, it seemed.

As he reached the double doors that led to Palpatine's office, he found the Chancellor was already stood at them, waiting for Anakin.

"Ah, Anakin, how good to see you." Palpatine smiled warmly, and shook Anakin's hand before motioning him inside.

Anakin took a seat before the desk and waited eagerly for the Chancellor to continue with whatever he was meaning to say.

"Ah Anakin my boy, I have always believed in you, you know that. I have always seen that special flare in you, the unspoken strength and power, I know you will prove to be the greatest of all Jedi. You have so much potential, do you have any idea how much greater you can become, the chance if yours, if you only reach to take it."

"Thank you Chancellor, I am honoured to have your support."

"You have more than that my dear boy, I can offer you more than you could ever conceive, you have no idea how much power is on my side, not just as Supreme Chancellor."

"I'm listening." Anakin leant forward trying to coax whatever Palpatine was trying to say out.

"There will be a power shift soon Anakin, and I am confiding this in you in total confidence, because I trust you, and I see so much more in you than the Jedi realise, and as you said, you will always have my support. But more than that, I have knowledge Anakin, and power that even Master Yoda does not possess, and the chance is here, now, for you to seize, and it can bring you to greatness and strength, and a place in the annals of history, your name can be etched in the stars if you only seize this opportunity, if you put your whole trust in me you can have everything you dream of and a place at my right hand, with all the power, glory and might a million times that of anyone in the galaxy. So the time is now Anakin to ask, do you want it, I can ask you this only once, yes or no, now and only now, no thinking time… Yes or no?" He held out his hand and stared unfalteringly into Anakin's eyes, and in them the Jedi saw everything he had ever strived for. 

Everything he had focused on and dreamed of while trapped in the dusty hell of Tatooine, while watching the ashes of Qui-Gon Jinn float into the black sky on that fateful night when his training began, while studying and training all those years in the Temple, on all those missions, when he felt like giving up and telling everyone they were wrong, that there was no way he could be the prophesised Chosen One who would restore balance to the galaxy. But now in Palpatine's eyes and in his outstretched hand, Anakin saw it all and more. 

And he reached out his own hand towards the Chancellors, and with a grip as firm as stone, he shook it.

*

Obi Wan forced himself awake with a gasp. His back and chest burnt with unseen flames of pain and a horrifying nightmare had woken him from fitful sleep. He had a feeling, possibly encouraged by his dream, that Anakin had just done something terrible. After all, he was still bonded with Anakin, as a Master to a Padawan was forever, and now all he could do was lie back on the pillow and squeeze his eyes shut, wishing his terrible visions away and trying to fight the waves of nausea that crashed against him like the tide.

"A silly nightmare and nothing more." He insisted to himself, trying to slow down his rapid breathing by embracing the serenity of the Force. He could never sleep well in the Medi-bay but recently he hadn't been sleeping well anyway. Every night came horrible dreams of Anakin doing horrendous deeds which he could not banish from his mind even while awake. Something was terribly wrong, and Obi Wan knew it.

*

In Padmé's apartment, the senator's thoughts weren't describable as pleasant either.

She didn't know how to take what Obi Wan had said, especially given his behaviour in recent days. She could not accept defeat, but she couldn't deny it either. She had to respect Obi Wan's decision, if he really didn't want to love her she could do nothing, except try and banish her own feelings towards him herself. As she was contemplating this she felt a flash of pain in her skull as a fierce headache struck her like thunder. 

"Dormé?" She called weakly to her handmaiden who was sitting in the living room area outside her bedroom.

"Milady, are you alright?" The reply was instantaneous as the shy brunette head appeared round the door. She may not have been all that forward towards some others, but when it came to Padmé, Dormé was as fiercely protective and loyal as Sabé, she was just more subtle.

"I know it sounds silly but I've just got the worst headache, its like someone took a lightsabre to my skull."

"I'll go and get some Hypnocanes or something, and some water. R2 alert Versé if Padmé feels worse." Dormé instructed the little droid who responded in his series of beeps and clicks.

"You're starting to sound like Sabé, Dormé!" Padmé called after her jokingly, before clutching her head again as the pain returned.

Then as quickly as it had come, it left, and Padmé felt completely normal, so when Dormé staggered back in with Hypnocane and injectors and water to find Padmé fine and well, she was as confused as the senator.

"I don't know what it was Dormé, but I feel fine now." 

Dormé frowned and put the items on Padmé's bedside table before approaching the senator. She put a hand to Padmé's head before nodding, "Alright, but I'll leave these here by your bed, just in case."

"Thank you Dormé, I'm sure I'll be fine." Padmé smiled reassuringly and Dormé ducked out of the room.

"The last thing I need right now is to get ill at such an important time, I can't afford to be sick, right R2?" She was answered by a chirpy beep.

"Didn't think so. I guess I'll have to go back to Naboo and hold a meeting to see what they can contribute to the War, I need to go home anyway. Sure will be good to get away from here for a while, a trip home will definitely do me some good."

*

Yoda was floating along the corridors of the Temple in his hover chair, checking everyone was where they should be, he planned to check in on Obi Wan and finish off his account of events from the attack, especially as the droid on duty in the Medi-bay had reported Obi Wan had woken in distress a little earlier. 

The wizened old Master wished he could be in more places at once, there were so many things to be planned and sorted out, but Obi Wan seemed very accident prone at the moment.

"Women trouble it must be, women trouble it always is." He tutted and floated towards the hospital wing when an Anakin shaped blur streaked past him.

"Young Skywalker, where have you been?" The stern tone of Yoda's voice stopped Anakin in his tracks.

"Uh, just training Master Yoda, like I said I'd be." Anakin offered, Yoda got the feeling he wasn't telling the whole truth and scrutinized the sandy haired Jedi closely.

"Well, I gotta jet Master, important tasks await me." And with that the newly appointed Knight was reduced to blur status again as he sped off, leaving a slightly bewildered Yoda floating in his wake.

"These younglings, keep up with them, I never can." Yoda shook his head.

*


	25. Truth

Futures Past

Chapter 25- Truth

A.N: Man, this is it, the big one. I'm prepared for loadsa angry flames from the mindless A/A shippers, but what the hey, I've managed thus far, bring it on if you wanna! From now on things will get really interesting, after all, Anakin is slowly but surely being turned, and well after this chapter… well you'll see! Hope y'all enjoy it, but first (I know, I know, I like being suspenseful!) we'll go to the reviews!

_REALbluelightsabre__: Ah, I am not saying that Anakin wasn't curious, but wouldn't ya think, someone as headstrong as Anakin would probably think more in the now, act first ask questions later type frame of mind? Plus y'know, not many people would question Palpy when they hero-worship him like Ani seems to, or is my way of thinking anyway. It will probably be explored more in later chaps anyway. Thankfully, I never saw those Yoda adverts (or at least I don't remember them!) but you're right, Yoda does know all and he totally rules (just see my story AGONY YODA *plug*) anyway, you'll just have to see if Obi Wan or Yoda finds out, because we all know about a certain infamous lightsabre battle that takes place in Episode 3…._

_Kathryn Riddle: Now, with the headache, as with the vision, I see a bond between the three of them, as they are all linked to each other –lovers, bonded, y'know- so I want to focus on that bond and try and use it for all three of them, it will be explored in later chapters anyway, as there have been hints of it through the whole story really. Anyway, I'm glad you liked it, thanks for the reviews!_

_*Mystic_87*: *blushes* Aww, thank you *cries* they like me, they really like me?! Okay enough of the Oscar speech here, I am sooo incredibly flattered that not only did you read it cover to cover you might say (which in itself is quite amazing to me- why on earth would you want to?!) but that you actually consider it __that good, if my story was used for episode three, there would be a whooole lot of Ani/Ami shippers after my blood I can tell you (like there aren't already?!) but thank you! I do think that George Lucas really needs someone to help him write the Episode 3 script cause lets face it he's a bit sucky at the romance! But that's not what we're talking about here! Virtual computer hugs to you, if I had a reader of the month, it would probably have been you (I still can't believe you read it all!?!) I'm glad that you can recognise the faults in the fic too (cause if people said it was perfect my head wouldn't be able to fit in my room!) So thanks for reading (IT ALL!) and reviewing, I hope you like the next chapters too!_

_VTEEN: Oh you're damn right it'll happen. Do not despair, it is all for the best, and this chapter should meet standard requirements of Obidalaness (if this one doesn't then the next one __certainly will) and more Obidalaness on the way, thanks for the review!_

_Ells: I make no promises, but the original trilogy will be more or less unharmed, and as I enjoy writing lots of angst, (and we know how it all must end) this will definitely not be what could be considered a 'happy' ending, depending on your definition. I definitely want it to be believable and I recognise the limitations of the pairing, so I'll try and please as many people as possible while in the realms of possibility, but of course it will be very Obidala flavoured, as I think it is quite a reasonable way of sending Anakin to the dark side, but I don't want to mess with anything major I shouldn't imagine, I hope you like the rest, it will be interesting to hear what you think of later chaps. Thanks for the review._

_Jedi Svuem: _I am very glad that you took a chance and read my story, and I am even gladder (is that a word, my dictionary seems to think so) that you enjoyed it and have an open mind. I myself do read A/A stories on occasion and most of them are very well written, so it is good that even though we can all differ in opinion, we can still enjoy others' work. Don't worry about the length of your review, I very much enjoy reading long/detailed/informative reviews, (as long as they aren't flames 'cause then I just get bored!) it is always very helpful to hear what other peoples views are and what they like about the story, it gives me more scope for improvement. I would rather like to read your story, maybe at some point you could email/review me with a link or something? Thank you for your compliments, I try to write the emotions as realistically given the situations as possible, and its good to know I'm getting them right ^^ thanks for the review!

Okay I think that's enough for now, thanks to all my great reviewers I appreciate and love you all! Now get ready for our feature presentation!

*

Anakin rushed though the corridors at a quick walk, hoping to get back to his dormitory before anymore questions were asked, when he heard taps and footsteps advancing down the hall from where he was headed. He saw Obi Wan turn the corner and turned on his heel, trying to avoid being caught by his former Master.

"Anakin!" Anakin sighed, he knew there was no way he could pretend he hadn't heard so fixed on a smile and spun round to face Obi Wan, who was advancing on him, a walking stick helping support him.

"Master." Anakin nodded.

"Where have you been?" 

"Just sparring in the training area Master, like I said I would."

"That's strange, the training area is in the opposite direction from where you came from just now. And Master Yoda said he just saw you coming from the direction of the entrance." 

Anakin's smiled flickered as he realised his mistake and inwardly scolded himself. Obi Wan regarded him carefully, sensing his unease, and realising how like Chancellor Palpatine the boy had just looked with his fixed smile and ready excuse.

"Because you know Anakin, that you are not allowed out of the Temple without the permission of one of he council members or at least having informed someone, it is in the rules of the Temple. And new Jedi Knights are under very close scrutiny from the council for the first few weeks of their appointment, it wouldn't do to be getting into trouble so soon. So are you willing to tell me where you went or perhaps you would prefer an audience with Master Windu or Master Yoda?" Obi Wan looked kindly at his former Padawan, who was looking rather like the proverbial Bantha in the Speeder's headlights.

"Actually, I was at the senate, in a meeting with Chancellor Palpatine." Anakin said, rather importantly.

Obi Wan was slightly thrown by this comment. "And…why pray tell were you visiting the Chancellor Anakin?"

"That is not your concern anymore Obi Wan, what we discussed was a private matter of state, _you don't need to pay any mind to it. If you'll excuse me." And Anakin nodded to his former Master and strode off, feeling rather pleased with how he'd turned the encounter around._

Obi Wan sighed and shook his head, he had a feeling Palpatine and Anakin could be a dangerous mix, he just wished he knew what the Chancellor's vested interest in Anakin was, and how he could curtail their 'private meetings'.

Already the Force was healing his wounds, and after conducting a holo-meeting with Viceroy Organa, explaining why their last meetings had all seemed to end up cancelled and organising certain matters, Obi Wan knew that tomorrow he would be on his way to war. He knew what he had to do.

*

Sabé was furious. She didn't know who exactly to be furious with, but she was furious nonetheless. Padmé had been taken ill while she was away for no reason, and then felt fine, there was no possible explanation, but Sabé was sure the Senator was horribly ill and just hiding it so that she wouldn't worry. She insisted on giving Padmé some Hypnocanes anyway, and was furious with Dormé for not contacting her. So when there was a knock on the door a little later, and she was still furious, she decided that she could be furious to this new victim too.

Palming open the door she glared out at the visitor, which just happened to be Obi Wan.

"Oh you." She said, not very pleasantly.

"Yes. Hello Sabé. I need to talk to Senator Amidala."

"Well you can't. The Senator has requested not to be disturbed and she was rather ill a little while ago so visitors are not a good idea."

"Is she alright?" Obi Wan asked, concerned.

Sabé regarded him curiously. "…She'll be fine." 

"Please, Sabé. I really need to see her, its rather important. I'm going to the Wars tomorrow, and there's something I really must speak with her about."

Sabé scrutinized Obi Wan closely for a moment before relenting.

"Fine, but be quick, and if she doesn't want you in there, I will personally come in and remove you myself."

Obi Wan nodded, and giving Sabé a wide berth he entered Padmé's lavish apartment, leaning slightly on his walking stick, wary of his injured chest.

"She's in the bedroom." Dormé said quietly from the sofa she sat daintily upon, playing some form of card game with Versé.

Obi Wan nodded his thanks and taking a deep breath, went into Padmé's room.

Versé and Dormé turned to Sabé.

"You didn't have to be so rude you know. He _is a Jedi Knight." Versé said accusingly._

"I will be as rude as I want, turning up unannounced, coming in and disturbing the Senator like this, these Jedi have no manners."

"But he seems very…nice." Dormé offered, and was met with a scowl from the- evidently- still furious Sabé.

As Obi Wan entered the room he saw Padmé standing silently at the window, her back to him. She wore a long blue dress with wide sleeves and a golden belt, and a hand was pressed up against the glass, almost longingly.

Obi Wan cleared his throat.

"Milady, I just wanted to inform you. I'm…I'm leaving for the Galactic Armies tomorrow, I did not wish for us to part on less than amicable terms, considering I might…" He trailed off, Padmé still stood unmoving at the large window, regarding the busy Coruscant skyline, with all the transports whizzing past.

Obi Wan approached her slowly, reaching out his spare hand to touch her shoulder, then thinking against it withdrew it and ran a hand through his fiery hair instead.

"Why?" She said, rather hollowly. "Why did you want to inform me? I thought you did not care about my feelings, or that is how it would seem."

"How can you say that?" Obi Wan asked, taken aback. "If anything your feelings were the first things I thought of."

"Are you sure they were not your own Obi Wan? My feelings seemed to be the last thing on your mind back at the Temple." She turned to face him, her eyes were slightly red, but they were also cold towards him, devoid of their usual spark, her face was a mask, the one she used to wear when she was Queen.

"Padmé please, don't make this harder than it already is."

"Who is making things hard Obi Wan, I am saying my mind, as you did. What do you care if we part as friends when you refuse my feelings as well as your own, deny everything, as if we were nothing."

"Padmé please." Obi Wan's eyes were tempestuous and full of pain. "Please, do not make me feel worse about what I have to do."

"You do not have to! You are taking the easy road, the cowards way out, I never pictured you to be the type to do that Obi Wan, but I suppose I was mistaken, you _are a coward. I have nothing else to say to you." She turned back to the window._

"Padmé _please!" Obi Wan grabbed her shoulder and pulled her round to face him, he knew instantly he shouldn't have, he felt the spark of his touch on her, and he withdrew his hand instantly, as if he had been burnt._

"Padmé." He began, his voice shaking more than he would've liked. "You are making this too difficult on me. You have no idea what you do to me, and it kills me Padmé, not to be able to admit the feelings or urges I have when I am near you, it is all I can do to fight them, I cannot do this to you or to myself, it is too dangerous, I cannot risk it." His voice was barely more than a whisper now as their fiery gazes met.

"Where is the danger Obi Wan?"

"Because…because when I am with you, I feel things, things a Jedi should not feel, _I should not feel, because kissing you makes me feel powerful and strong, as if I can do anything, and it will lead me to destruction, there is passion, and raw emotions that I cannot feel, I will not feel."_

"Why?" Padmé asked, tears in her eyes.

"Because it will lead me to the dark side."

"How, how can love-"

"It just _can. Already, when I see you with Anakin I feel jealousy, anger, __hate even… and those emotions are forbidden of the Jedi, because they will lead me to darkness, and I will not be able to escape it, because I know that you will always be there in my heart and mind, and knowing it will never work, how I can never have you, how I can never __feel those things, it will devour me. I will not give myself to the dark side, and I will not love you, because if I did and I knew I could have you for eternity and have no worries or fears, then I would gladly give myself to the dark side to experience it. I can be easily tempted by you or with you Padmé. And that is something I will never give in to. But you would make me. That is why." Obi Wan's breathing was ragged and his eyes were downcast, he had just admitted his greatest fear to her, he did not know whether it would hurt her or help her understand, but he knew she would realise how great this burden was now._

Padmé smiled thinly, and took Obi Wan's face in her hands.

"I would never let you go to the dark side, I would never even ask those things of you, if I knew how… oh Obi Wan I am not worth that. I could never be worth giving in to darkness for, you will always, _always have me, without selling your soul to acquire it. I do not wish you to feel jealousy because there is nothing to feel jealous about. Do you know what it is like to be married to a man- a man, he is almost still a boy!- who when I kiss I can already feel a distance between us, and when we are out he is either too busy talking about how amazing a Jedi he will be, or being so overprotective that he treats me more as a trophy than a lover, he barely sees me unless he wants to have someone to massage his ego and that scum Palpatine manages that just fine."_

"Oh Padmé, you know you are more than a trophy to him, he is obsessed with you."

"Do I want to have a relationship with someone who is obsessed rather than in love? It is barely even love, lust maybe."

"Ever since he met you he has loved you Padmé, he talked of you many times when he was training, I think he thought of little else for a time. Oh Padmé I can tell that for you and him it is destiny, and what am I? Some pathetic Jedi Knight who has fallen under your spell too. I cannot bear it."

"I do not let others decide my destiny for me, I make my own. Anakin will always have a place in my heart, but you are in my very soul. I do not have control over who I love, and by the Force Obi Wan, no-one else will decide this relationship. It will not be influenced by others, but by _our hearts will our love be tested. Do not presume to tell me what is for my own good, because only I can tell that, do not do it to spare __my feelings for pity's sake. What does this tell you?" She placed a hand on his chest over his heart and stared up into his grey eyes unwaveringly. She felt it hammering wildly under her touch._

"…It tells me that I love you, with every fibre of my being." Obi Wan smiled thinly.

"I thought it might." Padmé grinned and pulled Obi Wan down into a tender but powerful kiss that almost took his breath away.

"I could not bear for you to leave me without admitting your true feelings." She said.

"But I must leave you, and there is always a chance…" He left the sentence unfinished, not daring to say it.

"No, Obi Wan please don't say things like that, I could not bear it. There are so many things we haven't experienced together yet, if we were to be parted before even, being_ together… I could not bear it__."_

Obi Wan blushed and stammered. "Well actually I haven't ever… Ahem." He coughed and looked away embarrassed.

"You mean you've never, never _ever!?" Padmé exclaimed as Obi Wan shook his head and blushed even more deeply._

"Well no. I've been raised as a Jedi ever since I was very young, I do not remember life outside the Temple, and although it sometimes _did happen I suppose, there was… well there was no-one special to want to do it with. So no, never." He turned away from her, too embarrassed to even look at her any more. _

"Well that will make it even more special." Padmé said softly, turning him back to face her. Obi Wan smiled gratefully and Padmé kissed him again, tears threatening to fall once more.

"It's not enough time." Obi Wan sighed. "Not nearly enough, tomorrow… I can barely contemplate it."

"Neither can I, it's horrible. I'll miss you so much. I never thought it would happen. Especially with you as accident prone as you are." The two both laughed at that.

"Indeed, I thought I might not even make it off Coruscant at all!" 

"Maybe we could write to each other?"

"It depends, if it were to be intercepted it could put us both in danger."

Padmé nodded sadly.

"But if there is any way by the Force it will be done." Obi Wan reassured her with a smile.

"Well, I suppose we have half a day together, and the night." Padmé sighed wistfully.

"Well then we must make each second count."

*

Okay chaps, what'd you all think. I actually rather enjoyed writing this chapter, surprising isn't it? Now the million dollar question, do you think a *whispers* _sex scene is in order? Reckon I'm up to writing it? I sincerely doubt it, but as you are the readers, how'd you reckon I should handle it? I'm thinking classy and tasteful, scenes cutting to sunsets, crashing waves on the beach, rain, the moon, that kinda romance drama pap? Lol, well hopefully I'll see you all next chap, don't forget to review and leave me your thoughts, it will be fluffy I reckon, just warning you in advance, OBIDALA FLUFF y'hear all you moody flamers? Feel free to barrage me with flames…nnnnnnnow! Cos I've got it all outta my system *beam* hope to see all you Obidala fans next chap, and all you flamers in hell (from heaven) yeah I know I'm taunting now! It must be all the hot chocolate! See ya all, happy holidays!_

xXx


	26. Deception

Futures Past

Chapter 26- Deception

By the way, Obi Wan's poem is actually a song by Daniel Bedingfield, called If You're Not the One, I thought it was perfect to describe Obi and Padmé's relationship, I recommend you go download it, it really is a beautiful ballad.  And I decided against the sex scene, I thought it best to leave it to your imagination, but don't worry, there will be flashbacks about it later on, you'll understand it all later anyway, I just don't think I could do it justice and I'm not really good at that kinda thing anyway ^^! This is quite a long chap, just to warn you! Enjoy, and happy holidays!

*

When Padmé woke the next morning she turned to face the man she knew she truly loved, but to her dismay the space next to her was empty, save a piece of paper on the pillow.

_Dearest Padmé_

_It pains me to leave you so soon, but you looked so beautiful in your sleep I hadn't the heart to wake you, especially as it was so early. I don't believe in goodbyes anyway, though I would have preferred to talk to you, a holo-message did not suit my purposes for this note, I feel romantic letters are all the more special in these circumstances, don't you. I woke early and simply lay watching you sleep for hours, you truly are an angel, there is no other way to express your radiance. And while I was watching you, I was inspired, so had to put pen to paper, and what follows is what I wrote for you, dedicated to us, so that while I am away you may have it as a keepsake, in case I do not have the chance to write, you will still have a letter just like you wanted. Words cannot express what you have done for me Padmé, and there can be no greater gift than what you have given me, I can only hope to give it to you in return, tenfold if possible. Though our situation seems tragic and difficult, I feel it will only make us stronger if we have each other, you have shown me what it is to love, and you have made me so much more…complete in doing so. Once this war is over, if necessary I will devote my life to making you happy, for one night of joy has given me a lifetime of love and shown me what I was lacking. Perhaps we should appeal to change the Jedi Code, I'm sure Master Yoda and Master Yaddle would make a fine couple, don't you agree? Ah! I see time is already against me, by the time you read this I will probably be on my transport. Pray for us all Padmé, we will need all the help we can get. Until I can come back to you, keep this poem and my love close to your heart, and I will keep you forever in mine. Think of me whenever you read this-_

_If you're not the one then why does my soul feel glad today?  
If you're not the one then why does my hand fit yours this way?  
If you are not mine then why does your heart return my call?  
If you are not mine would I have the strength to stand at all?  
  
I never know what the future brings   
But I know you are here with me now  
We'll make it through   
And I hope you are the one I share my life with  
  
I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand  
If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am?  
Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?  
  
If I don't need you then why am I crying on my bed?  
If I don't need you then why does your name resound in my head?  
If you're not for me then why does this distance maim my life?  
If you're not for me then why do I dream of you as my wife?  
  
I don't know why you're so far away   
But I know that this much is true  
We'll make it through   
And I hope you are the one I share my life with  
And I wish that you could be the one I die with  
And I'm  praying you're the one I build my home with  
I hope I love you all my life  
  
I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand  
If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am  
Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?  
  
'Cause I miss you, body and soul so strong that it takes my breath away  
And I breathe you into my heart and pray for the strength to stand today  
'Cause I love you, whether it's wrong or right  
And though I can't be with you tonight  
You know my heart is by your side  
  
I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand  
If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am  
Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?_

_Until we meet again, I remain eternally yours_

_Obi Wan_

Padmé was unaware of the salty tears running down her cheeks until one dropped from her cheek and created a small pool on the delicate paper, thankfully missing Obi Wan's elegant inscription. Exhaling shakily she put the letter down and wiped away her tears with the heel of her hand, checking the time. 8 AM standard time, Obi Wan probably left before 6. She hoped he had not met her handmaidens or Captain Typhoo on his exit, there would have been some explaining to do. With Obi Wan's letter, Padmé's resolve was strengthened, she loved Obi Wan, and no-one else's opinion mattered, whether it was destiny or a mistake, it was a risk she was willing to take. She just wondered how she would cope knowing the man she loved could be in constant danger, while he was still gravely injured no less! She also wondered what she would do around Anakin, but she was a diplomat, and a politician, if anyone could handle Anakin it was her. A part of her still loved Anakin, but she had already started to notice a change in him, ever since the death of his mother it had been a downhill spiral which Obi Wan had confided in her once worried him no end, the elder Jedi had been sure Anakin's destructive behaviour would only worsen and it would destroy the young man unless it was halted, but Master Yoda apparently still had confidence in Obi Wan's teaching abilities, and insisted Obi Wan could handle it.

Padmé worried, she had been having dreams about Anakin lately, and they were not pleasant, on the contrary they were heinous for the most part. Most of these dreams involved Anakin, herself and Obi Wan, and on one occasion, two small babies, one with thin curls of brown hair and the other a shock of blonde. She had held them, but given them to Obi Wan for some reason… it all got rather foggy after a while, the dreams all blurred together like a watercolour. 

But Padmé did not have time for idle thoughts, she had to prepare to go back to Naboo for discussions on the war, and talk to Anakin, she definitely felt something pressing her to do that. 

**Maybe that all powerful Force decided to make an appearance after all, maybe if things had been different I could've been a Jedi… why does my mind wander so much these days! There is important work to be done!**

She swung her legs over the side of the bed, and found a dress of the deepest emerald green, with long sleeves and a square cut collar. She would of course need help with her hair, Versé was particularly adept at the intricate hair designs Padmé enjoyed. Padmé had always imagined having a daughter with hair like hers so she could put it into grand styles and play around with it, she wondered if she would ever have children. Two would be nice, one of each, a boy and a girl. She had always liked names beginning with L or J, but she felt rather silly thinking about it when she didn't even know what her husband was thinking or where her lover would be in a few months time, and frankly she didn't want to think about either.

*

Anakin had just conducted another meeting with Chancellor Palpatine who had asked him all sorts of questions about what he thought of the state of the Galaxy, how he would like to do things if he were in power, what needed changing, that sort of thing. It had made Anakin feel rather important indeed to know his opinions mattered to the Supreme Chancellor of the Galaxy, and he was pleasantly surprised to find the Chancellors views matched his own on the whole. He always felt so mature and valued after his meetings with Palpatine, he was becoming more and more like the father Anakin never had every day.

With a spring in his step Anakin proceeded to Padmé's apartments, he had decided to drop in and surprise her before he had to return to the Temple for a meeting with Master Yoda. Palpatine had said that someday, Anakin wouldn't even have need to go to the Temple anymore when the Chancellors 'grand plan for the Republic' had come to fruition. Anakin didn't really know what that plan was yet, but it sounded very exciting. 

Anakin had thought about asking what these plans and powers that the Chancellor had were, but always decided against it, knowing that if Palpatine kept it from him it was for good reason, and he had promised Anakin would know all about it in time, which satisfied the young Knight for the time being.

**Almost at Padmé's now, I'm sure she'll be very pleased to see me!**

*

Padmé went round her apartment, straightening things up so it wouldn't look suspicious, humming some love song she had heard the day before, and generally glowing. Sabé was as usual suspicious, still furious, but thankfully less so. She hadn't mentioned why she hadn't heard Obi-Wan leave the night before, or questioned why Padmé was in a good mood, she was just sitting, checking her weapons and holo-projector for the trip back to Naboo. Dormé had been designated to disguise herself as the Senator for the journey- just in case- which gave Sabé little to do, which was one thing she hated.

She checked on Padmé in her room, who was sitting on the bed engrossed in a book- which unbeknownst to Sabé had Obi Wan's letter hidden inside to look inconspicuous- and then heard the sensor on the door go. She ran to open it and found it was Anakin who stood grinning outside it.

"Good morning Sabé. I came to see Padmé." He said cheerily.

"What is it with you Jedi dropping by to see Padmé, first Obi Wan, now you, honestly, the Senator does have better things to do than entertain Jedi Knights all hours, she is a very busy woman in case you hadn't realised." Sabé glowered.

"Obi Wan was here?" Anakin asked, seeming to have ignored the rest of Sabé's statement.

Sabé sighed in annoyance. "Yes! Yesterday evening, I would've thought you'd know, he was _your Master after all."_

"No, he didn't tell me." Anakin said thoughtfully. There was a moments silence and Sabé scowled.

"Well are you going to stand there all day or come in already, we'll be going soon so I'd prefer it if you didn't waste all my time."

"Oh, sorry, yes." Anakin nodded and stepped past the glaring handmaiden.

"Let me get her for you." Sabé motioned to the sofas in the centre of the room, before dashing to Padmé's door and calling through.

"Padmé, your lover boy is here to see you!" 

Padmé heard this and almost called back 'Obi Wan?' but caught herself just in time and realised it would be Anakin, so quickly slammed her book shut and hid it in her drawer.

"Just a minute!" She called, checking everything was orderly and going to open the door.

"Hello Anakin, what brings you over this way?" She asked, smiling as sweetly as she could.

"Why, to see you of course." He said, also sweetly.

"Well then come in, though we don't have much time." She added as she caught Sabé's murderous glance. Anakin nodded and almost dashed into her room, whether that was to see her or get away from Sabé, Padmé couldn't tell.

"Don't be long you two, we have to set off soon!" Sabé cautioned. Padmé nodded and closed the door.

"Where are you going?" Anakin asked, sitting on her bed.

"Back to Naboo, I have to hold meetings with the richer families to see what we can contribute to those wretched Wars." Padmé sighed, pacing slightly.

"That's a pity, I was hoping we could spend more time together." Anakin said, pouting, stopping Padmé's path with a hand and pulling her back onto the bed to rest her head on his chest, so she was facing forward, away from him.

"Ani! You're a Jedi Knight now, you can't just forget your responsibilities just because you don't have Obi Wan with you all the time." Padmé chided him, tilting her head back to look into his eyes.

"Yeah, but now they're less likely to notice, and I've been a bit busy lately, I haven't given you the attention you deserve." Anakin brushed his fingers down Padmé's cheek.

"That doesn't matter, I understand you have more responsibilities now, we are both busy." She took his hand from her cheek and held it in her lap. Anakin holding her like that only brought back memories of the night before, and she didn't want to think about it while Anakin was there, in case she said something she would later regret.

"You seem…tense, what's wrong?" Anakin asked 

"Nothing." Padmé said, almost defensively then decided to amend it. "Nothing's wrong Ani." She repeated more softly, with a small smile.

"That's alright then. I've not been a very attentive husband lately, but you know I'll always love you Padmé, you're part of me." He whispered as he brushed his lips on her neck, and Padmé fought not to shiver. 

"I… I love you too." She replied, with much effort. 

"And I'll be thinking of you while you're on Naboo, and you'll be thinking of me too, right?" He whispered again, his breath hot on her neck.

"Of course." Padmé nodded as Anakin's arms wrapped round her waist.

"I'll miss you." His voice was little more than a murmur now as he kissed her exposed shoulder.

"Mmhmm." Padmé nodded tersely, keeping her mouth shut, wishing Anakin would leave.

"Why was Obi Wan here?" Anakin said softly, making it sound light and conversational, though it was not. Padmé tensed, but scolded herself inwardly, hoping Anakin didn't notice.

"When?" She asked, also trying to keep it light.

"Last night." Anakins voice was almost singsong in its careless way, as he continued kissing up Padmé's neck.

Padmé winced, racking her brains for some reason that would sound realistic as to why the Jedi Knight would show up unexpectedly at her apartment at night. She knew Obi Wan would not have mentioned it, so Sabé must have offhandedly said something.

"Uh, well… he was…" Padmé was starting to panic, what could she say not to incriminate herself, Anakin was always suspicious at the best of times.

"Yes?" Anakin stopped kissing, waiting for her excuse.

"He came to, uh, apologise."

"What for?" Anakin frowned.

"Well, he snapped at me, earlier in the Medi lab, and he, well he wanted to apologise for being so rude, he said he was just concerned about going to the Wars and such, and how he hoped that the two of us would be alright." Padmé winced, hoping that it was a sufficient excuse.

"Oh. Well could he not have holo-messaged you?" Anakin said, the suspicion not gone from his voice.

"His power cell was flat. He forgot to recharge it." 

"Ah, well as long as he didn't upset you, or I'd have had to have a talk with him." Anakin smiled, and Padmé inwardly sighed in relief.

"But enough talk about Obi Wan." Anakin said and Padmé was sure he was planning on leaving, but instead his hand went to cup Padmé's face and bring her head round to face him, brushing his lips with hers. Padmé squeezed her eyes to try and block out memories from the night before, she tried to banish them from her mind but all she could think of were Obi Wan's lips on hers and his soft hands caressing her, every move Anakin made brought back a new memory and Padmé soon had to pull away with a gasp.

"Padmé, what's wrong?" Anakin frowned.

"Uh, I've got to leave soon Anakin, if I get into this now, I don't think I could stop." Padmé said, knowing this would satisfy Anakin no end.

"I understand, I'll go then. Make sure you holo-message me as soon as you get to Naboo, so I can make sure you're alright."

"I'll be fine Ani, there hasn't been any trouble on Naboo since the Trade Federation blockade, don't worry."

"I do worry, that's what husbands do, or so I'm told." Anakin got up and planted a kiss on Padmé's cheek.

"See you later then."

"Sure, bye Ani." 

As soon as the door _whooshed shut, Padmé threw herself back on her bed with a sigh,_

**I don't think I can do this, it's so hard… I can't get Obi Wan out of my head, and that's dangerous when Ani's around. Hopefully while I'm on Naboo I'll be able to cool off, I won't have to see Anakin for a while. But the one man I do want to see is half a galaxy away, it's my bad luck.**

And with a sigh Padmé grabbed her book from out of her drawer, and prepared to leave for her home world, alone once more.

*  


	27. Conflict

Futures Past

Chapter 27- Conflict

Reviews:

_Heather Wan: I live to serve, the answers for your questions are, that if Obi Wan had killed Palpatine when he confronted him, he probably would have been arrested as people would have seen him come in and out, and murdering the Supreme Chancellor was probably a big crime (even if he was a sleaze bag!) so that's the answer to that one, Obi Wan likes the subtle approach, and Padmé didn't leave the Senate, because that would be exactly what Palpatine wanted, she was a voice of reason in the Senate and without her it would probably have been in a much worse state, and she isn't the sort of person (In my opinion) who would back down to anyone or change her views or lifestyle because of someone else and she certainly wouldn't quit what she loves because Palpy is a dirty old man, so those are my reasons hehe! Thanks for the review, I'll stick some Obidalaness in next chap._

_Yumyumkittysnax: Thanks for reviewing, I'm glad I could help!_

And thanks to all the rest of you guys, I'm so pleased we are passed the two hundred review milestone, I love you guys a lot! And I really don't like this chapter, so little interaction, but to make up for it, lotsa Obidalaness next chap! Thanks for coming to read, enjoy!

*

Obi Wan sat solemnly on the transport ship heading for Dantooine. Because of its rough desert terrain and the old Jedi training base already located there it would provide plenty of training for the new recruits into the war. Bail Organa and many of the Jedi Knights skilled in warfare and weaponry were there to train the men. Obi Wan was still not completely sure of his role yet, but he was sure Palpatine had made it quite clear to put him right in the thick of battle.

**Despicable excuse for a man, if he goes near Padmé while I'm gone… I shall not be able to do anything. Damn and blast my luck, I was foolish to threaten him, if I had left him unaware I was on to him he would have left me alone and I would have been able to protect Padmé and keep an eye on Anakin, now I can do neither. Blast!**

Sighing deeply he closed his eyes, letting the Force calm him, he was still trying to meditate to heal his wounds and focus his mind, but the unagreeable flight and constant babble from other passengers made it almost impossible. He was starting to regret not taking an earlier transport with the other Jedi who had been drafted in, but he had after all wanted to say goodbye to Padmé, so it was his own fault. But it was definitely worth the discomfort now, Obi Wan smiled at the memory of it, he never thought he could come closer to heaven without the Force, but he had been proved wrong, _very wrong._

**I just hope this will be over quickly enough for me to get back to you Padmé.** He sighed as another of the recruits -who looked all of twelve- threw up into another waste bag.

**I have a feeling this will be a very long conflict….**

*

Anakin sat in Yoda's office waiting, feeling slightly uneasy. It had been quite a few minutes since he was supposed to meet the wizened Jedi Master, but Yoda was running late, and Anakin knew for a fact Yoda was never late, unintentionally. In fact Yoda and Mace Windu were standing outside the door, looking at Anakin through the glass panel that Yoda had put in recently.

"You are worried then?" Mace said, frowning and looking at Anakin once more.

"Much more than worried I am, negative energies I feel in him, though from where, I cannot tell." Yoda shook his head.

"What do you suggest?"

Yoda sighed, closing his eyes and bathing in the serenity of the Force, asking for guidance.

"Perhaps, send him to the Wars too we should."

"But then he'll be out of our control, and Obi Wan said he doesn't pay any attention to what he says anymore."

"Right you are, keep him here for now we must, for closer observation. Perhaps the diplomatic mission to Kashyyyk he should accompany you on, requested more than one Jedi Senator Yarua did, and good practice for him it will be to learn from you."

"I would not even be going in light of the Wars, except that the Trandoshans are treating the Wookies so terribly and Wookies would be valuable assets to the War and have always been friendly to us. We owe them help now, but do you think Anakin is the right choice?"

"Very inexperienced in diplomacy young Skywalker is, and many opportunities he has not had, more fighting than talking he and Obi Wan seemed to do."

"Very well, if you think it is for the best, then he will accompany me." Mace nodded and Yoda smiled grimly.

"Guide him back Master Windu, more Jedi we cannot afford to lose, especially if he is the Chosen One."

Mace nodded again and Yoda bowed slightly then went inside to finally begin his meeting with Anakin.

"Young Skywalker, sorry for my lateness I am, another meeting with Master Windu I had." Yoda explained, hobbling to his low chair and sitting on it in a most amicable way.

"What did you want to see me about Master Yoda?"

Yoda tutted, "So hasty you younglings always are, hmm. How feel you, young Skywalker?"

Anakin was confused. "…Fine?" he replied hesitantly.

"No, no, no." Yoda frowned, pursing his lips and contemplating whether to hit Anakin on the head with his walking stick. "How do you feel, inside? Happy are you? Angry? Misunderstood? Unappreciated? How are you within the Force?"

Anakin paused, rather thrown by this, sometimes he contemplated whether or not Master Yoda could read minds, or whether he was just easy to read anyway.

"I'm…okay?"

"Youngling, you try my patience, truth you must tell me, no good can be found in lies, and no lies can be hidden from the Force." 

"I'm, I don't know master Yoda. A little unappreciated I guess."

"Why?" Yoda leaned forward on his little chair, listening intently.

"Well, sometimes I feel like you think it's a mistake to have trained me, you don't send me on missions, you don't seem to trust me with anything, I feel as if the only reason you guys accepted me is because it was Qui Gon's dying wish and Obi Wan would've done anyway, and because you think I'm the Chosen One or something." Anakin said, wondering why he had actually told Yoda all that and not just made something up to satisfy the old Master.

Yoda smiled, pleased he had got the truth. "Trust has to be earned young Anakin, earned it, do you feel you have?"

Anakin thought about this and then shook his head. 

"Well then." Yoda said. "Anakin, bullied into picking Jedi the council never is, picked you because potential we saw in you, and although unorthodox at your age, and perhaps swayed by Obi Wan and Qui Gon our decision was, but trained you we would have anyway." He smiled reassuringly. "Make mistakes we do not, afford to we cannot."

"Oh, good." Anakin said relieved.

"As a failure do not count yourself yet Anakin, much time to make amends there is. Believe in you the council does, and believe in you Qui Gon and Obi Wan did, enough that should be. But arrogant become not Anakin, for only to darkness that road will lead you, anger and hate you must resist, for corrupt you it will." Yoda said sharply.

"But you may yet get your wish." His tone softened. "Picked you Master Windu has, to accompany him to the planet Kashyyyk, home of the Wookies it is. Disputes and animosity have always remained between the Trandoshans and them, and in danger the Wookies are. Threatening a war the Trandoshans are, and a conflict the Wookies do not want, settle this peaceably or postpone it at least we must, so a _diplomatic mission __only this is, lightsabres are not required here!" Yoda warned._

"Of course Master." Anakin nodded.

"Mean it I do! Act not rashly and Master Windu's instructions you must follow. Betray not our faith in you Anakin, a great opportunity this is."

"I understand Master." Anakin said.

"Good, leave you will tomorrow. Dismissed you are."

"Thank you Master. You won't regret this." Anakin grinned and left.

"I pray that I don't." Yoda muttered, massaging his wrinkled temples.

*

Padmé marched behind Dormé, while Sabé walked in front and Versé flanked Dormé, to the casual eye no-one would ever have guessed that Senator Amidala was walking behind and the supposed Senator was a decoy. Ever since Cordé had been killed in her place on Coruscant before the Wars began, Padmé and all her handmaidens were very conscious of the Senators safety, Padmé even more so because she knew of Palpatine's deceit, and Sabé refused to risk even the thought of a possible attempt on Padmé's life, so insisted at every opportunity the need for the decoys. 

Padmé grew tired of all the formality and the need for decoys, she hated the thought that her handmaidens would die in her place, because of some horrible grudge someone held against her. It didn't seem fair that these strong, courageous women were employed to die for her if needs be, it went against everything she believed in for people to have an equal right to live. She would gladly die for one of her handmaidens if she could protect them, but she was never allowed any opportunity to voice this opinion, and Sabé or any of the others would never in a million years hear of her risking her life for them.

"Sabé, this was foolish, who would attempt to assassinate me on my home world, it is not as easy for assassins to pray on me here, you know that as well as I." Padmé whispered as the two drew level to let Dormé walk through the door to Theed's Royal Palace first.

"It was more in case there were stowaways or if we were boarded while travelling, it was Captain Typho's idea, not mine surprisingly." Padmé rolled her eyes, she knew Sabé would probably have suggested it if Typho hadn't, it was certainly not Dormé's idea, she knew how much Padmé loathed the decoy plans so wouldn't dare to suggest it.

"I just want you to know, as soon as we get to a decent place we are switching back, the Queen and the rest of the advisers do not need any more confusion." Padmé said firmly.

"Senator Amidala has arrived to meet with the Queen." Versé announced and the guards nodded.

"The Queen is in talks at the moment, please go and make yourselves comfortable in the guest area, you will be called for when the Queen is ready."

"Thank you." Dormé said in her regal tone, she was rather adept at mimicking Padmé's formal voice.

When the four ladies were alone in the waiting room Padmé motioned to Dormé so the two could switch back quickly behind a screen probably used more for decorative purposes in the room.

When the Queen sent for them, Padmé was ready and the four were escorted to Queen Jamilla's meeting room.

"Greetings Senator Amidala." The Queen inclined her head and Padmé did the same.

"Your highness, it's good to see you again."

A servant stepped forward, "What can I get you as refreshments Milady, Cassandran Choholl or the finest Bespin Port perhaps?"

"R'alla Water will be fine, thank you." Padmé said politely, she didn't much care for the expensive alcoholic drinks that seemed so popular with royalty, even when she was Queen. The Senator sat, and so did the Queen, and the four handmaidens stood behind Padmé silently.  
  


"Lists have been sent in as to what each family can contribute to the war Senator, it is not always a lot, but you know as well as I that everyone will give as much as they can." Jamilla passed a thick book over the desk for Padmé to flick through, which contained the census within.

"Yes, and bless them all for it. How many are willing to join the War?" Padmé looked up after glancing through the book, she would have more opportunity to study it at length later.

"A little less than a million, including Gungans, there are not many, but few think the War will reach us on the Outer Rim, or that it will last that long." The Queen looked terribly tired, even through the Royal makeup, Padmé briefly wondered whether she looked worse when she was Queen, and decided to ask her handmaidens later.

"They will soon see. I would advise to run training camps in the schools, in case the older students are needed too. We do not know how long this will last, but our enemies will be numerous, many have joined the Separatists and they rely on many millions of Droids for their armies. They can make thousands, maybe even millions at a time, and our Clone Armies take considerably longer to harvest than their troops, which puts us at a disadvantage, especially as so many of the surviving Republic are not taking this war seriously." Padmé slumped her shoulders for a moment wiping a hand down her face tiredly.

"I understand Senator, and we will continue to campaign for more troops, I just don't know what it will take to convince the people that this War is happening and they cannot hide from it forever."

"I just pray it does not take a disaster for our army to convince them, we cannot afford to lose allies now, at this stage there is no room for mistakes."

*

Waaa I hated this chapter, so choppy and unfocused, but worry not, I may do a flash forward and skip a few months, or focus more on Anakin, but you tell me, who do you guys want to follow more? What do you want to see more of, I am here to fulfil your readery needs, but don't worry, there will be plenty of Obidalaness coming soon, but I wont tell you how! Mwaha!

Review please, my ego needs a boost, but be honest, that sucked right?

xXx


	28. Nightmares

Futures Past

Chapter 28- Nightmare

A.N: Hey you guys, thanks for the support, it really means a lot to me, especially after the flames the earlier chaps got, this story would never have got this far without your support! To the reviews:

_REALbluelightsabre: Yep, Anakin will be going to see the Wookies, but who says he'll be away from Palpy! Dum dum duuum! :D_

_History: Thanks for being my voice of reason, what you said was true and I thank you muchly for getting my thoughts back on track lol, sometimes I forget that a chapter doesn't have to be all action or kissing to be important to the plot lol. I'm glad you grasp the storyline so well and recognise the need for the groundwork, it's almost like you know the story better than I do tee hee! Thanks for your support._

_Fran: Thanks to you also for the support, I'm glad you liked the scene setting part too, thanks for reviewing!_

_Kathryn Riddle: Hope you had fun in Geneva! I'm glad you liked the chaps, and I understand completely about turning the romance on and off, I don't even realise I'm doing it most of the time, I didn't think I was pulling off the romance parts too well, but there you go, if you guys like it then I'm doing something right! I will definitely be writing in some Chewie (as I love him muchly) but as Han Solo is only seven at the time of this fic (I do my research ^.^) it wouldn't be the Han we know and love so much, but it would be a cool inclusion huh, I may be able to write him into it, I would definitely like to (as I love him muchly too!) **what do y'all think, Han Solo included?**__ In any case, we'll see how it goes, I just follow my evil muse when she returns from Jamaica once in a while. I am thinking of skipping a few months to move the plot along, but it wont be for another couple chaps yet, which may mean more Anakin, Mace and the Wookies, sorry folks! Anyway, we'll see! Thanks for reviewing!_

_LuckyPanda13: Wow, you are like… my hero! Anyone who can sit and read 27 chapters of one of __my fics in one sitting certainly deserves a prize of some sort, *blush* I'm honoured you would read it all, I love it when people do that, it makes me feel all storyteller like, as if __I'm awesome?! Mwaha, anyway, thankys! I am very honoured. I hope you enjoy the rest!_

Thanks also to _Heather Wan, yumyumkittysnax and __VTEEN. I love you all! The question remains, Han or no Han…YOU DEICDE! Hehe, I feel like a TV show! Enjoy!_

*

As Padmé reached her home, wearily after hours of talks with the nobility of Naboo and the Queen, she was thankful that dinner was already prepared, she was too exhausted to do much else but sit in silence and listen to her family and handmaidens converse, with a smile on her face.

"What are you smiling at?" Her sister Sola asked, noticing her faraway look.

"Just thinking how lucky I am, some people's homes and countries are torn by war, and some people have no families to eat and talk with, I am counting all my blessings, we all must have something good to hold on to in dark days." Padmé replied.

"What's that?" Ruwee Naberrie, Padmé's father frowned.

"Nothing father, Padmé is just being philosophical again." Sola answered for her.

"Oh that reminds me, Padmé, a letter came for you this morning, here you go dear." Jobal, Padmé's mother handed her daughter the letter as she went round collecting the plates.

"Now who could that be from?" Sabé teased.

"Not that dashing young Skywalker boy you brought with you when last you were here?" Sola gasped, feigning shock.

"Oh be quiet." Padmé chided them good naturedly, as Versé and Dormé giggled from behind their hands.

"What does it say then? Is it a love letter?" Sabé winked.

"I'm not telling you what it says, what is said between two friends in a letter is no-one else's business." Padmé stuck her tongue out at Sabé and excused herself, to freshen up and read the letter, inscribed with Obi Wan's neat script, though none of the others would have guessed it.

_Dear Padmé, it may have been only a little while since you got my last note, but there were a few things- in the throes of my poetic passion!- that I left out._

_ I wrote this letter just before I got on the transport, and gave it straight to the postal droid to ensure it would not be intercepted, but as I am now off-world, security will be an issue. In order for us to maintain our hidden location from the Separatists, I suggest we use false names, to ensure both my and your own safety. Also, when you send a letter to me, send it via the __Jedi__Temple__, they will be able to get it to me with no trouble, and it will not endanger us. So when you write to me, call me Ben, don't ask me why for in truth I do not know, but I am sure you have called me it once before, do you ever get the feeling when something is so real that you know it must be true, but you don't know where you got that something from? I may be getting too philosophical here, the point is, call me Ben, and write back to me with your own false name accordingly, then we will just seem like two normal lovers, writing letters to each other while we are apart. It may seem quite clandestine, rather romantic don't you agree? _

_If only we were two such normal lovers, and were not so far apart, not bound by duty or fate or destiny, if we were only free, everything would be so different for us. But dreams and 'if onlys' will not help us now, so we will focus on what we do have.  At least we know we are fighting for the freedom of others, even if the two of us can never be free ourselves. It is a cause worth fighting for, or that is what I believe. I miss you so much already it is untrue, I doubt I will be able to get you off my mind while away from you, but if time or opportunity allows, perhaps I will be able to visit you on occasion, or at least holo-message you, so I can see your face again, even if it is blue, fuzzy and coming from a million parsecs away, that won't matter, because I love you. That sounded rather corny didn't it? Blast my romanticism, I could be more conventional and avoid you as much as possible and not care how your day was if you prefer? But if you ever need a white knight to burst through your window, lightsabre blazing to rescue you from whatever hell fiend that is trying to dispute your virtue, I am your man I assure you. Enough of my banter, I'll end up missing my transport which- although it would be a good thing for us- would be a bad thing for me. Don't forget me Padmé, for I assure you all of my thoughts will be on you. Take care and stay safe, and keep me posted with everything that is happening while I'm away. _

_Much love, forever_

_Obi Wan (becoming Ben, as of a trip on my transport)_

_x___

Padmé smiled. She was glad he had sent another note to remind her of a name change or she would have forgotten completely, now she had only to think of a name for herself.

She tucked the letter under her pillow where the other was also safely concealed and checked herself over in her mirror. It was then that a flash of pain shot through her head as a furious headache ensnared her senses, and she fell to the ground, unconscious.

*

Padmé's eyes opened slowly, adjusting to the darkness that filled her room. There was a tall male figure standing by her bed, but she couldn't make out his features.

"Padmé?" A voice said and Padmé squinted, as the figure came closer and by the flickering light provided by the Fire Crystal held on a stand on her bedside table, she could make out his face.

"Anakin? What are you do-" 

"Shh, don't worry Padmé, I'm here now, there's nothing to worry about." Anakin said quietly, putting a finger to her lips.

"But why are you-" Padmé started again but was once again cut off by Anakin.

"There's no time to explain, I'm here to protect you, come on." He grabbed her hand- pulling her up- and led her through the darkness.

"Protect me from what?"

"They're coming for you, they cannot find you here, I have to get you away or they'll take you."

"Who?"

"Them."

"Anakin stop! You're not making any sense." Padmé halted as they reached the back exit to her house.

"There's no time right now Padmé. Trust me."

"But where are my family, and my handmaidens? What's going on Anakin tell me this instant!"

Anakin turned from her to look out to the water surrounding them. "I have to take you to see my Master." He said, tonelessly.

"Who? Master Yoda?"

"No."

"Master Windu then?" Padmé frowned, "Anakin, you're scaring me."

"Be quiet Padmé." Anakin snapped forcefully and Padmé closed her mouth in shock.

"Did you really think you could hide it from me Padmé?" Anakin's voice became hard and threatening.

"W-What?" Padmé stammered.

"Did you think you could hide it? Hide them? I am unstoppable! There's nothing you can keep from me, nowhere to hide, nothing you can do anymore!" 

"Anakin please, you're frightening me." Padmé said, her voice a terrified whisper.

"You have to see my Master." Anakin said, turning to face her. He was smiling, but it was not a smile of love and care, it was a knowing, taunting, malicious grin.

"Come on, he'll be expecting us." He grabbed her wrist and pulled her forward, Padmé struggling against him.

"Anakin stop, you're hurting me, let go."

"Not far now." He said, and led them into a pitch black space, permeated only by bursts of glowing lava bursting from the nothingness and then disappearing after shooting into the air around them.

Anakin turned to Padmé still grinning. Then, horrifyingly his skin suddenly began to peel and burn, contorting and charring for no obvious reason. Padmé stepped back gasping in horror, but Anakin laughed, a high pitched giggle.

"See what you've done to me? Hehehe! Look Padmé, look at what I've become! I'm greater than you, greater than Obi Wan, greater even than Yoda! You will all fear me, all hide from me, all run from me, and cower before me! Look!" He commanded, grabbing Padmé's wrist and pulling her closer to him once more, grabbing her face with his scarred hand so that she was forced to look at him.

"Anakin please-" Padmé began, her voice shaking with fear.

"Oh no, the begging will come later, hehehe! But look, you must meet my Master, come!" He grabbed her again and led her a little further on, to a lighter area where there was a person lying on the floor. His clothes were light beige, a tunic and trousers, with brown boots too. Jedi attire. Anakin kicked the figure, and it rolled from lying on its side to on its back with a moan.

Padmé gasped. "Obi Wan." She whispered, tears filling her eyes. He lay there, his storm coloured eyes becoming glassy and unfocused, a lightsabre hole through his stomach and a slash over his chest, the tunic burnt away where the lightsabre had sliced.

Anakin let out another giggle.

"Oh don't mind him, he won't be bothering us any more. Come on, meet my true Master!" Anakin sounded like an excited child and dragged Padmé forward, she stumbled, her eyes still fixed on her lover's dead body, tears running down her face at the sight of Obi Wan and her breath coming out in short, shaking gasps. She paid no attention to her surroundings and her tears obscured her vision.

Soon Anakin came to a stop in a completely white room, circular in shape, with a window looking out at the stars at the far end, with a large white chair-which rather resembled a throne- facing out to the stars set raised on a platform in front.

"My lord." Anakin said, his scarred and deformed face twisting into an expression of awed respect as the chair slowly turned, as if the person inside it was either very old, or wanting to appear more intimidating. Padmé cried silently, trying to pull away from Anakin's iron strong grip.

As the chair faced the couple, Padmé tensed in fear, the familiar black cloak, the cold eyes staring out at her- now bloodshot and almost red, two clawed hands gripping the arms of the seat-which were now almost grey in colour, and the familiar smooth voice-though sounding older and harsher- greeted her in that same way.

"Senator Amidala, what a _pleasure." _

Padmé screamed, her eyes snapping open, greeted by the sight of her concerned handmaidens and sister. Looking around she realised she was still in her room, in her bed with a cold compress on her forehead.

"Padmé, are you alright?!" Sola asked in concern, her eyes fearful.

"Milady, how do you feel?" Sabé frowned, bending over to look closer at Padmé.

"What- what's going on?" Padmé asked weakly, squinting at her audience.

"You collapsed sweetheart, while you were in your room. When Sabé came to find you, you were unconscious on the floor, what happened?" Sola asked, taking the compress off and replacing it with a fresh one.

Padmé frowned and sat up, taking off the compress in annoyance. "I don't know. I came in here to read my letter, then checked myself in the mirror, then I got…a headache I think, or at least that's what it felt like, and now I'm in bed with a cold compress and you all fussing, doesn't Darred ever wonder why you don't come home for hours, and you stay fussing over me?"

"He is working tonight, and he knew I was over here to greet you, he would have been here too if he could. In any case little sister, we are worried about you. Father went to get a doctor and some medi-droids." Sola said, checking Padmé's temperature.

"Don't fuss." Padmé tutted, batting her sister's hand away, but in truth she was worried. Her dream was so frighteningly vivid and real, it was almost like a memory of something that had happened, not a nightmare, thought up in the throes of fever.

"Well you are getting checked over anyway, we don't want you to catch anything, especially when we are in the middle of war negotiations." Sabé said sternly, but Padmé knew she was scared too, she could sense it.

Dormé knelt by the bed and squeezed Padmé's hand in reassurance, and then went to get her some water, on Sabé's command.

Padmé was further fussed on for another hour or so when he father and mother returned with medi droids and the doctor, and she kept assuring them she was fine. But in her heart, she was very afraid.

*

Obi Wan woke from his nap with a burning pain flashing through his chest. He had just arrived at the Training Base an hour or so ago, and was taking a short rest to relieve the discomfort of the early start and uncomfortable journey he had encountered, when now he was in pain again. Feeling as if he had been run through with a lightsabre, he stumbled to his small bathroom and emptied his stomach of its meagre contents. Whatever had caused his sudden burning pain, it vanished almost as quickly as it had come. Sitting on the bare floor he fought to regain his composure. He was almost thankful for the unpleasant wake-up call, his dream beforehand had definitely been more of a nightmare. One of many recently. He just wished he could be next to Padmé once more, that night with her in his arms had banished all unpleasant dreams the entire night, he could only seem to find serenity with her.

Unfortunately for him, that serenity would not come easily for the next few months.

*

Anakin had just returned from his meeting with Chancellor Palpatine, feeling invigorated, when he ran into Mace Windu.

"Anakin, good. There has been a change of plan, we leave tonight."

"Why Master Windu? Is there a problem?"

"Yes, the Trandoshans have changed the rules. Gather your essentials, we must be gone in one standard hour at most, hopefully before, the Wookies cannot wait much longer."

Anakin rushed to his quarters to gather his belongings. He had wanted to holo-message Padmé, but he supposed he would do that on the transport.

**My first real mission as a Jedi Knight, yes! Now I can prove myself to everyone! **He grinned, dashing out of the door, hardly being able to wait for his opportunity to prove his worth to the Jedi.

**I'll be the greatest Jedi there ever was!**

*

Ah, that was also an icky fragmented chapter, a little longer than usual, I was trying to make up for how boring the last chapter seemed, did it work? I hope you liked it anyway, Padmé's visions are so fun! Next chapter, Anakin meets the Wookies, Obi Wan meets a challenge, and Padmé meets a nightmare come true!

Han or no Han?

Review pretty please? No flames!

xXx


	29. Tension

Futures Past

Chapter 29- Tension

Aloha friends, chapter 29 is here, so on to the reviews!

_C-Chan: _O.o wowee. It has been a looong time since chapter 13 hasn't it. And hun! Of course I wasn't thinking you're like that! I wasn't the least bit offended with any of your three reviews, and it's obvious by the fact that in your first review you said I had your blessing and that it was well written that you are not one of *_those* A/A shippers. Back then I was ranting about the ones who come and flame just so they can call you stupid, deluded, brain dead or crap, and you didn't do any of that. In fact I am flattered that an A/A shipper would come to read the story in the first place, it shows you're not afraid to accept other peoples opinions and like a story for what it is, and for that I thank you muchly. Lol, I know Anakin is being a butthead, but he did kinda seem butt-like in certain parts of the movie…in my humble opinion… and by the way, I retract the statement about Hayden being a crap actor, I recently saw Life as a House and I was proven wrong (and I admit that, see how non infallible I am XD ) I will now change my statement to kinda crap in AOTC, but that could just be GL's amazingly crappy writing skills in the more recent movies. Anyway, I'm glad you're enjoying it thus far, and that you'll still be reading up to this point (I know how much it takes to get through this whole story so I wont blame you if you never got here!) And I hope you enjoy the rest! Thanks!_

_Lady Evenstar:_ I hope you got sleep! And did well on your math lol. I hope I didn't distract you *_too* _much from your homework, but we all need a break now and again, and god knows I am the queen of procrastination! Thanks for the support, I'm glad you're taking an interest in my writing at the mo', it makes me feel all warm inside :D I hope you're enjoying!

_LuckyPanda13:_ You are at the moment _my _hero! Ploughing through my fics and being so nice about them XD I feel so loved! I love writing the letters, and I also love writing dream sequences (creative freedom, I love it, means I can be all evil and tricksy mwahaha!) Anyhoo, I'm glad you're enjoying, thanks for the reviews!

_Katt__: Mwahaha, I purposefully didn't put it in italics to make it seem like a dream, but then it kinda trailed into the more supernatural vision type thing, so I kinda messed that one up a lil and made it obvious hehe. But as I said, I love doing dreams and visions etc, so expect to see more of them as time goes by! Thanks for reviewing!_

_REALbluelightsabre:_ We may know what caused the vision, or we may be bluffing, or we may be not gonna tell you! And unfortunately, its answer number three at the mo, because I'm evil, Bwahaha. See? With the evil laugh and all? Ahem…

Yes Anakin is over excited, I thought he would be rather eager to prove himself, plus hangin out with Mace? That's gotta be cool. And he thinks that Mace hand picked him out of everyone, when it was really Yoda who talked him into it, so he got a little ego massage out of that one, which probably wasn't a good thing but there ya go. I'll be trying to add as much Obi Wan as possible, but seeing as its about the Wars which we don't really have a lot of information on at the moment, its more difficult to write as I have to make it all up and not have anything to base it on, and while that is fun, I really don't wanna screw up the timeline with a few little slips hehe. But I'll try and add more, I just thought it would be boring having a lot of Obi Wan, when there can't be any interactions really, and it would just be about him training up for the Wars, but don't despair, he will be here, you'll just have to wait and see! Oh and about the last thing you said in your review (I'm trying not to drop any spoilers hehe) that may happen yet, sooner than you think! Bwahaha! Thanks!

_Padawan HAB:_ I Love the idea of virgin Obi, it's so cute! I'll try and work your requests into the story at one point or another, and due to popular demand, of course there will be Han! (there would have been anyway probably, but it's nice to know you're all behind me!) and the thing with Padmé being preggers is that while I wanna skip to that part, the Wars are two years long, and Luke and Leia are born somewhere near the end at around the year -18 so as I'm at the very beginning of the Wars now, I guess we wont find out for a long while unless I skip, or I mess around with the timeline? 

**Do you guys think I should mess around with the timeline to get to the pregnancy quicker?! ** In any case, we'll see how it goes, I just don't wanna pee anymore people off if at all possible, so I'll see what everyone thinks. Thanks for the reviews!

Thanks also to F_ran, VTEEN, yumyumkittysnax, Aiska Kenobi, Lia, History _and _Heather Wan, I love you all and im glad for the support! So without further adieu, lets get on to chapter 29!_

The poem is actually parts of the song A Thousand Miles, by Vanessa Carlton.

Oh and by the way, everything from here on in is completely from my own head, I know Obi Wan probably didn't have to do any of what I'm making him do, but I thought it better to make something entirely original than to try and struggle with details of the Clone Wars, so I don't want any flames saying this isn't how they did things because I know, its just easier, plus its fiction! So don't think about what I've changed, go with it! This chap may be a little boring, but its laying ground work for a much more exciting next chapter, so bear with me, I tried to stick as much Obidalaness as possible in somewhere, but there will be more coming up!

Enjoy!

*

Padmé sat in her bed, looking out of the window at the setting sun that painted the sky a hue of milky yellow and pink. She would rather have been outside watching it, but her parents and Sabé had all but tied her into the bed for the night, insisting it would be better if she just tried to sleep now. But of course she couldn't. Not when the sky was so beautiful and the music of street artists drifted up to her on the breeze. She felt rather inspired and thought now was as good a time as any to reply to Obi Wan- make that Ben-, especially when she was essentially bed ridden for the evening.

Getting out a pen she paused for a moment then started to write.

_Dear Ben_

_Life is treating me well, I have been talking to and catching up with many people while I am here, most people are either very worried about the impending war, or do not care in the slightest, but I of course am worried about you. How are you doing, is there anything I should know? I hope you aren't going to run off and get yourself injured, I know how accident prone you are! True I am not as adept at poetic romanticism as you are, but looking out at the setting sun, I was inspired to write a poem for you._

_Making my way downtown  
Walking fast  
Faces passed  
And I'm home bound  
Staring blankly ahead  
Just making my way  
Making my way  
Through the crowd  
  
And I need you  
And I miss you  
And now I wonder....  
  
If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass me by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could   
Just see you  
Tonight  
  
It's always times like these  
When I think of you  
And I wonder  
If you ever   
Think of me  
'Cause everything's so wrong  
And I don't belong  
Living in your  
Precious memories  
  
If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass us by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could   
Just see you...  
  
And I still need you, _

_I still miss you,_

_And now I wonder…_

_If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass me by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could   
Just see you  
If I could   
Just hold you  
Tonight…_

_I know, not very good was it, but it was my first time! In any case, I hope it shows my feelings well enough, I miss you so. If there was any way, I would be right next to you. You know how I despise being unable to do anything._

_Ben, you asked me to tell you if anything was strange while you are gone, and I do not want you to panic, so you must vow that you will not be upset or act stupidly, it was probably nothing, but in any case, you must promise! I have been having very frightening dreams lately, they usually involve you and…my husband, and myself. So many times I have a feeling it is not just a dream, but a premonition of some kind, and I always see you hurt in some way, or see myself hurt. I am scared, so scared I don't know what to do, the thought of it happening to you it just… well it's horrifying, what should I do Ben, I'm so afraid. You know what he's__like, it could happen and I don't know what to do. Help me Ben, you're my only hope._

_Much love eternally._

_Mé___

Padmé looked down at the letter, thinking it sounded very neurotic, and she resisted the urge to screw it up, she somehow had a feeling Obi Wan had to know this. She had had to stop herself writing Obi Wan many times, and had decided on using the last two letters of her name, it was an inconspicuous enough alias, so it would do. Sealing it in an envelope and writing the necessary address on the front, she called to R2, who had been on standby in the corner of her room. With a few clicks and beeps he zoomed over to her and she gave the letter to him. He took it with his mechanical claw and then pulled it inside his body away from sight.

"R2, make sure this gets to the Jedi Temple on Coruscant, they'll know where to send it. Make sure no-one else sees it." R2 clicked an affirmative and disappeared through the door.

Feeling a little woozy she lay back down. Her vision blurred slightly but she was slightly afraid of sleeping, fearful of what awaited her in her dreams. Soon she could fight it no longer and drifted off into a deep slumber.

*

When dawn crept over the horizon and a new day presented itself on Dantooine, Obi Wan had found himself responsible for a squadron of new recruits. This didn't entail him to do anything apart from to be responsible for the squad and making sure they got to training at the right times. While the training base was in a state of disarray, the Jedi had been assigned squads or training duties, and with his injuries Obi Wan had made sure to get a simple job until he was satisfied with his health. After all, he had promised Padmé he wouldn't get himself killed.

Most of the new recruits scurried around with their heads down, having either been forced into the battle by someone else, or having signed up when they felt braver than they did now, or this is what Obi Wan's squad seemed like at least. Most of them avoided eye contact or contact of any kind and darted where they were meant to be, quiet as mice.

**If only Padawans were so easy to handle.** Obi Wan sighed as he checked off names on a list of recruits. Twenty five in his group, thank goodness Bail Organa was a better man than Palpatine otherwise Obi Wan would probably have been stuck with several thousand. He was sure Chancellor Palpatine would've had a laugh out of that.

There were of course, some recruits who acted like space cowboys and strutted round the bare corridors like they owned the place. Obi Wan wondered if they would be so cocky once they faced an army of hundreds of thousands of Separatist Droids and saw dead comrades all around them. Somehow, he thought not. 

**The sooner this nightmare is over, the better it will be for us all.** The Jedi Knight winced slightly as he felt the tender skin from one of his recent conflicts tighten and pull, creating a flare of pain down his chest. Leaning against the wall for a moment he tried to regain his strength.

Two of the recruits Obi Wan had noted as overconfident earlier chose this moment to walk past.

The two gave him a look of distaste as they passed. "And we're meant to be taking orders from that piece of Bantha fodder?" He heard one of them snort in derision as they walked away.

Struggling to stand unsupported he glared at the backs of the two and called out.

"Do you have something you wish to say to me, Amarant Zaag?" He just prayed he'd got the name right.

The two turned. Amarant Zaag was a young human male of medium build, with a crop of blonde hair and steely blue eyes. He had what could be called a caveman brow, and had slender legs which seemed out of proportion to his muscular torso.

With him was Sark Luso, unless he was mistaken, a Rodian male who had been most successful in the first basic combat session, as Rodians were known to be natural hunters this wasn't all that surprising. 

"Of course not Master Kenobi, we wouldn't dream of questioning a Jedi." Amarant bowed slightly, though the traces of mockery weren't completely gone from the recruit's voice. 

"I may be injured, Zaag, but I assure you I am not deaf. And I am your superior, don't forget your place." Obi Wan was as tolerant as the next man, but stresses of war took their toll on him, and more arrogant gung-ho students were definitely not what he needed right at that moment.

Amarant and Sark glared at the reprimand but said nothing more and stormed off down the corridor, almost knocking into Bail Organa as he came from the opposite direction.

"Obi Wan, are you alright?" Bail frowned as he reached the still wincing Jedi, who was massaging his side and frowning in the direction of the two boys.

"I'll live." Obi Wan said wryly, suddenly feeling a headache coming on.

"Well don't overtax yourself. It wouldn't do to have one of our best Jedi being out of commission because he doesn't want to admit when he needs rest. You need to give yourself time to heal, Jedi or no Jedi, you're still human."

"Sometimes I wonder." Obi Wan muttered, putting his head in his hands.

Bail patted his shoulder reassuringly. "Take a break if you need it, or I'll have to suspend you, and everyone knows how much the Jedi hate being unable to interfere." He teased and walked off, leaving Obi Wan leaning against the wall, lost in his own thoughts.

*

As the Jedi One zoomed closer to the mist covered jungle world of Kashyyyk Anakin stared eagerly out of the window, trying to catch glimpses of a city or landmark perhaps.

Mace smiled good naturedly at the younger Knight's exuberance. 

"Peace Anakin, you won't see anything of interest until we land, the forests are dense and provide little entertainment for eager young eyes. There will be plenty to see when we arrive."

"Tell me again of the situation Master? The Trandoshans are becoming hostile?"

"The Trandoshans have always been hostile to the Wookies, because Kashyyyk is in close proximity to their homeworld, there have always been differences between the species. If it was left up to the Wookies, the two would have nothing to do with each other but the Trandoshans like the idea of conflict, they seem to think that with the right kind of power they could enslave the Wookies, and use their strength for labour. The Wookies fear an attack because their military supplies are very limited. If the Trandoshans were to instigate a war, the Wookies would be almost powerless to stop them. It is our job to make sure that doesn't happen." Mace said, serious once more.

"What's it like down there Master, you've been before right?" Anakin asked, glancing once more down at the green planet beneath.

"A few years ago now, but I don't suppose much has changed. There are seven levels in the eco system, you are not to stray below the first three unaccompanied at most. It is like Coruscant in that respect, there are many dangerous creatures that lurk in the undergrowth, they do not go down there unless it is completely necessary. The upper levels accommodate the Wookies, their cities are housed in the branches of wroshyr trees, which are massive, remarkable growths that can fuse together to form a larger whole tree from several smaller ones. Their dwellings are constructed of wood, no stone or metal -the Wookies are simplistic in their architecture and reject materialism totally- and its capital is the city of Thikkiiana. Be polite to the Wookies, for some are easily offended, and could rip your arm off without a problem, so make sure you are courteous."

Anakin gulped and nodded shakily.

"They have a short temper but are very gentle and tender otherwise. They very much respect the Jedi because they hold bravery and loyalty as very important qualities in a person, and those are also qualities the Jedi consider most highly. They are also remarkably Force sensitive, and are very respectful of their planet. You should get along well with them, they love technology and are very adept at building and repairing things, especially starships."

Anakin grinned at this and became all the more eager to land.

"Get some rest young Skywalker, there is still some time before we land, and I doubt you will get much peace when we are in negotiations. I'll wake you when we are ready." Mace patted him on the shoulder and retired to the cockpit of the ship, leaving Anakin free to doze off on the soft couch.

_~_

Anakin ran through the corridors of Padmé's home, he didn't know what he was looking for, but he was determined to find it. The house was bathed in darkness, and he kept stumbling over objects littering the floor. He was sure it wasn't this messy the first time he'd visited.

He finally found his way to Padmé's room and heard lowered voices on the balcony.

Standing in the doorway leading onto the balcony he saw Padmé in the arms of another man, her arms around his neck and a hand buried in his hair. Her head was obscuring his face. The two were kissing passionately and Anakin thought he would be sick, he felt a fierce rage burning inside him like a fire.

Padmé pulled away breathless and smiling, and the mans identity was revealed. To Anakin's shock it was Obi Wan.

"I love you Padmé." Anakin heard his old master whisper.

"I love you too Obi Wan." Padmé said, as the elder Jedi enveloped her in his arms.

"Obi Wan? Padmé?!" Anakin cried out, anger evident in his eyes.

The two turned to stare at him. 

"We are in love Anakin. I never wanted you. You are all alone." Padmé said in a monotone, but with a smile, turning to look lovingly at Obi Wan.

Anakin turned and saw Chancellor Palpatine behind him.

"They have betrayed you Anakin, the two people you cared for most. They are fools not to see your power, kill them both, take revenge for their lies, they never cared about you, only each other, let them burn." He held out Anakin's lightsabre, and the younger Knight grabbed it and ignited it, its colour was not blue any longer, its shaft burned a vibrant blood red which matched the heat of his anger. With a scream of hatred he twirled his lightsabre and ran the two both through, they crumpled to the ground and Anakin laughed as a feeling of unbridled power coursed through his body and the Chancellor looked on, his features full of pride, and triumph.

*

Okay, crappy chapter, but hey, it's groundwork for the rest of the plot, so don't be too harsh with it. There will be much more Obidalaness soon if I can stick it in and Han will be appearing within the next chapter or so, and so will Chewie. To remind you of the question, **Do you guys think I should mess around with the timeline to get to the pregnancy quicker?! ** It will probably be an excuse for more Obidalaness too, but you never know, what are your opinions, as you're the ones who'll be reading this, and I lurve audience participation! Please review, tell me the damage ;)

Thanks

xXx


	30. Altercation

Futures Past

Chapter 30- Altercation

_Mystik87-_Welcome back! Im glad you've caught back up, I hope the four chaps didn't take too long to read, I know what that's like. I love writing Padmé's dreams and visions and Obi Wans (there will be one this chap in fact...that doesn't count as a spoiler does it? Darn!) yeah I love Vanessa Carlton too, and I thought that the lyrics really fit how Padmé would be feeling, being separated from the guy she loves. I'm glad I have your blessing no matter what, but as this is already totally AU and I've already got yelled at for changing everything and 'making Padmé a slut' (shakes head and sighs) then I might as well make it totally AU, as unless we have an Obidala miracle we probably wont see any of this as Episode 3, and it _is _fanfiction after all. So I'll probably play around with the timeline, and maybe other things we'll have to see. Thanks for the compliments and you should know that if they're not flames I love long reviews, they give me lotsa details about what you like and all, so its always helpful. I don't really like reviews that just go, cool, or you're great. No feedback you see, I love feedback! Ahem, thanks for the review anyway.

_VTEEN- _what was meant by the pregnancy thing was that I was asking whether I should mess around with the Star Wars timeline to get to Padmé's pregnancy more quickly, as in the Star Warsverse the babies were born at the end of the wars and the beginning of the fall of the republic, so we'd have a long way to go if I did it that way, that's basically all I asked. Thanks for reviewing, glad you liked the ending! 

_Heather Wan- _Heya hun, thanks for reviewing, sorry about the evil cliffhangers but I just cant resist my evil little self, its so fun! I love the letter writing, its just trying to find songs that fit with the story, I may have to start using some of my own poetry soon (embarrassing!). Anyway, the way you get italics (as I presume you know how to get it in Word just not on Fanfiction, lol) is that when you save your story you save it as HTML (or a web page, which is what it says on my comp if you have Windows XP) and then upload it to fanfiction normally, if you are saving as a .doc or .txt then italics bolds and underlines wont work, as its HTML coding that causes em, hope that helps! Thanks for reviewing, I hope you like the rest. 

_History- _I agree about the Obi Wan comment. But I will say no more. *angel face*

As this is chapter 30, maybe it will be a little longer to celebrate! Not much Padmé, but both of the boys should get a fair bit, probably more Anakin with the Wookiees. Remember its Fanfiction, not fact, limited to my creativity and scary mind! Oh and as the Wookiees speak in grunts and all, and that may be hard to write and understand, I'll write what the Wookiees say in italics, so that you know that its in Shyriiwook (the Wookiees primary language) it's a lot easier than having to translate as the Jedi should understand Wookiee language. If you're confused, you'll get what I mean soon.

Enjoy!

*

Anakin woke with a start to find Mace Windu looking down on him with a hand on his shoulder.

"It's time." He said simply. Anakin nodded and pushed himself up, trying to remember the dream he had just been having. He had felt powerful, and strong, almost invincible. He was trying to remember more but realised he had not been paying attention and was already following Mace off the transport and onto the wooden landing port where a number of Wookiee dignitaries awaited them.

"Greetings." Mace bowed to the three Wookiees who were standing in front of them. "I am Jedi Master Mace Windu, and this is Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker. We are at your service." Mace bowed and he caught Anakin's eye, so that the younger Knight knew to do the same and let the Master do the talking.

_"Thank you for your aid Master Windu, we would not have requested your presence if it wasn't of the greatest importance."_ Senator Yarua grunted in the very unique Shyriiwook tongue. 

"It is our pleasure to be of help." Mace nodded, solemnly.

Anakin was not really paying attention to this, his grasp of the Shyriiwook language was nowhere near as advanced as Master Windu's and he was absolutely fascinated with Kashyyyk, far too much to be interested in diplomatic foreign speech.

The trees stretched out almost infinitely above them, and they really were colossal, large trunks almost as wide as the Jedi One, if not wider, with lush vibrant green leaves stretching like sunshades up into the sky.

Glancing around he found the first glimpses of Wookiee homes, magnificently carved wooden houses -circular in shape, sitting in the very branches of the mighty trees. A whole city linked by bridges, branches and large plateaus. 

"Amazing." Anakin breathed out in awe.

_"It is isn't it? Your first visit to Kashyyyk?"_ the second Wookiee, with light golden coloured hair all over his body, asked Anakin.

"Yes, it's spectacular. I've never seen anything like it." Anakin nodded, his eyes darting everywhere, trying to take in every last detail of the city as they climbed into the heart of the trees where the houses were situated. 

Mace nodded approvingly to Anakin, he was treating the Wookiees with respect and quite obvious admiration, which was always a good start. The Jedi Master had had slight trepidation about bringing the eager young Knight, thinking he would say something foolish to get them both into trouble by accident, but so far, so good.

_"You will be staying with myself and my wife Orraltobuck, our home is very close, behind this next cluster of homes." _Yarua informed the two Jedi who nodded, Anakin trying to contain his interest.

The Wookiee Senator lived in a humble abode, maybe slightly larger than some in the village surrounding, if only to house guests such as this. It was a round construction, circling around the trunk of a medium sized tree and it went up two stories high. It was lit with many Fire Crystals which sent a warm glow over the wooden interior. Orraltobuck was a tall and stately looking female, with warm brown eyes and a light brown coat. She embraced the two guests as if they were old friends she hadn't seen for a long time and she seemed as exuberant at the sight of the guests as Anakin was at the sight of everything.

_"Welcome! I am Orraltobuck, it's a pleasure to have you in our home."_ She greeted them happily. Anakin looked up at the female with equal happiness, but then he frowned.

"If you don't mind me asking, is there a…shorter alternative?" Mace winced, he was very sure the Wookiees would take offence to this. To his surprise Orraltobuck and Yarua let out grunting laughs and the Senator clapped Anakin heartily on the back with a large paw, causing the younger man to stagger slightly.

_"We understand if you are not used to such long names in your culture, many humans feel the same as you, do not worry. What would you prefer to call me?" _Orraltobuck asked kindly, putting a paw on Anakins shoulder.

"Erm…Orral?" Anakin looked questioningly at Mace and the two Wookiees for support.

Orraltobuck nodded and made what passed as a smile for a Wookiee. _"Orral will do nicely, a good substitute." _Yarua nodded his approval and Mace visibly relaxed from his tense position, that had been rather too close for comfort.

Anakin sighed in relief. "So… what do Wookiees eat?"

*

It was late afternoon on Dantooine, and Obi Wan had made sure to eat at a table on his own at lunch, to observe the variety of the recruits and their habits. Being left alone was no great task, he certainly didn't see any cadets lining up to sit with him. He certainly got some curious glances but definitely not offers to join anyone. This suited Obi Wan fine, he was undoubtedly not in a very sociable mood given his recent sleeping patterns and all he wanted to do now was curl up in bed on a planet far away from here and away from the war or its responsibilities. As he was about to finish his colourless slop that was a substitute for food in this hellhole, a droid whirred its way over to where the solitary Jedi Knight sat, and in a metallic voice enquired,

"Obi Wan Kenobi?"

"Yes, I am Obi Wan Kenobi." Obi Wan frowned at the droid, not really expecting interruption unless it was a call for yet another boring meeting about training plans.

"Mail from the Jedi Temple on Coruscant."

"Alright." Obi Wan took the bundle of mail in confusion. He had barely been gone a day, but he did suppose that mail for Jedi was rushed through hyperspace in case it was news or directives from the Senate.

This was not so far from the truth, he realised as he turned over a dainty envelope that fell into his lap from the bunch. Padmé's delicate writing adorned the front and he tore it open eagerly smiling as he read Padmé's sweet attempt at poetry and the letter that came with it. This one item had brightened up his day considerably. 

Obi Wan prepared to leave, but before he stood he noticed a small white letter, with the logo of the Jedi Temple in the corner. It was from Master Yoda, and said simply:

_I hope you know what you are doing._

Obi Wan was puzzled by this, but then realised as he had requested all his mail be sent through Master Yoda and as Padmé's letter would have come from Naboo, it would have not taken much for the wise Jedi Master to put two and two together if he already hadn't.

Planning on holomessaging Yoda when he had a spare moment, Obi Wan departed from the cafeteria, heading back to his quarters in Block B of the facility.

From down the corridor he heard the sound of raised voices and as he rounded the corner he saw his 'old friends' Amarant Zaag and Sark Luso. They were towering menacingly over a younger Twi'lek male recruit, who looked as if he desperately wanted to disappear into the grey panelled wall behind.

"Zaag, Luso, what's going on here?" Obi Wan asked in a commanding tone. He hated bullies, especially if they and those they were terrorising were under his command. 

The two seemed very startled by the Jedi's abrupt appearance, and spun to face Obi Wan with looks of all the innocence they could muster. Unfortunately, having encountered that look many times from Anakin, and probably having used it himself in earlier days, Obi Wan was not fooled and glanced suspiciously from the two obviously guilty parties, to the cowering Twi'lek. He strode towards the trio with measured steps, exuding all the power a Jedi could muster, which was considerable.

"Have you suddenly had a spell of deafness, or have you nothing to say?" Obi Wan glowered at the two.

"Nothing was going on Master Kenobi." Amarant said, sounding very full of importance for someone who was being reprimanded by a superior.

One encounter on Obi Wan's bad side was one thing, incurring his wrath twice in twenty four hours was quite another, and he knew if he did nothing now he would never get the required respect from these two.

"It seemed to me you were bullying Miriaq here, and in this army we do not take kindly to bullying other recruits. Report to my quarters in ten minutes for punishment detail." He told them, his eyes fiery.

"What if we don't want to?" Amarant asked, cockily, throwing a grin in Sark's direction.

"Then perhaps you would prefer to report to Viceroy Organa for not following orders from a commanding officer."

"Who do you think you are, just cos you're a Jedi, we have to do what you say? You don't look so mighty 'Master' Kenobi." Amarant shot back.

"No Zaag, it is because I am a higher ranking official who was dragged here against my will, forced to take a transport with a gaggle of highly irritating new recruits, haven't had a full nights sleep for many months now, am about a million parsecs from where I wish I could be and about a billion parsecs past taking any more rubbish from over confident recruits who probably couldn't tell an enemy droid from their own elbow while there is a war on the very near horizon that no-one else seems to be taking seriously, _that is why." Obi Wan thundered, his considerable patience past breaking point._

The two cadets seemed stunned to silence by this.

"My office, ten minutes, or I'll have you running around the training area one hundred times and cleaning the recruits bathrooms before bed." Obi Wan growled, before turning on his heel and stalking away, his good mood severely bruised.

He heard mumbles of resentment from behind him but could not care less what they thought of him any more, as long as they followed his orders.

That was Obi Wan's first incident of many at the training base.

*

Anakin, after being loaded with Gralinyn juice- which was by Wookie standards mild enough for humans to be able to drink, unlike most of their native beverages- and some Gorrnar dessert Anakin had been dispatched to explore, while Mace had to talk to Senator Yarua privately about something Anakin assumed he knew little about. 

The young Jedi Knight had made his way to what Orral had called Rwookrrorro one of the busiest metropolitan villages on the planet. It was suggested by Orral because Anakin had mentioned his affinity for spaceships, and Rwookrrorro apparently had a very large hangar for vessels, frequented by smugglers often. Anakin thought this would be fascinating so made his way through the busy village at a leisurely pace, enjoying his surroundings immensely. 

He came to the large hollowed out branch of the Wroshyr tree that was the hangar, and made his way up into the cavernous entrance. 

Dozens of starships were lined up inside the bays, being repaired, refuelled or just waiting for their owners to return from the Wookiee bars surrounding. There certainly seemed to be many smugglers and thieves about, and Anakin made sure to conceal his lightsabre in a deeper pocket, so he looked rather unremarkable now. With his Padawan braid or other clothes he may have attracted some attention, but here concealment was the key, he had learnt that much from the days as a slave on Tatooine, observing all manner of colourful characters from the behind the junk stacks in Watto's shop. 

He saw many Wookiees working on numerous ships, if he was not here on Jedi business Anakin would have loved to inspect their handiwork and perhaps help out himself, it was a well known fact that he loved to fix mechanical things. Looking down at his robotic arm Anakin decided that sometimes he thought he was more machine than man, given his affinity for the technical.

Passing a large, rather beaten but still flyable ship with the name _Trader's Luck _inscribed in black upon the side, Anakin found himself being knocked into by a boy who looked no more than five or six.

Instinctively he darted his hand forward, the Force warning him that the boy was making a grab for where he would usually keep republic credits in his pouch, but at the moment they were tucked inside a concealed pocket in his cloak with his lightsabre, given his location. 

Anakin held firmly to the boys wrist, warning in his eyes. It was obvious this child was a street urchin or thief of some measure, but having been on that side of the streets when he was younger, no innocent seeming tricks any thief could pull would work on him, let alone the fact he was a Jedi now, Anakin reminded himself with pride.

"I don't think you want to do that." Anakin said, his voice full of warning and persuasion, using a subtle Jedi mind trick to get the boy away from him without further incident. Some urchins were known to carry weapons to get their way and he didn't want altercations with a child who was barely more than a toddler. 

The child looked fearful and scurried away, back towards the _Trader's Luck_ and into the shadows beneath.

Anakin started to walk again when he heard a voice behind him.

"Hey." Anakin turned and saw another boy of about eight with light brown hair and dark intelligent eyes standing behind him and looking at him with extreme interest. He wore a slightly grubby shirt and black trousers, both of which seemed rather too big for him.

"Hello." Anakin nodded and stepped a little closer to the boy, though maintaining a safe distance and keeping a hand within his cloak for easy Lightsabre access.

"Saw what ya did back there. You're a Jedi, right?" The boy asked, scrutinising Anakin closely.

"What makes you say that?" Anakin said evasively- was he that easy to identify?

"Well, for a starter, you gotcha credits in a concealed pocket of your cloak so you obviously know about the games that we're tryna pull, two, you did one of those hokey mind tricks on my bud Roj there, _and you're wearing typical Jedi clothes, though trying not to show it. Plus I betcha got your hand in your cloak to pull out your Jedi weapon in case I try attacking ya."_

"You're very confident for a guesser."

"Am I right?" The boy asked, sticking his hands in his pockets and leaning back on his heels slightly in casual expectation.

"Maybe." Anakin said lightly.

"I don't believe in Jedi, or that Force stuff." The boy said airily, tilting his head to give Anakin another once over.

"If you don't believe in the Force then how can you think I'm a Jedi?" Anakin questioned, thinking he had got the better of the boy.

"Cause if I _did _believe in 'em you'd look and act like one, and I've heard of Jedi-who hasn't? - and you fit the description."

Anakin laughed and allowed a good natured smile. "What's your name kid?"

"Han Solo, what's yours?" The boy almost demanded.

"Anakin Skywalker. Pleased to meet you." Anakin inclined his head slightly.

"Likewise. So, can you show me your laser sword?"

"Why, want to try and steal it?" Anakin questioned, but not in a scornful way, the boy had caught his interest.

"If you're a Jedi like you say you are, I wouldn't be able to would I?" Han asked with a smirk.

"Ah, but I never said that I was." Anakin reminded him.

"Yeah but it's obvious. You wouldn't have asked if I was gonna steal it, and you wouldn't have one of these." Han raised his right hand which had been resting behind his back and waved Anakins lightsabre, before tossing it back to the stunned Jedi and turning away.

"Nice to meet ya." Han said raising his hand back by way of farewell without glancing back.

"Likewise…" Anakin nodded staring at his lightsabre, dumbstruck.

*

So what did y'all think of chapter 30? I hope I wrote Hans character all right, what did you think? I hope you didn't get bored as it was slightly longer, but there was a lot I wanted to fit in and I didn't feel like ending it sooner than I did in case it interrupted the flow. Sorry there was no Padmé, she'll be in next chapter.

In Chapter 31 there'll be another letter, Obi Wan will be put to the test, Padmé will feel a little strange, and Anakin has an encounter with Chewbacca. All in next weeks thrilling instalment of Futures Past *queue the theme music!* XD (sorry, it's quite late so I'm feeling wacky lol)

Please review!!

xXx


	31. Respect

Futures Past

Chapter 31- Respect

Hey all, I'm so sorry, I know I said I'd get this chap up weeks ago, but believe it or not my internet connection still hasn't been fixed so I had to go through a whole lot to get this thing up, this chap will also be pretty long, call that a gift to make up for its lateness, hopefully you all like long chapters, if not then I'm in trouble lol. Once again, very sorry, there will be much Obidalaness in the next chapter or so after this, so that can be my real gift lol! Onto the reviews…

_LuckyPanda13:_ Don't worry about reviewing the chapter late, that you find time at all with school and all is pretty great, especially with how long this story is! I definitely wouldn't worry about your vocabulary either lol, seems extensive enough to me! I'm glad you got the Anakin dream thing, sometimes I wonder if I'm making sense to you people, there is a lot of fog in my mind so it's good that you can see through it! I'm SO glad you got the nostalgia on the "help me Obi Wan Kenobi/Ben bit" I wondered if people would notice teehee. I must admit I really enjoy writing young Han, he's so devious in my mind, as he was raised as an ickle thief/smuggler I figure hey he'd be pretty darn streetwise, teehee. Yes, Obi Wans recruits are jerks, I'm afraid it won't get much easier for him this chapter, I'm pretty evil huh? Oh well, thanks for the great support as always, it makes me all warm inside XD

_Mystik87:_ Wow, its like a barrage of compliments *blush* this also makes me all warm inside XD I'm glad you're getting the characters, I'm always trying to be very particular on characterization but sometimes I think they can be a little out of character on Padmé and some of the Jedi but as long as you're feeling it its great, just like I was hoping for! Don't worry about babbling, I live for babbling, gives me lotsa feedback and information to work from, always very helpful to get long reviews (especially if they're stuffed full of compliments *beam*) Thanks for reviewing!

_Jedi-sylvar:_ Wow, this chap was really well received, I am trés happy about all the enthusiasm I'm getting here! I know, me liked Han, very sneaky, I'm debating whether to leave it as a cameo for him or to add a little bit more, what dya reckon? I'm honoured you think so highly of my ickle (maybe a slight understatement) story here, it's always good to know you're appreciated! Thanks for the review!

_Heather Wan:_ Well, don't we all have a thing for Obi Wan *melts* and I'm trying to add more of him as time goes by, its just limited to what you can do on Dantooine before the Wars, but don't worry, there will be bucketfuls (hopefully) of Obi Wan this chapter so I hope that can tide you over until the Obidala parts in a couple chapters time. Don't worry, Han will definitely never become a major part of the story, it wouldn't fit into the plot I don't think. So no worries there, just a cameo or a little side story, nothing big. Glad I could help with the italics, and thanks for the feedback, always helpful!

_KlutzyPutzy: _(Great name btw) I'm always very pleased when A/A shippers read and enjoy my story, the fact that it can cross those kinda barriers and still be enjoyable is great for me. I try to be dignified, but being that I'm such an idiot it doesn't always work, in any case I'm very glad you still liked it, and Anakin I think just has to be menacing in parts of this, as he is menacing in parts of Episode 2, and I'm afraid you might not always like the way he's portrayed, but I will certainly try and make him as human and not psycho as possible, lol. May be hard for me but I can sure try, he'll be pretty good next chapter I think, but it would be great if you keep telling me what you think, makes the story a lot more well rounded I think. Thanks very much for the review!

_Chloe:_ Well done for catching up! It's a mammoth task I know, I'm glad you liked it, thanks for reading and being supportive, it means a lot to me! I hope you can keep up with my speed, which was slow for this chap but there you go! Thanks! 

_REALbluelightsabre: _Ah the pet names will come later…naw I'm kidding, General Kenobi will feature in a few chapters time if I follow through with my skipping a few months to when the war is in progress to keep the story fresh, but with my muse ya never know! Thanks for the support!

Thanks also to _VTEEN,__ Aeryn Tucker, History (I really liked writing Han as much as you all seemed to love reading him, he holds a special place in everyone's hearts methinks_), _and__ mydogisfudge thanks for the support it means a lot and helps motivate me to write, without you guys its safe to say this story would never have progressed this far, so I'm forever grateful. In this chapter expect Anakin to meet Chewie, Obi Wan to have an incident on a training mission (lots of Obi in this chap!) and Padmé to feel a little bit funny (I will __not start singing __Your Song the Moulin Rogue way at this juncture, I will simply….write yes! And maybe sing! *angel face*) she will also have an unexpected visitor within this chap or the next. Parts of this chap may be a little bit boring/long winded/political in places, but please stay with me, next chapter will totally be worth it, and hopefully my internet will be fixed by then! I hope you all enjoy!_

*

After Anakin had walked away from Han -considerably shaken from his encounter- he had proceeded further into the hangar bay to see if he could observe Wookiees at work on some of the starships that lined the docks. There were some creatures -who Anakin could only assume were the owners- working on some ships but most had a Wookiee at least with them as they worked, though most of the Wookiees were the ones doing the repairs. Anakin decided that if he hadn't been Human, being a Wookiee would have been the best possible alternative- if not better. 

Anakin came to a large starship called the _SweetSand Star which was being worked on by a Wookiee with shaggy brown fur who seemed so comfortable inside a ship you would almost think it was a droid in Wookiee clothing, Anakin observed. _

The young Jedi Knight stayed by the far wall, watching from a distance, noting the ease with which the repairs took shape, and the speed it seemed to be done by. Finishing his Gralinyn juice and turning away from the scene to dispose of the container, when he turned back Anakin was startled to see the Wookiee he had been watching coming towards him. Anakin briefly contemplated in a panic if he had somehow offended the Wookiee by watching it work, and whether he would soon to be Anakin Skywalker, the first last and only Jedi with no arms. 

_"Was there any reason why you were watching me work?" _The Wookiee grunted upon reaching the terrified Knight. Trying to remain calm and respectful Anakin drew on all the strength of the Force to steady him.

"Yes, I…I used to do a lot of mechanical repairs on ships and other mechanical bits myself, I was just amazed at how naturally it came to you and how easy you made it look. It would've taken me hours to do the kind of repairs you managed to finish within a few minutes. It's kinda amazing to me." Anakin said honestly, trying to sound complimentary and not scared witless. 

_"Thank you. We Wookiees are very skilled at anything technical, you might say it does come naturally to us. Am I right in guessing you are one of the Jedi visiting to help resolve the conflict between Kashyyyk and Trandosha?"_

Anakin nodded. "Yes, I'm Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker." Anakin held out his hand and it was met with a considerably larger, furrier Wookiee one.

_"I am Chewbacca, it is a pleasure. This conflict has been going on ever since the beginning of our two worlds, regrettably I doubt there will be much even the Jedi can do."_ The large Wookiee shook his head and grunted sadly.

"My companion Master Windu is one of the most wise and knowledgeable of all the Jedi, if anyone can solve this dispute I assure you it is him." Anakin said reassuringly.

_"That's good to know. Tell me Master Skywalker, how does a Jedi Knight find time to work on starships, I didn't think Jedi had much spare time."_

"Well to be honest, I don't really have free time now, but you make time when you have a passion for something. Now it seems like it's just the odd droid or repairs to weapons and such, I only used to do starships when I was younger. I was a slave on Tatooine, but the Jedi freed me. I used to build my own Podracers, I was the only human ever known to be able to control a pod and not crash and burn, it made me quite infamous." Anakin smiled proudly, remembering the thrill that could only be obtained through high-octane racing.

_"You built your own Podracer from scratch?"_

"Yeah, well with parts lying around from my owner Watto's junkshop, it was a way for him to earn money so he didn't mind. I won the Boonta Eve Podrace, that's what got me my freedom, Watto bet against me but the Jedi Knight Qui Gon believed in me, and he saved me, persuaded the Jedi to train me. So that's how I got to be here anyway." 

_"It sounds like you have had a very interesting life Master Skywalker."_

"Please, call me Anakin. Master is good when I'm trying to impress people, but technically I'm not really qualified enough." 

_"Very well."_

"Cool. So… ya reckon I could help you out with some repairs?!"

*

It was two days since Obi Wan's altercation on Dantooine and two days since Anakin encountered a young thief called Han Solo, and Padmé was still stuck in an endless hell of meetings, debates and discussions on Naboo. She had not even had time to open Obi Wan's letter which had arrived that morning via Coruscant.

She was also starting to fear she had caught a virus of some kind as she was constantly having dizzy spells and headaches and wished she had Obi Wan there to reassure her, she wanted to open his letter right away.

Finally her meeting with Queen Jamilla was dismissed and she could retreat back to her family home to take a hypnospray and relax for a while. When she arrived she retreated into her room and eagerly opened Obi Wan's letter.

_Dearest Mé._

_Alas, I have no verses of romanticism today, my muse was sorely shaken from an earlier encounter so I regret I could not conjure sufficient words to describe my love for you. In any case, what you wrote to me was far more important for you will always know how I feel about you at least. I will not deny I have been having dreams similar to what you described to me, they are never pleasant and I usually have at least one every night which has been greatly affecting my sleep. I hope they are not troubling you quite so deeply. Perhaps you could describe one of yours to me and I can tell you if I have had one of the same. It may be that we are sharing dreams though how or why I cannot guess. Please do not be scared by this, it is far too early to panic now, there is probably a completely rational explanation. Whatever happens don't worry or be frightened, I promised you that I would never let any harm come to you and I stand by my vow even if I have to come over there and protect you with my own hands. We will weather this storm together come hell or high water, know that I love you and I will not let anything or anyone harm you again, alright? _

_Things are satisfactory with me, my previous injuries are troubling me somewhat but they are only minor and they are well on the way to being fully healed. I had an encounter with two (and there is always at least one in every instance) cocky gung-ho recruits who walk around like they own the place and seem determined to test my patience to the limit. They were trying to intimidate a smaller Twi'lek male earlier, honestly Mé, why must there be people like that, it only makes a difficult job even harder. Oh well, we have a training mission in two days time (probably on the day that this reaches you) that will test the mettle of all of the recruits so we will soon see if the two live up to their confident nature at least. I hope you are slightly better than your last letter suggests, remember not to be afraid and to inform me if anything out of the ordinary occurs. _

_Miss you._

_Ben_

Padmé gave a small smile at Obi Wan's attempts to calm her, but she was still concerned, especially now she knew he was having nightmares too. 

**Is it possible we are sharing dreams? Does Anakin have these dreams too, that would definitely be strange.** Padmé mused before noticing another note attached to the envelope of Obi Wan's letter. Opening it she found it bore the Jedi symbol in the corner and strangely was from Master Yoda.

_Senator Amidala,_

_Much desire an audience with you when you are back on Coruscant I would, what we must discuss cannot be said over Holomessage. _

_Jedi Master Yoda._

Padmé thought this very strange but would of course meet with the old Jedi Master as soon as she was back on-world. 

Anakins strange behaviour as of late may have been affecting her subconsciously of course, but that thought had barely crossed her mind before now. It was of course reassuring to the Senator that Anakin was now a galaxy away from Palpatine and was under the supervision of Master Windu, Padmé hoped that that would be enough to help Anakin in some way.

**He's changed so much from that little boy I met long ago on Tatooine, and not necessarily for the better.** Padmé sighed and asked Versé to go and check on her bath, the Senator was definitely in need of some relaxation.

*

Obi Wan walked down the lines of cadets from his unit, standing in silent anticipation as Viceroy Organa prepared to give his briefing on the recruits' first training mission. Everyone had been in either of two states as soon as this mission was announced, eager expectation, with a need to prove themselves in the army and impress their team-mates, or a panicky dread that they would fail. Obi Wan had already had three cadets from his number come to his office to discuss their worries about their worth, but he was just glad his recruits could come to him to discuss such matters.

The whispers from the rest of the units assembled soon died down as Bail Organa stood at his podium.

"Your daily training and combat classes have all been building up to this point, your first simulated mission. This will prove who among you really are as good as you say you are, and show others of you where you need to improve. You will all be briefed by your team co-ordinators after this meeting, and they will give you direct instructions about your particular roles in this mission. This is a basic outline. An area of the desert surrounding these facilities has been designated for this mission, and although there should be no real danger, accidents do happen and you will be using fully equipped weaponry identical to that which you will use in the event of a Separatist attack. Follow your leaders instructions- no trying to be a hero and showing off, you need to learn to work as part of a team and follow instructions when told- some of you are a little too lax in that area- and hopefully this will help improve your performance and acclimatise you to a battle atmosphere. Members of our Clone Army will be posing as your foes for this exercise and have been equipped with armour similar to that of the Separatist Droids. Your blasters will be set to _stun only for this mission, we need to establish your skills and your responsibilities before we let you loose with the real thing. Follow your training and your instructors and you should do fine. Treat this like the real thing, no playing up just because you know it's a training mission, it will only make it harder when the real time comes. Good Luck." Bail nodded and stepped off the podium, and the whispers broke out again as the new recruits were led to their briefing areas._

Obi Wan sighed as he ran over his briefing in his head, hoping that there wouldn't be any more incidents with Amarant Zaag and Sark Luso today, he wasn't sure he could deal with any more stress on top of all this.

"Right…quieten down cadets!" He demanded as the recruits continued chattering as they took their seats. A hush soon fell. 

"Thank you. You all heard Viceroy Organa, treat this seriously like a real mission, no stupidity." He looked meaningfully at Amarant Zaag. "Remember, you are part of a _team_. There is no I in team, that is what you _must remember_. You look after each other, not yourselves, you must work together or this unit will never work and we will lose this war. And that is something none of us wants. Now, to the mission. We are Blue team, you are assigned numbers to identify you, corresponding to your recruit number that you use for identification. When you contact each other or me you will announce your colour and number, I'll know who you are. I am Blue Leader and I will be in the transport keeping an eye on you, I will be on the ground if I think any of you are in difficulty or a distress call is issued, hopefully I wont be needed. If you do need help or are having difficulties then send a transmission to Blue Leader, and I'll get help to you one way or the other. The new wrist-communicators you were assigned this afternoon are for missions like this, it will show all those in your team as blue dots on the display, so when you are radioing your team-mates it will transmit to those within the comm.'s radio area. If you want to send a signal to all your unit members you must press the blue button on the side of your wrist comm. and it will get a message to everyone. Remember this wastes valuable power cell energy so don't fool around unnecessarily with these. Your mission today will be to go in and clear the area around the 'Separatists'' power generator base, so that our special ops forces can go in to disable the power generator so they are powerless to stop our attack. Remember, those force-awful blasters they insist on giving you are set to _stun _no tampering to get it onto kill, you are not ready and the clones are not prepared to defend a kill blast as they have been instructed the blasters are stun until you prove your responsibility. If anyone misuses these blasters and causes an accident will be locked in the cells until this war is long over. We cannot risk accidents at this stage. Are we clear team?"

"Yes sir!" The cadets chorused.

**Well, that's one thing going well at least.** Obi Wan thought with slight relief. **But can they handle themselves in a battle situation? By the Force I hope so.**

*

Padmé had by this time had her bath and bid farewell to her parents, her father having been called off-world to Coruscant and her mother to the other side of Naboo on business. Her sister Sola was still nearby of course, but she and her husband Darred were spending the weekend together before he had to travel to the other side of Naboo for work. So Padmé has the house to herself and her handmaidens. Sabé was of course teasing about having wild drunken parties and inviting some of those ever-so-interesting Jedi Knights Padmé seemed to know in endless supply. Padmé thought that was quite an overstatement, the only ones she knew on a name to name basis were Anakin, Obi Wan, Mace Windu and Yoda. And in any case she doubted that the latter three would really be the type for wild drunken parties anyway. Not that Padmé had any experience in that area of course, she assured them.

Sabé was certainly not convinced. "I worry about the chequered past you undoubtedly hide from us Padmé, one day we shall uncover the truth about your wild past I assure you."

"Either that or fabricate one." Versé cut in and Dormé and Padmé giggled at Sabé's disgruntled expression.

"Well…maybe." Sabé said with a devilish grin before joining them in laughs.

The four were cut off by a series of clicks and beeps from the hallway and the sound of a mechanical argument before the door slid open and C-3PO and R2 made there way into the living quarters.

"Sorry to disturb you Mistress Padmé but there was something we thought you should know about." 3PO announced in his ever polite tone.

"What is it Threepio?" Padmé frowned.

"Well it seems that while my esteemed little colleague was doing some filing on the Naboo database system-"

"Could we get to the point Threepio?" Sabé said impatiently, the four women all sensing a long digression may have followed.

"Oh yes, well… Ah, yes, it would seem that Chancellor Palpatine is coming to Naboo. As you are colleagues, we just thought you should know." 3PO finished.

"That was rather random." Sabé noted and Dormé and Versé giggled along and continued their previous trains of thought. Padmé on the other hand frowned and tried to act nonchalantly, so excused herself to freshen up before motioning the two droids to the direction of her bedroom.

Shutting the door once the two had entered behind her she frowned again.

"Chancellor Palpatine is coming to Naboo now?"

"Not just Naboo M'am, Theed itself. This area." 3PO informed her, and was met by clicks from R2.

"Does the anything in the file say why?"

"No, M'am, just business he has to attend to in Theed, the estimated time of arrival approximate he'll be here by the end of the afternoon at the latest." 3PO explained and Padmé felt slightly ill.

"Coincidence…" She murmured.

"M'am are you alright? Your heart rate has increased considerably according to my sensors."

"I'm fine. Could you leave me and R2 alone for a moment please Threepio?"

"Certainly M'am, I'll be in the hallway if you need me." 3PO bowed and disappeared through the door.

"Perhaps I'm just being paranoid. The galaxy does not revolve around me, he is the supreme Chancellor who _would_ have business all over the galaxy, just because he turns up here when both of my parents and my two Jedi associates are away and I have only my handmaidens and two droids within a helpful distance does _not mean it is anything to do with me. Look at me becoming all silly and obsessive, I'm perfectly safe here. I hate that man, look what he's done to me, I can barely control my paranoia, I'm a grown woman and that Bantha fodder has turned me into a nervous wreck. I will not stand for it. I'm not going to Holomessage Obi Wan, I wont even tell him, what he doesn't know wont distract him, he'd only worry unnecessarily and there is clearly __nothing to worry about. Right?" She turned to R2 at the end of this rant and all she got were a few confused clicks._

"I'm just being foolish. I will enjoy the company of my handmaidens and stop worrying. Because _clearly _there is nothing to worry about."

Even so, Padmé was worried.

*

Obi Wan watched with interest as bright blue and red sparks flew up into the air from the 'Separatist' base and a stream of cadets raced forth from the vicinity trying to get back to their designated transport ships. 

**It certainly does feel good to be the spectator of a battle and not in the thick of it for once. If Palpatine's plan was to kill me with exertion it's not working very well. Though it can be stressful, and it will only become more-so if there is no word on the Separatists, it's all very well training, but there should have been _something _by now. Some plan, plot or attack. Very curious.**

The mission was going well so far. Very well in fact, Obi Wan was rather surprised it had been so easy. Incident free, everyone got in and got out quickly, there was no need for him on the ground, everyone gelled as a team. If the real War was so well co-ordinated and everyone worked in the same way, those Separatists would have to watch out.

**I suppose we underestimated the cadets. Well mine anyway, most of the rest are already trained from the Republic armies, trust them to put a Jedi in charge of the rookie group, but I suppose I'm not very well qualified. I'm rather proud of my team…even Zaag surprisingly, I've heard nothing bad about him, he's working well with everyone… who would have thought it?**

Obi Wan felt the ship shudder beneath him and begin its descent to the rendezvous point where the recruits would be picked back up. He grasped the wall he was standing by as the transport lurched and swayed on its way down.

"Blasted things." He muttered. "Can't we make it any steadier?" He shouted of the roar of the engine to the clone soldiers at the helm.

"Sorry sir, it's what happens when we land, the engines create wind and a thrust downward which bounces off the ground and comes back up, it sways the ship a little when it gets nearer to the ground."

"We can create hyperdrives that can transport us to the other side of the galaxy in a matter of seconds and weapons that can destroy a whole planet with one blow but we can't make anything to steady a ship and stop wind from bouncing off the ground back onto the wings? Typical." Obi Wan muttered darkly. "This is why I hate flying."

His team spilled back onto the ship whooping and cheering, congratulating each other on a job well done.

"I'm very proud of you cadets, you worked very well as a team and got the mission done quickly and efficiently. Well done. Those Separatists better watch out if you continue such high performances." Obi Wan wasn't usually that liberal with praise, as the Jedi do not act for recognition but because it is the right thing to do, but these were not Jedi and they deserved praise. That was his job, and he did it without hesitation.

The ship lurched slightly as it lifted off, earning a curse from a certain Jedi Knight, and the ship began its slow ascent back into the sky. The transports did not raise themselves very high as they were built for carrying large numbers of people quickly, and to be up in the higher atmosphere during a battle would be very inefficient, but even so Obi Wan hated the shuddering movement that was a necessity with the vehicle. 

Obi Wan thought that the mission was going too well to be true, and indeed the good behaviour had worn out its welcome, and -unsurprisingly- Amarant Zaag and Sark Luso were at their old tricks, they and cohort Kelix Rant were bullying the same Twi'lek male as earlier and his small Mon Calamari friend who had a rather oversized head- even for his species- which was earning them derision from the three.

The Jedi Knight had hoped that the trip would be incident free-no luck- and wearily he made his way to where the five were embroiled in a shoving match of some degree. 

"What's going on here? Zaag, I should've known you'd be involved."

"Well I hate to disappoint you Master Kenobi." Amarant gave a cocky smirk and Obi Wan was just about to give them all a verbal beating when the ship gave another lurch -turbulence caused by the sand being buffeted by the engine movement- and both he and the Mon Calamari whose name he thought was Ish something were knocked from the swaying transport and went crashing into the sand below, rolling for a few metres instead of getting a steady landing that would have been provided by the Force if he had been expecting the fall. Amarant and his friends gave a scornful laugh that Obi Wan could hear from the ground just above the roar of the engines.

Ish looked like he was about to cry and Obi Wan wondered briefly what he was even doing in the army with his fragile disposition.

"Ish? Are you hurt?" He checked the recruit over but got a shake of the bulbous head in answer.

"Good." Obi Wan glanced upward and saw the transport slowly carrying on its path back to the base.

"We're going to have to walk through the sandstorm back aren't we?" Ish said dolefully. 

"Maybe not…" Obi Wan squinted at the transport overhead, and saw the cadets all sticking their heads out of the main body of the ship to get a glimpse of their literally fallen commander.

"Can you run Ish?" Obi Wan said, a plan forming in his mind.

"Yeah, I guess so." The Mon Calamari nodded.

"Good, because in a moment we are going to run for that transport, you are going to hold onto me and concentrate on the ship, and not worry about anything else, alright? You must keep hold of me and concentrate, clear?"

"Yessir." Ish nodded, looking slightly terrified.

"Good, close your eyes if you want, just don't fidget." Obi Wan gauged the distance from them to the transport which was still quite far above them in the sky, more than a few metres. "Now, if this works, I don't think either of us will have to worry about getting a little respect around here. Now, run!" 

The two set off at a dash until they were running just alongside the shadow of the transport.

"Now concentrate and close your eyes, feel the Force." Obi Wan commanded. "Stand back!" He shouted above the roar of the engines to the cadets in the transport.

"No way he can make that jump, who does he think he is?" Amarant snorted and the cadets giggled, but stepped back nonetheless.

"Three, two, one." Obi Wan murmured to Ish, before closing his own eyes and embracing the living Force and letting it engulf his very being. He felt the surge of the Force radiating through him and pushed off the ground with both feet, feeling the air rushing past him and a petrified Ish who was clutching Obi Wan's beige robes as if his life depended on it. Obi Wan flew towards the transport with the ebb of the Force around him, and with a nimble somersault he landed perfectly in the transport on both feet, as graceful as a cat. He let go of Ish, who still clutched him, and turned to face the group of cadets behind him.

They looked awe-struck and wide eyed at their leader, their mouths slightly agape. Obi Wan gave a satisfied smirk that was almost indiscernible to all except himself. 

"Yes, well, carry on Cadets. Don't just stand there like idiots, we'll be landing soon, prepare yourselves." He nodded to all of them and as one they went back to standing up straight and readying themselves for landing, all whispering in amazement about Obi Wan's leap. Even Amarant Zaag was looking at Obi Wan with a grudging respect, and Sark Luso was chittering excitedly about the performance.

"If that's how I jump, just think about what else I can do." Obi Wan murmured to Amarant on his way past, now confident he would have no more trouble from Zaag or indeed any cadet, he had gained something very important. He had earned his cadets' respect.

*

Well, damage report? What'd you all think, I hope that wasn't too bad. There will be more Chewie next chapter, and perhaps Han? What do you think? Also hopefully much Obidalaness in next chapter or the one after, ah well we'll see how it goes. Be gentle, thanks for reading this far, I don't blame you if you skimmed hehe! Thanks!

xXx


	32. Enlightenment

Futures Past

Chapter 32- Enlightenment

Contrary to Padmé's earlier judgement, she had scribbled a quick note to Obi Wan, simply because her paranoia had won her over for a brief moment. It was now with R2 to be rushed to the Jedi Temple and then to wherever her lover was currently residing, so she couldn't change her mind even if she wanted to.

She was sitting on her bed reading her previous letters from Obi Wan when there was a slight knock on the door and Sabé's head poked through the door. In a panic Padmé flung the letters behind her, and she knew that both she and Sabé had heard them crash to the wooden floor behind her bed.

"Hello… what are you doing?" Sabé said slowly, walking into the room and going to pick up the paper Padmé had thrown in a panic. 

"Ah, let me get those…so clumsy." Padmé said breathlessly and jumped to the floor behind her bed, just reaching the letters and scrabbling them up before her handmaiden could touch them. She then proceeded to sit on them on the bed and cross her arms casually.

Sabé laughed. "I don't even want to know. You can keep your little love letters from Anakin secret if you want, but one day you shall slip up, and I'll be there!" She teased. "Look, anyway, Versé went to borrow 'A Shadow Falls' from the local holovid pod, we though it would be a good way to pass the time seeing as everyone says how great it is. Are you okay with that? Feel free to lurk in here if you want, you are the Senator."

"No, it's alright, I'll join you lesser beings for a night." Padmé teased. "I'll be out in a minute, just let me tidy up in here."

"Of course milady." Sabé bowed, winked and disappeared through the door once more.

Padmé breathed a sigh of relief when Sabé had disappeared, and tucked the letters into the bottom of one of her drawers.

**As long as they think it's from Anakin and don't go looking then there is nothing to worry about. I really do hate lying to them, after all they do for me. They are more like my sisters than handmaidens. If only everything wasn't so complicated.** Padmé sighed and with one last wistful look at the drawer the letters were stowed away in, she went to join her handmaidens, hoping to banish any thoughts of Palpatine's visit or anything to do with the Jedi from her mind, she would be a normal girl with no responsibilities for the rest of the day, or at least that was the plan.

*

Obi Wan emerged from his painfully cramped shower, trying to banish the last remnants of the Dantooine desert from his bodily crevices, somewhat unsuccessfully it would seem as there still seemed to be sand lodged most uncomfortably everywhere. 

If it was possible, his lodgings in the Dantooine training base were more Spartan than those in the Jedi Temple, but he had been told by Bail Organa that continued service to the forces would earn him higher ranking and therefore better accommodation. He had been told that his quarters were better than the cadets and new recruits had, so he would've hated to see their rooms. A desk and chair, a holo-displayer so he could keep up with Galactic news, a rather uncomfortable bed, a small armchair and a tiny bathroom with cramped shower and lavatory facilities, it wasn't exactly paradise, but he supposed the Senate weren't exactly forthcoming with funding, after all, they supplied the Clones, it was Bail Organa who was supposed to supply the rest.

Carefully towelling his body dry- wary of wounds that were taking an uncomfortable amount of time to heal even with help from the Force- he found clean Jedi robes and pulled them on wearily. His sleeping patterns had been less than desirable of late, and worrying about Padmé, Anakin or the War was taking a toll on his mind. He planned to go and get his daily helping of colourless slop from the cafeteria and then spend a few hours in meditation in the Force before attempting sleep once more.

He sat alone as usual, though for once he did receive many offers from now adoring cadets who had been more than impressed with his leap on the training mission and wished to bask in his newfound glory, but he politely declined, explaining he had much to think about and would not be sociable company. 

One student who could not be deterred was Ish, the Mon Calamari who had taken the jump with him. It seemed that Ish had found a new idol in Obi Wan, and no matter how insistent the Jedi Knight was that he would be no fun and was certainly not wishing to become any ones hero, Ish could not be discouraged and insisted on sitting with Obi Wan and chattering away about what all the cadets had thought of the performance when he finally caught with the Jedi Knight.

"It really was an honour Master Kenobi sir, everyone's talking about it, I could almost feel the Force through you. I always wanted to be a Jedi but I wasn't Force sensitive and I was too old to begin training when I got the urge to become one."

"Well that's a great pity Ish, I'm sure you could have been a great Jedi."

"Thank you. If… if it's not too much trouble, do you think I could hang around you sometimes? Y'know, observe what it is to be Obi Wan Kenobi, it would mean an awful lot." Ish asked breathlessly.

Obi Wan wrinkled his brow. "Well, I don't know Ish, my routine is very boring and I'm not really the sort who likes people trailing after me and adoring me, it isn't the way of the Jedi and I would hate to distract you from your training and such…" In truth the very idea was preposterous to Obi Wan but he didn't want to hurt the poor Mon Calamari's feelings, especially as he didn't seem to have many friends.

"Oh it's no trouble, between lessons and all, it would be a real honour, I'd love to see how a Jedi conducts himself, and I can help out, run errands and…and things, anything you need doing."

"Well I don't really need an assistant…" Obi Wan trailed off, noticing Ish's crushed expression. With a world weary sigh the Jedi Knight relented, however grudgingly, soon he was sure Ish would get bored of his uneventful routine and make excuses as to why he couldn't follow the Jedi around any more. 

"…oh, I suppose so. As long as you keep up with training and don't get in anyone's way. But really there is nothing interesting to my life, you'll soon be bored by me I'd imagine."

"Oh I'm sure I won't Master Kenobi, I want to be just like you!" Obi Wan sighed at Ish's excited exuberance, it was like another Anakin, one thing he didn't need right now.

*

Anakin himself was with his new friend Chewbacca, in another hangar admiring Swoops, also known as Swoop bikes

"I've heard of these, they had a racing circuit on Tatooine for qualifying heats, never major though. I never tried it, Podracing was the only thing I was allowed to do. Though really Swoop racing was probably safer."

_"Yes, they do have contests in the lower levels, the branches and beasts down there make great obstacles for Swoopchasing, it isn't considered a prominent course though, most come here to practise and take part in little competitions between ten or so." _Chewbacca explained.

"Have you ever tried it?" Anakin asked.

Chewbacca gave a grunting laugh. _"A thousand no's. Regrettably my build is far too heavy to be able to manoeuvre those tiny bikes. I would most likely break one if I attempted to mount one."_

"That's a pity, I was hoping someone could show me the ropes."

"It aint too hard when you know how." A voice said from behind them. The pair turned to find the owner.

"You!" Anakin said, recognising the young thief. 

"Nice to see I leave a lasting impression." Han said, sticking his hands in his pockets once more.

Anakin kept a hand firmly in his pocket to make sure the young boy couldn't make off with his lightsabre like he could have done before.

"Relax hotshot, your secret's safe with me, I don't want any trouble." Han said, holding both hands up as a sign of virtue. 

"How did you steal my lightsabre before, when I never went near you?" Anakin demanded, still ruffled that a common child thief could make off with his weapon without him realising.

"You're still hung up on that aintcha?" Han said, amusement evident in his voice.

"No, I'd just like to know how you did it." Anakin lied, trying to sound aloof.

"Sorry, a good thief never reveals his secrets." Han shrugged, innocently. 

"Alright." Anakin said, still peeved, but wishing to conceal it. "If you're not here to steal, what are you here to do?" 

"Race, of course. I race Swoops for a living on occasion, nabbing young Jedi's laser swords don't exactly keep food on the table."

"Are you any good?" Anakin asked, trying not to sound too curious.

"If I wasn't I sure wouldn't be standin' here in front of ya. People get killed in Swoopchasing, it's a dangerous sport, just happens to be somethin I have a skill for, and hell if it makes money then I kinda don't have a choice."

"Why? Does someone make you?" Anakin asked, slightly concerned.

"Yeah, I work for a guy, Shrike, he gives food and shelter so it's not so bad. Hey don't go gettin' all mushy on me Jedi, it's none of your business. I do pretty well." Han said, when catching Anakin's worried look.

"I know what it's like, and it isn't a life, believe me. Why do you steal and race and beg when you could make something more out of yourself?" 

"Look, don't think that just 'cause you grew up on the wrong side of the repulsorlift trail and then 'your dreams came true when you became a Jedi, it opened up whole new galaxies blah, blah', that you know about my life story. It's not so bad, it's a home, I get looked after, so what if I gotta do some unscrupulous things once in a while to keep a roof over my head? You don't know me Jedi, so don't presume anything. I do pretty well, it's all I got, and its fine with me."

"Sorry!" Anakin held up his hands to calm the thief somewhat. "Just seems like a waste is all."

"Well some people don't get the lucky breaks that you do, they don't all believe in that silly Force stuff. I make my own luck, and it suits me just fine."

"Okay, okay, cool it. I didn't mean to offend you Han."

Han scrutinized him for a moment longer. "So, you wanna know how to race huh?"

"Is it much different from Podracing?" 

"The speed may be a little slower, and it could be a little more dangerous, it depends on the course." Han noticed Chewbacca for the first time.

"I didn't know you had a Wookiee, what is it, some sorta Jedi Slavery thing goin on? No wonder I don't like that Jedi stuff, what sorta sick people keep Wookiees as-"

"No, no, no it's not what you think. Chewbacca is my friend, not a slave, the Jedi are here trying to prevent slavery between the Wookiees and the Trandoshans, it's them you should be lecturing. I'm sorry I didn't introduce you. Chewbacca, this is Han Solo, Han Solo, Chewbacca." Anakin introduced the two.

"Pleased to meet ya." Han shook the large furry paw that was offered to him.

_"It is an honour. You are very vocal about Wookiee slavery, it is rather odd for most people to care."_ Chewbacca grunted.

"Well, I was mostly raised by a Wookiee on 'Traders Luck', she's called Dewlanna. She taught me the Wookiee language too. She's like the only family I have. You heard of her?"

_"Dewlannamapia is her full name is it not? I have met her before, she was the mate of Isshaddik, he was exiled for a crime we do not speak of, but she was kind and polite in my experience. It is good that she has taught you much. I am sure you are far better because of her."_ Chewbacca said amiably.

"I like you." Han gave his approval. 

_"And I you."_ The Wookiee agreed good naturedly. 

"Though, no offence, your name is kinda long, maybe we should shorten it." Han suggested, and Anakin agreed.

_"Very well, what is your suggestion, Han?"_

"How about…Chewie." Han decided, and this was met with both Anakin and Chewbacca's approval.

_"Chewie it is."_ 'Chewie' grunted in agreement.

"You must be a good judge of character Skywalker, making a friend in him, and you must like me."

"Who doesn't?" Anakin agreed with a smile.

"Oh I got plenty of those who don't too. But they're probably just jealous of my amazing skill as a pilot and a trader."

"You remind me a lot of myself when I was younger kid." Anakin commented.

"As long as I don't end up as a stuffy old Jedi that's fine with me." Han said with a shrug.

"Man you've got quite a mouth on you. Come on then, show me your stuff on these Swoops, maybe then I can give you a run for your money."

"Sure, if you think you can keep up with me." Han laughed and set off at a run, closely followed by both Anakin and Chewie.

*

It was early the next morning when Obi Wan woke, the sun just beginning its ascent into the pale sky, ready for another day of merciless beating down upon the dry wasteland that the planet comprised of.

There was mail from the Jedi Temple by his door in a small package, some news notices for all Jedi who were off-world, a letter from Mace Windu, highlighting the goings on in the Senate and a small note from Padmé.

Obi Wan was concerned as it was not a long romantic ramble, merely a hastily scribbled note.

_Obi Wan_

_I am more than concerned. Attribute this note to a temporary lapse in sanity on my part, but I allowed my paranoia to convince me to write to you. Chancellor Palpatine is coming to Naboo, to Theed in fact, at the very time when my parents are away and my sister is preoccupied and both you and Anakin are on the other side of the galaxy. Tell me I am just being silly, reassure me because I certainly am not reassuring myself very well at this point. It is not like the whole galaxy revolves around me, I'm being very arrogant, he is the Chancellor he will be allowed to go all over the galaxy not just on my account, right? This may sound like I'm trying to convince myself as much as you and I am, I am scared, and I hate that he has affected me so deeply but I want your reassurance Obi Wan, I want you to hold me and tell me everything is alright, damn the war and damn the army, I'm so scared… what should I do?_

_Padmé._

Obi Wan realised she must've been deeply scared as she even forgot to use their aliases in her haste, it was dangerous, but there was no evidence it had been seen by any other eyes, so he supposed it was safe. He made up his mind then and there. He was even prepared to lie to Viceroy Organa. Padmé's letter had justly convinced him that she was certainly in need of his reassurance and that she was absolutely terrified, her emotions radiated through her letter and the Force like a tide.

There was a knock at his door, rather surprised Obi Wan crossed to open it. Ish stood there, bulging eyes glowing with excitement.

"Did you find your mail alright Master Kenobi, I went to the mail droids to get it specially so you wouldn't have to get it later."

Obi Wan had to repress a sigh and forcing a smile he nodded, "Thank you Ish that was very thoughtful of you. Come in…I suppose." He stood aside and the Mon Calamari shuffled in and took up the armchair space quite comfortably. The armchair itself looked like it had been retrieved from a garbage pod, in fact it probably had, but compared to the cramped shared quarters the cadets occupied it was most likely paradise.

"Make yourself at home…" Obi Wan trailed off noticing where Ish sat.

"Is there anything I could do for you this morning sir?" Ish asked amiably.

"Ish please, you don't have to act like some sort of servant, I'm really not accustomed to anything like that."

"Its my pleasure to do anything to help you Master Kenobi, please, is there anything?"

"Well… I could do it myself it really doesn't-"

"No! I insist Master Kenobi, whatever it is I really would love to."

Obi Wan sighed tiredly. "Very well." He turned to his desk and scribbled a quick note to Padmé on the back of the paper she used and stuffed it into another envelope he had lying on the desk, and hastily addressed it to Padmé's Senatorial address on Theed, the only address of hers he definitely remembered.

"You must get this to the post transport before it takes off, it is of great importance. I'm entrusting you with this Ish, it must get there quickly. Second post today if possible, understand?"

"Of course Master Kenobi, I understand."

"Good." Obi Wan nodded and Ish ran through the door. Unfortunately Obi Wan didn't catch the knowing glint in Ish's eyes as he strode through the door and put the letter in his pocket…

*

"Padmé, a letter for you arrived in the first post this morning." Sabé said, after knocking and entering the senators room. 

"From who?" Padmé was confused, surely an answer from Obi Wan would have arrived in one of the later post drops.

"It has a stamp on the corner, I'd guess it's from the Chancellor."

Padmé blanched but Sabé was too engrossed in examining the letter to notice thankfully. Composing herself, Padmé nodded and plucked the letter from Sabé's outstretched fingers. 

"I wonder what he could possibly want, or write to me here for… did this come to my Senatorial address?"

"No milady, straight to the house."

"Unusual. Well don't hover there Sabé, I'm sure it isn't anything of monumental importance, go and finish breakfast, I'll be right there." Padmé shooed Sabé away and hesitantly ripped open the letter, holding it at arms length, wary of horrible parasites or some other malicious content.

_Senator Amidala_

_I am holding an emergency meeting of all officials from Naboo, we need to make sure everyone takes this War seriously of course. It would be very helpful if you were in attendance, we wouldn't want you missing any key points now would we? __Midday_ at the ___Royal__Palace__, don't be late._

_Best regards,_

_Supreme Chancellor Palpatine_

Padmé was confused at why that could not be sent to her Senatorial address, or indeed how Palpatine came across her home address, and was also rather offended by the Chancellors assumption that she would drop everything to attend one of his pointless meetings where he would no doubt bully the Nubian officials into whatever he wanted from them.

**Everything about that 'man' disturbs me, and it disturbs me all the more that I was the one responsible for his rise to power, he bullied me into believing Chancellor Valorum was the weak link in the Republic, but I was nothing more than a pawn to him too, ugh, he disgusts me. Obi Wan, where are you?**

*

"Viceroy Organa I must beg for my leave now."

"Why so sudden Obi Wan?" Bail Organa sat with his hands steeped together in his office as the Jedi Knight pleaded his case.

"There has been somewhat of a personal emergency, I can't go into the details, but it is essential I leave, if all goes well I will be back by the end of the day, but I really do need to make sure the situation is stable."

Bail considered this for a long moment, and there was reluctance in his voice"…If it is only one day, and as we have no training that you need to be involved in… This is because you are a Jedi and I respect your integrity, you have leave to go, but make sure I do not regret the decision Master Kenobi."

"You won't sir, thank you." Obi Wan bowed and hurried out, he had to make sure Padmé was safe or he would never forgive himself.

*

"So lemmie get this straight, I sit on this glorified repulsor engine with handles and I have to swerve it round lots of gravity pulling obstacles and try not to get myself squashed like a Blight Beetle against a tree trunk?"

"That's pretty much it, yeah." Han nodded as Anakin sized up the bikes lining the hangar. The trio had already been down to level 4, which was as far into Kashyyyk's core as the Wookiees went, to size up part of the course, and Anakin was not quite as confident as he had previously seemed.

"Cool, I can handle that." The Jedi Knight nodded in mock confidence. "If I can handle Podracing, I'm sure I can handle this." Taking a deep breath he went to inspect the bikes once more.

"Oh he is totally freaked." Han smirked to Chewbacca.

_"Yes, he does seem to be a little bit…paler than before."_  Chewbacca grunted.

"Is the high and mighty Jedi having second thoughts?" Han said in the classic singsong way that demonstrated his age.

"No! Not at all. I'm focusing in the Force." Anakin glared at the pair behind him, feeling as if he was being ganged up on somewhat, he felt like he had something to prove to the eight year old thief and his newfound Wookiee acquaintance, though he had no idea why.

"Take your time Anakin, we wouldn't want you to lose your Force power halfway through a race!" Han smirked at Anakin's obvious reservations.

_"You shouldn't tease him so mercilessly, it will only make him want to do it more, he could end up getting squished. His other Jedi friends would probably be less than pleased."_

"Y'know Chewie, y'need to loosen up, you don't have to talk like some glorified King, let yourself go a bit, you got nothing to prove to us."

_"It is the way we Wookiees have always spoken, we do not mix with humans as a rule so we do not speak in the same manner as you."_

"Yeah, I know, and there's nothing wrong with that, but you don't have to put on your airs and graces for us, loosen up, say cool, awesome, wild, y'know, space lingo."

_"Cool? I'll work on the 'lingo'."_

"Make sure you do, cos I'm not hangin out with a Wookiee who can't relax. You need to mix with humans more! We're not all bad."

"Han, stop corrupting the natives. Y'know, I…I really don't think I'll have time to race right now, I'm here on Jedi business, time is wasting y'know."

"Of all the Corpse-grubs-! The time! I was s'posed to be back on Trader's Luck hours ago. Man Shrike's gonna have my head!" Han looked around and prepared to run.

"Wait! Are you gonna be okay?" Anakin frowned.

"I told you Jedi, no mushy stuff. I'll be fine, I can take care of myself. I'll see ya around. Nice meetin' ya Chewie." Han dipped his head and then turned and ran back towards the main hangar. Anakin and Chewie watched him go with more than a trace of concern.

_"He could be in trouble."_

"Could be is a slight understatement, but we gotta respect his wishes, if he says he can handle it, if we interfere he's not the sort of kid who'll let it go easily. I've been taught not to interfere, just to follow orders, even though it goes against my gut-" Anakin's commlink started beeping in his pocket. Retrieving it Anakin answered.

"Anakin Skywalker."

"Anakin, Senator Yarua and I have scheduled a meeting with a representative of Trandosha for tomorrow, we want you to head back now so that we can discuss and meditate on the plans."

"Of course Master Windu, I'll start straight back."

"I trust you've acclimatised yourself to the Wookiee customs and ways of life?"

"Definitely Master, I've learnt a lot from some new acquaintances of mine."

"That's very good. I will expect your prompt arrival, we can discuss your findings when you've returned."

"Alright Master, I'll be there in a few minutes."

Anakin flipped the link closed. 

"Well Chewie, I guess that's me. I'll see you later, I'm sure I've distracted you from fixing up those ships long enough."

_"It was my pleasure Anakin. I could even say it was…cool?"_

"Definitely. I'll see you later." Anakin nodded, and set off at a sprint back in the direction of Senator Yarua's home.

**This was a very…enlightening day, why weren't my missions with Obi Wan ever this fun?**

*

Next chapter, Padmé comes face to face with Palpy, Obi Wan makes a save, and Anakin faces war between Kashyyyk and Trandosha. Thanks for reading, I hope you liked, Han and Chewie met, betcha didn't picture it quite like that, or did you? Please review, feedback makes me all warm inside lol. Hope to see you all next chap!

xXx


	33. Attacks

Futures Past

Chapter 33-Attack

A.N: Yay, thanks for all the nice reviews, I quite enjoyed writing last chapter, Han is so fun to write hehe! Anyway, this chapter is the long awaited **OBIDALANESS** dumdadada!

You have all been very patient during the quiet spells during the fic so far, and for that I think you muchly. From here on in it will get a lot more exciting (I hope) and in a couple chapters time I will either skip forward a few months or I will speed things up and make the transition to the last part of the story, this lot of chapters is about the middle of my saga, but soon we'll be coming to the end, (sighs of relief anyone?) anyway, thanks for being patient, I hope y'all enjoy this chappy!

*

Padmé made her way through the halls of the Royal Palace warily, Versé, Sabé and Dormé close behind. Padmé had thought it unnecessary to swap places with Sabé, as they were only visiting the Queen and other representatives of Naboo, she had also thought it unnecessary for her handmaidens to even come, but Sabé had certainly not agreed with that Senatorial decision, and had insisted that all three of Padmé's guards accompanied her. Padmé supposed that her well meaning bodyguards were worried, since she had once again had a splitting headache and dizzy spell before they left and had to take a heavy dose of Hypnocane before she was deemed well enough to leave the house.

When she stepped through the double doors she was Senator Amidala, she was determined to be taken seriously and not let Chancellor Palpatine undermine her in front of the Queen.

"Your Majesty, it's a pleasure to see you again." She inclined her head to Queen Jamilla and the other nobility that were seated around the room, finally catching sight of Palpatine, who had made his way towards her and shook her hand.

"And the pleasure is all mine." He smiled cheerily and Padmé fought the urge to be sick, whether that was due to her earlier headache or to him, she could not tell. She guessed it was the latter.

"Thank you." She mumbled, trying to hold her composure, and went to take her seat, only Dormé seeming to notice her discomfort, as Sabé was discussing something with one of the Chancellor's aides and Versé was admiring the new decorations in the meeting room.

"Let's begin then shall we?" Palpatine said, and just from his expression, Padmé could tell it would be a very long meeting.

*

"Master Windu, do you expect this meeting to have any effect on the Trandoshan-Wookiee problem? I don't see how a sit-down get together will resolve anything, if the Trandoshans don't respect the Wookiees now, why do you think they ever will?" Anakin looked around the ship uneasily. The meeting was to take place on the _Jedi One _placed between the neighbouring planets as neutral ground. The Jedi were here to oversee the meeting, and to hopefully mediate a peaceful solution to the two races' hatred.

"We are Jedi Anakin, our cause may not always seem attainable, but we will strive to achieve it nonetheless and help those in need, whenever they need it."

"I know Master, but it seems so pointless. Can't we just go blow up Trandosha, no-one likes them any-" He trailed off when he saw Master Windu's disapproving expression.

"Yes Master, I'll be quiet now." Anakin sighed and looked out of the window, waiting for the Trandoshan ambassador to arrive.

"Remember to be courteous, don't show any favouritism to Senator Yarua simply because you believe the Wookiees to be right, that will not alleviate the hostilities at all."

"Of course Master… what's taking so long?"

"Patience Anakin, one of the greatest virtues a Jedi can have."

"Aren't you at all worried Master Windu, what if they don't turn up, or try and attack?"

"Then we will deal with the situation as it arises, keep your thoughts here, not in the future and move with the Force as it goes, not against it. You must learn these things Anakin, to truly be one with the Force."

"Yes master." Anakin said sombrely, these lectures always put a damper on his good moods as they showed him his inadequacies, which he hated to be made aware of.

"Ah, here they are now." Mace commented as he saw the small Trandoshan transport dock at the side of _Jedi One_. 

"Let us go and greet our guests. And remember-"

"Yes Master Windu, to be courteous." Anakin sighed and pushed himself up and after the Jedi Master.

"Senator Hadocrassk, we are pleased you were able to come." Mace bowed solemnly to the Trandoshan visitor and his two aides behind him. Anakin was always amazed at Master Windu's ability to be so polite, so emotionless and humble and yet so powerful and commanding at the same time. 

"Thank you for your hospitality Master Windu," The Trandoshan Senator hissed, beady red eyes glinting as he surveyed the interior of the Jedi's craft, "Which is more than can be said for those stinking Wookiees." He glanced around, as if suspecting a thousand Wookiees to leap out from behind one of the doors and attack him. Anakin thought that the Senator seemed most deserving of that fate, angry at the way he insulted such a peaceful race.

"Well maybe if you respected them more they wouldn't be so inhospitable!" He snapped, before realising what he'd said. Mace Windu's face showed a rare trace of dumbfounded shock and then reproachful anger. Senator Hadocrassk looked as if he wanted to skin Anakin alive, and Master Windu seemed to look likewise.

"Please forgive my headstrong young colleague, Jedi Knight Skywalker is unused to this sort of meeting and rarely _thinks before he speaks." Mace ended the sentence with a harsh reprimanding tone directed at Anakin._

"I'm terribly sorry Senator Hadocrassk, I meant no disrespect, I… simply meant that… uh, well hopefully this peace talk can resolve your problems with the Wookiees so perhaps your two races can live together peacefully, without hostilities." Anakin winced at the slip up he'd made, thinking Mace would demote him back to a Padawan once this mission was over.

"Shall we begin, I'm sure you want this disagreement to be dealt with swiftly so you can get back to your home." Mace said, his tone quiet but with hidden persuasion behind it, hoping to draw attention away from Anakin's remark and back on track. 

"Of course, let's get this over with." The Trandoshan said, totally unaware of the Jedi mind trick Mace had used, with the precision and effect that only he could pull off so perfectly.

"Anakin." Mace said, and the Jedi Knight followed in behind the procession.

**_"Keep remarks like that to yourself in future young Skywalker, or this will be a very short peace talk indeed."_** He heard Master Windu's voice resound sternly in his head.

**_"Sorry Master, it just slipped out."_**

****

**_"See that you make no more slip ups then, or your value on these sorts of missions will be called into serious doubt. Concentrate on the Force, not on your own views."_**

****

**_"I will master. Sorry."_** Anakin hoped that Master Windu could sort this disagreement out, before he made another mess up and ruined it all.

*

The meeting was finally adjourned and Padmé hoped she could slip away, but was caught by Palpatine before she could excuse herself.

"Ah, Senator Amidala, could I have a brief word in the corridor?"

"I'm terribly sorry Chancellor, I have a pressing engagement back at my home, I really have no time."

"Don't be foolish milady, your parents wont be home for a good few hours yet, I'm sure we can tell the transport to hold for a few minutes so you can speak to the Chancellor." Sabé chided, thinking that Padmé really was worried about time. 

"If you can't make time for the Chancellor of the Galaxy who can you make time for?" She murmured to Dormé and Versé.  

"Your guard is right Milady, it is of pressing importance, it won't take a moment." And with that, Palpatine strode to the door and held it open for Padmé to go through. She shot a pleading look at her handmaidens, but they didn't seem to be paying attention and were conversing with other aides and Versé seemed to know one of Queen Jamilla's own handmaidens. With a sigh and a hammering heart Padmé walked out into the private corridor, which was deserted save for the sound of the Palace fountains trickling from the gardens nearby.

"Alone at last Milady. I had hoped for a more private location, but beggars can't be choosers now can they? Why Senator Amidala, you seem to be shaking, are you cold?"

"What do you want, you treacherous snake? Tell me this whole meeting was not just a ruse to get me alone was it?"

"Why my dear Senator, why ever would you think that, it isn't like the whole galaxy revolves round you is it? Why would the Chancellor come halfway around the galaxy just on your account? Have I affected you that deeply milady? It's flattering to say the least." **(A.N: Chapter 32- **that's all the clues I'm giving you!)

"I- I'm leaving now, I will not have my time wasted by some disgusting twisted mockery of a man, the very mention of you repulses me."

"Oh Senator, you're all on your own again, there is no way you can escape me unless I wish it so."

"I think you'll find that there is Chancellor!" A voice echoed along the corridor, followed by the resonant footsteps and shadow of a man from around the corner of the marble hall.

"Obi Wan! I- Master Kenobi!" _Thank the force. She sighed in relief as Obi Wan reached the pair and placed himself in between the two._

"Master Kenobi, what a pleasant surprise, shouldn't you be halfway across the galaxy fighting a _war?_" The last word was snarled but Obi Wan stood his ground.

"I found myself on leave this morning, and had an errand to run here in Theed, I thought I would pass by and visit Senator Amidala, just for old times' sake."

"Be gone Jedi, this does not concern you. I would hate for Master Yoda to hear that you were disobeying direct orders from your Supreme Chancellor, and were absent from Dantooine without leave." Palpatine hissed threateningly.

"I have Viceroy Organa's leave, and you are certainly not _my Supreme Chancellor, you have not earned your position, the only orders I take are from the Jedi Council and through the will of the Force, and I am here to escort Senator Amidala home. I will leave if she wishes it, and only then." Obi Wan drew up to his full height, and fixed the Chancellor with a cold, unwavering cerulean glare._

"Obi Wan." Padmé whispered and placed a hand on the Jedi's tensed arm, he glanced down at her and understood her wish to leave.

"Goodbye Chancellor." Padmé said coldly and turned on her heel, Obi Wan turning to follow her. He felt a grip of steel on his arm and turned to look into Palpatine's furious gaze.

"You cannot always be here to protect her Master Kenobi, if I cannot have her, no-one will. Especially not you." He hissed, suddenly seeming much more menacing, Obi Wan thought he felt a shift in the balance of the Force and an unseen pain lashed at him through the bond. He pulled his arm away from Palpatine's grasp and turned away, retreating after Padmé.

"Farewell Chancellor Palpatine." He called dismissively, but felt the sting of the unseen attack that had come from nowhere, radiating through his body with a throb.

~

"I missed you." Padmé said softly, as soon as they were alone walking back down the marble corridor.

"And I you." The Knight murmured, his hand finding her own delicate one and holding it reassuringly. No more words were said, none were needed, just him being there, radiating love and strength was all she needed. Her fear had subsided instantly at the sound of his voice, but she knew it would end soon.

"How long do we have?" She said softly, not wanting to hear the answer.

"Until the end of the day, then I must be back. You gave me quite a scare, I had to travel through hyperspace to get here so quickly."

"I was so frightened… I wish I wasn't, but every time I'm near him it's like this cold grip just seizes my heart and it wont let go, I can't even control it." She felt the corners of her eyes begin to moisten, but fought the tears back and held her chin up high.

"You are stronger than him, he knows he can't control you like he can with the rest of the galaxy, and it scares him. He doesn't like feeling weaker than people, he likes to feel in control, that's why it's so important to him to make you afraid and affect you like he does, it makes him feel powerful. But don't give into it Padmé, you're better than him and you don't need to be afraid, you don't need me to protect you, you know you're stronger." Obi Wan said softly, stopping for a moment and looking sincerely into her eyes.

"Don't be afraid, you'll never be alone, remember?" She nodded and gave him a determined smile, before putting a hand on each of his rough cheeks and kissing him passionately, all her anxieties pouring out into one tumultuous gesture. She gripped his tunic with her hands trying to pull him as close as possible to her shaking body.

He put a hand on the small of her back and it reassured her somewhat, her fervent kisses subsiding into a gentle flutter against his lips. She didn't even notice her tears of relief had finally spilled over, making silvery trails down her cheeks and dripping off her chin. As Obi Wan pulled away he gave her an affectionate smile and wiped away her tears with his thumb, before any more could drop to the ground.

"Come, we'll have to go and find my handmaidens, they are probably worried sick about where I've disappeared to. You wont' leave yet will you?" Padmé said, trying not to sound too apprehensive.

"Of course not, I don't recall ever seeing your home before, only your Senatorial apartments."

"Well we'll have to remedy that then." Padmé took Obi Wan's hand again and led him down the hallway into the main hall of the Palace.

"Still know your way around here I see." Obi Wan commented.

"Yep, being a Queen isn't all bad, you get to run around a palace all day." Padmé smiled but it soon faded as she saw the stern expression on Sabé's face as she, Dormé and Versé stood waiting in the foyer.

"And where have you been milady! Just running off without telling us for ten minutes, Chancellor Palpatine said you disappeared off with Master Kenobi and- so it's true!" She rounded on Obi Wan now.

"Master Kenobi, you should be ashamed, going off and distracting the Senator from important duties and meetings with the Chancellor. Milady, we thought you'd been kidnapped by a rogue Jedi or something!"

"Not this time." Padmé said dryly. "I was with Master Kenobi Sabé I was perfectly safe!"

"We didn't know that. How are we supposed to protect you if you go running off without telling us?"

"I'm afraid that was my fault Ma'am, I had to speak to the Senator about private matters, it was rather important but I should have known better, you have my deepest apologies for disrupting your day, this isn't Padmé's fault." Obi Wan said charmingly, adding a prod of persuasion from the Force, which turned Sabé's frown into a good natured smile.

"This isn't Padmé's fault." Sabé repeated with a nod. "Well then Master Kenobi, would you like to join us for a rather late lunch?"

"I'd love to, thank you." He nodded and shot Padmé a roguish smirk causing her to giggle just as mischievously.

"After lunch we can catch up properly." She grinned at him, her eyes sparkling once more.

"I can't wait."

*

_"All that we ask is for our 215 bodies to be returned to Kashyyyk for proper ceremonial burial, the solution to your problem is very simple Senator Hadocrassk." _Senator Yarua grunted in his native tongue, there was a protocol droid translating what was being said as the Trandoshan Senator did not wish to translate Wookiee language for himself.

"Do not think Senator Yarua, that because we are neighbours we will afford you any courtesy. You stopped the tourism trade to Kashyyyk and robbed us of thousands of credits worth of trade because of it, just because you beasts can live on practically nothing don't think that all races are the same. You get preferential treatment in the Senate, to the very detriment of the Trandoshan people, you and all Wookiees deserve nothing but loathing." Hadocrassk hissed maliciously, and Senator Yarua stood up in offence, grunting insults in his native tongue.

"Please, Senators, compose yourselves. There must be a peaceful way to resolve this problem." Mace Windu interjected, using all his skill with Jedi mind tricks to try and dissuade the pair from coming to blows.

_"There is no point Master Windu, they will blame anyone but themselves for their shortcomings, there is no way to negotiate with such a closed-minded, venomous, moronic race."_ Senator Yarua growled, and Master Windu held up a hand to silence the droid from repeating the choice words to Hadocrassk.

"We shall not give the bodies back until the blockade of our trade routes is ended, and we are reimbursed the credits that their blockade and their cuts on tourism robbed us of." Hadocrassk snarled, banging his fist down on the table the two were seated at.

_"Why should we reimburse you, when you knowingly invade Kashyyyk and destroy our homes and villages, burn our forests and kill our people for sport? You are asking for us to pay you for destroying our land and murdering our innocent citizens, you have no right to anything Kashyyyk owns and you will not get a single credit from the Wookiee people. The Galactic Senate has ordered you to leave our people alone but still you murder us for game and skin us for our pelts as if we were nothing but common animals."_

This having been translated Hadocrassk leapt up and snarled, "You are common animals! Mindless, wretched, stinking, thieving animals, you will never get those bodies back, they died over Trandosha's moon and they are our property, you will get nothing back from us, and you will be destroyed, I will see to that! This talk is over!" He snapped at Mace and stood, he and his aides almost running from the _Jedi One _and into their craft, speeding off to Trandosha as if they had a Hyperdrive stuck on their back end.

Senator Yarua put his head in his furry paws and grunted mournfully. 

"_What am I to tell the families of those who were killed on that ship above Trandosha? Their loved ones will never receive a proper burial, so they can never become one with the earth and join the Tree of Life living forever as we believe. This is a dark day indeed." _Yarua lamented and Anakin covered the Wookiee's paw with his own slender hand to try and comfort him.

"Some people have too many differences to ever be able to live in harmony, but that isn't your fault, you just have to worry about looking after your people well, like you always have." The Jedi Knight said reassuringly.

"_Thank you Master Skywalker, I'm sure you will become a Jedi of Legend someday."_ Senator Yarua grunted appreciatively.

"We are sorry we could not help solve your problem Senator but rest assured the Jedi will continue to help in your struggle for peace, as will the Senate I'm su-" He was cut off as an explosion rocked the ship and the three were thrown to the floor.

"Damage report?!" Mace demanded, getting back to his feet and speaking into his comm. link.

"I-I don't know Master Windu…something just flew past the ship…we…only caught the tail end of the blast." The pilot said, his voice distorted by radio interference.

Just then, Senator Yarua grunted in alarm, and the two Jedi felt a ripple of disturbance in the Force. Joining Yarua in looking out of the window Anakin saw a green glow shoot towards Kashyyyk's forested surface.

"That looks like a shot from an Ion Bomb!" Anakin whispered in horror.

"_Can't you stop it?!"_ Senator Yarua roared fearfully.

"There is no way we could, even if we were near enough to reach it." Mace said, his eyes never leaving the path of the blast. 

With a _boom_, the blast flew into the planet's surface, creating a bright yellow explosion that could be seen from space, there was a ripple effect over the planets surface, like a visible wind. Senator Yarua grunted and doubled over in what seemed to be pain.

"There is no way Trandosha could have that kind of firepower on their own, especially with them complaining about their finances so vocally." Anakin shook his head, watching as the ripple spread over half the surface of Kashyyyk.

"It must have been the Separatists, there's no-one else with that kind of power and resource in the Galaxy…" Mace trailed off, helping the Senator up. There was a sombre silence for a few seconds before Mace's comm. link went off.

"Windu here."

"Master Windu, terrible news have I, their first attack the Separatists have launched." Master Yoda's weary voice was unmistakable.

"What? Where?!" Mace frowned in disbelief.

"Dantooine…where the Republics Grand Army is."

*

Okay, slightly action packed, the Obi/Ami bit was a bit cheesy and very short, but there will be more next chapter. I thought that the last part of this chapter was slightly inappropriate given the current world situation so I hope I didn't offend anyone, I certainly didn't mean to, I've had this chapter in planning for a long time so its really just bad timing, I hope nobody minds. What did you think of the Obidala, too fluffy, or not enough? As I said there will be more next chapter, probably along with some action, and then we'll probably skip ahead a couple of months. Also next chapter, Obi Wan and Palpy will have a heart to heart, and Anakin will be returning from Kashyyyk. I hope to see you all next chapter, and I hope this wasn't too long for ya!

Thanks for reading, please, pwetty pwease review!


	34. Decisions

Futures Past

Chapter 34- Decisions

Reviews:

Magnilla: Yes I do hope to be an author one day, but there are miles to go before I'll be that far I think. Don't worry, after this chapter Anakin will be around more after he's back from Kashyyyk, and hopefully it will have a faster pace and be more interesting, because I think there was a little to much of the politics and transitional chapters without much Obidalaness, so that will be remedied in the last parts of the story I hope. Thanks for reviewing.

REAlbluelightsabre: Many of your wonderings will be answered this chap, but you'll have to read on to find out which. Palpy and Obi Wan will have a little chat in the next chapter so you'll be able to find out all about that when it's posted. I don't want to make Anakin out to be clear cut evil enemy dude, I think its far more interesting to have shades of grey in his character and behaviour than black and white, but don't worry, by the end I'm sure you wont be very fond of him, but that's all I'm saying! Thanks for the review.

KrystalBlazeJerikor: Man, I love you and your sisters writing, and I was thrilled to find you'd reviewed hehe. Did you read the story all at once?! If you like Obidalas I would definitely recommend any of Brown-Eyes' Obidala work and Lady Evenstar's they are both amazing Obidala authors (and better than me in my opinion) so check those ones out with my seal of approval. *blush* I'm very flattered, your review rather made my day. Yes I do frequent theforce.net I use it a lot, very good site that one lol. Thanks for reviewing, I hope ya like the rest!

History: I'm glad that I'm writing the Anakin and Mace storyline just as well as the rest and you're interested in both, I'm glad you told me and it lets me know my subplots aren't totally boring you all, after this chapter will be the end of the Kashyyyk subplot, but I'm sure there will be more as time goes by, especially when we get into all the Clone Wars stuff. I'll have to disappoint you and tell ya that the Palpy/Obi showdown won't be until chapter 35, so you'll have to be patient for another chapter, you'll understand when you've read this chapter why I postponed it for a chapter. Thanks for the support.

Thanks also (as I didn't answer reviews for chapter 32 last time) jedi_sylvar, LuckyPanda13, VTEEN. Heather Wan, Kathryn Riddle and Jada Skye. I'm very grateful for the support.

*

_"The attack on Kashyyyk?"_

"Just as we planned Master. Such a perfect way of dealing with the Wookiee problem and assuring the Trandoshans' loyalty."

_"And Dantooine?"_

"In complete turmoil my lord. They quite simply did not know what hit them."

_"Excellent. Soon the Republic will be on its knees, the Jedi will be no more, and the Galaxy will be mine for the taking, there is no-one who can stop us now."_

"What of the boy Master?"

_"His path is clear to me, even Yoda senses it deep inside, he cannot escape his destiny. I have a final card to play, to assure his change. By tomorrow, his fate will be sealed, along with the rest of the Jedi."_

*

Obi Wan felt a sudden shift in the Force, the fear of a thousand souls screamed out at him through his bond. He clutched his head for a moment, until it passed.

"Are you alright?" Padmé asked, concerned. The two were walking in the gardens of her home, quite unaware of the events unfurling half a galaxy away.

"I'll…be fine." Obi Wan shook his head and the pain disappeared. "Just a disturbance in the Force."

"Alright." Padmé said, unconvinced. 

"Don't worry about me Padmé, I've survived worse than a little headache, as I'm sure you've noticed."

"Aww, you're just a tad accident prone, that's all." She said affectionately, clasping his hand in hers. She felt him tense and pull away, and cursed herself for her forwardness. She knew he wasn't used to displays of affection, and on occasion it made him withdraw back into his prude Jedi self.

"Sorry." He said quietly, ashamed of his shyness. He still had such a hard time letting go of his Jedi training and just being himself.

"Stop thinking about the Jedi in you. Just be Obi Wan."

"I'm not sure if there is an Obi Wan without the Jedi." He said sadly.

"Of course there is. The Jedi part of you is the stuffy rule abiding aloof part. The Obi Wan I know is sweet and caring and loving, with that awful dry wit of yours."

"Only awful because you find it hard to keep up." He stuck out his tongue and the expression it made was just so ridiculous that Padmé burst into peals of laughter.

"Now look, we can't all be beautiful, I don't go laughing at your face because it's all 'pretty' all the time." Obi Wan tutted indignantly.

This caused Padmé to giggle harder and a snort even emerged. She put her hands over her mouth in shock and kept giggling.

"A snort, how ladylike indeed." Obi Wan feigned disbelief.

"Well then you'll find this positively appalling." Padmé smirked and tackled him around the waist in a most unladylike manner, and the two rolled down the grassy embankment they had been walking along and ended up in a rather undignified heap by the riverbank.

Obi Wan landed atop Padmé and pushed himself up on his arms so he could look down on her slightly.

"Well, you are pleased to see me aren't you?" Padmé smirked devilishly.

"That's my lightsabre milady." Obi Wan countered dryly.

"It's quite impressive, must be hard to handle sometimes." The senator grinned.

"Oh it can be, but I think I manage to keep it in check."

"It would be amazing if you could show me some moves with it sometime."

"You'd be dumb with wonderment I can assure you. Though I am a little out of practice, what with that unsightly war and all. Blasters all over the blasted place."

"I'm sure I'd enjoy it immensely, it is such a crime to rob Jedi's of their… lightsabre privileges because of this awful war, it's just very inconsiderate in my view, I shall petition the senate immediately for a re-" She stopped when she noticed him smiling down at her. "What?"

"You look even more beautiful when you smile. It doesn't seem to happen that frequently, so I was just savouring the moment."

Padmé blushed.

"Don't stop on my account, I shall continue gazing dreamily into your face in awe, please continue." He smiled charmingly, and Padmé could not help but grab his tunic and kiss him, he was far too irresistible.

"But of course if you want to pursue a different course of action I'm entirely satisfied either way." He added, before she pulled him down into another kiss.

Obi Wan's comm. link then started bleeping.

"Blast." He cursed, muffled by Padmé's lips.

"Leave it." She mumbled.

"I can't, it's got to be from the Temple." He sighed, pulling away.

"Kenobi." He said, suppressing a heavy sigh.

"Ah, Obi Wan, glad you could join us I am."

"Master Yoda, I apologise, I was… deeply entangled in a political debate."

"Where you were entangled I do not wish to know, why you are not on Dantooine perhaps a more pressing question is."

**Blast**. He cursed. "You have spoken to Viceroy Organa then."

"Contacted me he did. An attack there was, on Dantooine while you were 'entangled' elsewhere. A crisis he said you had, care to enlighten me would you?"

"Ah… yes, I'm on Naboo Master, there was some… personal business I had to attend to most urgently."

"More important than the Council and the Chancellors orders?" Yoda's voice held a trace of warning, usually elusive until an unsatisfactory answer to his question could lead to serious consequences for the unwitting fool who made the mistake.

"Of course not Master, I was merely-"

"Merely was nothing! Disobeyed direct Council orders you did, did not tell anyone where you were going did you. Personal matters for you belong with the Jedi, nowhere else in the galaxy, especially not in Theed, hmm?" 

"Yes Master I understand but-"

"No excuses Obi Wan. Protected your cadets you could have, foreseen the attack coming perhaps, but left your charges unsupervised you did. Wish to know what happened do you?"

"Of course Master."

"Attack the Separatists did, with the Force of a fleet of ships! In ruins half of the base is, thirty cadets dead are at least."

"Master I had no idea, I never would have-"

"But you did, Obi Wan, a grave misjudgement on your part, with serious consequences, while preoccupied you decided to be, dying your cadets were."

Obi Wan had nothing to say to that, and turned away in shame.

Padmé felt horribly guilty, she had torn the man she loved away from his responsibilities, without a thought for the repercussions, and now he was getting a verbal beating from his superiors for her fault.

She grabbed the comm. link from his hand and steeled herself.

"Master Yoda, it was not Master Kenobi's fault, it was mine."

Obi Wan's eyes widened in disbelief and he made a grab for the comm. but Padmé shook her head and batted his hand away.

"Senator Amidala?"

"Yes Master Yoda, I give you my deepest apologies. I had somewhat of a crisis and demanded a Jedi to come, as I could not reach Jedi Skywalker the only person I could think to call was Master Kenobi and I gave no thought to his responsibilities but demanded him come. I had no idea that such a horrifying thing would happen while he was absent but you have my sincerest apologies, I never could have imagined…" Padmé broke off, to sound as if she were almost in tears, and Yoda seemed to believe it.

There was a pause and a sigh, then Yoda responded wearily, "Yes Senator Amidala, understand I do. Know I hope you do, that Jedi are not indispensable problem solvers who arrive at your call, have responsibilities they do, and though not totally to blame, Jedi Kenobi made a great misjudgement in leaving anyway. Your demands or not, grown enough he is to make decisions on his own, and protect him from the consequences of all transgressions on your behalf that he makes, you cannot."

"I understand Master Yoda, and once again I am truly sorry."

"Alright. To speak to Master Kenobi now I would like."

"Of course. Thank you for understanding."

Obi Wan was shaking his head in disbelief and Padmé shushed him and handed the comm. back.

"Master Yoda?"

"A fine friend you have Obi Wan, but forget this I will not and explain yourself personally you will."

"Of course Master, I shall go back to Dantooine immediately."

"No, you shall not. To Coruscant you will return, and there we will discuss this, all the Jedi are returning here to regroup, and the recruits to Alderaan for the time being have escaped. Examine how the Separatists uncovered the base we must, and why an attack on Kashyyyk occurred at the same time, very suspicious it is."

"Yes Master, I understand. I'll return as soon as I can."

"No. Return _now_ you will. No more excuses Obi Wan, entangled in _politics you have been for long enough, more important this is. Leave Senator Amidala, and return you will."_

"As you wish Master Yoda, I will take the next transport back. I am truly sorry for the troubles I've caused."

"Discuss it later we will. Until then, may the Force be with you."

"And with you Master."

Obi Wan flipped the comm. shut and sighed.

"I'm such a fool."

"No, I am, for ever having put you in the situation. I'm sorry I caused you so much trouble Obi Wan." Padmé kissed his cheek gently.

"It was worth every moment, and at least I know you are safe. Palpatine will have to also return to Coruscant at once because of this attack."

"If the Senate is called into session then so will I. Hopefully it will only need the Council of Security to meet, and that does not involve me."

"I'm sorry I have to leave you sooner than planned. The fates really do seem stacked against us today don't they?"

"We'll see each other again soon, when I return to Coruscant perhaps there will be time. It seems the War has really started, you will be in such danger, I couldn't bear it if-" She was silenced by a finger to her lips, quickly replaced by his mouth, and his arms encircled her like a protective shield, she knew he was as scared as she was, but in that moment, they forgot their fears, at least for a second.

*

"What are we supposed to do Master Windu?" Anakin's voice was panicked as he stared out of _Jedi One_'s windows, watching as the mist swept over Kashyyyk like the tide. 

"That blast was to disrupt all signals to the planet and damage all the computers and machines down there, essentially cutting Kashyyyk off from everywhere else. The mist that you see is a disruptive field, it prevents any ships from getting close enough to land or give aid because it will damage the ships computers and cause it to crash, this way no outside food or relief will be able to get there until the mist is gone. The computers on planet will probably be irreparable." Mace said gravely.

"_There is no way Trandosha had that firepower on their own, does your Council think it was the Separatists Master Windu?_" Senator Yarua growled, still feeling the after-effects of the attack on his planet.

"Until a full investigation can be launched we cannot be sure, but yes, we do suspect that the Separatist leaders lent that power to Trandosha to assure its support, rest assured Senator that this attack on your world will not be allowed to stand, we will do everything we can to bring the Trandoshans and the Separatists to justice, but unfortunately we cannot give help to Kashyyyk until the disruptor field has dissipated."

"_But my people! We rely heavily on imports from other planets, and we have little resource to repair the damage from this kind of attack, we weren't aware we should fear it when Trandosha have so little wealth of their own."_

"We are aware of that and believe me we will get help to Kashyyyk as soon as it is possible, but at this time it is not, and we will have to be patient."

"Patient?! The Wookiees are dying down there, this is not fair Master Windu, we have to help them. Why don't we strike back on Trandosha, they'll never expect it, we can destroy every last one of the venomous reptiles, why should we show any mercy to them?"

"Anakin! That is not the way of the Jedi, many of the Trandoshans were probably never aware of the attack in the first place."

"So we let them get away with it?" Anakin cried, eyes burning with anger.

"Of course not!" Mace snapped. "We must return to Coruscant and consult the council, the Chancellor will probably be the one to make the decision, and it cannot be made without him. Patience!" Mace's tone was forceful and Anakin closed his mouth and bit back the retort. It was evident Mace wanted no more disagreements. The young Knight simply growled and stormed from the room, kicking a table angrily on the way out.

**If he wants me to wait for the Chancellor that's fine, he loves my ideas, I know he'll agree with this one. By tomorrow there'll be no evidence Trandosha ever existed. They deserve death, every last one of them, and by the Force they'll get it.**

*

Yoda was waiting in the Jedi Temple's hangar as Obi Wan got off the transport. He saw the wizened Jedi Master tapping his cane in anticipation, and if possible, his face had become more creased with lines than before.

"Master Yoda." Obi Wan stopped before the venerable Master and bowed, Yoda nodded and grunted, before turning and hobbling off down the walking ramp. Obi Wan followed silently, aware he would be in for some serious lecturing when they reached Yoda's office. Obi Wan had always been headstrong and had been a little lax in considering the consequences of his actions even before Qui Gon chose him as a Padawan, and before he was in his Master's care- and even during on occasion- whenever Obi Wan had done something terribly wrong, he was hauled off to answer to Yoda. Although the small but powerful Jedi Master had been there to lecture Obi Wan, he still felt like the greatest father figure in the Knight's life- excepting Qui Gon of course. Obi Wan always felt very guilty whenever he was answering to Yoda, as if his wrongdoings were a failure to Yoda's teaching and a disappointment to the Master himself.

He was expecting to be led into Yoda's office for a berating, but instead Yoda led them past his office and down the corridor towards the training centre.

Obi Wan was filled with dread that maybe Yoda wanted to challenge him to a lightsabre duel, which had happened only once before when Obi Wan was training in the Temple shortly after being chosen to be Qui Gon's Padawan. The Jedi Master had overheard Obi Wan boasting that his skills with a lightsabre were equal only to Master Yoda's, hearing this, the small Master had challenged him to a duel to show everyone how skilled the Padawan really was. Obi Wan remembered taking a lot of Hypnocane that night to ease his worn out body, his pride on the other hand had taken considerably longer to heal. Master Yoda always did have a slightly sadistic sense of humour when he felt like it.

Obi Wan gulped as they entered the training area, but instead of proceeding into the gymnasium style room that was the main floor of the area, they instead went up the stairs onto the viewing deck. Yoda rested on his cane and peered through the glass window, watching as the Padawans sparred with their masters or their friends.

After a long silence, Yoda sighed wistfully.

"Not so long ago it was when you sparred there with Qui Gon and your comrades Obi Wan."

"I know Master, it seems like only yesterday, I remember it so clearly."

"Hate to see them grow up I do. Although wise and powerful Jedi they may someday become, so much more complicated the world is, once a Knight you are. Agree do you?"

"Most certainly."

Yoda turned away from the window and pointed with his cane for Obi Wan to sit on the seats behind him. Obi Wan clasped his hands together so that his hands weren't visible out of his sleeves and sat meekly, realising that now was lecture time.

"Master Yoda I didn't-"

"Know full well what you were doing did I, and advise against it I do."

"What do you mean Master?" Obi Wan said, trying to seem confused. His mental walls were up and his face was a picture of innocence.

"Well you have been trained, but hide it you cannot, known for many days now I have. Lied to me you have."

"Master Yoda I can-"

"No! No more excuses." Yoda said obstinately. "Obi Wan, a good student you have always been. Headstrong- yes, think with your heart and not with your brain -on occasion, and never listen, but listen now you must."

Obi Wan bit back another reply and sighed, hanging his head, ready for Yoda's reprimand.

"Love her, do you?"

Not expecting this question, the Jedi Knight looked up, and stared steadily back into Yoda's unwavering gaze.

"Yes, more than anything." 

Yoda sighed and made a noise somewhere between exasperation and complete disapproval. This was obviously the wrong answer.

"Love you, does she?"

"Yes, I think so."

The noise again, Obi Wan winced at Yoda's disappointed expression, it was worse than rage.

"Reasons there are why _love _is _forbidden_ to the Jedi!" Yoda raised his voice ever so slightly.

"I can't help how I _feel_ Master."

"Jedi should not _feel_! Push away from your passions Obi Wan, you need them not. Anger, jealousy, _love. LEAD YOU TO THE DARK SIDE THEY DO. Wish to fall to darkness do you?" the old Master thundered. _

"No Master but-"

"No! No more from you, listen you must, _listen for once Obi Wan, owe me that much you do. Turned away from her you could have, left her alone, forgotten her! But persist instead you do, breaking orders, disappearing to her side, seeing her. No thought for the consequences. Already it is happening, defending her you are, disobeying your Council, making excuses when the right way should be clear. You __must end it! Afford your fall to the darkness we cannot, need you we do! Strong, intelligent, brave, __loyal to your order and your training. Surely felt the darkness in your former Padawan you have, perhaps for the same reasons I am lecturing you."_

"There is anger in Anakin yes, confusion, but I thought that with time and proper experience-"

"No, time will not help us now, Skywalker needs stability, he needs to be led away from the temptations, a mistake it was for Qui Gon to ever allow the young Queen to accompany them to free the boy at all. Agree don't you?"

"Truly, he has had feelings for her ever since they first met, but I was not aware of them until it was too late, and now it has become even more complicated. Even if Padmé and I- well I still would not be able to convince him to ever leave her, its just imposs-"

"Obi Wan, lovesick ramblings I want not. End it you must, and convince Anakin to do the same you must too."

"I'm sorry Master, I can't. I love her, and I will not leave her, I would die for her."

"It is that which I am afraid of. Obi Wan, I wish not to do this, but if you leave me no choice… end it you _will or send you to the Wars indefinitely I must, no trips, no leave, no letters, probation you may wish to call it, and by the time this War is over moved on the Senator should have, and outgrown this silly obsession you and Anakin will have. Obi Wan, do not force me, wish to do that I do not."_

Obi Wan looked at the Jedi Master's set expression, he knew Yoda wasn't joking, but he knew he could never bring himself to leave Padmé, not after everything they had gone through to be together.

"I will not leave her." His voice was an earnest mixture of desperation and resolve. He wished to make Yoda understand, but he knew that was an impossibility.

Yoda's expression was pained. "Then no choice you leave me. Obi Wan Kenobi, on probation you are from any non-Jedi activity. For now you are confined you your room, until a meeting with the rest of the Council I have held. Leave this temple you will not without my consent, and contact with any non-Jedi is prohibited without the Council's permission, leave for the Wars you will as soon as I have confirmation from Viceroy Organa about a new facility, failure to follow these rules will result in removal from the Academy and be sent to the Agricultural Corps you will. Ask you one last time I will, end your relationship with Senator Amidala, then avoid all this you can. Please Obi Wan, always the most practical and intelligent you were, risk your career you must not!"

Obi Wan sighed heavily, closing his eyes and steeling himself. **May the Force forgive me. **"I _will not _leave her."

Yoda made a _tchnoise with his mouth and growled. _

"Then nothing else to say there is. Report to your quarters and meditate in the Force, perhaps after consideration, change your mind you will." Yoda's eyes held great sadness, but Obi Wan did not acknowledge it and with head bowed, he went straight to his apartments to begin mediation, and, as he went into his room he heard the door lock with steadfast finality behind him.

*

Wasn't that cruel? Oh how I torture them so! I know I said Palpy and Obi would have a talk, but I lied hehe! I thought that after one long talk with Yoda I shouldn't stick another one in there, and if I had this probably would have been about 20 pages long, so it'll probably be easier to split the chapters a little. The next chapter will be the last in the middle block of the story, and we'll then skip forward a few months and go from there to keep the story going. Because of this, the next chapter may will be damn long depending on how much I try and squeeze in there. This chap was longer than I anticipated, I hope it wasn't too much for ya lol. 

Thanks for reading anyway, I hope to see ya next chapter, and I hope to see you even more on the reviews page (hint, hint!) 


	35. Indecision

Futures Past

Chapter 35- Part 1

A.N: This chapter may well be a bit fractured due to the fast pace I'm employing to get through all that needs to be got through in this chapter, so if it's a little fragmented and jumps around a bit, please forgive me, it's just important to get the necessary stuff into this chapter so we can move onto the last part of the story. I'm considering splitting the story after this chapter and putting it into a separate story so it is less daunting for new readers and can separate it out a bit so it's not like 100 chapters long or something lol. Do you think that's a good idea or should I just continue under the Futures Past name in this story? I've split this chapter into two parts so that it isn't so long to read and you can take a break in between lol, but they have been posted at the same time so think of it as a double helping. I will be using some of the battles and missions from the Clone Wars in the story, and making up some of my own, so that we have some realistic missions that are based on fact, though they mind be shuffled around a bit and changed to suit the story, just go with it, it's fan fiction remember!

*

Anakin stormed through the halls of the Jedi temple in a fury. The Jedi were just willing to stand by and watch as innocent Wookiees suffered and died because they couldn't get off their high and mighty butts? Well he wouldn't stand for that. He hadn't been in such a blind rage since he thought that Padmé had been cheating on him with Obi Wan that night in the Medi-bay after their mission to Rishi. 

**If the Jedi won't do anything I know someone who will. But first I'll give Master Yoda a chance to sort this out.** His anger was burning in him like a brutal fire, and in his haste he almost tripped over the aforementioned diminutive Master on his way to his office.

"Master Yoda, I didn't see you." He said, wincing at the reprimand he knew was coming.

"Hmph, all you Knights, have time for nothing except your own problems you do. You are back from Kashyyyk I see."

"Yes Master and I have a big problem with something."

Yoda studied him silently for a moment, and frowned. "Much anger I sense in you, young Skywalker, a dangerous emotion that is. If solve this only I can, then step into my office you may." Yoda pointed with his stick at his office door and it slid open so the two could enter. Anakin ducked and quickly sat, Yoda's low ceilinged quarters always held the chance of a nasty bump on the head.

Yoda sighed and lowered himself laboriously to his own seat. "What trouble does there seem to be Young Skywalker, a trifle I hope it is not, a busy Master I am hmm? Not your constant agony aunt."

"Master the Trandoshans attacked Kashyyyk I'm sure you know, and Master Windu doesn't want us to do anything! He expects us to sit and wait while the Wookiees are sitting ducks with all their machines and computers disrupted by the Ion blast!"

"And right he is! Understand this you do not seem to. _Impossible it is to reach Kashyyyk until the disrupter field disappeared has, no physical way for us to reach it there is!"_

"But he doesn't want to do anything to bring the Trandoshans to justice, they are obviously in league with the Separatists, you just wanna let them get away with it?"

Yoda sighed again, pointedly. "Anakin. How many times must this be said? Peacekeepers Jedi are! Not soldiers for the Chancellors wars! Involve ourselves in these battles we do not unless instructed to by the Chancellor or unless the targets we are, we have no the capabilities or the firepower to other peoples disputes involve ourselves in. On the brink of War the Republic is, and worried you are about Wookiees not being able to land their ships? Dying people are! On many worlds, random attacks have occurred across the galaxy for three days now, but aware of it we were not until Viceroy Organa called us about Dantooine, kept this from us someone has, and now more grave priorities we have, we cannot waste supplies on those who have no need of us! Fine the Wookiees will be in a day or so, Dantooine, Yavin, Corellia, Yaga Minor, Muunilinst, Rodia and Duro not so lucky are, refugees from all ends of the galaxy are fleeing here and to Alderaan, so you young Skywalker find and tell them that help they cannot have because all the Jedi too busy attacking Trandosha are hmm?! Priorities you need to have, the greater picture you must consider. There is no more to be said!" He finished, cutting off Anakin as he opened his mouth. "Now leave young Skywalker, perhaps train or meditate you should, and visit your former Master."

"Why, what's wrong with Obi Wan?" Anakin turned back from the door to frown at the wizened Master.

"Ask him yourself you should, knock when you arrive, and unlock the door for you I shall." Anakin thought this statement rather odd, but knew not to argue with Master Yoda, and, slightly confused, he went to find his Master in his apartments.

Knocking on the door, he heard it unlock from the auto mechanism on the outside, which was indeed odd. He stepped through the door, expecting to find it overrun with space-rats or something- as if it were in quarantine.

Instead he found Obi Wan sitting on the floor of his bedroom, deep in meditation, a deep frown on his face- and not just from concentration. Anakin knew from previous experience he shouldn't interrupt Obi Wan while he was meditating, but as Yoda had instructed him to go and talk to him he simply cleared his throat.

Obi Wan's stormy eyes snapped open and it took a moment for them to focus on Anakin, who stood in a slightly defensive position-arms crossed- in front of him.

"Anakin, you're back from Kashyyyk." It was a statement not a question. "Informative I trust?"

"No, stupid Council refuses to help the Wookiees, I'm pretty mad about it. They're such a gentle people y'know, and they've always been picked on and hunted by the Trandoshans, but no-one seems to want to do anything about it. It's just wrong." Anakin plopped himself down on the floor in front of his former Master and arched an eyebrow in questioning.

"So, what're you doing in here, with the door locked from the outside I notice? Did you blow up some of our troops or lose some cadets or something on Dantooine?"

"You underestimate me Anakin, do you really think I'd be _that_ irresponsible while on a mission for the army?"

"You tell me." Anakin leaned forward as if it were some great conspiracy.

Obi Wan sighed inwardly, Anakin was so eager for him to dish the dirt, but the disgraced Knight knew that the truth would crush the boy. He felt like even more of a failure now, with Anakin sitting before him. He didn't have any idea what to tell his enthusiastic protégé.

"I…left Dantooine without permission." It wasn't the truth, but it was close enough.

"Cool! And you got busted. I never thought you had it in you to beak rules Obi Wan."

"Believe me Anakin I have broken plenty in my time, but it is wrong and I know I shouldn't have. Master Yoda suspended me from duty for my own good, he wants to teach me a lesson, but I fear it won't do me any good."

"So what, you're not allowed to do anything but sit in here and meditate all day?"

"That's basically it, yes."

"That sucks, and I thought you and me could go and destroy those Separatists in the Wars together, like old times." Anakin's eyes were shining in anticipation.

"Oh I shall be sent back to the Wars when Viceroy Organa calls for me, but until then nothing. So you are one of those who have been chosen to be sent to the Wars in the next battalion are you? I had a feeling that sooner or later you'd be called to go."

"Yeah, and it sounds like a blast. I'm sick of being stuck here all the time with nothing to do but meetings, I want to make a difference to this galaxy and be famous, and I can't do that stuck in this stuffy temple with nothing to hone my skills."

"Quite…" Obi Wan frowned. "No-one should be eager to rush to War Anakin, it will be a fierce battle and many planets are already suffering from hidden strikes from the Separatists. If we had been made aware of it then perhaps the damage would not have been quite so severe."

"I know, I know, but I want to help, and if I can't help the Wookiees then I'll go blow up some droids."

"There are other races besides droids with the Separatist armies now Anakin, all those who have left the Republic and joined the Confederacy of Independent Systems have donated troops I would imagine, you could be harming real people too."

"If they are stupid enough to go against the Chancellor and the Senate then they deserve it." Anakin's expression had darkened and Obi Wan felt ripples of anger through their bond.

"Anakin, don't be so quick to anger, I'm sure many of them have their reasons and not all of them are as questionable as Dooku's, the Republic has been known to fail many systems in their times of need before, some of them may need a way out. Don't be so quick to judge, my young friend, and do not be so hasty to attack. It is not the way of the Force."

"Well, has _the_ _Force ever failed you Obi Wan? Seems like something's up today."_

"No, the Force cannot fail, it is we who fail the Force. The Force is a balance of the Universe Anakin, sometimes the balance can be upset, or we do things that are against the will of the Force. Patience and serenity are what the Force stands for, but we both know that we have _both _been lacking in that area on several occasions. I have done things that are not the in the way of the Jedi, and I although I am a Jedi I am still human, and we all _do and __will make mistakes- no matter how cavalier the Council seems to be on those matters- I would do them again, because they help me learn and grow as a person and as a Jedi. Some mistakes will make us better people in the long run, while others can destroy us and lead us to ruin and darkness. It is up to us, as Jedi and as people to judge which is right, even if it means going against the will of the Council. I'm starting to see that now."_

Anakin was taken aback, he had never heard his former Master talk in this way before, he had always been so rigid in the ways of the Force and the wisdom of the Council when Anakin was his Padawan, but now he seemed so different, more…free. Though a lot more world weary.

"Do you believe that love is a mistake that Jedi should not make Obi Wan?" Anakin said, rather out of the blue, it took Obi Wan rather by surprise. After a pause Obi Wan answered,

"No. No, I don't think it is Anakin." And left it at that. Anakin had a great desire to press Obi Wan for an expansion on that idea, but something prevented him from voicing it. 

"You've changed Obi Wan." Anakin commented almost flippantly.

"Oh really?" Obi Wan arched a brow.

"Yeah, you're a lot cooler now, like you've got rid of the lightsabre up your-"

"Alright, that's quite enough from you my very young ex-Padawan." Obi Wan quipped, knowing how much it irritated Anakin referring to him as young and inexperienced.

"Well you seem a lot more relaxed is what I mean, like you're seeing things differently."

"I am, and I'm thankful for it, Qui Gon always did like to disagree with the Council in favour of following his feelings and the Living Force, and I never understood it until now, but sometimes the Jedi Council _are wrong, it just took a suspension to make me see that I suppose. The Force works in mysterious ways."_

"I guess there are a lot of things I don't know about you Obi Wan, but I hope I find them all out someday."

"Perhaps you will, though some things about me you probably wouldn't want to find out about me. Anakin, if anything does happen to either of us, in the Wars or here, I want you to remember that you are the closest thing I have to a son, and the nearest person I have to a friend, and I would never do anything to intentionally hurt you. Never forget that I am very proud of you, and I'm sure you will be a very great Jedi someday if you put your mind to it." Obi Wan smiled thinly at Anakin's puzzled expression.

"Are you dying or something?"

The elder Knight laughed bitterly, "No, of course not, but things may not necessarily take a turn for the better in these Wars, and I don't want anything to happen without you knowing that I am proud of you, and I'm sure Qui Gon is too."

Anakin grinned at this, but knew the pain of losing his Master had never really diminished from Obi Wan, so was rather touched at this little speech.

"That means a lot to me Obi Wan, and so do you." He said simply, and with a last smile he pushed himself up.

"I'll leave you in solitary, as you've been such a bad Jedi. Thanks Obi Wan, it hasn't always been easy, but we made it."

"Yes, we did. I just hope we make the rest. Bye Anakin."

"Bye Master."

*

"Master Yoda!" Yoda groaned, he didn't think he would ever get to the Council meeting at this rate, he had barely stepped out of the door to his office before he was accosted by a young Jedi Knight.

"Master Yoda, you turned your commlink off, the droids have been trying to reach you for about ten minutes. Senator Amidala wants to speak with you, she's been trying to holo-message you for some time." Yoda frowned up at the slightly worn-out Knight, wondering if he'd been dashing madly round the temple for a good few minutes without thinking to check Yoda's office in the first place.

"Know you what the honourable Senator requires from a busy old Master?" Yoda sighed, rubbing his wrinkled temple with a clawed hand.

"No Master, she said it was of some importance that she speak with you though."

"Have someone tell the Senator that extremely busy I am, and holo-message her I will when adjourned the Jedi Council meeting is. Time I do not have to be pandering the needs of impetuous Knights and excitable Senators!" 

"Very well Master…do you want me to tell her all of that?" The Knight frowned. Yoda growled and scrunched his already creased face into a look of utter aggravation.

The Knight looked rather terrified and quickly bobbing his head he scurried off back down the corridor, feet slapping loudly on the marble floor.

Yoda sighed despairingly and hobbled off to finally attend his Council meeting.

*

"It's very odd Dormé," Padmé frowned, looking at the now empty holo-display. "Master Obi Wan always answers his comm. link or holo-messenger, and I asked the ship to check in with me when they arrived back, it's not like a Jedi to forget something like that. I really wish Master Yoda wasn't so busy so he could've shed some light onto his mysterious disappearance."

"I don't think you have anything to worry about milady, Master Kenobi seems quite capable of handling himself." The handmaiden gave the Senator a knowing half smile. "Do you not think him capable of being flown to Coruscant safely? In any case, we must leave soon ourselves, so I'm sure when we arrive you can ascertain his location and his condition be it not 110% as usual."

"I suppose you are right Dormé, forever the level-headed one, what would I do without you to reassure me?"

"Probably have to talk about such things with the ever accommodating Sabé milady." Dormé grinned as a sing-song voice from the other room cooed, 

"Should my ears be burning milady?"

"They will be if you eavesdrop Sabé, remember the tale about the servant who eavesdropped on the King of Corellia's conversation with his wife?" Padmé called back.

"Yes Milady, his ears were indeed burnt because of the rare firestones the King used to construct the doors to his inner chambers with." Sabé called back with an over exaggerated groan.

"Indeed." Padmé said solemnly as she yanked open the door to her bedroom and uncovered Sabé and Versé standing guiltily by it, innocent grins on their faces. "And I think I will reconsider not using his methods in my interior design, if I too have such nosey guards!" 

"We were cleaning the door milady, of course." Versé explained with a smirk.

"We would never eavesdrop milady, how could you think that?" Sabé asked in feigned disbelief.

"Yes, we didn't even hear that much anyway." Versé shrugged, and received a hasty slap on the arm from an exasperated Sabé.

Padmé and Dormé laughed and Dormé hefted Padmé's bags from where they were resting on the Senator's bed.

 "The transport is here for us anyway, we don't want to miss the starliner so I would be quick about it if I were you Sabé." Dormé said, motioning to the intricately designed dress hanging on Padmé's door, which Sabé had got to get herself into before they set off for Coruscant. Padmé rolled her eyes as she looked at the dress in distaste. 

"There is very little danger Sabé, you know I disagree with our changing places, there is no reason-"

"There is every reason milady." Versé shook her head. "With so many systems joining the Separatist movement and leaving the Republic, our enemies are numerous and the chance to further injure the remaining Senate will not be missed."

"Very well." Padmé sighed in irritation. "At least these uniforms are comfortable which is more than can be said for my usual attire." She looked down at her crimson flight uniform which her handmaidens wore when they travelled offworld.

"I could really get used to this high-life milady." Sabé grinned, taking full advantage of her costume. "Now, take my bags!" The four giggled as they made their way to the transport, preparing themselves for a full nights travel to reach Coruscant for the Senatorial meeting tomorrow.

*

With the sun came a new day on Coruscant, but it brought no new hope for Obi Wan Kenobi, still confined to his apartments in the Temple. Master Yoda had informed him that he would be seeking audience with other members of the Jedi Council to discuss Obi Wan's case, but he had heard no more from the wizened Jedi Master to expand on that information.

Obi Wan had been meditating since the break of dawn, but could not stop his thoughts from wandering to Padmé. He could not help but fear that he would never see her again, and the thought terrified him to his core. 

**I never knew what love was until Padmé came along, but now I fear I cannot live without it. I am starting to see why the Council forbid love, it is the most dangerous of all passions, as many would give their lives for the cause.** Sighing and wincing at the intrusion of the merciless sun that spilled down on him from the nearby window, the Knight stood up and turned on the holo-projector to watch the HoloNetNews, the only way he could keep up with the happenings of the Galaxy while he was forbidden to engage in it. 

_"The Galactic Senate is currently in session on Coruscant this morning with the delegates discussing the growing threat from the Confederacy of Independent Systems as the identities of the newest victims from the latest Separatist attacks emerge today. It is now known that Yaga Minor, Yavin, Muunilinst, and Duro are the latest systems left reeling from highly organised and calculated attacks from the Separatist Armies. Hundreds of Jedi Knights have been dispatched in the last few days to try and combat the growing threats but the Jedi Council are staying tight lipped as to why these attacks were not dealt with by the Jedi before they took place. It leaves many wondering whether the Jedi or the Chancellor were even aware of these threats before, and if they weren't it seems to be anyone's guess where the next attacks are going to take place, which leaves the Republic in a very vulnerable position. With more and more planets seceding from the Republic, the question that must be asked is 'is it safer to side with the Separatists and is the Senate **really capable of accomplishing anything?'. Even the hidden training base for the Grand Army of the Republic- now revealed to be on Dantooine- was left demolished in a swift and unprecedented strike just two days ago. Jedi Knights and Republic tacticians had no idea the attack was coming until it was too late, and the Republics armies have been forced to flee to an undisclosed location to regroup. It must be asked that if the Jedi can't prevent these devastating attacks, then who can? That's all for the HoloNetNews now, our next update is in one standard hour when we'll have the fallout from the Senatorial meeting, and the thoughts of some of the Galaxies representatives on the current Galactic situation. Goodbye for now."**_ Obi Wan switched off the displayer, frowning in disbelief.

"Fools." He shook his head in disgust. "Spreading panic and concern when there is chaos enough, this will not help the Jedi's position if our abilities continue to be called into question. They have no idea of the damage they are causing."

He heard the door to his quarters unlock and turned to face the door, expecting Master Yoda, he was mildly surprised when Mace Windu strode in and dipped his head slightly in greeting.

"Obi Wan." His deep voice was stern but his eyes held pity.

"Master Windu, to what do I owe the honour?" Obi Wan asked in slight uncertainty, motioning to a chair for the Master to sit on.

"Thank you." Mace said as he sat, then waited patiently for Obi Wan to take another seat opposite him.

"Obi Wan." Mace sighed out of his nose and paused, thinking how to approach his subject.

"Master, if you are here to lecture me on what is acceptable to the Jedi, don't waste your breath. Master Yoda has already quite exhausted the subject."

"And yet you remain in here. Which leads me to believe you have no intention of ever changing your mind." The powerful Jedi Master regarded him with an unwavering gaze, his emotions indecipherable. 

"Recite for me, if you would Obi Wan, the Jedi Code?"

Obi Wan thought this was a rather odd question but was certainly not going to defy the solemn Jedi.

"There is no emotion, there is peace. There is no ignorance, there is knowledge. There is no passion, there is serenity. There is no death, there is the Force." He said, without even thinking, the values of the code had been instilled in him since infancy.

"And what about that is so hard to live by Obi Wan? Even under Qui Gon Jinn's tutelage, _he_ was the headstrong one, and you were ever the cautious, practical one. His death left a great mark on you, that is not disputed, and over time you grew ever more quiet, withdrawn perhaps, but there was wisdom in your serenity Obi Wan, and great patience. Now you seem to lash out at your training, your ideals, everything you have believed and been taught, why?"

"Maybe they were never my ideals Master Windu, perhaps I was just led to believe they were. There is a lot to be said for the way Qui Gon worked through the living Force, he never cared for the rules and regulations of the Council. It did not make him any less of a powerful and respected Jedi, and it made him more human than some of the rest of the Jedi are."

"Some of the Jedi _aren't _human Obi Wan." Mace said wryly, but there was a twinkle in his eye and the hint of a smirk at his mouth. "We are not disputing your skills as a Jedi, but there is a lot to be said for obeying the Council, especially in such hard times. We need all the help we can get. You know that Master Yoda is very proud of the Jedi you have become, as we all are, but an example must be made, to show that your ideas and disobeying the Council's orders are wrong. I have no doubt that you are a fine Knight, and I do not doubt your skill, but this is for the best. Do you understand?" 

"Of course Master, that doesn't mean I agree. There is very little I can do to change it in any case, so I will accept your judgement quietly enough."

"Will you obey it?"

"I don't seem to have much choice."

Mace smiled thinly. "Must you make things so difficult for yourself and for us Obi Wan? You are becoming more like Qui Gon every day. It may not necessarily be a good thing!" He added, seeing Obi Wan's smile.

"In any case, enough cadets are ready and soldiers from many planets have joined the Grand Army, so Viceroy Organa has need of many of our Knights. For some reason he thinks you are a worthy leader and Jedi to be entrusted with a very important mission, so I hope you don't disappoint him." Mace smiled roguishly- a look that surprisingly didn't seem too out of place on his normally emotionless face. "And while I warned him of your newfound spontaneity and disregard for rules, he seems to trust you." 

"I won't let him down Master."

"Good. However that is not what I am here for, your popularity seems to have increased with this rule-breaking streak. Now Chancellor Palpatine requests an audience with you. These politicians rather have taken a shine to you have they not?"

"I fear not Master." Obi Wan's expression darkened as he heard Palpatine's name. "Did the 'honourable' Chancellor give a reason?"

"Something about the Grand Army I believe, we do not usually pry into the Chancellor's private matters, I am under the impression he would dislike that rather much. Master Yoda informed him that you were indisposed, but said that you would take time to visit him. You have no problem with that do you?" Obi Wan's change of mood had not escaped the Jedi Master.

"Of course not Master Windu, I'm…honoured." Obi Wan tried to smile, but the attempt slightly fell short of one.

"Very well. Midday is the scheduled time, prepare yourself suitably and at the time you will be escorted to a transport to the Senate. Why don't you carry on with your meditations while you wait."

"Of course Master. Midday." Obi Wan nodded and bowed to the Master as he left. The thought of talking to Palpatine was not a pleasant one and it made Obi Wan quite wary, as previous confrontations between the two had been less than amiable. Unfortunately for the Knight, there was no way out of it, and he certainly had nothing better to do. Sighing, he sank to the floor once more, for yet more meditation.

*

The next chap will be up tomorrow night or the day after at the most, so you don't have to wait very long! Tell me what you think, was it okay?

xXx


	36. Look to the Future

Futures Past

Chapter 35 2/2-Look to the Future

A.N: I'm not even gonna bother trying to excuse the long wait, I had such bad writers block I wanted to bash my head in on my computer, plus my laptop went kablam, AGAIN which took me outta action for a month, I'm so sorry you guys, but I'm back now, and this is the last chapter before we skip forward a few months. There might be another gap in my updates because I want to start writing ahead of myself so I don't have to rush to write a chap to post it the same night, I like having a sort of safety buffer of chapters before I catch up with myself. Anyway, I'm so sorry for the long delay, don't kill me! *cries* oh, and enjoy!

*

Apprehension was not a welcome feeling in the heart of a Jedi Knight, but it hung heavily over Obi Wan like a storm cloud as he walked the corridors of the Galactic Senate, accompanied by two imposing figures dressed in robes of a vibrant red, their faces obscured by hoods. These newest additions to Palpatine's line-up of guards were probably for the most part designed to intimidate, and indeed they might've done, if this had been any other Jedi. Obi Wan was not afraid of Palpatine by any means, just afraid of what he had capabilities of doing, so the Knight forced himself into a courteous mindset, no matter how excruciating it would be to do so.

It had been one of the most humiliating rides to the Senate he had ever had, accompanied to the temple door by Mace Windu and sent into a transport with another Jedi Knight to make sure he behaved. He wondered whether Yoda had orchestrated it to make the experience humiliating to show he was being punished, an example to others you could say. Whatever the reason Obi Wan took it silently and as dignified as he could manage while being babysat on a routine Senatorial visit.

The other Knight was now waiting at the door and he was taken the rest of the way by the large red-clad fellows, but Obi Wan just wanted to get the visit out of the way as quickly as possible, he was sure the Chancellor would find ways to humiliate him without even bothering to leave his expensive Fhramp upholstered chair.

They reached the doors to Palpatine's office without incident and the Guards stopped outside, knocked and then stood solemnly outside as Obi Wan proceeded in.

"Ah, Master Kenobi, how good of you to come. Please, have a seat. I trust we can have a mature meeting without a temper tantrum and the destruction of my expensive security equipment this time." The Chancellor chattered in that typical unctuous political way. "Close those doors!" He snapped, and one of the two Crimson guards hastened to oblige. 

"Spare me the political drivel Chancellor, even if I was entitled to vote it certainly would never be for you." Obi Wan snarled, his previous plan for courtesy seemingly forgotten. He chose to ignore the aside about his behaviour the previous occasion they were in his office.

"Ah Obi Wan, forever speaking his mind, you haven't seemed to have learnt the value of being silent when in the presence of your betters, no wonder you are forever getting yourself into trouble. Suspended from Jedi activities, whatever next, I would of course recommend expulsion but then again the self-important dithering of the Jedi has never been my forte so I doubt they would heed my advice."

"Why Chancellor, I thought arrogant self-important dithering was practically at the top of your list of qualities."

"Don't forget your place Jedi, there are thousands of delicious punishments I could think up to keep you permanently out of my way if you cross me." Palpatine growled nastily. "They don't all have to include you as the focal point either, I'm sure there are many things I could think of that involve a certain delightful senator perhaps?"

"By the Force Palpatine if you-"

"Ah Jedi Kenobi, watch your tongue, I would hate you to say something you will later regret. In any case, I did not invite you here to talk about the delectable Senator Amidala, at least not completely."

Obi Wan bristled but held his silence, he had been very intrigued as to why Palpatine insisted on meeting him.

"Good boy, finally learning." Palpatine smirked. "Now that you've learnt your place..."

Obi Wan gritted his teeth and took to trying to set fire to Palpatine's head with the power of his mind, he wondered if the Force could indulge him that one wish. Palpatine stood and slowly sauntered over to where Obi Wan sat, leaning casually on the desk in a deceptively friendly gesture.

"Your Master Yoda is not quite as moronic as I thought. I gather it was he who suspended you, and I bet I can guess why. Indulging in forbidden activities with that whore of a Senator when you were supposed to be protecting your cadets on Dantooine? And they all died because of you, you weren't there to warn them. A failure as a Jedi, soldier, Master and friend, is there anything you don't ruin Obi Wan? Anything you're good at? I doubt it. Anakin is supposed to be your _best friend_, the nearest thing to a son you'll ever have, and you steal his wife away? Oh, what would he say? It would destroy him!" Obi Wan turned his head away the bitter reality of the words striking him like a Lightsabre through his gut, all the things he argued about with Padmé, all the excuses that were forgotten with the touch of their lips

"Just imagine if he found out, what it would do it him, what he would do to you…"

Obi Wan looked up sharply.

"It would be most unfortunate if he were to find out, I should imagine it would be most detrimental to his Jedi training, and his favourable relationship with you and the Senator."

"So you invited me here to blackmail me." Obi Wan closed his eyes despairingly.

"Not blackmail you Master Jedi, that would be a most unscrupulous thing to do, and of course I am about truth and justice and peace for all, I would never do something so underhanded! I am merely offering some friendly advice."

"And what would you have me do, in the interests of friendly advice of course."

"I would recommend that you sever your ties to the Senator, personal relationships in a time as tumultuous as this…Clone War as people are starting to call it, I don't think it would be a good idea, what if something were to happen to you?"

"I did not humour Master Yoda's advice, why in the name of the Sith do you expect me to listen to yours you treacherous snake?!"

A knowing smile crept to Palpatine's face, and Obi Wan felt a cold tremor run through the Force. The Chancellor leant forward and whispered conspirationally,

"I would imagine Master Yoda has far more integrity than me, and although you may know him well, I believe you know my capabilities even better. I believe it would not be wise to go against me Obi Wan, it is a fight you are sure never to win. You know better than to trust me."

"I will take your _friendly advice_ under consideration." Obi Wan hissed,  

"But this is a waste of precious time I have, I intend to make a difference in this War Chancellor, and get as far away from you and your malicious intents as possible."

"It is not that easy to escape my reaches Jedi Kenobi, take heed of what I've told you or you may not live to regret it." Obi Wan shot the Chancellor one last furious look before the doors opened and the red clad guards were flanking him once more. As the doors slid shut Palpatine chuckled nastily,

"Believe me Obi Wan, I will make a great difference in the Galaxy before this War is over." He put his hand in his pocket and withdrew a recently opened envelope- addressed to Senator Amidala- from its depths, admiring it with a malicious smirk.  

*

Padmé walked the corridors of the Senate with much impatience, she had completely forgotten some important paperwork that Chancellor Palpatine had left for her in her office in the building so she had to run back and review them before she could relax for the evening. She saw two of those insufferable guards dressed all in red that Palpatine had just introduced, she didn't know whether they were the same guards with new outfits or new ones altogether and she didn't really care, it was all for intimidation and importance and she couldn't care for it. The guards didn't talk and basically acted to scare poor souls that were unfortunate enough to be squished between them. There was some poor soul suffering that fate now, but it was who he was that stopped her in her tracks.

"Obi Wan!" She cried, relieved that she had some confirmation of his safety and whereabouts at last.

"Padmé!" He grinned, making to run for her but the two crimson clad guards flanked him so closely they wouldn't let him pass, and began forcing him back down the corridor towards the entrance, blocking him off from the Senator.

"Obi Wan, what's going on?!" She shouted in confusion as more guards appeared from a nearby corridor to escort the Jedi from the premises.

"Whatever you hear, don't believe it Padmé, I love you, never forget that, never give up on me, I love you!" He yelped out as one of the guards punched him in the stomach, trying to make him retreat more quietly, but it only worsened his struggling as he was expelled forcibly from the Senate's building. The last thing he saw was Padmé's concerned and confused face over the shoulders of the guards as they barred her exit to come out after him. He had been flung from the building and barely managed to right himself from falling headfirst into the ground before coming to a halt beside his transport.

Siri Tachi was leaning on the repulsorcraft used to get them to and from the senate.

"About damn time Kenobi, Sith, what happened in there looks like you really got in the Bantha dung with someone, did you ask to marry the guy?! The red guys, new hired help I presume?" He voice was chiding but he eyes were warm.

"Well I wasn't exactly ecstatic at the leaving committee myself Siri." Obi Wan frowned, brushing himself off and straightening his robes in the most dignified way possible. "I ran into a little resistance, nothing to worry about though I assure you."

"Alright then." She nodded, not entirely convinced. "Well lets get this herd on the move then, or Master Yoda will probably think you overpowered me and took the cruiser on a joyride through Coruscant's byways."

"Then again," She snorted, giving Obi Wan the once over, "Yeah, like you could overpower me, pfft!" She grinned, daring him to challenge her, but Obi Wan, used to her competitive side rolled his eyes and sighed reprovingly out of his nose, which he knew would annoy her no end.

"Spoilsport." She mock pouted, and hopped into the transport.

"Given my intense dislike of flying, especially 'joyriding' through Coruscant, I severely doubt that Mater Yoda would think-" He trailed off as she was mock yawning at his fear-of-flying speech.

He narrowed his eyes, "And of course, the fact that never in a million years would I be able to overpower you my dear Siri." He rolled his eyes again.

"That's what I thought." She smirked, starting the engine. "Just so long as you know your place Obi Wan. Hey!" She caught him looking despairingly up at the ceiling and sighing again in the mirror. Even though the journey was mere minutes back to the Temple, Obi Wan knew it would feel like a very long flight.

*

The next few days passed in a dull blur, Obi Wan staying in his room, let out to train for an hour each day. The monotony was almost killing the Jedi Knight, who was almost happy the evening it was announced that the next day they would be heading off to an undisclosed location to rejoin the Grand Army, and Obi Wan would be free again, apart from his still curtailed contact privileges. He could not contact Padmé even if he had been allowed to, it was now forbidden for contact with those outside the army, in case their position was exposed and the Separatists launched another devastating attack as they had the week before. Time seemed to pass like millennia waiting for the Separatists to make their next move, but Anakin was eager as ever to take part in some real combat 'for a change'.

On the morning that the Jedi Knights were loaded into the transport to take them off to face their unknown destinies, Yoda and Mace Windu stood, giving wisdom and reassurance to the Knights. When it came to Anakin, who was alive with energy, his eyes crackling with fire and his worries about Kashyyyk a vague flicker of a memory, Yoda motioned him to crouch down beside him.

Anakin knelt obediently and looked into the diminutive Master's large wise eyes.

"Careful be you Young Skywalker, revel not in the destruction of life, nor the power dealing death gives you, mindful of your feelings and passions be you, control your anger and your arrogance, guide you always let the Force, and your ally it will be." Yoda patted him on the shoulder and Anakin nodded solemnly, and walked away straight faced, before he against burst with energy and bounded to the transport, charged with anticipation.

"Obi Wan." Yoda said, sternly, but with affection in his eyes. "Watch your Padawan carefully, now Knighthood he has attained, invincible he considers himself, let us hope that learn the hard way that no man is invincible he does not. Remember the talks we had, trust in yourself, but trust in the force you must too, if determined you are to follow this path, mindful you must be that consequences there will be. Hope I do that you prove strong enough to combat them as we pray you are. May the Force be with you Master Kenobi."

"And with you Master Yoda." Obi Wan bowed deeply, troubled by Yoda's words, but he stood with his head up proudly, trying to exude confidence and strength through the Force, hoping to make up for the embarrassment of his probation by making it seem Yoda's words were more complimentary than warning.

He missed Padmé like a solid, painful ache within him, if he reached out with the Force, he could feel her glimmering distantly like a shining beacon in a thick fog, he knew she was out there, but not close enough to be tangible. Perhaps Yoda was right, she would forget him as soon as he had been gone a few months, both he and Anakin, but Obi Wan refused to believe that. Padmé Naberrie was not the sort of woman to make declarations of love and then forget as soon as they were offworld, he knew that she would wait for him for eternity if he asked her to. But could he ask her to? To sit at home never being able to communicate, never knowing whether he was alive or dead, for months maybe even years while the galaxy was torn to shreds around them as it almost inevitably would be in the chaos of the Clone Wars. It would be a galaxy divided and if he d- if _something_ happened to him, she would continue waiting in hopes that someday he'd come back, never knowing. He trusted that though Master Yoda deeply disliked the idea, that he would certainly tell her if something were to befall him before he came back. 

**And if I did fall in battle, I would become one with the Force and come back to visit her, life or death without Padmé… it would be better not to exist at all. Damn this foolish heart for binding me to someone so perfect at such an imperfect time and place, maybe it would have been different in the future or in the past, but the odds will always be against us. But it is the burden I'm willing to carry. Padmé Amidala Naberrie, I will _never stop loving you, and I __will return to you. Even if I have to cross death to do it._**

He looked out of the window as the transport slowly raised, most of the other Jedi had their heads bowed and were deep in meditation, Anakin was floating his lightsabre above his upturned palm, but all Obi Wan wanted to do was to look out to the Galactic Senate, trying to visualise where Padmé was, and trying somehow to tell her that no matter what, they would meet again.

*

Man that was so crappy! And I kept you waiting so long! *cries* I'm sorry you guys, I promise the next chaps will be better, it was agony trying to get this out of the way to get into the good stuff. In the following chapters we'll be right in the thick of the Clone Wars, you'll see our heroes flung into the heat of battle, Padmé will make a discovery, Palpy will be being underhanded as usual (and that's not the last we'll see of the letter!) and the Obidalaness will really heat up! I hope to see you next chapter and at the reviews page! (Don't be too rough, I bruise like a peach!)

xXx


	37. Part 2: Chapter One: Battle on Atraken

Futures Past

Part II

A.N Alrighty, I've named this part of the story Part 2 because we take the jump from post-Episode Two into what is my sorta Episode 3 time space, I've jumped forward a couple months and due to popular demand I may take some liberties with the timeline, making the Clone Wars (which were about three years long) a bit shorter for the sake of the story, after all, this is fanfiction, and its AU so try not to get upset because of that hehe. Sorry about the gap in updates, I needed to really get my head around planning this and get back in the mindset (I've been on a Pirates of the Caribbean high, so shoot me hehe). 

This will be quite a few months after the last chapter, the Clone Wars are fully underway, Obi Wan has obtained his title of General during this time with deeds of bravery in the fight against the Separatists, and true to Yoda's orders he has had no contact with Padmé. Anakin is also in the Galactic Army, and he too has had no contact with his wife, due to orders of no outside contact, to risk the Separatists finding out the Republic Army's location. Padmé has been concerned that she has had no contact, but realises the security hazards. Palpatine has been continuing his evil scheming (insert evil laugh here) and he and Dooku are still plotting how to seize complete control of the galaxy and secure Palpy's ascent to the position of Emperor, manipulating the Jedi and controlling the Separatist supporters to plunge the galaxy into a state of disarray. The Jedi have suffered great losses in the many clashes with the Separatists, but large numbers of Clone Troopers have helped support their dwindling forces. So without further adieu, welcome to Part 2 of Future's past:

Chapter 1- Battle on Atraken

"Blue Leader, this is Red Leader, are you receiving me? Over."

"Red Leader from Blue Leader, I hear you loud and clear Anakin, what's your ETA?" 

"We're a few miles out from your position Obi Wan, but I just received word from Master Yoda, another Acclamator troopship is on the way to back up the troops already here."

"That's good news, we suspect the Separatists are located in underground bunkers as indicated, but it would be arrogant to think that we have them on the defensive, I believe they are planning something far worse than we've encountered yet, can you feel it?"

"Yes, the Force is almost screaming at me. Sith!" Anakin exclaimed and fell backwards as a vibrant blue blast billowed up into the clear sky and rocked the transport he was currently riding in with an aftershock.

"Gas helmets engaged now!" He bellowed just before the aftershock rocked them, and the Troopers with him instantaneously locked down their gas helmets. He now knew why the Force had warned him so insistently, he just hoped Obi Wan had followed his intuition. The sound of his hollow breathing- amplified by the mask- echoing in his ears was unnerving, but he was glad he had the warning to allow him to activate it.

"By the Force, Obi Wan!" He remembered in a panic and tried to hail his former Master over the commlink. 

"Blue Leader, Blue Leader, do you read? Blue Leader! Obi Wan, come in!" He growled as all he was met with was a static crackling.

"Jedi One, do you copy?" He called desperately, hoping to reach the ship that was just outside the atmosphere directing the battle and keeping in touch with Coruscant.

"Go ahead Anakin." Mace Windu's rich voice came back over the link.

"Master, did you see that blast?"

"Yes Anakin, it came from below the surface, we believe it was targeting the capital, New Atraken City, but the shockwave radiated out in a ten kilometre radius. From what we can tell…it was Dihexalon." His voice was quiet and sober.

"Dihexalon…they'd never survive." Anakin echoed. It was deadly to most living things, and if it was aimed at Atraken's capital, the inhabitants of the mining city wouldn't stand a chance, nor would anyone in the vicinity without protection.

"Obi Wan…" Anakin said faintly. "He was only a mile or so out from the entrance lifts to the city, there was no way he'd have been able to get clear…"

Mace was silent for a long moment.

"I will inform Master Yoda of the development, though he must have felt it. Anakin. If he couldn't get clear… He is with the Force now." Mace said quietly, reaching out with the Force to comfort the young Knight.

"No!" Anakin's barriers went up and he pulled away from the Force's connection with Mace. "He's not dead!"

**_"Master! Obi Wan, please answer me! Obi Wan!" _**He called out desperately through his Force bond, but received no reply.

*

_"We've just received word that the beautiful planet of Atraken has been the victim of a devastating biochemical attack launched by the Separatist forces against the Republic's army, hundreds of Jedi Knights and thousands of Clone Troopers were onworld trying to liberate the planet from the Confederacy of Independent Systems' grip when a concentrated amount of Dihexalon was released on the capital city, the aftershock is reported to have stretched several kilometres above and around the city. No word yet on how many Jedi, Troopers and civilians were caught in the blast, but the mortality rate would be total. Our thoughts are with the people of Atraken, and the forces on the planet. More as we receive it."_

The glass of water slipped from her hand and shattered on the tiled floor as the HoloNetNews broadcast closed.

"Milady? Padmé, what's wrong?" Sabé came out of the kitchen and caught sight of the news flash still on the bottom of the holo-displayer. 

Padmé had sunk to the floor, a lost, faraway look in her eyes.

"By the Force." Sabé gasped and ran to Padmé, kneeling by her side as the Senator put a hand up and gripped Sabé's shoulder to keep from sliding fully to the ground.

"Obi Wan and Anakin would have been there…all the Jedi forces were heading towards that area because of the amount of Separatists…oh Sith." She gulped, stood on shaky legs and ran to the bathroom, emptying the contents of her stomach.

Sabé went to her and held back her hair, rubbing her back and offering a silent prayer to whatever higher powers there were in the galaxy that the Jedi were alright. In the other room the holo-player added to its report.

_"Reports indicate a second and third round of Dihexalon has been launched against the Republic's forces…"_

*

Obi Wan coughed weakly and tried to sit up.

He was aware of the protective gear covering his head and body, which he had insisted on his team wearing before they were to go down into the capital.

There was a great mist drifting around him in a haze, making it very difficult for him to see more than a few inches in front of him. He reached into a secure pocket in his armour and activated his lightsabre, which helped illuminate his surroundings somewhat.

**Ugh, what happened?** He wracked his brain to try and recall and felt a sliver of blood trickling down his forehead from bashing against something as he had fallen.

**The blast!** The realization hit him like a herd of Banthas and if he wasn't on the ground he probably would have fallen again.

He activated the built in scanners on his suit and ran a test for life-forms nearby as well as what the gas was.

**Dihexalon, no… all the people in the city! **He reached out to the Force to strengthen him, its presence calming him somewhat, and flowing around him to soothe his wounds. He glanced down at his radar and saw multicoloured dots still glowing, though admittedly missing at least a quarter of what there were before. He stood weakly, staggering slightly as he began to walk, his lightsabre brightening a path through the swirling gas. He reached members of his team, also scattered by the blast but safe because of the gear. Other teams had not heeded his warning and were not so lucky.

"Report Captain?" Obi Wan asked a nearby Trooper from his squad.

"The blast caused total devastation in the city sir, no survivors down there according to all scans, the blast originated from underground bunkers situated about a mile from the city. Additional blasts of Dihexalon were fired after the first attack, within five minutes of each other. These targeted the cities above ground that the Republic forces were currently near or inhabiting, anyone within fifteen kilometres without protection would be affected by the blast. I've been in contact with the other leaders to see what I could find out, we didn't know if you'd survived sir."

"It's alright." Obi Wan nodded, "What are our losses that you can gather?"

"We lost all of Orange squad sir, they were already in the city and even if they managed to get their gear on the force of the blast alone would have killed them."

Obi Wan closed his eyes, good men, colleagues had been dispersed through the groups, but they had joined the Force now, and this was not the time for mourning, he had to get his men to safety and try and salvage this operation.

"What of Gold and Silver groups?"

"As far as I can tell their missions are underway, before we lost radio contact because of the blast they were entering the underground bunkers, and the second Acclamator gunship arrived after the blast to back them up, if all goes as planned the Separatists should've had no idea they were entering the back entrance for an ambush, especially if they were preoccupied with the chemical attack." 

The Jedi Knight nodded, "That's something at least, we'll have to hope radio contact can be re-established or we shall have no idea if they need reinforcements. Have you made contact with Red Squadron?"

"No, we only have contact with those in a mile or so radius, their last position was about twenty miles out from us, but they would have only got a shockwave sir."

"Right." He pushed worries about Anakin to the back of his mind and turned to the now assembled Blue squadron.

"Right team, we make for the nearest city, check for survivors, I need to make contact with Viceroy Organa and the other leaders, and we need to find a way to get a gunship over here to airlift the wounded and get us to safety. So on we must go, bring the injured, we'll have to come back for the dead, they aren't going anywhere." He said sombrely, and they were moving again.

"Gen…l K...bi, d… you…py…" A distorted voice crackled through his comm.

"Bail? I can't hear you, Bail, do you read me?" he sighed in exasperation as the comm. gave up, and he tried hailing Mace Windu in case the Jedi had repaired their lines of communication faster.

"Jedi One, this is Obi Wan Kenobi, do you read me?"   

"Obi Wan! You're alive!" He recognised the voice but it wasn't Mace.

"Siri, what are you doing up there?"

"They needed help to hold the fort up here… plus I missed the transport, that's not important, where are you!"

"Half a mile from the entrance to the capital city, my team is all accounted for, though we have some injured. I can't get in contact with Bail Organa, the line is damaged somewhat, but we're heading for Trilon City to check for survivors."

"Apparently they are trying to evacuate the cities, small amounts of the gas are being carried on winds and that can have a very harmful affect if not prove fatal, gas masks have been issued but there was no real need for them before today so they must be short stocked. Hang on, Master Windu is back."

"Obi Wan?" The deeper voice responded this time. "It is certainly good to hear from you, we feared the worst."

"Have you talked to Anakin Master?"

"Yes, he is fine, he was a safe distance and the Force forewarned him so his team is safe. I've established contact with Viceroy Organa, we'll have the Acclamator come to Trilon and help with evacuation. I have a feeling that Operation Katabatic will take some time, but from what I hear the squads have the Separatists matched, if not beaten, but it is too early to cast judgement. Just get to Trilon and get out, we shall have a meeting at the base when we've recovered the troops. Don't take any unnecessary risks Obi Wan. May the Force be with you."

"And with you Master." Obi Wan only hoped the Gold and Silver squads could defeat the Separatists in the bunkers, but even that wouldn't help the devastated Atraken or it's people.

*

Alright, I hope I didn't offend people for any reason in this chapter, I didn't mean to and I apologise if it was a little dramatic or insensitive to events or whatever, that wasn't the intention! This was basically a teaser to open up on the Clone Wars and show where everyone was, it was very crappy and unorganised but it serves as an adequate opener, I'm tryna take it like the movies and show lots of different viewpoints and events, we can't have it all about Obi and Padmé making out now can we? Well we could, but it probably wouldn't be a PG-13 rating and it probably wouldn't be as well rounded as I hope this is hehe. 

The next chapter will be a little bit after this mostly about when our favourite Jedi are on leave from the army XD there will be Obidalaness, and a bit from Yoda and Palpy, and a bit more on Padmé's worsening condition… Sorry it took so long coming and that it's not all that fulfilling, but stick with me, I needed an establishing point! Review please *puppy dog eyes* the next chap will come before or at the weekend!


End file.
